


The Reference

by Ismira_Daugene



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Shakespeare References, Smuff, Wordcount: 100.000-150.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 99,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ismira_Daugene/pseuds/Ismira_Daugene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years after the events of that fateful night, Sarah is painting a certain Goblin King in her loft and gets frustrated enough that she wishes for a reference. You know who shows up, finds out he can't leave, and is stuck in Sarah's custody.</p><p>Originally posted on fanfiction.net in 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twenty-Seven Days

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FanFiction.net [here](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6203023/1/The_Reference)  
> It was originally written and posted between August 3, 2010 and May 15, 2011. During this time I was in college. As a result the writing style changes from beginning to end. I hope you enjoy it anyway... lol
> 
> Also, I just transfered this story over as is including author's notes without re-reading it. If there are any spelling/grammar errors, please let me know and I will fix them.

Sarah Williams lightly dipped her brush in the burnt umber then mixed it with a little portrait pink before gently drawing the tip of the brush down the canvas, drawing a thin curved line. She instinctively started to create the mental image in her head as she drew the interesting picture on the huge white surface. Shortly after, she sighed as she stopped and looked at the partly finished picture before her. He never came out as she wanted him to, despite how many times she tried. Countless times had she tried to at least create his silhouette, but it never came even close to how she truly wanted it. Deciding to make this a learning experience, she continued painting and went into the "This was just practice" state of mind. Several hours, brushes, and a few choice words later, Sarah looked at the finished result, she took a few steps back in a positive note, but quickly turned into a negative woman as she saw that this was definitely not how she imagined him.

There was just something about this person, whether it be the shape of the face, the tilt of the eyes or even the lean muscular body that eluded her. It could have been his hair; his hair, good Lord, his hair was nearly impossible to draw, let alone to paint! It was so wild and unruly and nearly impossible to capture.

Sarah sighed and left the portrait, it's burning eyes glaring out at the viewer, as she mentally started the patient process of waiting. She loved using oil paints, but they took forever to dry. The watercolor paintings she did of other mythical scenes and beings always turned out much better and they dried faster. However there was something about the commanding presence of the man she kept trying to paint that demanded the heavy oil paints instead.

Sarah went to the sink to clean her brushes and palette. The small studio above her apartment was perfect for her chosen career. The large windows let in copious amounts of light and opened easily enough for good ventilation. She worked in many mediums, but painting was what she sold the most of at the art gallery she worked for. However she'd never sold one of his failed portraits. She was too self-aware of how imperfect they were compared to the man in her dreams. She honestly didn't know where he'd come from, but one day in her mid-teens he'd started showing up in her dreams. He had unruly blond hair that flowed down past his shoulders, stormy blue eyes with one pupil fixed, and fair skin that was smooth as cream. He always wore out of date clothing, mostly Regency style, and leather gloves. She couldn't quite figure out his obsession with them, other than thinking that he would be germaphobic, but he always had a pair of gloves that fit like a second skin. Then there were these... knee-high boots; she blamed her current fetish for riding boots on him, not to mention those blasted dreams.

After her brushes were clean, Sarah dried the bristles and put them away. She looked back at the portrait across the room and put her hands on her hips. From this distance, it almost looked like him, but there was just that tiny feeling of it looking a little off. Throwing up her hands in defeat she wandered over to the stairs that led down to her apartment. Once down there, she made herself a cup of tea and settled down in one of the armchairs in her sitting room to continue reading a favorite book, thinking blindly of tomorrow. She would take her latest fantasy art down to the gallery and her friend, Jackie, who owned the place.

o O o O o O o

"These are great Sarah! You get better and better each and every time, I swear!" Jackie said shuffling through Sarah's newest pieces of fairies, a mystical landscape, and a portrait of a gnomish creature tending a garden.

"Thanks, Jackie," Sarah replied.

"Did I tell you someone bought the piece with that gang of fiery creatures?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, some guy thought it represented a primitive ritual or something like that."

"Well it was really just a picture of them dancing."

"Hey, let the guy think whatever he wants, just as long as he comes back to buy more, right?"

Sarah laughed, "Sure Jackie… Look, I'm gonna head out, I'll catch ya later okay?"

"Sure," Jackie said. "Oh hey! Mind if I stop by later? Rick is out for the weekend… fishing opener. I'll buy pizza and movie rentals?"

"Okay, yeah, we can have a girls night in. I've still got that bottle of Merlot that Todd gave me," Sarah said mentioning her ex-boyfriend with a little pinch of the heart.

"That guy was such a jerk! But no sense in letting good wine go to waste right?"

"Right."

"Okay, I'll be over when I close up the gallery 'round seven or so."

"See you then!"

"Bye!"

Sarah walked out onto the busy street as it was bustling with the early evening rush. She tucked her head into her high collar as she felt a sudden unusual chill for this time of year and walked the five blocks to her apartment. Once there, she pulled out the bottle of Merlot and stuck it in the fridge; Merlot was always better chilled she mused to herself.

Sarah still had another half hour or so until Jackie showed up, so she grabbed up her sketchbook and sat down at the table, with a ready pencil at hand. Whenever she had time, she liked to just sketch whatever came to mind. The good sketches would more than likely turn into paintings, but the bad… well the bad just stayed where they were. Her hand started moving across the heavy drawing paper, making light lines that she would darken later. A background of a barren hillside with a very unhealthy looking and warped tree emerged. Then the form of a person took shape. First the hair; his wild hair made even more wild by the wind as she imagined it swept over the hill. His owlish eyes peered out from beneath strands of hair, one eyebrow arched up, lost in his bangs. His hands rested on his narrow hips, his shoulders looked broader than they really were with the flowing cape and high collar that rested on them. Then for the final touches, Sarah's pencil seemed to caress the delicate but stern features of his face.

When she'd finished the initial drawing, Sarah drew back and looked at the man from her dreams. He always seemed so imposing; this image was no different. The look on his face almost seemed to beg the question, 'What do you think you're doing?' as though Sarah's pencil really had been caressing him. A sharp knock at the door made her jump as she suddenly broke from her concentration. She sprung up from the chair to open the door for Jackie who bustled in carrying a couple of rented DVD's. "Sorry I'm late hun, but there was a couple in the gallery who were interested in that painting with the large furry beast. They didn't buy, but promised they'd come back tomorrow since I wanted to close up shop."

Sarah nodded and took the DVD's from her. Jackie wandered into the small kitchen to put down her coat and purse. "Another one?" Jackie called to Sarah in the living room.

"Another what?"

"Portrait of your mystery man," Jackie said coming into the living room holding the sketchbook.

"Oh, yeah, I got inspired while I was waiting for you."

"Seriously Sarah, I don't know why you won't let me sell the paintings you have of him."

"I've told you, it's because they're not right. I know it sounds weird, but I can never get him to come out right."

"Sarah honey, you do realize that he's fictional right? Anyone who buys the portrait wouldn't know," Jackie said sitting down on the couch.

Sarah sat next to her. "Yes, I know, but I would know they weren't right and it would bug me that the portrait isn't perfect."

"You're too harsh on yourself. I think he's hot!" Jackie said smiling down at the sketch she held in her hands.

Sarah laughed, "Yeah, I suppose he is pretty good looking, even if he does look so fierce most of the time."

Jackie giggled, "I think it makes him look even hotter."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Really? What kind of kinky things are going on inside your head, Jackie?"

"What goes on inside my head is none of your concern," Jackie smiled.

"Hey just remember, he's my guy."

"Yeah, yeah," Jackie waved her off. "I prefer my guys to be more non-fictional anyway. So what kind of pizza are we having?"

Sarah and Jackie spent the rest of the night munching on pizza, popcorn, and drinking chilled Merlot while watching stereotypical chick-flicks.

o O o O o O o

It was another three days later when Sarah was found in her studio in the late afternoon halfway through painting the sketch she'd done of the man from her dreams. The oil paints glistened in the light and Sarah growled in frustration. She couldn't believe that after how well the sketch came out that she was botching up another painting. She nearly threw her brush as she clenched her fists and growled out, "I wish I had a reference!"

A crack of thunder drew her attention. She looked out the large window to see dark clouds swirling in ominously. The wind was bending the trees and sent leaves flying. "What the bloody hell am I doing here?" a masculine voice asked close by.

Sarah jumped and held her paintbrush as a weapon as she whirled around to see him. Her eyes widened and the brush fell from her hand to land with a clatter on the hard wood floor. It was him; there was no mistaking it. His wild hair seemed to float down just past his shoulders, which were donning the same cape that she'd drawn him in. His dark outfit matched the one she'd drawn him in as well, right down to the leather gloves and knee high riding boots. Her mouth hung open as she took him in, her eyes wandering from his furious visage to his hands on hips to his toe tapping the floor. "Why have you brought me here?" he asked breaking her ogling of him.

"What?" she asked bewildered.

"Do you know who I am?"

"You're…. you're him, The Goblin King," Sarah managed to squeak out.

His face showed slight surprise, but it quickly resumed it's angry look. "Yes, and who are you?" he demanded.

"Sarah."

The Goblin King squinted his eyes at her, examining her from head to toe, taking in her hair pulled back in a pony tail, her painting smock with hundreds of drips, drops, and smudges of paint, her old worn jeans, and finally her old loafers that had been converted into painting shoes when they'd become too worn to wear outside. "Why did you bring me here?" he demanded again.

"What, me? I brought you here?"

"Yes of course you foolish girl! You made a wish did you not?"

Sarah thought back to what she'd said… it had been a wish, a wish for a reference. "But… you're not real," she said still staring at him.

"Of course I'm real!"

Sarah moved closer to him, raising an arm. Once within reach she poked him in the abdomen. He swatted her away. "Ouch!" she said drawing back, her hand stinging from his slap.

"I told you I'm real, now why have you wished me here?" he demanded, his eyes moving about the room and finally settling on the half finished painting. "What's this?" he asked moving around her toward the portrait.

Oh shit! Sarah rushed forward to put herself between the painting and the Goblin King. "Nothing!"

He pushed her aside and studied the portrait. "How do you know of this place?" he asked.

"What? It's just something that's been in my head. Really, it's nothing…" she said quickly, glad that she'd barely begun to paint him and he was as yet still unrecognizable.

The Goblin King turned to look closely at her, his eyes squinting in what Sarah couldn't decide was anger, curiosity, or annoyance. Suddenly his eyes grew large in recognition. "You!" he bellowed out as he pointed his index finger at her. "You tore apart my kingdom, made my subjects into traitors, and waltz off as if nothing happened!" she felt as if he backed her into a corner. "And now you've called me back. What for?" his anger was tangible now.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Sarah said getting angry herself.

The Goblin King threw his hands up in the air and turned away from her. "No of course you wouldn't! All runners forget their time in the Labyrinth."

"What?" she asked with sudden realization. "What did you say?" Sarah asked, feeling a dizzy sense of familiarity.

"The Labyrinth, MY Labyrinth… you ran it, won back your brother, and left my kingdom in shambles! It's taken me years to rebuild!"

Sarah felt light headed. All the things he was saying, or rather shouting, were familiar, almost as if from a dream. Hell, he was supposed to be from a dream. Wait… does that mean all the other things she dreamed were real? Suddenly the words came to her… the words from that night. She'd made a wish that night too. She'd wished Toby away. There was a storm and then he appeared. Sarah slowly sunk down to her knees; her head was spinning too much as memories came crashing back at her. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry!" She said looking up at him in anger.

He didn't seem to know what to say, his next tart retort lost on her apology. He stood above her for a moment, hands still on his hips before exhaling in a huff and turning toward the window to see the storm. Sarah stayed where she was for a moment; letting the dizziness work it's way through. When she stood, she swayed slightly, but maintained her balance. She looked towards him as he spoke, "It's been ten years by your reckoning, why have you called me?" he asked in a clam tone.

"I didn't really mean to actually. I… um… well I was painting and - and I needed a reference." she ended in a sheepish note.

He turned to glare at her. "What were your exact words?"

"I wish I had a reference."

He growled and put his hands on his hips again. "You didn't even ask for me! Why was I brought here?" he asked not really expecting her to answer.

"Because…" she paused. Oh, what the hell? " Because... I was painting you."

His hands dropped to his sides. "What?"

"I was painting you," she said again, blushing.

He walked back to view the half completed painting. His outline was visible, and there were blocks of color indicating his outfit and face, but nothing was recognizable yet, except for the background of the wind swept hill that he brought all runners to. "I take it this isn't complete yet?"

"No."

"It seems passable so far."

Sarah crossed her arms, He is unbelievable! she thought. "Well I think I've had enough of this. You can go now, your Highness," she said as she stood giving him an over-the-glasses look with a little more attitude.

He turned back to her, "How gracious of you," he muttered then made a twirling motion with his arm. He frowned when nothing happened and did it again. Still nothing happened... "I can't! Why am I being held here?" shouted as his eyes shot back at her.

"Don't look at me!"

"Wish me back," he commanded her.

Sarah sighed, "I wish the Goblin King would go back to his kingdom."

Nothing happened. They shared a worried look. "Try it again," he said trying not to seem desperate.

She sighed "I wish the Goblin King would go back to his kingdom, right now!"

This time a piece of parchment appeared in a small poof of glitter in mid-air between them. It floated gently towards the ground before the Goblin King reached out and snatched it up. He quickly read it, his eyes going from disbelief to worry to anger. In fact, anger might have been an understatement for the way his eyes were trying to scorch the piece of parchment. "What does it say?" Sarah asked hesitantly.

He thrust it at her as she willingly took it. She skimmed it, unwilling to believe what it said:

To Jareth the Goblin King,

We the High Council have decided that as punishment for crimes committed, Lord Jareth De Denaan will reside for twenty-seven days in the Aboveworld without magical powers.

Said crimes consist of:

1\. Allowing a runner to complete the Labyrinth

2\. Allowance of goblin mischief in kingdoms other than the Goblin Kingdom

3\. Failure to keep own kingdom running to Court Standard

4\. Willful destruction of public property in Avalon

5\. Failure to appear in court for above offenses

Your kingdom will be provided a steward for the duration of your sentence. You have been put in the custody of Sarah Williams, the Champion of the Labyrinth, so you may learn how to better defend said Kingdom.

The High Council asks that you reflect on your offenses during your stay in the Aboveground. The High Council will review your case at the end of twenty-seven days and will determine if you are repentant enough to return to your duties as Goblin King.

Thank you,

Cerulean Reine

Grand High Council Woman

Sarah looked up at his royal Nibs when she was done reading. "Another runner made it through the Labyrinth?"

"No, that would be you."

"But it's been ten years!"

"The legal system in the Underground is almost as slow as the aging process." he retaliated.

"Letting me make it through the Labyrinth is a crime? How do they know that I just didn't outsmart you?"

"Because, no one has ever solved the Labyrinth before and it is supposed to be unsolvable. It's a line of defense that is tested with runners."

"Oh… destruction to public property in Avalon?"

"Avalon is where the High Council resides. I may have lost my temper… Wait, I don't need to explain myself to you!" he said sounding like a teenage boy.

"Right… and you're staying with me… for twenty-seven days?"

Jareth merely glared at her.

"Don't I get a say in any of this? "

"Apparently not, besides, the Fae High Council has more authority than any Human council does. Do you even have a high council?"

"What? No, we are not having a discussion on this because you are not staying! How do I get in touch with this High Council of yours?"

"You don't, they get in touch with you."

"Well that's just freakin' fantastic!" Sarah put her hands on top of her head and started to pace, kicking her paintbrush that she'd dropped earlier.

She stopped pacing after a minute and turned back to him. "Well, better get you set up down stairs then."

He quirked an eyebrow at her, surprised by her acceptance to the situation, but followed when she led the way down the stairs to her apartment. "That's the bathroom, there's the kitchen, living room, and that's my room," she said as she walked down the hallway.

"This is it?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"It's so small. How do you live like this?"

"Excuse me, Mr. I-have-a-castle! Not all of us can afford to live in luxury." Jareth smirked at her. "Ok, so you're going to take the couch," she said pointing to the beige two-cushion couch. As he looked, his smirk turned to a confused frown. "Hey! This is a punishment for you! Besides, the couch isn't that old, you'll be fine."

He rolled his eyes. She tilted her head and looked him up and down, her arms crossed. "We're gonna need to do something about your clothes."

"What's wrong with my apparel?" he asked indignantly.

"If you plan on going outside at all over the next twenty-seven days, you're gonna need something else to wear. Because right now, you look like some kind of thespian freak." she paused for a moment. "I don't suppose your High Council will reimburse me for any expenses you cost me?"

"Probably not," he scoffed.

"Fine," she said before stalking off to her bedroom.

She came back a moment later with a pair of baggy sweat pants and a large t-shirt and thrust them at Jareth. "Here, you can wear this for tonight. Tomorrow I'll see if I can dig up some regular clothes for you."

He took the clothes with a look of distaste, but didn't vocalize his complaints. All things considered, she was taking the situation quite well. He set the clothes down on the arm of the couch. "Are you hungry?" she asked making her way toward the kitchen.

"I could use nourishment, yes."

Sarah rolled her eyes as she pulled out a few slices of bread and the peanut butter and jelly.

o O o O o O o

Sarah rolled over in bed, slamming down on the snooze button in the process. Five more minutes wouldn't hurt anything… besides, it was Saturday. Wasn't it? Crap… now she had to get up because she couldn't remember what day it was. Oh well, it can wait for another four minutes. Sarah settled back down and was about to doze off again when a sudden sound of a throat clearing made her eyes pop open. What the…? she sat up, pulling the sheets farther up to cover what her old tank top could not. She saw a pale blond man standing in her bedroom doorway, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed. He wore her baggy AC/DC shirt and a pair of her old sweats. The events from the previous day rushed back to her, she groaned and flopped back on her bed. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Oh, I see that you're finally awake." he stated raising an eyebrow.

Sarah propped herself up on her elbows, "I suppose I am." she said sarcastically, "What do you want?"

"I would like more of that gooey substance between the slices of bread."

Sarah glanced at her clock, seven twenty five, then glanced back at Jareth. "You want peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for breakfast?"

"Correct, I've discovered a certain fondness for them," he said keeping a serious face.

Sarah tried not to, but couldn't help bursting out laughing. The Goblin King had a soft spot for peanut butter and jelly sandwiches… who knew?

Fifteen minutes later, the Goblin King sat munching his peanut butter and jelly sandwich while Sarah sat across from him at the small table sipping a cup of freshly brewed coffee. The television could be seen through the doorway into the living room, broadcasting the morning news. The Goblin King chewed thoughtfully as he watched the television, no doubt the first he'd ever seen. Sarah took the opportunity to study him, his angular facial features, the way his hair seemed to disobey gravity, and the peculiar manner in which he ate his sandwich with a knife and fork as though he was afraid of getting any kind of messy substance on his delicate pale hands. Speaking of his hands, this was the first time Sarah had seen them un-gloved. The long digits were currently holding said knife and fork with a dexterity and practiced mannerism that told of the monarch's study of etiquette. She wondered if his skin felt as smooth as it looked.

Sarah ripped her eyes away and berated her brain from going down that road. This was the Goblin King she was talking about here, her former enemy, for god's sake! The guy had stolen her baby brother and put her through hell to get him back! She tried to keep this information in the forefront of her mind as her eyes went back to his face, but a small part in the back of her brain told her, hey, he may be our former enemy, but he is HOT! Sarah lowered her head and stared determinedly at her coffee. "What is that he's talking about?" Jareth interrupted her thoughts.

Sarah looked up to see that he was pointing to the TV. The anchorman was seen standing in the park with carnival rides behind him. "Oh, that's just the carnival going on right now. It's a place of fun for both adults and children," she explained.

"Can we go?" he asked, his eyes large with an emotion Sarah was uncertain was either excitement or wonder… perhaps both.

"Umm, sure. I'll run out and get some clothes for you and then we can go this afternoon," she said surprised by the boyish attitude the monarch was showing.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"You just did, but you can ask me something else," he said smirking.

"How old are you?"

"Three hundred and sixty nine mortal years. However to put it in your perspective I'm around thirty or so. Can I ask you a question?"

Sarah nodded taking a sip of her coffee.

"Why were you painting me?"

She blushed and attempted to hide it by holding the coffee cup in front of the lower half of her face. "Um… I'm not answering that just now."

"Oh come, come… I answered your question."

"Yeah, but my question wasn't quite so personal."

"A person's age isn't personal? Since when? And how is deciding to paint something personal?"

"It just is!"

"Fine, I'll leave it for now, but you have to answer another question then."

"Okay, fine."

"When is your birthday?"

"May 28th…"

"You'll answer that, but not why you chose to paint me? How is a birthday less personal?"

Sarah blushed even deeper, "Fine! I'll tell you…" she said as she lightly rubbed her face to dim the red in her cheeks. "I - I have dreams," she stuttered, " Dreams about the Labyrinth… and you." she said as her attempt at calming her face failed at it's job.

She paused to see what he'd say. But when he didn't say anything, she looked up to see him staring at her as though trying to see inside her thoughts. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's just that… it's highly unusual for a runner to remember anything, even in dreams, from their time in the Underground," he said continuing to stare at her.

More silence...

"So… what does that mean?" she asked breaking the awkward quietness.

"I'm not sure."

Sarah looked into his intense stare; his mismatched eyes weren't as mismatched as she remembered. One of his pupils was fixed giving the illusion of one eye being a different color from a distance. Now she could see that both his eyes were an icy shade of blue. She suddenly became aware that they were both silently staring at each other and she broke the contact, taking a deep breath. "I'll just go get some clothes for you… um… I need to measure for pant size," Sarah said, still avoiding eye contact.

Jareth stood, "I've been measured before for clothing. What do you need to know?"

"Waist and inseam."

He gave her the measurements and she grabbed up her purse and headed out the door after giving him a warning to stay out of her room.


	2. Discoveries

Jareth waited a couple of minutes after Sarah left to move. He was still impressed by her acceptance of the situation, and because of that he wanted to respect her command to stay out of her room... but temptation is great. He slowly moved toward her room, but as his hand was about to touch the doorknob, he pulled back sharply and reprimanded himself. There were plenty of other places in the apartment to explore without invading her bedroom.

Trying to ignore the tempting door to Sarah's bedchamber, Jareth moved into the room he'd slept in last night. He glared at the small couch; a love seat that wasn't quite long enough to allow him to stretch out then turned his gaze to the rest of the small room. A small boxy TV sat across from the couch with a coffee table separating the two. One wall held a medium sized window and another was completely covered with bookshelves. The bookshelves were stuffed with books of every kind including fantasy, art, art history, historical fiction, action-thriller, romance, and biographies judging from what was immediately viewable. There were also a few knick-knacks resting in between the books and a stereo and some CD's sat on top of one of the bookshelves. Overall, it was a living room that proudly showed the owner was a bibliophile.

He moved out of the living room into the kitchen. It was a model kitchen for a bohemian artist. It had a microwave, coffee pot, refrigerator, stove, and a small sink. Judging by the cleanliness of the stove, either Sarah liked to order out a lot or made a lot of meals in the microwave. Jareth shrugged and decided the kitchen really didn't need a thorough going over. Since the only other rooms on the main floor were the bathroom and a closet, Jareth headed up the stairs to the loft where Sarah's studio was.

The loft was the same size as the apartment downstairs, but was all one room, which made it seem larger. There were windows on three of the walls, allowing copious amounts of light. Jareth found he rather liked it up here. Being on the fourth floor allowed for a fair view of the surrounding city. The wall behind him held the door, a sink, and a rather large cabinet. Opening it revealed acrylic and oil paints, watercolors, brushes, palettes and other things necessary for painting. The painting Sarah had been working on when she'd accidentally wished him here was still sitting on it's easel unfinished. He moved to study it again and found it really was quite good for an unfinished picture. He wondered what else Sarah had painted from his Labyrinth. She'd said that she had dreams of his Labyrinth and him, and while that fact still bamboozled him, he wasn't surprised.

Sarah had been the first ever to beat his Labyrinth and even though it'd been was ten years, he still couldn't decide if she really had won on her own or if his growing feelings for the then teenager had caused too much leniency from his hand. He could remember feeling the girl's distress toward her stepmother, father, and baby brother. The feelings had called to him and he'd come forward from the Underground to investigate. Often times before a wisher made the wish, he could sense their feelings and it gave him warning that the wish was about to be made. However with Sarah, he'd felt the feelings of distress from the moment of her parent's separation; a full five years before she made the wish that brought her into his world. When her mother had left, she'd abandoned an eleven-year-old daughter and a husband who were both confused. One thought she was the cause of her parent's divorce and the other was in a state of shock at learning of his wife's infidelities. Jareth had often wondered why he'd been so in tune with the girl's feelings even before her baby brother's existence and had satisfied the curiosity by watching her in a nearby park, play acting scenes from novels.

It had started out as curiosity, which turned into a sympathetic bond when he learned how lonely she was. He was surprised, when she was running his Labyrinth, to learn that he did indeed care for the girl. Not quite like a lover, but more as a protector. When she'd rejected his offer to be something more, he was devastated and had secluded himself away from his subjects and peers for a month. He had finally almost convinced himself that he no longer cared for Sarah when he'd been summoned once again to her side the previous night. She'd changed so much since their last meeting that he didn't recognize her at first, but was then thrown for a loop when he finally figured out whom she was. He was still quite angry with the council for putting him in the custody of the girl… no, woman... when he wasn't quite sure what his feelings toward her were.

Jareth stepped away from the painting and moved toward the two large trunks sitting on the opposite side of the room. Opening one, he found his answer as to what she'd been painting… however most of these seemed to be paintings of him. He smirked, seeing the slight differences in the facial structure, body position, or coiffure that made it not quite accurate. He looked at more of the paintings and noted that she got better with each one, but there was still something stubbornly missing or wrong about each painting that made them similar to himself, but not exact likenesses.

After sifting through the paintings, he stood and stretched his lean muscles before moseying over to an old and worn lazy-boy recliner that sat in the corner between two large windows with a small end table beside it with a book on it. He could see why Sarah would enjoy reading here. The natural lighting and quiet setting was peaceful and almost begged one to sit and appreciate it. And that Jareth did. He leaned back in the recliner feeling the smooth worn leather giving underneath his weight. He picked up the small paperback book to read the title, Pawn of Prophecy by David Eddings. He'd never heard of it before, but then again, he wasn't in the practice of reading mortal writings. There were some that caught the Fae's attention, such as Shakespeare or William Butler Yeats, but for the most part, he found mortals so short lived; they couldn't truly make use of the written word before their time was up.

Jareth sat still for a moment before giving in to the impulse to go in Sarah's room. It was her own fault after all… if she hadn't warned him to stay out; he would never have this urgent need to see what she was hiding. Giving into his various urges, he quickly went down the stairs and moved toward her bedchamber. He tried to make what he was doing right by reasoning that he, being king, had the right to search and seizure… even if his monarch status was temporarily on hold.

He carefully opened the white wooden door to Sarah's room to see a full-size bed made up with a comforter in varying shades of blue and purple. The bed was pushed up against the far wall; next to it was a nightstand with a lamp and yet another book. The floor was carpeted in a no-nonsense shade of beige and there really weren't any personal affects except for the bookshelves. Bookshelves took up what little wall space there was and were filled with volumes and the occasional knick-knack, like in the living room. The books included the type of novels one reads for relaxation… romance, fantasy, classic literature, a few action-thrillers, and ah… what was this, yes a little red leather covered book was tucked away on the top shelf between a copy of Pride & Prejudice and a small statuette of a horse.

The thought that she still had their story, even if she did think it fictional before last night, made him smile. He'd known about the book that was so similar to his labyrinth before she'd entered his world and had known that she'd read it. He'd strived to live up to her expectations, but had failed... hence the rejection. He frowned as the memory of her rejection came back, a sharp yet stabbingly clear picture in his mind. She, a young girl on the verge of womanhood. He, in his best feather cloak, ever so similar to his owl form, begging her to stay with him. She, searching for the right words. He, striving to make her pay attention to him and forget the words. Her face as she suddenly remembered them… those fateful words from the blasted book he now held in his slightly trembling hands. In rage, he threw the book against the wall; it landed with a thump on the floor. His hands were clenched and his nails were nearly digging into his palms. He took deep breaths to steady himself, and was nearly calmed down when he heard a key in the door outside. Quickly, he picked up the spiteful red book and thrust it back on the shelf then turned and rushed out of her room, closing the door and jumping onto the couch just as Sarah backed in the door with packages.

o O o O o O o

Sarah walked down her street, only a few blocks from her apartment. She'd had fun picking out clothes from a nearby Good Will store for the Goblin King. Imagining him in a flannel shirt or flared out disco pants had set her off laughing until her sides hurt. The clerk had given her a funny look, but she couldn't help herself. Finally she'd picked out a few pairs of jeans and one pair of nice pants along with a couple button-down shirts and a couple t-shirts. She'd also decided to get him a jacket because of the chilly weather. Luck and been with her and she'd found a used leather jacket that looked like it would fit. After the Good Will store, she'd gone to a department store to pick up some new socks and underwear. She'd blushed a bright crimson at the thought of whether the Goblin King wore boxers or briefs. Quickly, she'd grabbed a package of both and paid the woman at the checkout before any more thoughts of the lower half of his torso popped into her head.

She walked the remaining distance to her apartment quickly and unlocked her door then backed in with her packages. "You could help you know," she said turning to see Jareth sitting leisurely on the couch watching the news still. He stretched before getting up to take the packages from her. "I got a few outfits for you so we don't have to wash so often. And…" she paused and pulled out the leather jacket. "I got this… I thought you might like it considering what you wore the last time we met," she hesitantly looked up at him.

He looked at the jacket and smiled before walking over to try it on. It fit like a glove and looked amazing on him… Hell, anything could look amazing on him, she thought to herself. "Thank you," he said quietly, taking the jacket off and putting it on the coat rack near the door.

Sarah blushed, "You're welcome." There was a long pause that was filled only with the background noise of daytime TV. "So you wanted to go to the carnival? You'd best get dressed if you do… it's a little cold out there. You can use the bathroom to get dressed and take a shower if you want," she said not looking up at him.

He quietly grabbed the bag containing his new clothing and walked to the bathroom. Sarah was about to sit on the couch when he poked his head out the door of the bathroom. "How do you turn this thing on?" he asked bewildered.

Sarah chuckled to herself, but got up to help him with the shower. She noticed he was already shirtless and blushed again, trying to avert her eyes. Quickly, she showed him how to turn the handle and how if you kept turning it, the water would get hotter. He nodded and she slipped out to resume her spot on the couch. Her mind wouldn't let her forget the sight of his lean muscular torso though, and she found it difficult to concentrate on what Barbara Walters was talking about on The View.

Twenty minutes, and several dirty thoughts later, Jareth emerged from the steam-filled bathroom in a pair of dark tight-fitting jeans and a t-shirt bearing a picture of a Les Paul guitar. Sarah stood and looked him over, much improved from when he'd first 'poofed' into her loft. She nodded once, "I thought you could just wear your boots, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, they're quite comfy anyway," he said sitting to pull on his boots, which were sitting by the end of the couch.

After pulling on his new jacket and old gloves, Sarah shut off the TV, grabbed her purse and coat again, and led him out the door. The carnival was only about a mile and a half away, and she didn't own a car, so they walked. "So, what is a carnival exactly?" he asked walking beside her, his hands in his pockets.

"The carnival comes once a year and lasts for a week. Usually it comes the second week of September and it's quite warm, but this year it's pretty cool. The carnival has games, rides, exhibits, and lots of food. Both children and adults are allowed and in general, it's a place of fun and entertainment," Sarah answered putting her own hands in her coat pockets.

"I see."

They walked for a while in silence before Sarah's curiosity won over her. "Jareth? Can ask you something? And don't give me that 'you just did' bit!"

Jareth smirked, "Of course."

"Well, it's just that you don't seem very upset about having to stay here, or about having your magic restricted. I was just wondering why?" Sarah kept her eyes on the sidewalk before her, afraid of meeting his piercing gaze.

He started slowly, "There are some things I've come to realize since our last meeting and it's changed how I view things, I suppose."

"Like?"

"I'd prefer not to discuss it at the moment because some of those things are still changing. Why don't we just have a pleasant afternoon at this carnival of yours?" he smiled down at her and offered her his arm.

Sarah looked up at him and smiled back and took his arm. They continued on their way to the carnival. Once there, Sarah paid the three dollars for each of them to enter. "So… what do you want to do first? Food? Exhibits? We could even do a ride or two if you want," she asked looking at the monarch.

His face was beaming as he watched the children run excitedly from one thing to another. Parents followed close behind with younger siblings, carrying prizes and trinkets the children had won or bought. Sarah liked the picture of pure happiness Jareth was exerting. She wondered why he was so happy, but wasn't going to complain. A happy Goblin King was better than a furious or sulking one any day. "Jareth?" she asked getting his attention.

"What?"

"I asked what you wanted to do?"

"Oh, lunch would be nice…"

Sarah smiled, "Sure," then led him toward a food vendor. "You have to try these… they're a carnival favorite!" she said indicating to the man behind the stand for two corndogs.

He handed her two golden brown, deep fried corndogs and took her money. Sarah put ketchup and mustard on both then handed one to Jareth who took it gingerly between his thumb and first finger. "You eat these?" he asked skeptically.

Sarah laughed, "Yes, of course!" then took a huge bite showing him that they were indeed edible.

Jareth carefully lifted the questionable food item to his mouth and nibbled at it, his face lit up in surprise and he took a larger bite. His surprise turned to dismay though, when a large blob of mustard fell on his shirt. Sarah giggled, covering her mouth as she still had food in it. Jareth gave her a withering glare. "I don't believe I like this food any longer," he stated sullenly.

"Here…" Sarah handed him her corndog and grabbed a few napkins from the stand and began dabbing the mustard off the black material. She wet the napkin with her tongue and dabbed some more. She finally looked up to see Jareth staring down at her, a large smirk on his face. She realized what she was doing and blushed, taking a step back. "Sorry…"

"Whatever for?" he asked still smirking.

"Never mind…" she said quickly, grabbing back her corndog from him. "Come on."

Sarah led him through the art and culinary exhibits and by then the corndogs were long gone so Sarah decided to let Jareth pick what he wanted. They wandered up and down the food stands; Sarah's mini sugar donuts were nearly gone when Jareth pointed to a cotton candy stand. "What is that cloud like substance?" he asked watching as the lady spun a stick around gathering the web-like fluffy stuff onto the stick creating a pink sugary cloud.

"Cotton candy."

He gave her a perplexed look, "You eat cotton?"

"No no no! That's just what it's called. It's actually spun sugar and some food dye," she laughed.

"I think I'd like to try some."

"Okay," Sarah walked over and got one stick of cotton candy then handed it to Jareth.

"How do you eat it?" he asked giving the spun sugar a contemplating look.

"Just pinch off a bite-size piece and stick it in your mouth."

Jareth followed her instructions. Sarah watched as the sugar started to dissolve the moment it was inside his mouth. His eyes grew wide, "What magic is this, that makes it disappear?" he asked, still wide-eyed.

Sarah laughed, "You've never had sugar like this before?"

He shook his head.

"You know how when you put sugar in tea or coffee?"

"Yes…"

"Well it's the same in your mouth, the sugar hits the wetness in your mouth and dissolves. No magic involved."

"I see; I believe I like this more than that, what did you call it? PB & J sandwich?"

Sarah smirked and led Jareth toward the barns. They toured through the poultry, sheep, cattle, pigs, and horses. Jareth seemed to like the horses most. "I have a horse stable at my castle in the center of the Goblin City," he said nonchalantly then his face turned down. "That is, if I get to keep my crown."

Sarah wasn't sure how to comfort him, and settled for gently patting his back. She was somewhat surprised by how well she and the monarch were getting along, considering their last rendezvous. She could remember it now as if it was only yesterday. He, imploring her to consider his offer. She, striving to remember the right words. He, begging her to stay. She, not even noticing his strained face and beseeching eyes. The only thing on her mind at that time was trying to remember the right words to get Toby home safely. Of course, now that didn't matter… now she and Toby never even saw each other let alone talk. Sarah pulled back sharply before she let herself go down that road. It was a painful road to walk upon and she didn't care to visit it just now. Now, Jareth needed her… now she kind of needed him.

"Come on, let's go on a ride or two," Sarah said with a false smile.

Jareth looked up and returned her smile with one that was equally as false, but appreciative. She led him toward the rides section of the carnival. There wasn't too much, bumper cars, a Ferris wheel, tilt-a-whirl, spinning apples, and a few others that were for toddlers. She paid for enough tickets for two rides. "You can pick the first then I'll take you on my favorite."

"Which one is your favorite?" he asked stuffing the last of his cotton candy in his mouth.

"The Ferris wheel… I like it when you stop at the top. You can see the whole carnival." Jareth seemed to consider this then led her to the tilt-a-whirl. "Um… Jareth, I have a tendency to get motion sick on this one," she blurted out.

"You'll be fine… besides, this may be the only time I'll ever get to experience this! You wouldn't want me to be deprived would you?" he asked giving her puppy dog eyes.

She hit his shoulder, "You don't play fair!"

"No, I don't," he smirked and pulled her in line.

When it was their turn, Sarah gave the man running the ride their tickets and Jareth picked out one of the clam-like seats for them. Sarah nervously stepped in and sat next to him, pulling the restraining bar down to rest firmly against their laps. She was gripping the bar so hard, her knuckles were turning white… and the ride hadn't even started yet! She started a bit when Jareth put a gloved hand over hers and she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. His smile seemed to calm her; that was until the man running the ride pushed the green button.

The gears shifted and the clams swayed slightly as their brakes were turned off. Suddenly the platform that the clams sat on jerked into movement, moving the clams up and down and causing them to spin as gravity took it's toll. Sarah screamed as one particularly nasty wave caused their clam to spin so tightly the g-forces pressed her back into the seat. She grabbed Jareth's hand and held on for dear life. The last time she'd gone on this ride had been with her last boyfriend. He'd manipulated her into going on it too, but when the ride had ended and she'd needed to sit to regain her balance, he'd gone running off with some other friends instead of staying with her. Normally she wouldn't have minded, but Tom was always like that. He only did things that benefited him; it was one of the reasons that she'd broken up with him.

She forgot about Tom quickly though as the clam seemed to spin even faster. Her stomach jumped into her throat and she was starting to regret having that corndog and mini donuts BEFORE going on the ride. Finally, the ride started to slow, but she still gripped Jareth's hand like a lifeline. When the clams had stopped and the brakes turned back on, Jareth released the restraining bar and looked over at her. She could only imagine what she looked like, pasty white, wind-blown hair, terrified look plastered on her face. "Would you mind letting go of my fingers?" Jareth asked gently. She released them in a sudden movement, as though her brain had finally realized how tightly she'd been squeezing. "Thanks…" he said flexing out the leather clad digits. "I think you broke them," he joked. "Did you want to get out now?"

"Hang on… not sure I can stand yet."

"Oh come on… they're going to start loading again soon," he said putting a supporting arm around her and pulling her up.

She swayed slightly and braced herself against him, moving like a drunken sailor. Sarah allowed him to steer her off the ride and to a nearby bench. "Are you okay?" he asked, his arm still around her.

She nodded, "I just need a minute."

He nodded then smiled. "I do believe that was the most fun I've had since I rode that dragon through the Styrn wind storms. Gods, but that was a ride!" he reminisced.

Sarah gave him a disbelieving look. "Dragon?"

"Oh yes, that's right, you don't have those here do you?"

She shook her head slowly, still feeling the dizziness. "What are they like?"

"Well… they're about as big as your apartment when full grown and despite what your fairytale stories tell you, they are not rainbow colored…" he smirked. "Actually, they're like any animal, their coloring matches their environment. A dragon who lives in the mountains may be gray or tan or maybe even white if they live close enough to the snow. A dragon who lives in the forest may be green or brown. A dragon who lives in a lake or ocean may be blue or turquoise. They are predators after all, they need to blend in or else they'd never catch any food."

"What do they eat?" Sarah asked, amazement clearly etched on her face.

"A full grown male dragon can eat five deer in one sitting." She gave him a startled look. "But, they only eat once every twelve days or so," he assured her. "For some reason, their digestive track moves extremely slow. I think it has to do with the fact that they're reptiles," he finished, one hand curled around his chin in thought.

They sat for a moment longer, listening to the chatter of the surrounding crowd. "I think I feel better now," Sarah said. "Lets go check out the Ferris wheel then we can get something for dinner before heading back."

"Ah, but I have yet to experience one of these carnival games you spoke of."

Sarah smiled, "Okay, we'll play a couple of games, then go on the Ferris wheel and get something to eat."

She led him over to the games section of the carnival. There were games of every type expected at a carnival, ring toss, skeeball, that game to see how strong you are when you hit a large hammer on the mark to see if you can ring the bell, balloon darts, shooting, and there was even an archery stand. Jareth's eyes lit up when he saw the last one. "Come, my lady, let me win you a prize," he said pulling her to the archery stand.

Sarah giggled and let him lead her. "Two bucks for three arrows," the man behind the counter said.

Sarah gave him two dollars then watched as Jareth smoothly drew the first arrow back. He set up his sights then released as he exhaled. The arrow flew towards and hit the target dead center. The man behind the counter whistled, "Get the other two in the bulls eye and I'll give ya one of the extra large stuffed animals up top," he said pointing to a giant stuffed dog hanging above them.

Jareth smirked and drew back the second arrow and released, all in one fluid motion. It seemed as if he didn't aim at all, but simply commanded the arrow to hit the bulls eye, which it did. He did the same with the third arrow then set the bow down and grinned at the man behind the counter who was wide-eyed and staring at the three arrows sticking out of the center of the target. "Never seen anyone do that before, at least, not with all three," he moved to stand on the counter between him and Sarah and Jareth and retrieved the huge stuffed dog, handing it to Jareth who in turn gave it to Sarah.

Sarah held the dog as though giving it a hug then slung it on her back, the two front paws hanging over her shoulders, and the massive head looming over hers. She held onto the two front paws to keep it from falling. "Thanks," she said quietly.

"Come, let's go see this Ferris wheel you like," Jareth replied grinning and began to weave his way through the crowd back to the rides.

Once they arrived at the massive vertical spinning wheel, Sarah gave the stuffed dog to the man running the ride, asking him to hang on to it while they rode. He agreed and they got in the car stopped for them. Sarah swung closed the lap restraint and smiled at Jareth as the wheel was set into motion. A few more passengers were loaded then it started to spin continuously, just fast enough to give one butterflies on the down side of the wheel. "Thank you for bringing me here," Jareth said quietly.

"You're welcome," Sarah replied not looking at him.

"No, really, thank you," he said, earnestly looking at her.

Sarah raised an eyebrow, but didn't question why he was so thankful. It seemed the Goblin King was a very different man from the last time they encountered one another. She broke the somewhat awkward moment by asking another question of him, "So I've been wondering, last night, you said you were Fae, not human. I've always read that Fae have severe reactions to iron, but you've been surrounded by it the entire time you've been here and you don't seem any worse for wear."

Jareth smiled, "I see, so you planned on luring me here to this carnival to give me iron poisoning?"

"NO! That's not what I meant!" Sarah said quickly, distressed that he would jump to such a conclusion.

"Relax, Sarah," he chuckled. "I meant it only as a joke." Sarah crossed her arms and glared at him. How dare he make her feel so anxious! "As for the answer to your question, iron is only lethal in large doses to the Fae, and even then it has to enter our blood stream. We can touch iron and be around it, so long has say, we don't get stabbed with an iron tipped pike or cut with an iron knife."

"What if I cooked in an iron pan?"

"Iron is sturdy, it doesn't flake off easily. There wouldn't be enough iron in the food to kill me… maybe give me an upset stomach, but that's about it," he waved it off.

"Oh… well, how about this one, why is it there's a huge thunderstorm whenever you come here?" Sarah challenged him.

"There isn't…"

"Yes there is! There was that night ten years ago and last night!"

"Sarah, you didn't let me finish," he paused; she gave him a 'continue' look. "I was going to say that there isn't a storm EVERY time I come to your world, only when a wisher calls me. It's something about the magic of the wish ripping a hole through both our worlds and summoning me."

"Oh…" she thought about it for a while. "So when you come of your own free will, there isn't a storm?"

"No."

"Huh… and here I thought you came with a warning label," she joked.

"I do… its labeled 'King'," he smirked.

Sarah scoffed; could his ego get any bigger? She had a suspicion it could. At that moment, the Ferris wheel began to slow and gradually groaned to a stop with Sarah and Jareth at the top as the passengers on the other side of the wheel disembarked. "Oh this is my favorite part!" Sarah said excitedly. "You can see EVERYTHING from up here!" she said gesturing to the sight before them.

They were just high enough to see over the tops of the trees and could see the whole layout of the carnival, all of the little kids running to games and rides, all the couples walking hand in hand, all the parents buying tickets or souvenirs for their children… She always thought the carnival was the picture of happiness. That was, until Jareth scoffed beside her. "What?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I've seen better, from farther up," he said nonchalantly.

She frowned at him, the ego was starting to grow even more she noted. "Well excuse me, Your Highness… but I can't turn into an owl or stand on the tallest tower of my castle."

Jareth seemed to grimace a little, but recovered quickly. "Perhaps not, but I could help with that."

"What?" she asked confused.

"When I have my magic back, if I get my magic back," he added sullenly. "I could easily transfigure you into a bird of your choice."

"What about a dragon?" she challenged.

He grimaced again, "Not that… dragons are naturally very powerful magically and trying to duplicate that is very draining."

"Ha! Knew there was something you couldn't do!" she smirked. He raised an eyebrow and frowned at her. Sarah smiled and patted his arm, "It's okay, I won't tell anyone that you can't do it."

Jareth scoffed and rolled his eyes, but remained silent until it was their turn to exit the Ferris wheel. "I believe you still owe me dinner," he said walking down the steps from the ride.

"So I do, come on then, lets go find something to eat. Mind you it's going to be PB & J sandwiches for the rest of the weekend…" she warned.

Jareth smiled and led the way to the food. After Sarah paid for a walking taco for herself and a Greek gyro for Jareth, she started to lead the way out of the carnival. They walked in silence, munching on their food. Sarah looked up, noticing how dark it had gotten and the ominously looming clouds. She pulled her giant stuffed dog tighter around her shoulders and walked a little faster. They hadn't gone another block before it started to downpour. Rain fell so fast; the drains in the street couldn't keep up. Sarah and Jareth ran, splashing through puddles and getting completely soaked. Seven blocks later, Sarah was fumbling with the key for her apartment building, her cold fingers not doing what she wanted them to. Jareth sighed in exasperation and took the key from her, unlocked the door and they both rushed inside and up the stairs to Sarah's apartment. "You can take the first shower," Sarah said, teeth chattering slightly.

"I think you should, you look like you're freezing."

"No, just go, I can wrap up in a blanket out here."

Jareth shrugged, but complied with her wishes. Sarah put a blanket down on the couch before sitting down herself. She wrapped her arms around herself and settled down to wait for Jareth to get out of the shower. She lost track of time though while sitting there shivering. The weather had been mild until now and she hadn't turned the heat on, trying to avoid high utility bills. Finally, she heard the bathroom door open. "I thought you were going to wrap up in a blanket?" Jareth asked, a towel sitting low on his narrow hips.

Sarah was too cold and shivery to pay much attention, but she did notice his naked torso still glistening with water droplets, and his blond hair, usually so buoyant, now plastered to his skull. "I was, but I didn't think you'd take that long so I didn't," she explained, her teeth chattering.

"Well by all means, go hop in the shower then!" he said moving out of her way.

Sarah walked past him, still shivering and closed the door to the bathroom. She stripped down out of her wet clothes and hung them over the sink next to Jareth's. The shower didn't seem to help much. The warm water running over her skin only warmed her temporarily. She was still shivering slightly when she got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a large fluffy purple towel with a palm tree on it. Her head felt like it was full of cotton, despite the steam she'd just been in. She walked out of the bathroom and without even looking at Jareth said, "I'm going to bed, don't feel well. See you tomorrow." Then entered her room and closed the door.

She missed the concerned look Jareth gave her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ends chapter two. I want to thank everyone for the positive responses and helpful pointers I got for chapter one. This is probably one of the longest chapters I've ever written for any story! I'm rather proud of myself! ^_^
> 
> Anyway, enough self-congratulations… thanks for reading and I hope you leave a review letting me know what you think!
> 
> A huge thanks to I'Like'Cheetos aka Figarro-Luv on Deviantart, who graciously offered to beta for me!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any of it's characters. Go thank Jim Henson and Brian Froud for that…


	3. Questionable Impressions

Jareth wasn't quite sure why it was he was so concerned with Sarah's being ill. Everybody got colds every now and then… why should this be different? Gee I don't know… Maybe it's because you're a fool who is stupidly starting to care for a practical stranger that you are stuck with for the next month, a blunt and very sarcastic inner voice told him. And it was true; he'd only been in the mortal world for a mere three days and he'd already reawakened the feelings he'd started feeling for Sarah ten years ago. When she'd gone to bed the previous night without any comment or even looking at him, he'd become slightly worried. When she didn't wake up until almost noon, he'd become more worried. Now that she was trying to cough up a lung, he was terrified. What the hell was he supposed to do for her? He'd always been the one being taken care of, not the other way around. Whenever a babe came to the castle that was sick, he'd summon the healer to deal with the problem. True, he'd keep a close watch on the child, but he never had anything to do with curing it.

Another racking cough came from Sarah's room, breaking him out of his musing. He flinched as the fit lasted for more than a minute. When Sarah had gotten up that morning, it had been to go to the bathroom. She'd emerged with two small capsules, gone to the sink in the kitchen, pulled out a glass, filled it with water, and swallowed the capsules whole. Jareth hadn't understood the ritual, but she'd gone back to her room, muttering about how the capsules should kick in soon. Now, five hours later, Jareth wondered how soon 'soon' was.

He felt that he should do something for her; after all, if he hadn't insisted on going to the carnival yesterday, she wouldn't have been caught out in the rain. Oh hell, if he was going to start blaming anything, he should blame the council for putting him in her custody… then again, it went farther back than that. It went back to Sarah wishing her baby brother away. But wait, she wouldn't have had a baby stepbrother had her mother not been so 'free' in her relationship. Jareth groaned and put his head in his hands. It was an endless line of blame that could just keep on going. Really if he felt like being honest, it was his fault. He'd had a choice after she'd left his kingdom in ruins. He could either regroup and rebuild, or go sulk. Unfortunately, he'd chosen to sulk.

Jareth stood from the couch and decisively walked to Sarah's door. He poked his head in to see her curled up on her side trying to read a book through the violent coughing fits that came along every ten minutes or so. "Sarah?" he voiced quietly. She turned to him a Kleenex in one hand, her book in the other, her eyes watering, her nose running and red. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, there's peanut butter and jelly in the cupboard and bread on the counter though if you're hungry. Knives are in the drawer next to the sink," she said sounding like her sinuses were severely stuffed.

He nodded and backed out the door. Jareth shuffled to the kitchen; Sarah'd brought up a valid point, he hadn't eaten all day. He opened a couple of cupboards before finding the sticky gooey stuff he'd become fond of and on the shelf above it were cans of soup. He eyed it suspiciously and decided that Sarah needed to eat. Soup was something that was supposed to make you feel better AND it was supposedly easy to cook. He pulled down the first can available, chicken noodle, and went to find something to cook it in. He found a saucepan in the cupboard under the countertop and put it on the stove. Luckily, the can had a pull-tab opener because Jareth wouldn't have known how to open it otherwise. He opened the can and dumped the contents into the pan. He noticed the dials on the front of the stove, found the one for the burner he wanted and turned it to medium low heat.

While the soup was warming, he pulled out the things needed to make a PB & J sandwich for himself. While eating it, he found a bowl and a spoon for the soup and stirred the liquid contents in the pan. When it was bubbling slightly and steaming, he poured some into the bowl and grabbed the tray he'd found hidden in the very back of the cupboard. Carefully, so as not to spill, he brought the tray into Sarah's room. She sat up surprised, "You didn't have to, Jareth…"

"You needed something to eat," he cut her off.

She quietly accepted the tray. "Thanks."

"Eat," he said sitting down in the wooden chair across from the bed.

Sarah brought a spoonful of soup to her mouth and blew on it to cool it, then slurped it down. Jareth winced slightly at the slurping sound. Sarah glanced over to him. "Do you intend to watch me eat? I get a little nervous with people watching."

"You get nervous when people watch you eat? What, are you afraid they'll steal your food? Well I can assure you that I've already eaten. Your directions to the peanut butter and jelly were satisfactory."

Sarah started to laugh, but it quickly turned into a cough, Jareth half rose before she stopped and waved him back down. "It's fine, I just need some cough medicine."

"Where is it? I'll get it for you."

"I don't have any. I have to go buy some."

"You don't intend to go out as you are, do you?"

"I have to; how else am I going to get it?"

"Don't you have a friend you can call, or what about your father or stepmother?" Sarah's face became pained as he mentioned her family. "What? What did I say?" he asked.

"N-nothing," she weakly denied as she quickly looked away from his gaze.

"You don't have the strength to try lie to me now, Sarah," he softly said as he reclined in the stiff chair waiting patiently for an answer. But she shook her head no. "Sarah," he became a little stern. "If you are in pain, I suggest you tell me," He wasn't quite sure where this sudden bravery was coming from.

"No, I…" she sighed in defeat. "It's just that… I haven't talked to my family in nearly seven years."

Jareth sat stunned. Why hadn't he known this? But of course, in the years after she'd left his labyrinth, he'd determinedly ignored his emotional connection with her and resisted the compelling temptation to find her in one of his crystals. "What happened?" he asked quietly.

Sarah sat for a moment, sipping at her soup. Jareth thought she wasn't going to answer, when she spoke again, "I'd rather not talk about it just now, Jareth.

Jareth nodded and instead changed the subject, "Is there a friend you can call?"

Sarah thought for a moment then smiled up at him, "Yeah, in fact it's someone who has wanted to meet you."

He quirked an eyebrow at her, "Who've you told about me?"

o O o O o O o

An hour after Sarah had placed the call to her friend Jackie, Jareth was rising to answer the door. He was wary about this Jackie person, but was forced to rely on her for Sarah's medicine. He would have gladly run out to get the medicine himself, but there were too many things he didn't know, like how to get there, what medicine to buy, and how to pay… all very important things.

Jareth pulled open the front door to the apartment to see a short African American woman with straight shoulder length black hair and bright red side swept bangs. She wore dark skinny jeans, a russet colored studded leather jacket, and black flats. In one hand she carried a plastic bag with what Jareth presumed was Sarah's medicine, on her other shoulder she wore a long strapped fringed multi colored purse. Jareth quirked an eyebrow at the young woman's strange appearance. "Jackie I presume?" he asked moving to let her in.

Jackie casually checked him out, moving her eyes from his platinum blond hair down to his casual fit jeans Sarah had picked up at the Good Will store. "I see what Sarah meant," was all she said before walking into the apartment, setting down her purse then marching into Sarah's room.

As soon as she shut Sarah's bedroom door, Jareth heard the high-pitched voices of the women when they are excited. He shook his head and closed the front door before settling back on the couch with Sarah's David Eddings book from upstairs in hand. He'd decided to give the book a chance seeing as how it was so worn, that Sarah must have read it numerous times. So far, it was quite good; the world was a fantastical one that he could understand, with kings, queens, knights, quests, and prophecies. Jareth had already gotten half way through the book just that morning and was beginning to believe that it was going to have a short choppy ending, until he looked and saw there were four more books in the series, then another five with the same characters then another two books that went into detail on two of the main characters. Jareth grinned… well at least he'd have something to keep him occupied while he was here in the mortal realm. He let himself relax into the couch and continued reading.

o O o O o O o

Sarah had been expecting some kind of outburst when Jackie shut the door to her room, but all the petite woman did was turn to look at her with wide eyes and squeal the words, "Oh… my… God!" in a pitch slightly higher than normal. "Is that who I think it is, and if so where did you find him," she laughed, "and where can I get one?"

"Would you believe I found him in my loft?" Sarah asked sitting up in bed and coughing again.

"Oh honey, here take your medicine then we'll talk more," Jackie said pulling out the cough syrup.

Once Sarah had taken her medicine and it had started to work enough that she wasn't coughing every ten minutes, she started to tell Jackie the whole story, everything starting from that night ten years ago to two nights ago when the Goblin monarch had reappeared in her life. When she'd finished, Jackie was in wide-eyed wonder. Sarah was starting to worry that she'd gone into shock or something when she seemed to snap out of it. "So, he's going to be here for another twenty four days?"

Sarah nodded.

"That doesn't give us much time to work with."

Sarah gave her a confused look.

"Honey, it's obvious from the way you talk about him that you care about him."

Sarah blushed, "Is it that obvious?"

"Honey, I could tell from the way you draw and paint him how you felt about him. I thought you were just obsessing over a fictional person at the time, but it turns out he's not so fictional, is he?" she smirked.

"Jackie, he hates me though! I'm the reason his kingdom was torn apart!"

"Yeah, but from what you told me, he was begging you to stay with him. And judging by the guard dog routine he's doing out there, he still cares about you."

"I don't know, Jack. He seems okay now, but I think I hurt him pretty bad."

"Look, Sarah, what harm could it do to try?"

o O o O o O o

An hour later, Jackie was bidding her goodbyes to Jareth and Sarah, making promises to check-in later. Sarah was feeling well enough to get out of bed so she came out to sit with Jareth on the couch after Jackie had left. They sat watching TV quietly until Sarah spoke, "Did you like the carnival yesterday?"

"Yes, it was pleasant," he replied not looking up from his book.

"I was wondering, you seemed really happy yesterday when we first got to the carnival, why?" she asked. "Not that I'm complaining!" she added hastily.

Jareth smiled a bit and put his book down. "It was because of the children. How loved they must have been by their parents for them to have taken their children there. In my line of work, as taker of the unwanted, I usually only see children who are unwelcome, unloved, and, or abused. It was refreshing to see quite the opposite," he finished quietly.

Sarah wasn't sure what to say to that, especially since the only reason she knew Jareth at all was because she'd wished her brother away. At one time she had deemed Toby to be unwanted and Jareth had come to collect. She wondered what he had thought of her. Did he see her as the spoiled child she'd been, or did he see her as having potential, and is that why he offered to let her run the labyrinth? "How often do you have runners in the labyrinth?" she asked quietly.

"Not as often as I'd hope," he said remorsefully.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Some don't run for their loved ones. Some choose to take their dreams. So you can see why I'd prefer them to run the labyrinth. You know, I never intended to turn Toby into a goblin," he glanced at her before continuing. "I thought about adopting him, but even if I hadn't, he would've never been a goblin. Only a goblin citizen," he said as though trying to reassure her.

"Oh…" was all she could say.

They sat for a while longer before Sarah got up and made a light dinner for them both. Soup again, only this time it was tomato with oyster crackers. She bid goodnight to Jareth and retreated to her room again.

o O o O o O o

The next few days passed quietly. Sarah recovered from her cold and Jareth went through the first three books of The Belgariad series by David Eddings. Spending all day together was starting to make Sarah feel more comfortable with the Goblin monarch, but whenever they brushed hands when passing the pepper, or rubbed elbows on the couch while watching TV, she felt a small tingle of electricity pass through her. That was nothing though, compared to when he put his arm around behind her shoulders, while resting on the couch as though it was the most casual thing ever. She'd looked over at him, but he didn't seem to notice her reaction.

It was Thursday when Sarah hesitantly entered the loft where Jareth had taken to reading. It appeared that he enjoyed the old lazy boy recliner as much as she did. She approached the Fae king, hands wringing themselves behind her back. "Jareth?" he looked up from Castle of Wizardry, the fourth book in the series. "I was wondering… I mean, I have a favor to ask of you," she paused again.

"Yes?" he urged her.

"You see, I have a commission whose deadline is coming up and I haven't started yet. And… I was wondering… if… if you'd be willing to pose for me?" she finished not meeting his eyes.

Jareth smiled, he'd been wondering if she'd ask him to pose for her. "And what would be in it for me?" he asked, still smirking.

She looked up sharply, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'd be rendering a service to you, and usually that demands payment," he said closing the book and placing it on the little table next to the chair.

Sarah didn't like the look in his eyes, it clearly said there was some kind of mischievous plan he had in mind. She crossed her arms and looked down her nose at him, "And just what do you suggest for payment? I'm already giving you free room and board…"

"Ah, but the room and board were paid for long ago by my generosity when you visited me in the Underground. No, I think a kiss should do it," he stood facing her.

Sarah's eyes grew wide, "A kiss?"

"Yes Sarah, a kiss. I think a down payment now and one when we're finished will work nicely," grinned at her, moving closer.

Sarah's arms dropped to her sides, but she held her ground, "Fine… " Jareth moved swiftly forward and pulled her toward him, his hands on her shoulders, their bodies nearly touching. "ONE kiss, Jareth," she said, her voice not as commanding as she'd hoped.

"Of course, my dear," he said lowering his face to hers.

Their lips brushed, and then seemed to meld together. Jareth's left hand moved to the back of her neck while the other slid down to her waist. Sarah felt as though her lips were on fire and it was gradually spreading throughout the rest of her suddenly hungry body. Her hands pulled him closer until they were pressed against each other, then curled around and rested on the back of his shoulders. A moan left her as he pulled away grinning. "Well, I'd say that answers a few questions," he said.

Sarah groaned again and rested her forehead against his chest. "You don't play fair."

"No, I don't, and you should know that by now," he said pulling away from her. "Shall we get started then?"

Sarah sighed as she pulled away and went to her supply closet. She pulled out an easel, brushes, acrylic paints, and a stool for Jareth to sit on. She moved the stool to where the best light was and told Jareth how she wanted him to pose and he sat and did as she bid him. Sarah started to sketch what she was going to paint later, her mind on autopilot as she contemplated the kiss Jareth had given her. Her lips were still somewhat swollen from the intensity and her face still felt rather warm. Her eyes kept flicking back and forth between what she was drawing and Jareth. He stayed in the pose she'd set him in, one leg extended, one bent. He was leaning forward slightly, holding one hand before him, she'd given him a rubber ball to hold in that hand. His other hand was raised as though to say 'just a moment' to someone approaching or calling for him. He was gazing intently at the rubber ball that was supposed to simulate one of his crystals. "You can rest your hand if you want," she said moving on to put a bit more detail into the clothing she was drawing for him.

Jareth lowered his raised hand, but remained still otherwise. "Are you always this serious when doing your art?" he asked continuing to gaze at the rubber ball.

She glanced up again to get the right shape of his nose. "I usually don't have a model. My work is mostly inspirational or spontaneous so it all comes out of here," she said tapping her head with her pencil.

"I see, so you're not used to someone observing?"

"Not really, no. Keep your mouth closed for a moment."

Jareth kept still for minute. "Are you telling me to be quiet?" he joked.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "No, I'm trying to get the details of your face," she said concentrating on the canvas.

She stuck out her tongue slightly as she narrowed her eyes and focused on a particular section. Jareth smiled, thinking to himself how adorable she looked. He allowed his gaze to roam over her. She'd developed well since her teenage years. Her face was more defined and her hips were fuller. She didn't have the girlish appearance that had been so evident during her time in the labyrinth; now she had a womanly grace that made her more beautiful than Jareth remembered. She glanced back up at him and motioned with her pencil for him to look at the ball again. He smiled, but went back to looking at the ball in his hand.

For nearly an hour and half, Jareth sat still while Sarah sketched out his figure and added some background details. "Okay," she said finally. "I think this should do it for the sketching part. We'll start painting tomorrow," she said looking out the window to the skyline that had begun to darken.

Jareth stood and stretched out his aching muscles. It had been six nights now that he'd slept on the too-small couch and the combination of having to sleep in uncomfortable positions and sitting still in one position for an hour and a half was making his back ache. He tried to straighten, but is lumbar protested too much and he grimaced as he put a hand to his lower back. Sarah gave him a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm just grimacing for the fun of it," he snapped. She looked a little hurt by his sarcasm. He sighed, "I'm sorry Sarah. Pain makes me behave like I normally wouldn't."

Sarah nodded, "I know what you mean." She started to organize the art supplies she'd used so that everything would be ready for tomorrow. When she looked back up, it was to see him still hunched over in pain. "Would you like a massage?" she offered.

He looked up in surprise at her offer. "I'd certainly appreciate one if you're serious."

She smiled, "Of course, I feel bad that it's because of my couch that you're in pain."

He snorted in agreement.

"Go down to my room and make yourself comfortable on the bed while I finish up with this," she said gesturing to the supplies.

Jareth left the loft and Sarah finished straightening her supplies. Then she headed down stairs and into her room to find Jareth sitting on her bed. He'd turned on the radio to a relaxing station and seemed to be trying to relax his muscles, but wasn't succeeding. Sarah walked over, "Shirt on or off?"

He smirked, "Off."

Sarah went into the bathroom and grabbed some oils she usually kept for baths. When she came back in, Jareth had his shirt off and was lying on his stomach on her bed, his arms propping up his head. She rubbed some oil into her hands and sat down on the bed next to him. "Are you ready?" she asked.

He nodded and she lightly started to rub oil on his bare back. His skin felt so smooth beneath her hands, she wondered if this was as much a sensual pleasure for him as it was for her. A groan slipping from deep in his throat as she started to work out a knot in his shoulder answered her question. She continued to knead and rub his back, taking care to gently work out the knots when she found one. The noises he made, she suspected were unconscious, but it gave her pleasure to know that she was helping him to feel better.

"That should do it," she said quietly when she'd finished.

He didn't answer or move and she bent over to see that he'd fallen asleep. Quietly, so as not to disturb him, she rose and grabbed an extra blanket from the chest at the end of her bed and covered him up. She changed into her pajamas in the bathroom then came back in her bedroom, climbed over the sleeping monarch and slid under the covers, making herself cozy before falling asleep.

o O o O o O o

The next morning, Sarah's alarm clock went off at eight o'clock sharp. She groaned and reached to turn it off, but found something large and warm blocking her way. She opened her eyes to see Jareth, awake and looking at her in amusement. He reached behind him, and flicked the switch on her alarm to off. She was still pressed up against him, frozen in shock, trying to remember why the Goblin King was in her bed, but then remembered the massage and tried to back up toward the wall, but his arm shot out and around her waist, keeping her pressed close. She squawked indignantly and brought her arms up between them. He leaned toward her and whispered in her ear, "Thank you for the relaxing massage last night."

Sarah gulped, "You're welcome," she squeaked out. "Can I get up now?"

He chuckled and kissed her forehead before letting her go and sitting up. Sarah sat up as well and scrambled out of the bed. She hurriedly gathered up her clothes for the day and went to the bathroom to change and perform her morning rituals. After she'd showered, gotten dressed, and freshened up for the day, she exited the bathroom to find Jareth dressed and in the kitchen scrambling eggs. "I didn't know you could cook," Sarah commented leaning on the doorframe separating the kitchen from the living room.

"Usually no, I can't, but eggs? Eggs are my specialty. It's a population control thing…" he said not turning towards her.

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Population control?"

"Chickens, there's an over abundance of chickens in the Goblin City and for some reason they find the castle to be a good nesting ground," he said smiling at her. Sarah laughed. "Would you like cheese on your eggs?" he asked.

"Yes please. I'll make some toast and coffee," she said starting to move about the kitchen and setting the bread in the toaster and starting the coffee.

Five minutes later, they sat eating breakfast listening to a popular station on the radio. After breakfast, they moved up to the loft where Sarah positioned Jareth on the stool again and she started laying down paint on the canvas. The day passed quickly with Jareth getting up to take frequent breaks and Sarah only breaking for a PB & J sandwich Jareth made for lunch. By six thirty that evening, the painting was nearly finished and they stopped for the day. Jareth came around behind the easel to see how much she'd done. "My ears are not that long or pointed," he stated blandly.

Sarah shrugged, "Artistic liberties…"

"Really? Perhaps I should extract another kiss for these liberties taken?" he raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Sarah gave him a 'don't even try it' look. He smirked and moved closer. "No Jareth, we made a deal with one kiss before and one after."

"I didn't know you'd be taking liberties though. Perhaps I should take some liberties with you?"

Sarah's eyes widened and she backed up into the supply cabinet. Jareth put a hand to either side of her face, effectively trapping her. He leaned down, his warm breath running across her cheek, and just as he his lips were about to touch hers, the doorbell rang. Jareth groaned and his head dropped to rest on her shoulder. "Any chance you'll ignore that?" his muffled voice came from her shirt.

"No…" she replied, her breathing just a little faster than normal.

Jareth moved back, allowing Sarah to exit the loft. A moment later, Sarah called up telling Jareth it was okay to come down. They'd decided that unless it was Jackie, Jareth should remain in the loft if someone came over. She didn't really feel like trying to explain his presence to any of her other friends. Jareth descended the stairs to see Jackie in the entryway. She waved at him and Jareth returned the wave with a frown. She lowered her hand quickly and turned to Sarah. "Hey Hon, just wanted to drop this off for ya." she handed Sarah an envelope. "You sold two paintings and fifteen prints this week; gonna have to get me some more soon," she said giving Jareth a strange look.

"Sure, and thanks Jackie. You sure you don't want to come in and have a drink or something?"

"No thanks," she said. "Did I interrupt something? Because Mr. Fairy King over there looks a little pissed…" she whispered to Sarah.

Sarah giggled and turned to see Jareth leaning against the entryway to the kitchen frowning at them. "No, you just have impeccable timing." Jackie gave her an 'oh really' look. "I'll tell ya later. See you Jackie!" she said ushering her friend out the door. She turned and leaned against the closed door. "Sorry."

Jareth raised an eyebrow as though to say, 'no you're not'. Sarah shrugged, not really caring what he thought at the moment. She moved into the kitchen to make some dinner for them. "I think I should be able to finish the painting tomorrow morning, then I'll take it to the gallery around noon."

Jareth mutely nodded, nibbling at the BLT she'd made for dinner. Tomorrow he would go back in her room. He hadn't found anything the last time he was in there and she'd been in the apartment since, so he'd not had a chance to look around. He was truly curious as to why she didn't want him in there. From what he'd seen last night, there wasn't much in the room to begin with. Perhaps in the chest at the end of the bed or maybe something was under the bed? Jareth set his mind and nodded along as Sarah told of her plans tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! The end of another chapter… I'm so happy at the response this story has gotten and continues to get. I have a lot plotted out now and I just have to actually write it out… lol. Hopefully I'll be able to continue this much writing once I'm back in school.
> 
> A huge thanks to I'Like'Cheetos aka Figarro-Luv on Deviantart, who's put up with beta'ing for me and continues to help me out!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any of it's characters. Go thank Jim Henson and Brian Froud for that…


	4. Decisions

Jareth woke the next morning on the small couch again. He yawned as he stood and straightened, working the kinks from his back. Then moved toward the bathroom, intent on taking a nice hot shower to relax his muscles. The steam and heat penetrating his body along with the pressure from the showerhead was almost as good as Sarah's massage… almost. He emerged from the mini sauna and dressed for the day in the usual jeans and a button down shirt. Sarah was waiting with two simple jade colored mugs full of hot coffee, one of which she handed to him. "Shall we finish this up?" she asked heading toward the stairs.

Jareth hitched an eyebrow up while taking a sip of his coffee, wondering if Sarah was anxious to get the painting done for the same reason he was. He didn't vocalize his thoughts though as he climbed up the stairs after her and took his position on the stool. He glanced over at Sarah as he sat, taking another sip of coffee. She seemed to be all business today, and sat down right away to get to work. Jareth obligingly stayed still, moving only to drink from his mug. "Can I ask you something?" Sarah asked.

Jareth smirked, but refrained from giving her his usual reply. "Yes?"

"The letter telling you that you were under my custody, it was from a Fae High Council, yes?" he nodded. "Was that the high council to the Goblin Kingdom or does that mean there are other kingdoms in the Underground?"

Jareth raised an eyebrow, wondering where this was coming from. "The High Fae Council is not subject to the Goblin Kingdom, and yes there are other kingdoms in the Underground. The High Fae Council is a group of thirteen individuals, from different kingdoms, who have authority over all of the kingdoms. They gather to help resolve conflicts between kingdoms and sometimes, in the rare event that a particular kingdom's ruler does not follow council policy, they deal out punishments fitting to what the breach of policy involved."

Sarah frowned as though trying to understand him and nodded. "I've always read that there are two Fae courts, Seelie and Unseelie. Is it true?"

Jareth looked over to her, she was continuing to paint as though only talking about the weather. He wondered where this line of questions was leading, and decided to answer in order to find out. "Yes, there is a Seelie and an Unseelie court. The Seelie, also known as the Holy in the mortal realm, uphold values such as honor, love of beauty, tradition, and upholding the law. The Unseelie, or unholy, mock tradition, honor, freedom, and they believe in doing whatever necessary to get ahead."

Sarah seemed to take a little bit to digest this then in a quiet voice asked, "So… which are you?"

Jareth shot her a disbelieving look. "What do I look like?" he asked, curious as to what she'd say.

"Well, you took my brother…"

"At your behest," he interrupted.

Sarah glanced up at him, then continued, "You did everything you could to make me fail the labyrinth, you're not very nice to your subjects, and the only reason you're here is because you broke the law, several times I might add," she finished not daring to look at him.

Jareth narrowed his eyes, "Say it Sarah, say what I know you're thinking."

"You… you're Unseelie."

"Wrong."

Sarah looked up, making eye contact, a look of disbelief gleaming in hers. "How can you say that? After all the evidence I just gave?"

"First, I did do everything I could to prevent you from winning the labyrinth because it is my duty. So long as a mortal does not give up within the thirteen hours, they don't lose. If you hadn't made it to the castle in the thirteen-hour time limit, you still would have gotten Toby back because you never gave up. You truly regretted wishing him away."

Sarah frowned, "So I ran that damn thing for nothing?"

"No, you ran it to prove that you wanted him back. Besides you can't say your journey through the labyrinth didn't help you become who you are," he gave her a smirk.

Sarah groaned, knowing he was right. "Fine, but what about the other things?"

"You saw a limited perspective of how I treat my subjects. I believe the only interaction you saw was between myself and Hogswart…"

"Hoggle," Sarah corrected automatically.

"Whatever, he and I have never gotten along and the cheeky little blighter never misses a chance to insult me either."

"He was a perfect gentleman compared to you."

"Yes, he would play it up wouldn't he?" Jareth said, almost to himself. "Either way, you only saw the interaction between myself and ONE of my subjects. You can not base a judgment off of one out of thousands…"

"Fine, I'll cut you some slack there, but it doesn't excuse how you treated Hoggle." Jareth rolled his eyes, he had a feeling the dwarf would relish the fact that she was standing up for him, which meant that he could never know. "But what about the reason you're here? You broke the law."

"I did, and I won't bother to deny it. The first charge was thanks to you," he waved a hand at her. "The second and third were because I was negligent where I should not have been. The fourth was due to loss of temper, and the fifth was because of an over abundance of pride. I'll admit that what I did was wrong."

He looked over at Sarah to see her staring back at him. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and turned back to her work. "I'm sorry then… for labeling you as Unseelie."

"That's generous of you," he grinned.

Sarah smiled as well, knowing he was referring to his speech on generosity from their last meeting. Jareth turned back to the rubber ball in his hand while Sarah completed the finishing touches on the painting. Around noon, she put down her paintbrush and stepped back from the canvas, a look of contentment on her face. Jareth rose and joined her behind the easel. The portrait was better than any he'd ever had commissioned. Except for the artistic liberties she'd taken with his ears, it was an almost perfect rendering of himself. He wore a silky white shirt with a dark vest, gray leggings, and boots with metal knee guards. His pendant hung from his neck, just visible in the 'V' of the shirt. A mass of feathers exploded from his left shoulder and the goblin-like skull that seemed to hold them together. His right hand held a crystal ball that he seemed to be gazing into with intensity. The background looked to be part of the Fiery Forest, with the exception of a clock with thirteen points and two half melted candles. The detail of the portrait was amazing; especially considering the entire thing was monochromatic.

Jareth let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and turned to Sarah who was looking at him expectantly. "It's stunning…" he said in an awed voice. "Except for right here… you missed a spot here," he said pointing to a spot in the background.

Sarah frowned, "Where?" she asked moving closer.

When she was close enough, Jareth grabbed her wrist and yanked her to him. She gasped as she came into contact with his body and raised an arm as though to ward him off. Quickly, he wrapped one arm around her waist; the other came up to cup her chin. "You owe me a kiss," he said before swooping down on her.

She gave a muffled cry of surprise that faded off, as Jareth's lips seemed to caress hers. They moved slowly and deliberately over hers, urging a response. Her arms, seeming to move of their own accord, slowly wrapped themselves around his neck and she started kissing him back. Jareth grinned and deepened the kiss, using his tongue to force entry into her mouth, which she granted him after some skillful team playing between his fingers at her waist and his tongue over her mouth. She moaned as he pressed their bodies closer and a deep growl emanated from his throat. He felt like he could go on kissing her like this forever; the way her body melded with his, the small noises she made, the way her fingers curled into his hair at the base of his skull, all seemed so wonderfully perfect at that moment. Jareth felt her lean heavily on him, as though her knees could no longer support her. He obligingly held her up. He pulled back from her only when his lungs begged for air. She sucked in a lungful as well and stared up at him with veiled eyes. "I believe that meets our agreement satisfactorily," he grinned down at her.

She nodded, still holding on to him with a tight grip. He held her close until she seemed to gain her bearings and pulled away. Jareth let her go; satisfied that he was the one who'd caused her the things she was feeling. "I – I need to go… um, drop off some things at the gallery." He nodded crossing his arms. "Then I need to go grocery shopping. Did you want to come with?" she asked still looking slightly dazed.

Jareth liked that she was inviting him, but then remembered his plan for the day. He shook his head, "No, I'll let you have some alone time with your friend down at the gallery. She must be ravenous for gossip after what you told her last night."

Sarah nodded then headed toward the door. "Right, well I'll be back in a bit then."

"Good bye…" he said as she stepped out of the loft onto the stairs. "…precious," he added when she'd shut the door.

He went to sit in the lazy boy recliner on the other side of the loft. Did he really need to invade her room? He settled down in the chair to think it out. He thought about his new feelings for her, about how she responded to him, about his previous trip into her room, about what she would do if she caught him going through her things, about what the council had told him about learning from her, and if it was worth it all to go searching her room anyway? What could she have hidden in there? It had to be either in the trunk or under the bed. Maybe it had to do with her family? Why she hadn't spoken to them in almost seven years?

Jareth cursed himself then rose from the chair and started to pace the loft. He paced and paced, thinking about the same things. Was it worth it? If she found out, she would be quite angry with him. Did he want to risk losing what they'd found between them? He let out a groan and looked up at the clock above the sink. According to it, Sarah would be home soon. Damning himself and his curiosity he quickly left the loft and went down the stairs to her bedchamber. Once inside, he started with the chest at the end of her bed. It was old, that much he knew. He removed the spare blankets from atop it and unlatched the front and pushed open the lid. Inside were photo albums, memorabilia from high school, a few play programs with the ticket stub stapled to it, and a couple of carefully folded dresses that looked to be left-overs from a play.

Curiously, he lifted out the photo album and started sifting through it. For the most part, it contained pictures of Sarah and her friends from school, both high school and college. There was nothing telling in it except for the road trips that she'd apparently taken during college. He found one picture of her posing before a giant spoon with an equally giant cherry on it. Amused, he flipped through the rest, finding a picture of her standing before a lift bridge, while a barge went through. Another was of her and a group of friends in swim suits standing beside a sign shaped like a wave that read 'Noah's Ark Water Park'. Jareth gave an appreciative look at Sarah's two-piece swimsuit. When he was done, he carefully replaced the album and closed the trunk, putting the blankets back on top.

Then he sat cross-legged on the floor and reached for the edge of the blanket covering the gap beneath her bed and lifted it. Beneath the bed were a couple of short totes. He pulled one out and popped open the lid. His eyes widened at what he saw. Inside was a haphazard mess of photos, letters, and things that related to her family. It was as if she had scooped it all up and thrown it in in a rush. He extracted one of the letters. It was postmarked six years ago and was from her stepmother. He frowned as he read through it.

Sarah you always were a selfish girl, I can't believe you would even request to see Toby! I thought I made it perfectly clear that I did not want you putting your bad influences in his head! I can promise you that you'll never see Toby again if you keep contacting me. For that matter it would be best if you stopped contacting us all together!

The letter went on to tell of Karen's dislike that Sarah had her father wrapped around her finger and she demanded that she cut all ties with them. Jareth felt ready to crumple the letter and throw it across the room. Judging from the wrinkled condition of the letter though, it looked as if Sarah had already done this. Jareth instead dropped the venomous letter back into the tote and pulled out some of the pictures. They were mostly of her and her family; very few had Karen in them. Most of them were of her and Toby, not much older than when he'd last seen the tyke. An angry gasp from the doorway startled him and he whipped around to see Sarah looking on him with what he couldn't decide was either anger, outrage, or disappointment. Perhaps it was a mix of the three. "Sarah…" was all he got out before Sarah burst.

"What are you doing?" she asked. It appeared that she was so angry, that she was talking in a venomous whisper instead of shouting.

"I – I was curious…" he could tell right away that this was not the way to go about it.

"Get out…"

"Sarah."

"GET OUT!" her voice rose several octaves.

Startled by her anger, Jareth rose from his position on the floor and cautiously walked past her, retreating to the loft.

The rest of the day passed slowly. Jareth stayed in the loft and Sarah stayed downstairs. He didn't even come down for food, but decidedly stayed in the lazy boy recliner, reading to pass the time until he fell asleep.

o O o O o O o

Sarah was too angry to think straight. Sure, she'd let Jareth sleep in her room once, but that did not give him the right to go through her things, least of all the totes under her bed. She slammed down a can of green beans in the cupboard as she thought this. She was in the kitchen putting away groceries, something to try and calm her, but it wasn't working. The phone ringing pulled her away though. She grumbled as she set the bag down and picked up the cordless handset. "Hello?" she answered trying to keep the anger out of her voice.

"Sarah? It's Todd."

Sarah wasn't quite sure what to make of her ex-boyfriend calling. It'd been nearly four weeks since the break up. "What do you want Todd?"

"Listen, I was stupid and I want to make it up to you."

"Why?"

"Do I need any other reason besides I still care for you?"

Sarah felt a little bad at taking her anger with Jareth out on Todd, but the guy had been an ass. "What do you want, Todd?" she asked again.

"One date; I want to show you that I've changed."

Sarah sighed, she wanted to give Todd a chance, but she had reservations that he could change, especially in so short a time. That and there was something in the back of her mind that asked, 'What about Jareth?'. She quieted that part of her mind forcefully, not yet ready to forgive Jareth. "Fine Todd, one date."

"Great! Can I pick you up Tuesday night, around seven?"

Sarah checked the calendar hanging on the wall, it was Sunday. There was nothing marked down for Tuesday. "Sure."

"Thanks Sarah, you won't regret it."

"Yeah, see you Tuesday, Todd." Sarah hung up the phone and turned to put the rest of the groceries away. Only eighteen more days of Jareth, she thought to herself.

o O o O o O o

A gloved hand waved over a large mirror hanging on the wall and a tendril of magic went through it. A moment later, a Fae with long black hair tied back, wearing dark clothes that blended with the background appeared in the mirror. "What is it, Todd?" his deep voice echoed through the mirror.

Todd, his glamour now off, peered back at his master and bowed, his medium length dark brown hair swayed as he did. He wore simple mortal clothing, but his gestures and posture all betrayed his noble bearing. "Master, I apologize if I have disturbed you," he said still low in a bow.

"Rise, Todd. What have you to report?"

"I have arranged another meeting with the mortal woman."

The Master raised an eyebrow, "Impressive, since you failed at staying in her confidence before."

"Thank you Master, I intend to use magic to make the girl want to trust me and I will find out her secret, how she traversed the labyrinth, afterwards."

"Good, good. I expect no more delays, Todd."

"Of course not Master," Todd bowed his head again. "I shall report to you when I learn her secret."

The Master nodded and vanished from the mirror. Todd carefully covered the mirror with a silk sheet and left the small room he used for communication with the Underground. The Unseelie Fae had been sent to gain the mortal, Sarah Williams, confidence. She was the only being to ever successfully traverse the labyrinth in the Goblin Kingdom. The Master had learned of the precious treasure the Seelie court had hidden in the center of the labyrinth and was determined to get it. It was a treasure unlike any other and the Unseelie were determined to destroy it. Todd had only heard rumors of its existence; nothing to prove it, but the Master was certain that it not only existed, but was protected by the labyrinth that surrounded the Goblin City.

He ran a hand through his dark hair and grinned at the thought of Sarah. He would show her he had changed, not in the way she would have liked, but in a way that would get him what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone… *sheepish glance around* Sorry this chapter took so long to get up. It's the beginning of the school year and I believe we all know what that's like. I'm back at college now, so I have better internet access, but less time to use it… how fair is that? lol
> 
> Anyway, I want to thank you all for the positive responses. Keep 'em coming please! I thrive off of your reviews! And stay tuned for chapter five! It promises to be a good one *wink*…
> 
> And one more thing, the painting Sarah does of Jareth is based off of a beautiful piece of art on . I highly recommend checking it out. Linkage here... [Crystal Ball by Candra](http://fav.me/d2v4n1h).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or it's characters; if I did do you think I'd be posting this here?


	5. Chinese Food and Dreams

"What do you mean you're going out on a date?" Jareth asked, staring at Sarah from across the kitchen table.

"It means that, while it's none of your business, I'm going out with a person of the opposite gender for a couple hours tomorrow night for dinner and drinks," Sarah replied setting down her carton of Moo Shu pork.

Jareth frowned and took a bite of Kung Pao chicken. "Who is the lucky gentleman?"

She chewed slowly, taking her time before answering, "Todd, my ex-boyfriend."

He gave her a pointed look, his unasked question hanging clearly in the air, why?

"He said he's changed. I think everyone deserves a second chance." Jareth raised an eyebrow. "You blew your second chance by going through my things."

"Really? Is it that awful? If you would just tell me what's going on I might not have gone through your room."

"Don't you try to shift the blame around onto me! I politely asked you to stay out of my room and you didn't. You deserved my anger."

Jareth rolled his eyes and went back to his chicken. Sarah picked up her own container of Chinese take-out and continued eating as well. The previous night after her phone call with Todd, she'd finished putting away the groceries, made herself a bag of popcorn for dinner, and went to her room to read for the rest of the evening, determinedly not thinking about Jareth or anything to do with him. She'd gotten up that morning and gone up to the loft to find Jareth asleep in the lazy boy. She'd grabbed what supplies she needed to do some sketching and headed out to the park for a few hours of drawing and concept art. She was thankful that the work took her mind off of the tension back in the apartment.

After a satisfying sketching session, Sarah had headed back to the apartment to find Jareth in the kitchen looking for food. She'd taken pity on him and ordered Chinese take-out, not feeling like cooking. And now she sat across from him, picking at the rest of her Moo Shu pork, trying to avoid Jareth's gaze. There was something in the back of her mind that was reconsidering the date she'd promised Todd. It kept envisioning the kiss Jareth had pulled her into when she'd finished his portrait. Another part of her mind violently tried to shove the images away, but the Jareth side fought valiantly and soon she could feel her cheeks burning from a mere memory. She glanced up to see Jareth staring curiously at her, then quickly looked back down. She'd be damned if she would tell him what she was thinking at that moment.

"I still don't think it's a good idea," Jareth said ignoring her blush.

"I really don't care what you think at the moment," Sarah retorted.

"You haven't changed as much as I thought you had, little girl."

"What's that supposed to mean," Sarah looked up angrily at him.

"Spoiled, taking things for granted, and still unaware of the power of words. How little you have changed, Sarah, for you seem quite the same as when you first entered my kingdom."

Sarah sat frozen, her fork halfway to her mouth. Did he really mean what he said? Or was he angry with her? She gently set the fork back in the take-out box and stood from the table. "I'll be in my room. Please don't disturb me for the rest of the evening," she said as calmly as she could before walking away.

Once in the security of her bedroom, Sarah let out a frustrated growl and kicked at the chair in her room, which clattered noisily to the floor. Sitting on the bed she picked up the phone on her nightstand and violently punched in Jackie's number. The line rang three times before the young gallery owner picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Jackie, it's Sarah."

"Oh hey, what's up, girlie?"

Sarah flopped back so she was lying on the bed with her legs dangling off the edge to the floor. "I think I've gone insane Jack…"

"Really? Little men in nice white coats come to visit?" she teased.

"No, Todd called."

"What? What did the bastard want?"

"A make-up date."

"Why that cheap asshole! Who does he think he is, coming back and begging you to go back out with him?"

Sarah remained silent.

"Sarah? Honey, you did tell him in no uncertain terms 'no', right?"

"Well… I…"

"SARAH ANNE WILLIAMS! What are you thinking?"

"I know, Jackie, but he said he's changed. He wants to make it up to me. All he wants is one date for me to judge him by."

"Sarah honey, you're right, you have gone crazy. What about that kiss you told me about from a certain Goblin King?"

"I found him going through the totes under my bed when I got home yesterday."

"And?"

"Jackie! Those are personal! They have stuff in there that I'd prefer him not to see! Is it too much to ask to stay out of my room?"

"Sarah I think you're over reacting a bit. I mean, think about it. You told him to stay out of your room, and from what you've told me about the Fae, they are devious, scheming, sly, and love to play tricks. You pretty much handed him a challenge he couldn't resist then slapped his hands when he won." Sarah wasn't quite sure what to make of this revelation. It was true, all of what Jackie said was true, but still, what about common courtesy? "Sarah?"

"Yeah?"

"Hon, back to the Todd issue, I don't think it's a good idea. He's only gonna end up hurting you again. Maybe you should call it off."

"Jack, you didn't hear him. He sounded like he sincerely wanted to make it up to me. I'm gonna give it a chance and if he's still the rat-bastard he was before, I'll just tell him so and that'll be it."

The line was quite for a moment before Jackie spoke again, "Okay, but just remember if you need me…"

"I'll call. Don't worry Jackie. It's just one date."

"I'll trust you Sarah. Call me if you need to talk some more okay?"

"Sure, talk to you later."

"Later, hon."

Sarah sat up and hung up the phone then flopped back onto the bed.

o O o O o O o

Jareth regretted it almost as soon as he said it, but didn't take it back. He was still quite angry with Sarah for a reason he wasn't sure of at the moment. Since she'd found him in her room, she'd religiously avoided him. What was so bad about him knowing how her stepmother treated her? Admittedly it was awful that Karen was keeping Toby away from Sarah, but why didn't she want him to know about it?

Once Sarah'd left the room, Jareth pushed his Kung Pao chicken away and put his head in his hands, elbows resting on the table. He felt confused… and wrong. More and more now he realized how very wrong he felt without his magical power. It was still there inside him, but it was as if someone had put a wall between it and the part of his brain used to access it. In fact, that's pretty much what the council had done.

He sighed and rose from his seat in the kitchen. He put the left over food in the fridge before heading up the stairs to the loft. Once there, he started to pace. The light from the setting sun bathed everything it touched in a golden pink. Jareth felt so confused and didn't like it. He wasn't used to feeling confused; he was used to knowing what to do and how to do it. He didn't understand Sarah or why she was so intent on hiding her past from him. True, he was kind of a stranger to her, but he'd been living with her for the past week and a half, didn't that count for something? He threw his head back and growled. Why did she have to turn his world upside down again? There was something inside him that was starting to rear its head again. It had been forcibly put to sleep after Sarah had left his kingdom ten years ago, but now it would not be subdued. Now it was awakening from its slumber and was yearning for more of her sweet kisses, more of her pressed against him, more of her innocent looks.

Jareth threw himself into the Lazy Boy recliner and grabbed Sarah's copy of the fifth book in The Belgariad series, Enchanters' End Game and settled down with the book to try to take his mind off things.

o O o O o O o

Jareth lay in the Lazy Boy, completely and blissfully relaxed. His eyes were closed, his arms rested on the armrests, his legs lay uncrossed on the footrest, and his body was reclined in peaceful repose. He took a deep breath and could smell a sweet scent, like lilac and honeysuckle. He smiled and let himself sink deeper into the chair. The sweet scent was getting stronger, as though it was moving closer. A gently brush of fingers touched his arm. He opened his eyes to see Sarah, leaning over him, a shy smile gracing her face. He smiled back at her and moved slight so there was room for her to sit next to him. She shook her head and held a hand out to him. Curious, he took it and she led him to the middle of the open loft. As if from nowhere, soft music started to play and as if drawn by some unknown force Jareth began move with her to the waltz-like tune and to sing softly… "Do I love you because you're beautiful?

Or are you beautiful, because I love you?"

He paused for a beat then continued.

"Am I making believe I see in you,

A girl too lovely to be really true?

Do I want you because you're wonderful?

Or are you wonderful, because I want you?

Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream?

Or are you really as beautiful as you seem?"

Sarah twirled slowly with him then replied with a refrain of her own.

"Am I making believe I see in you,

a man too perfect to, be really true?

Do I want you because you're wonderful?

Or are you wonderful, because I want you?"

Jareth joined her in the next verse, their voices rising in harmony.

"Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream?

Or are you really as wonderful as you seem?"

The soft orchestral melody drifted to a close and the two swayed slower and slower until they stood still, merely embracing. Sarah rested her head on Jareth's chest and he placed his chin on top of her head. The feeling inside him was warm and his heart felt fit to burst with the love he felt for the mortal girl in his arms.

Sarah pulled back and looked up at him with a look in her eyes that made it clear what she was thinking; no words were necessary. Suddenly, her smile turned to a frown, her brow furrowed, and she bent double as though in pain. Jareth held onto her so she wouldn't hit the floor. He gently helped her to sit. "Sarah, what's wrong?" his voice was full of concern.

Sarah opened her mouth to answer, but blood spilt from it, disabling her ability to speak. Jareth's eyes grew large and his breathing hitched. "Sarah!"

Sarah continued to vomit blood, Jareth held her close, unsure of what to do. He knew nothing about mortal medicine and without his ability to use magic, he could do little. So he held her close and prayed she would stop soon. Tears were forming in his eyes as he watched the blood pool. It inched across the wooden floor, seeping in between the boards and into the grain. Jareth stared, transfixed at it as it began to form letters. He frowned, what the hell is this? he asked himself.

The blood crept along, the letter 't' was followed by a 'r', 'u', 's', and finally an 't'. Jareth stared hard at it. Trust?

"JARETH!"

Jareth jerked awake. Startled, he shook his head and stared at the brunette who'd so rudely woken him. "Sarah?" he asked looking her up and down to make sure she was all right. He noticed she was dressed up in a knee length navy blue dress with a square neckline and short sleeves. A wide belt hugged her waist and matching earrings, necklace, and high heels completed the ensemble.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm leaving for my date with Todd. There's leftover Chinese in the fridge for your supper," she turned to leave.

"Sarah," Jareth called to her.

She turned, her hair swirling around her face as she did. "What?"

"Just… just be careful."

Sarah gave him a strange look, but nodded once before leaving. Jareth leaned back in the recliner and let out a long exhale. His dream had been vivid, almost like what some of the Fae called a 'telling dream'. He glanced to the wooden floor where what seemed only moments before Sarah had been bleeding to death. He shivered and got up to make himself some tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I am so sorry for how long it took me to get this out and for how short it is. I really do have a good excuse though. School has started for me and I'm taking some really heavy work-load classes. One of them is Shakespeare, and while there's a lot of work to do for the class, it's giving me all sorts of ideas for plot lines. We just finished A Midsummer Night's Dream and Much Ado About Nothing, the first time I've read both.
> 
> Anyway, once again, I'm sorry. And I cannot even promise to have the next one out within a week because I suspect the homework isn't going to get lighter. I'll try to write on the weekends. Thank you for being so patient!
> 
> Disclaimer: Labyrinth (c) Henson & Froud
> 
> Lyrics for Do I Love You from Cinderella(c) Rogers & Hammerstein (video's of the song can be found on youtube… go look it up if you don't know the song. It's really quite beautiful!)
> 
> And once again, thanks to I'Like'Cheetos aka Figarro-Luv on DeviantArt for beta'ing!


	6. Date #1

Sarah shrugged on a black jean jacket and grabbed a small black clutch before heading out the door to see Todd waiting on the curb standing next to a sleek black Jaguar. He wore dark slacks and an oxford shirt with a tie under an unzipped dark leather jacket. He smiled when he saw her and brushed back a strand of his dark hair behind his ear before opening the passenger's door of the Jag. "You look lovely tonight, Sarah," he flattered, taking her hand to usher her into the car.

"Thanks Todd, you clean up pretty well yourself," she replied moving to sit in the leather interior.

Todd closed her door and walked around the front to get in the driver's side. He started the car, put it in gear, then pulled out onto the street. "So where are we going?" Sarah asked fiddling with the clasp on her clutch.

"How do you feel about Mexican food? I know of an authentic place on the other side of town."

"That sounds great,"

Sarah wasn't quite sure what it was about Todd. He seemed to be trying very hard to impress her, but for some reason it only made her more suspicious of him. Maybe Jackie was right; maybe she should have called off the date... Sarah mentally shook herself; there was no use complaining about things now. What's done is done and Todd really had sounded sincere when he had called her.

They drove along listening to a pop music station until Todd pulled into the parking lot of a crowded little Mexican restaurant with a neon sign proclaiming it to be called "Gracie's". Todd parked and got out to open Sarah's door. "Come, my lady, and we shall dine on the finest Mexican food this side of the Rio Grande," Todd grinned offering her an arm.

Sarah took it and let him lead her into the restaurant where an authentic mariachi band was playing in a corner and waitresses in traditional Mexican garb were weaving through the crowd of tables and people dancing to serve steaming platters of rice, beans, tacos, and burritos. Todd led Sarah to a more secluded booth near a window. "I want to thank you for agreeing to come out with me again," he said after they sat down.

Sarah shrugged, "I suppose everyone deserves a second chance."

"That's generous of you."

Sarah's eyes moved sharply up to Todd's face. He'd just echoed words Jareth had spoken to her not so long ago. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, just… someone said that exact thing to me not long ago."

"Is this someone that I should be jealous of?" he teased.

Sarah blushed, "Maybe…"

"Well, I shall keep that in mind."

At that moment a waitress approached their table with a basket of tortilla chips and a bowl of salsa, setting them on their table. "What can I get you?" she asked, a pencil ready.

"We'll both have the pollo con arroz."

The waitress nodded, "And to drink, sir?"

"I'll have a Corona on tap and the lady will have a glass of Sangria."

"I'll have that right out for you," the waitress said moving back through the crowd towards the kitchen.

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "Should I take it as a good thing or bad thing that my date ordered for me?"

Todd brushed a stray hair behind his ear then folded his hands on the table. "I would consider it a compliment that your date already knows enough about you that he can order for you without feeling foolish."

Sarah felt a little embarrassed and tried to cover her blush with a smile. "Would you care to dance?" he asked, ignoring her embarrassment.

She nodded and allowed him to pull her out onto the dance floor where an upbeat tune was playing and they joined the couples bounding around the floor. Todd was a gentleman and kept his hand above her waist and his other hand in hers. After a few minutes the song changed with the same up-beat melody, but one what was more modern and a woman joined the mariachi band and began to sing. The lyrics were a mix of Spanish and English and begged to be danced to. Todd's hands moved to her waist and hers were on his shoulders. They moved with each other; her hips moving in time with the music and her feet following his as they moved around the dance floor. By the end of the song his body was nearly touching hers as they both moved to the music. She had forgotten how good of a dancer he was. The memory of her dance with Jareth ten years ago popped into her mind at that moment, the feel of his warm hands in hers, the way his hand felt on the small of her back, and how he led her gracefully through a room of masked deviants. She mentally shook herself to push the image out right as the trumpet let out one last note and the woman who had been singing began to talk into the microphone. "Thank you everyone for dancing, but the band will be taking a ten minute break before coming back for requests. Thanks again!"

Todd led Sarah back to the table. "Todd, I'm going to go freshen up in the lady's room real quick, okay?"

He nodded and she rushed off to wait in the line for the woman's rest room. Why is there always a line? she asked herself. A whole ten minutes later, Sarah rejoined Todd at the table, the mariachi band was back, and the drinks had been served along with a glass of water. Sarah took a sip of the water to quench her thirst, she'd learned long ago that drinking alcohol when you're really thirsty was a bad idea. "You haven't lost your skill at dancing, Sarah," Todd complimented.

"Thank you, and you've gotten better."

Todd smiled and made as though to tip his hat to her if he had been wearing one. He seemed to eye her apprehensively. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he answered averting his eyes, "I'd like to propose a toast actually."

"Okay, what are we toasting to?" Sarah asked picking up her glass of Sangria.

"To second chances…" Todd raised his glass of beer and tapped it against Sarah's wine glass.

They both drank deeply. She licked her lips, guiltily thinking of Jareth back home and his so called second chance he'd blown in her eyes. God what's wrong with me? she asked of herself. I'm on a date and I'm still thinking of the Goblin King…

"So, Todd, what have you been up to lately?" Sarah asked trying to get her mind off of the arrogant monarch back in her apartment.

"Work mostly, the boss is a slave driver…" he joked. "What about you?"

"A lot of painting. The muses have visited and they're working me to the bone," she admitted grinning.

Just then, the waitress came back with their order, two platters with grilled chicken, pico de gallo, and Spanish rice. They ate quietly for a few minutes; she watched him as he cut his chicken and scooped up rice. He really was being a good date, she thought. She knew Jackie had just been looking out for her when she told her to cancel the date, but Sarah just couldn't help thinking that Todd really had changed. Not once had he been pig-headed this entire night. Of course the date had only lasted about an hour and a half now, but still… he was different from the Todd she had broken up with. She had this feeling that she could trust him, which was completely different from when they'd last gone out. She looked up at him, noticing his handsome face with dark hair coming down to his ears… he looked a little like a darker version of Owen Wilson except with a Johnny Depp nose.

He looked up and she quickly looked back down, embarrassed to be caught staring. "See anything you like?" he asked smiling smugly.

Sarah looked up again, a rosy blush spreading across her cheeks once more. "Just a guy who I think I'd like to dance with again," she said shyly.

Where had that come from? She hadn't really meant to say that, but it was too late to take it back now as Todd rose from his seat and offered her his hand again. "Anything my lady wishes…"

He led her to the middle of the dance floor as a slow song stated to play. Todd placed his right hand at the small of her back and his left held her right. They moved along with the slow tune, oblivious to the other dancers around them.

"Sarah?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something a little more personal?"

She nodded.

"Do you believe in the creatures in your art work?"

Sarah thought about the answer to that for a moment. Before the Goblin King had re-entered her life, she would have said no, but now… now things were different. Now there was a Fae King sitting in her apartment; she could remember the biting sting of a fairy and running away from a group of firey's that had wanted to remove her head. She looked up at Todd, who was still swaying gently with her in rhythm to the slow song. "Yeah, I do," she blushed. "And don't you dare make fun of me!" she added hastily.

Todd grinned, "I wouldn't dare,"

"Do you believe in them?"

Todd's grin grew wider, "I suppose I do."

Sarah chuckled and ducked her head. "Listen to us, talking about believing in fairies and whatnot. People will think we're crazy."

"Do you really care that much what people think?"

"No, I guess not," she replied looking back up at him.

"Have you ever seen a fairy or a Fae creature, besides those you paint, of course?" Todd asked, swaying slower.

Sarah wasn't quite sure why, maybe it was his confession that he believed in the denizens of the Underground as well, but she felt herself trusting him more and more. "Yes…" she breathed.

o O o O o O o

Jareth's fingers drummed across the arm of the sofa. His other hand held the remote, flipping through channels so fast the screen was a blur. Sarah had been gone for four long hours now, and worry was starting to build in him. He didn't like the idea of Sarah going out with her ex-boyfriend, especially when she was the one who dumped him in the first place. He couldn't understand her theory of "second chances", and wondered when he had blown his first chance? He'd only been doing her will ten years ago; however, he could understand her distress at him rummaging through her personal belongings. He knew if he caught someone going through his things, he would be upset. However she seemed to be milking this incident for all it was worth, almost as if she didn't want to get too close to him.

Jareth was suddenly startled as the telephone rang. He stared at the cordless phone sitting in its cradle next to the couch and decided to ignore it. After five rings, the beep to the answering machine sounded and he could hear a voice echoing from where the machine was in the kitchen. "Hello, Jareth? I know you're there. It's Jackie. Pick up the phone."

Startled, Jareth moved into the kitchen. "Jackie?"

"Jareth? Helloooooo? Come one, just pick up the damn phone!"

Jareth hesitantly picked up the cordless sitting next to the answering machine and held it up to his ear like he'd seen Sarah do. "Hello?"

"Finally! Look, we need to talk."

"About?"

"Sarah, I think she's making a big mistake going out with Todd and I need your help to prove it to her."

"Really… I don't see how I can help considering Sarah's desire to remain angry with me."

"Oh she's not really angry with you. She's angry at herself."

Jareth paused letting that sink in for a moment. "Care to elaborate?"

"Oh lord," she sighed. "She's angry with herself because she likes you."

Another pause, "I realize that for a human that may make sense, but I am not human, so please indulge me."

Jackie let out a large breath of air before continuing. "Okay, she's liked, maybe even loved you for as long as I've known her. She just didn't know you actually existed until you showed up. She's obsessively drawn and painted you and she refuses to sell any of those paintings or drawings because she thinks they're... 'imperfect'."

"Well they were…"

"You've seen them?"

"I found some of them in the loft."

"Oh."

"This still does not explain why she is angry with herself."

"Oh yeah… well she's mad at herself because she feels she can't tell you how she feels about you because you're only going to return to the Underground. So instead of telling you that she likes you, she's giving Todd a second chance that he doesn't deserve."

"Aah, at least we agree on something…"

"So... I need your help!"

"How am I supposed to help?"

"We need to prove to her that Todd can't be trusted. I don't want her to get hurt again."

"What did this Todd do that makes him so unworthy?" Jareth felt he needed to know, despite the fact that Todd didn't really need a reason to be unworthy in his eyes.

"It's hard to explain. Todd only cares about himself. He never takes other people into consideration or thinks about how what he's doing might affect them. When Sarah was going out with him last time, he would want to go on dates, but then would only talk about himself. The conversation only turned to Sarah when it was something involving both of them. Sarah doesn't deserve that kind of guy. Sure he's handsome and charming at times, but I could tell that he doesn't love her."

Jareth soaked in this new information. "I agree with you, Sarah is too good for this Todd person. What is your plan?"

"Well, I want you to take her out on a date."

"What?"

"Hang on! Let me explain… I want you to take her out on a date, that way she'll see how much better you are for her than Todd. I mean, I've only known you for a little over a week Jar, but I can already tell you're a much better man than Todd will ever be."

Jareth scowled at her nicknaming him, but took the compliment in stride. "I see. How do you propose I go about procuring this date when she avoids me like the plague?"

"Very simple, just ask her."

"Are you delusional?"

Jackie laughed, "No, I'm serious, just tell her that you'd like to go out. You don't have to mention to her that it's a date. Just tell her that you want to get out of the apartment for a while. She has to go with you because she's afraid of what would happen if she were to let you go out alone. I can give you tips on where to take her."

Jareth was starting to appreciate the genius that was Jackie's plan. "I see. One other question though; it is customary in the Underground for the gentleman to treat the lady. How would I do that if I have no money?"

"Don't worry about it. I can loan you some."

"Are you sure? I don't want to put you out."

"Nah, you wouldn't be. I just sold a huge piece down at the gallery so I have a bit of extra spending money at the moment."

After getting details and suggestions from Jackie, Jareth set the phone back in its cradle and glanced at the clock…

Midnight.

He let out a puff of air as he ran his hand back through his hair. When would Sarah get home?

Not a minute after this thought ran through his mind, Jareth heard a key scrape in the door, and instinctively moved to sit casually on the couch again. Sarah entered, shutting the door behind her. Jareth turned to look at her; she didn't look any worse for wear, in fact she looked like she was quite happy. He raised an eyebrow trying to look indifferent. "You didn't have to wait up for me," Sarah said setting her purse down on the table near the door.

"I realize that," he replied not taking his eyes from her.

Sarah slipped off her shoes and coat, tossing it on the arm of the couch. "Is there something you wanted?" she asked crossing her arms.

"I have a request to make."

Sarah raised an eyebrow in imitation of the Goblin King. "Yes?"

"I'd like to leave the apartment."

"What? Where would you go?"

Jareth smirked, "You misunderstand me Sarah, I simply meant for little while. I've been stuck in this building for days and I'd like some fresh air."

"Oh… well, I suppose we could go to the park or something."

Jareth smiled, Jackie had said that's where Sarah would suggest going first. "That sounds fine. Tomorrow then?"

"Okay, we can go after lunch."

"Splendid," Jareth gave her a genuine smile and turned back to his book.

Sarah gave him a suspicious look then moved into her room to retire for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is taking so long. School is a real pain in the butt this semester, probably because it's my last semester before I graduate. Anyway, I felt really good after finishing my Shakespeare midterm and decided to sit down and just write. I'm going to take this story off of hiatus, but I'm not going to promise regular updates. I'll try my best and that's all I can offer.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reviewing!
> 
> Labyrinth (c) Henson, Froud, & Lucas


	7. Date #2

Sarah slept in late the next day, completely enjoying the sunlight coming through her window and warming her blankets. Around ten o'clock, she finally rolled out of bed and took a shower. The hot steam only furthering her blissfulness. Upon exiting the bathroom, she noticed that Jareth wasn't on the couch or in the kitchen. She shrugged; perhaps he'd taken to sleeping in the loft? She was half tempted to go wake him up, but then figured that since he was trying to be nice, she would too. Instead she went back to her room to change into her clothes for the day, a comfy pair of jeans and a t-shirt with an overly large worn sweatshirt proclaiming the legend Ziggy Stardust with a picture of said Ziggy underneath.

Sarah went into the kitchen to start lunch around eleven. Despite the fact that she did not cook very often on her stove, it did not mean she was not familiar with the concepts thereof. She was in the middle of dicing some chicken to add to a salad later when Jareth wandered in. She glanced up at him before dumping the pile of diced breast meat in the frying pan; it let out a hissing sound as it made contact. "Good morning, or should I say afternoon?" Jareth greeted her before sitting at the table.

"It's still morning… if only just," Sarah commented nodding towards the clock radio proudly displaying 11:14 and playing a popular music station.

Jareth nodded, "Did you need any help?"

"Umm, you could set the table if you'd like. Lunch should be ready in ten minutes or so," she replied washing the raw chicken juice from her hands before moving to stir said chicken.

Jareth rose and gathered plates and silverware, setting the table. Sarah was gathering spices for the chicken when she felt his presence behind her. He reached above her head toward the cupboard where the glasses were stored, being careful not to touch her. Despite his lack of contact, Sarah could feel the heat from his body and stood frozen as his arms reached up on either side of her. Once he'd moved away, a glass in each hand, she let out a breath and went back to choosing spices. My god Sarah, just jump him and get it over with. A very blatant inner voice mumbled.

Hush you! I will not be jumping anyone in the near future, she replied.

Mmhmm, it replied. Says she whose blood runs hot every time a certain Goblin King draws near.

Sarah blushed at the conversation inside her head. I think that's about enough from you.

Okay, but I don't think I could be held responsible for my actions if he does that again, it said nonchalantly.

Sarah grumbled something about needing a psychiatrist before adding the finishing touches to the chicken and putting it into a small serving bowl to put on the table along with the other salad ingredients. She indicated for Jareth to start making himself a salad and moved to fill her own plate with spinach, onions, mandarin orange slices, chicken, walnuts, and raspberry vinaigrette dressing.

When Sarah was taking the last bites of her salad, Jareth brought up the topic of going out. "So, where shall we go today?" he asked setting down his fork and folding his hands in front of him.

"I was thinking we could head towards the park. There's lots of walking paths and plenty of fresh air."

Jareth smiled and nodded, "That sounds marvelous, but do you think we could stop by your art gallery first?"

Sarah glanced up, suspicion on her face. "Why?"

"I've been wanting to see the place that technically employs you. Besides, you're painting my subjects and I deserve to know whether their image is being sold at an establishment of ill repute."

"Well I can assure you that Jackie's gallery is quite distinguished, but if you insist, we can go."

Jareth nodded. They rose from the table and put their dishes in the sink. Sarah went to grab a coat and her purse. Jareth slipped on his leather jacket and waited for Sarah to lead. They walked the eight blocks to the gallery, hands stuffed in pockets against the cold. Before long, Sarah was pulling open an antique looking door below a sign that boldly said, 'The East-Side Gallery'. The inside looked like it had once been an apartment, but the rooms had been opened up a bit more to allow people to easily move through and view the art. "I'm going to go check up with Jackie. My art is in that room there," she said pointing to a room painted a dark forest green.

Jareth nodded and walked away. Jackie had told him that she would distract Sarah for a while and that she'd placed an envelope with a hundred dollars behind Sarah's painting of his castle. He easily found the painting and tilted it up to find the envelope taped to the wall behind it. Jareth smiled and quickly stuck the money in his pocket then continued to look at Sarah's paintings. She really was skilled. He was drawn in by a painting that was done in analogous colors of blue making it appear to be monochrome, but not. The scene was set at night in a meadow with tall grass swaying in a breeze; blurred shadowy forms of trees lay in the background and small lights jumped between wildflowers. In the foreground were three pixies; one was laughing, another was dancing, and the third was playing a panpipe. "Are you satisfied?"

Jareth whirled around to find Sarah and Jackie standing behind him. "Yes, quite…" he answered turning back for one last glance at the painting.

"Then shall we?" she motioned towards the door.

Jareth nodded and followed Sarah out. Jackie gave him a wink and a smile as he left. He smiled back before exiting. They walked the six blocks to the park in silence. Once there, Sarah started along a path that led around a rather large pond. Jareth followed, a small smile on his lips. Sarah glanced over at him, "What?"

He looked over at her, "What, what?"

"What?" her eyebrows furrowed. "You're confusing me!"

"You asked what, I was asking what to your what."

"Oh… I was asking about why you were smiling."

"I'm enjoying the fresh air…. and the company."

Sarah blushed a little and tried to ignore the second half of his statement. "I'm sorry that you had to stay cooped up in the apartment. I guess I've been a bit negligent."

"Not to worry Sarah, it gave me a chance to finish that marvelous book series by that Eddings man."

"David Eddings?"

"That's the one."

"You liked that?"

Jareth nodded.

"You'd probably like his other books too then. They're all very similar in plot, slightly different characters though."

"I will have to look in to them. It's not like I don't have time."

Sarah looked up at his face; he seemed melancholy. "Do you miss your kingdom?"

"In a way. It's difficult to explain the relationship I have between my subjects and myself, but the goblins grow on you after a while albeit like mold on old cheese, but that's beside the point."

Sarah giggled; she could just imagine the goblins and their king sitting down for a heart to heart conversation. "So you do care about the goblins…"

He looked over at her, a bit of a startled look on his face. "Of course I do! They are my subjects after all. If I didn't protect them, they'd have most likely gone extinct long ago." He continued after a confused look from Sarah. "The goblins, while they don't have any problem reproducing, are not the smartest of creatures, nor the most well-liked. Prior to there being a Goblin Kingdom, goblins were hunted down for sport by the fae."

"Your people?" Sarah interrupted.

Jareth sighed, "Yes, my people."

"So how did you come to be the Goblin King then?"

"That is a rather long story that I would rather tell somewhere warm," he replied rubbing his gloved hands together.

"Oh, of course! Um, I know of a coffee house just down that way," Sarah said starting to lead him out of the park.

Jareth followed once again. It wasn't long before they were stepping into a small coffee house aptly named Brick House Coffee. They found a table for two tucked away in the back near a window after ordering their drinks. Rubbing her hands together to warm them, Sarah looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

"Hmm, yes, you are persistent, my dear," he commented before taking a sip of his tea. He set the large black mug down on its saucer before speaking. "I became the Goblin King largely because of one thing, my father."

"Wha…"

Jareth held up a hand, "Please, let me continue. My father was not fae; he was an elf from a clan that found every life to be sacred, no matter what race or species that life may be. The elves found the fae sport of killing goblins to be repulsive and they formed a movement to put the killing to an end. My father was one of the leaders of the movement. It took nearly fifty years to get the point across to the fae that goblins were sentient and deserved a chance to live.

"It was at one of the rallies that father met my mum. She was the daughter of one of the fae nobles and was quite interested in what my father had to say. He showed her a goblin village, how they had a society and albeit simple, a system of law and government. She became active in the movement for goblin rights shortly thereafter. It wasn't for another ten years though that the fae and elves came to an agreement. The goblins would be confined to their own kingdom, of which a fae would rule over. Father didn't accept this; he argued that if a fae were to rule over the goblins, then it would become just as bad as before. The fae refused to allow an elf to rule over the goblins though, claiming that they would be too lenient and the goblins would get out of control."

"So how did they compromise?" Sarah asked.

"You have not figured it out yet?" he replied raising an eyebrow.

"You… you were the compromise?"

Jareth nodded, "Yes, my parents married sometime after my mother joined the movement. She was pregnant with me when the final discussions were taking place. It was decided that because I was half elven, half fae, that I would rule over the goblins. Really, it was a mercy to me. Because I am a half-breed, I would have been shunned from fae society. The elves would have taken me in, but would have exercised caution around me because of their distrust in the fae. This way, nobody had to take responsibility for me and the goblin problem would be taken care of."

"Wow… but I thought you said you were fae that first night in my kitchen?"

Jareth shrugged, "It's easier than trying to explain my background."

"Oh…"

They sipped some more at their drinks, finishing them. "Come, I would like to walk some more," Jareth said rising.

Sarah smiled at his presumptuous manner, but rose and followed him out of the coffee house after bringing their cups back up to the front. She let him lead this time, figuring that wherever he led, she could find her way home from. Jareth started down the street toward the older part of downtown. The older architecture was fascinating to examine in comparison with the newer versions only five blocks away. They passed a flower vendor, the man was holding out a single red rose. "Buy a flower for the lady, sir? Only three dollars…"

Jareth paused, reached into his pocket and pulled out a five, "Keep the change," he said taking the half-opened rose and handing it to Sarah.

Sarah accepted it, a large smile on her face. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome, my dear."

"Jareth?" she asked as they started walking again.

"Hmm?"

"Where did you get that money?"

"From a source who would prefer to remain anonymous," he answered cryptically.

"Uh huh… it was Jackie wasn't it?" Jareth shrugged. "I don't know when she did it, but I'm pretty sure it was her."

Jareth merely smiled and continued walking. It wasn't long before he led them back to the park. Sarah wasn't sure if he knew where he was going or if it was pure luck, but she admired his sense of direction. Of course, once she thought about it, a man who lived in the middle of a giant maze would almost have to have a good sense of direction. She followed him as he led her to one of the wooden benches that sat beside the pond. He sat and patted the spot next to him; Sarah rolled her eyes, but sat next to him and gazed out at the pond. Two geese swam side by side a little ways out and she watched as they headed toward the far shore. "Did you know that geese mate for life?" Sarah asked absently.

"Really?"

"Yes, it's really quite romantic."

"Mmhmm…" Jareth murmured looking at her.

Sarah leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands. Her rose lay on the bench beside her. "Sarah?" Jareth asked.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you see Toby anymore?"

Sarah looked back sharply at him. "Who says I don't?"

"I believe you did…" he reminded her.

She couldn't quite remember when he was referencing, but a conversation from when she was sick seemed to loom in the back of her mind, not quite attainable. She turned away and took a deep breath. "I suppose it's only fair that you know, since you told me about yourself."

Jareth leaned forward to see her face; it was in pain, emotionally. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I'm just curious."

"No, I need to get it out. The only other person I've told is Jackie. I never even told Todd."

Jareth waited patiently for her to start, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Sarah took a deep breath, and prepared to tell him. She would get it all out in one go; it would be less painful that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ends chapter seven… not to worry, she will explain in the next chapter, which is already in the works.
> 
> Please R&R… *begs*
> 
> Labyrinth (c) Hensen, Froud, & Lucas


	8. Date #2, Part II

Flashback:

One Year, Seven Months, and Thirteen Days

After the events of the Labyrinth

"Sarah Anne Williams!" Karen's shrill voice echoed from the kitchen.

Sarah cringed, but made her way towards the room her stepmother was calling from. Her stepbrother was sitting at the table in his booster seat, a dry bowl of Cheerios in front of him. "Yes, Karen?" she asked timidly.

"What kind of nonsense have you been telling Toby?"

"What do you mean?"

"He was just telling me of the bedtime story you told him last night. I thought I asked you to refrain from filling his head with fantastical garbage!"

Sarah's frowned, "It's not garbage!"

"For God's sake Sarah! It's a fairy tale! They aren't real!"

"You don't know that! How could you know? You never open eyes enough to see past the end of your nose!"

"Don't you take that tone with me young lady!"

"You're not my mother!"

"No, but you're living in my house, and you will do as I say!"

Sarah suddenly struck out at Karen, hitting her across the face with the palm of her hand. She then turned in a huff and stomped up the stairs to her room, slamming the door before flopping down face first on her bed. An hour later, a gentle knock came at the door. "Go away!" Sarah yelled, her voice muffled by the pillow.

The door creaked open, "Sarah?" her father's voice called gently.

Sarah didn't turn to look at him, "I don't want to talk!"

"Sarah, we need to talk," he said sitting down on the side of her bed. "Karen told me about your fight."

Sarah scoffed, but didn't say anything else.

"Sarah honey, I want you to talk to someone about this. A professional someone."

Sarah turned sharply to look at him, "Like a psychiatrist? No! I don't need a stupid therapist!"

Her father let out a sigh, "Sarah, Karen is insisting. I mean, for God's sake you hit her! I think you owe it to her to give it a try."

"I don't care what she wants!"

"I would appreciate it if you would see a therapist as well," he said softly.

Sarah's eyes widened, "You always take her side! Why don't you ever stand up for me?"

"Sarah, I do stand up for you. I just think this would be a good idea."

"No! I won't do it!" Sarah yelled before flopping her head back on her pillow.

Her father sighed and left the room, closing the door gently.

Despite her objections, Sarah found herself being forced into therapy sessions three times a week. She didn't make it easy for the guy either; in fact, looking back on it Sarah would have called herself almost cruel to the man. It was by his recommendation that she was put in a home for a while. The institute she was admitted to was called Berkley's. It housed young people with "problems" between the ages of twelve and seventeen. Sarah's roommate was a fourteen-year-old girl who had intentionally committed arson on the home of a boy who had been teasing her at school.

Sarah didn't quite see how she fit in with these people, but she wasn't allowed to leave. She was required to attend group meetings to talk about whatever was on her mind and the orderlies kept giving her small white pills. She didn't know what they were for, but the woman who gave them to her stayed in the room to make sure she took them, then checked her mouth to make sure she swallowed. Sarah found the whole thing to be utterly ridiculous and blamed Karen for it entirely.

It took Sarah another four months to figure out exactly what the doctors wanted of her. And even then it took two months past that to convince them of her sincere change. During the entire six months she was not allowed visits from Toby. She got to talk to him once during a phone call from her dad, but that was cut short when Karen walked in the door. Her father did visit as often as possible, offering encouragement and positive words. She resented him at the time because of his siding with Karen, but she later learned to appreciate his efforts.

After the six months at Berkley, Sarah was put into a foster home. The couple she stayed with, Kim and Allen Johnson were very nice people. They weren't able to have children by themselves and were thrilled to have her in their home. She wasn't allowed to go back to her own home, despite it being just one town over. Instead she threw herself into her art, taking every painting and drawing class offered.

After a year living with Kim and Allen, Sarah didn't want to go back home. She loved her father and Toby, but her dislike of Karen kept her away. From the few times Sarah had spoken with her, the woman just couldn't believe that Sarah had changed. Her love of fantasy never left her; in fact it became her source of inspiration. Her art was her escape. Come senior year of high school, she was accepted to a four-year art college in Minnesota called MCAD or Minnesota College of Art and Design. Kim and Allen were so excited for her and offered to pay more than half of her tuition, a generous offer considering tuition cost over $9,000 per semester. Of course she had to buy her own art supplies, but that was expected and gave her experience in budgeting between supplies, food, and rent.

During her sophomore year at college, she tried to contact her father again via letter. Two days later she received a letter back… from Karen.

o O o O o O o

Present Time

Sarah glanced up at Jareth from behind the curtain of her long hair. "It was the same letter I caught you reading a few days ago," she explained looking back down at her boots quickly. "I haven't had any contact with them since."

There was a moment of silence where Jareth sat wondering what to say and Sarah held her head in her hands, her hair hiding her face. A loud sniffle from behind the curtain alerted Jareth. He scooted closer to Sarah and cautiously put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. She leaned into him willingly, turning herself and hiding her face in his jacket, but not before he saw the tears streaming down her face. He gently held her, patting her back and whispering reassuring words.

After a few minutes, Sarah pulled back. "I'm sorry…" she sniffled.

"It isn't your fault in the slightest, Sarah. You have nothing to be sorry about. Come; let's walk some more before returning to your apartment. I have something special planned for this evening if you are still up to it?" he said looking down at her puffy eyes.

Sarah attempted to smile and whipped her tears away with her coat sleeve. Jareth took her arm in his and led her down the walking path around the lake before starting back to the apartment. Upon arrival, Jareth bid Sarah to take a relaxing shower before their night out. "What's the dress code for tonight?" she asked before disappearing into the steamy bathroom.

A smirk appeared on his face, but he replied simply, "Casual, my dear."

She nodded and vanished into the steam. Jareth spent the time doing up the dishes from earlier in the day so Sarah wouldn't have to worry about it later. He was just drying his hands on a dishrag when she emerged from the shower, wrapped in towels, and made the dash to her room to get dressed. Jareth smiled and went to wait for her on the couch. He didn't have to wait long as she came out after a couple of minutes later in a faded pair of jeans and a dark green sweater. He rose from the couch as she approached and held out his hand to her. She let him take her hand and help her with her coat, scarf, and hat. She put on her own gloves as he pulled on his coat and a scarf. "Where are we going?" she asked pulling her boots on.

"It's a surprise," he said with a cryptic smile.

"Of course… I suppose you and Jackie plotted this too?"

Jareth shrugged and led the way out of the door, turned left, and continued walking down the sidewalk with Sarah on his arm. She followed along, block after block, until they came to a large building with bold lettering proclaiming it to be the Riverside Arena. "What are we doing here?" Sarah asked.

Jareth smirked and pulled her inside and to the counter to rent two pairs of ice skates. "What size do you take, my dear?" he asked.

"Eight and a half," she answered then took the white pair handed to her.

Jareth paid the man at the window and took his black pair, following Sarah out to the benches along the side of the ice arena. They slipped off their boots to replace them with the blades. "I have to warn you, I haven't been skating since I was a little girl," Sarah warned, wobbling slightly as she stood.

Jareth stood beside her, steadying her with a hand and led her toward the ice. "Don't worry, I'll catch you should you fall," he smiled down at her then took her hand and pulled her out onto the ice.

Sarah slid slowly on her skates; her legs stiff and awkward like a newborn colt. Both of her hands were being held by Jareth, who was skating backwards. She was glad there weren't many other people there. "Come on Sarah, just relax. Let me lead you."

At his prompting, Sarah attempted to relax a bit. Her legs were still stiff though as Jareth started to skate faster. She tightened her hold on his gloved hands, holding on for dear life. "Slow down!" she urged him as they rounded the curve of the arena.

"We're not going very fast Sarah."

"Just slow down, will you?"

Jareth grinned at her and her eyes grew worried. Without warning, Jareth dug the toe of his skate into the ice and whipped Sarah around; her hair flying behind her. She screamed and clenched her eyes shut as she flew around, her only anchor was the pair of gloved hands holding tightly to her own gloved digits. A second later she was ensconced in a warm pair of arms and crushed to a strong chest. She opened her eyes as the spinning slowed, and looked up to see Jareth beaming at her. They slowed to a stop and stood still. After a moment, Sarah used her gloved fist to hit Jareth's chest. There wasn't much force behind it though considering how close they were. "Don't ever do that again!" she shouted hitting him again.

A deep rumbling laugh was her response. She hit him one more, but then couldn't help joining in with his laugh. "Come Sarah, skate with me," he requested, pulling her along.

This time, he faced forward, holding only one of Sarah's hands. They skated slowly around the arena to the music playing on the intercom. He allowed Sarah to feel more comfortable in her skates before pressing her to go faster. Soon she was flying over the ice. She let go of Jareth's hand, and coasted around the ice on her own. Gently, she bumped into one of the guardrails when she'd slowed down enough. She looked back out at the ice to see Jareth skating gracefully as though he were an Olympic competitor. He zoomed around the ice and Sarah's jaw dropped as he completed a jump, spinning around twice before landing again skating backwards. He turned forwards and glided over to her, smiling at her expression. "How did you learn to skate like that?"

"There isn't much to do inside during the winters in the Underground. My parents taught me to skate on a pond near our house."

"Show-off…" Sarah muttered.

Jareth smiled again, but raised an eyebrow when a gleam entered Sarah's eye. "Come on! I'll race you to the other side!" she grinned at him.

He nodded in acceptance and propelled himself forward. Sarah was faster though. She hurtled down the length of the arena until she was a quarter way till the end. Jareth could hear her terrified voice echo back to him, "Jareth! How do I stop?"

"Just turn Sarah!" he yelled back and tried to speed up to grab hold of her.

Sarah tried to turn, but with her inexperience and how fast she was going, she ended up sprawling flat on her stomach and ran head first into the side barriers. "Sarah!" Jareth slid to a stop beside her inert form.

He knelt down and turned her over. A groan emerged from her and Jareth smiled, at least she was conscious. "Sarah? Are you okay?"

"Ugh… I think I cracked my skull."

"Maybe we should get you to a healer of some sort?"

Sarah groaned again as she sat up and leaned against the side barrier. "Come on, lets get you off the ice," Jareth grunted as he pulled her to her feet.

He led her off the ice and to the bench where they left their shoes. Kneeling down, he untied her skates and pulled them off before helping her put her boots back on. "Here, just lie down for a bit," he slowly tipped her over on the bench, resting her head on his coat.

He took off his own skates, replacing them with his boots, then returned the rented blades to the man at the window. Coming back to where he'd left Sarah, he helped her to stand, threw his coat over his arm and led her out of the arena. Sarah rested her aching head on his shoulder and tried to remain steady on her feet. Once outside, Jareth leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Sarah, stay with me here. What do I need to do? How do I get you to a healer?"

Drawing strength from the man beside her, Sarah stepped to the edge of the sidewalk and raised a hand. A bright yellow car pulled over a minute later. Jareth opened the door for her, sliding in after her. "Where to?" the driver asked.

"Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital," Sarah answered then slumped back against Jareth.

The cab pulled out into traffic and drove for ten minutes before pulling up to the entrance of a large white, blue, and green building. Jareth handed the man a few bills then helped Sarah out of the cab and through the automatic doors into the hospital. He sat Sarah down in a chair then went to the receptionist. "Excuse me, miss?"

The blonde haired woman behind the counter held up a finger, said something intelligible into her head set and pushed a button on her phone. "Yes? How can I help you?"

"That woman over there," he started, pointing at Sarah. "She needs some help. We were ice skating and she slipped and hit her head fairly hard on the side barrier."

The receptionist glanced over at Sarah who was leaning back against the chair she was sitting in, her head lolling back. "Sir, you're going to want to take her over to the ER. It's just through those doors and down the hall to your left," she told him pointing to a set of glass doors. "If you'd like, there's a wheel chair just there for public use."

"Thank you," Jareth replied then grabbed the wheel chair and wheeled it over to Sarah, helping her into it before heading down the hall.

He pushed Sarah down the hall and until they reached another counter. "Can I get some help here?" he asked now slightly irritated, of the woman behind the desk.

The woman paged an orderly and rose to help Jareth. "Sir, just bring her this way. What happened?"

Jareth related the story while the woman led him into an examination room. A moment later an orderly arrived and helped Jareth put Sarah on the examination bed. A minute or two after that, a man in a long white coat entered. His salt and pepper hair and mustache made him look distinguished. "What do we have here?" he asked striding over to the table.

Jareth once again related the story and the doctor nodded and started to feel around Sarah's skull. She moaned as he reached a tender spot. "I want to give her a CAT scan just to make sure everything is okay, but just from my initial examination, she should be fine. Probably going to have a goose egg of a bruise, but that should go down in a week or so."

Jareth nodded along, even though he had no idea what a CAT scan was. The orderly came back in and helped Sarah into the wheel chair again then wheeled her out of the room. "You can wait in the lounge while we do the scan. I'll come out with her when we're done," the doctor said before following the orderly out of the room.

Jareth nodded again and went to wait in one of the uncomfortable chairs in the lounge. As soon as he sat, the woman from the ER desk approached him with a clipboard and a pen. "Excuse me sir, but could I ask you to fill this out for the lady you brought in?" Jareth gave her a skeptical look, unsure that he would know everything. The woman seemed to guess what he was thinking and patted his shoulder, "Just fill it out as best you can. We can call for more information later."

Jareth nodded and set to filling out the paper work. It was just basic questions and he found that with a little help from the cards in Sarah's purse, which the orderly had handed him, he was able to fill out most of the questions. At the very least he was certain of the telephone number he'd put down so they could at least call later. He took the clipboard back up to the woman when he was done then returned to his spot in the lounge. The waiting was horrible and seemed to take forever. He was just leafing through a Home & Garden magazine when the doctor came back out… without Sarah. "Is everything okay?" Jareth asked rising to meet the doctor.

"She's going to be fine, but I want to keep her here for the night for observation. We should have the CAT scan results later tonight."

Jareth ran a hand through his hair, his anxiety levels still not down to normal. He desperately wished he had his magic so he could heal Sarah himself. "Can I visit her?" he asked.

"Of course, she's in room 13B," the doctor replied before turning to the woman at the desk.

Jareth wandered down the hallway until he reached room 13B. It was a two-person room, but there was no one on the other side. He cautiously approached Sarah who was lying on the pristinely white sheets. She opened her eyes as he came to a stop beside her. "Hey…" she said weakly.

"Sarah, I am so sorry," he started.

Sarah grabbed his hand though and shushed him. "It's not your fault Jareth. Just my own clumsiness to blame here."

"But…"  
"Stop, Jareth." He shut his mouth and simply stared down at her, his thoughts clearly showed in his gaze. "Just stay with me, okay? I hate hospitals, but they said I have to stay overnight."

Jareth smiled, "Sure, I'll stay."

He moved to sit in the chair, but Sarah refused to let go of his hand. He gave her a confused look, but her eyes were closed and she did not catch it. He stared at her hand clenched tightly around his own for a moment before climbing onto the bed next to her. His intention was to only sit beside her, but she scooted over and pulled at his hand again. He lay next to her in the small bed, his shoulders touching hers and their hands still clasped together. She sighed in contentment and seemed to fall asleep almost instantly. Jareth watched her chest slowly rise and fall with shallow breaths of sleep. Despite the fact that she looked so vulnerable in the pristine room, he thought she still looked beautiful. Her dark hair haloed out on the pillow, her soft pink lips seemed to move slightly, as though she were talking in her sleep, a light smattering of freckles danced across her cheeks and nose, and every now and then, her hand would tighten around his. He decided that he liked the feeling, the feeling of her hand clenching his, the feeling of her warm body next to his, and the feeling that was starting to bloom in his chest. He smiled and closed his eyes.

Several hours later, a nurse came in to tell him visiting hours were over, but upon seeing the entwined couple, she stayed her words and backed out of the room, a folder with the results of Sarah's CAT scan in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow… so I've had this chapter in mind since about chapter three, but I've had to wait to put it into words. Now that it is written… it isn't quite what I was expecting, but satisfying anyway.
> 
> FYI: this chapter is un-beta'ed because I wanted to get it out as a Thanksgiving Day present to you all. I know Thanksgiving is almost over and in some places is over, but I live in the Minnesota and it's still Thanksgiving here! So… Happy Thanksgiving to you all! I hope you and yours had a great day together and if you didn't celebrate Thanksgiving today then I hope you at least got to have a turkey sandwich. (Of which I didn't… my family is making lasagna for our evening meal! yum!)
> 
> Labyrinth (c) Henson & Co.


	9. Benign

"Master, forgive me. I tried calling her several times yesterday and today. She either has not been at home or is not answering her phone."

"I want results, Todd. You have a week until you feel my displeasure. Sarah Williams is the key to our success. I don't care how you do it anymore, just get me the information I need by the end of seven days hence!"

Todd bowed low before the mirror that showed not a reflection, but the image of his enraged Master. "Yes, Master, it shall be as you say."

He glanced back up to see the mirror shimmer and return to its normal self. Letting out a sigh of relief, he rose and covered the mirror with a black satin sheet once again then left the room. It was true that Sarah Williams was the key to their success, but what was he suppose to do when she didn't answer her phone, barge in and demand she go on a second date with him? Todd shook his head in disgust and moved into his apartment's small kitchen.

If there was one thing he had to praise the mortals for, it was their ingenious ways of getting things done without magic, like plumbing. He drew himself a glass of water from the tap, but halfway through drinking it, he stopped. The glass slowly came back down and his eyes were glazed over. Why couldn't he approach her at her own home? He knew where she lived; perhaps she was simply busy and didn't want to answer her phone? He grinned and continued drinking his water, his mind made up to visit Sarah on the morrow.

o O o O o O o

Sarah awoke to a dull throb in her head. She grimaced and tried to roll over to bury her face in the pillow, but found she couldn't because of another body lying quite close to her. Her eyes popped open to see Jareth, still asleep. He was lying on his side, one arm draped over her abdomen, the other propping his head. He looked so peaceful.

It took Sarah a moment to figure out why he was in her bed until she realized that she wasn't in her bed either. She looked around at the hospital room, the previous day's events rushing back to her. Although the latter half of the day was a bit blurry, she did remember Jareth helping her into a cab and giving the man directions to go to the hospital.

She grimaced as her head throbbed again and she put a hand to it, moaning slightly at the pressure. "Sarah?" a voice like velvet asked beside her. She glanced over to see Jareth, awake and looking at her with concern. "Did you want me to call a healer?"

Sarah managed to nod, and he rose to poke his head out of the door. A minute later, a nurse in a turquoise set of scrubs bustled in the door a cup with pills in one hand and a cup of water in the other. She pulled over a table on wheels and set the two cups on it. "Here you go, dear. I imagine that bump on your head must hurt a bit," she said.

Sarah nodded and threw back both pills in the cup then swallowed them both with a gulp of water. "Thanks," she mumbled as she set the cup back down and leaned back on the pillow again.

The nurse smiled and nodded. "I'll just go get Dr. Goetz. He's in early today and wanted to know when you woke up," she said before exiting.

"What time is it?" Sarah's voice cracked as she asked.

Jareth glanced at the clock on the other side of the room, "About eight a.m… Sarah, I am so sorry about what happened last night."

"Jareth, don't start that again. It was my own fault, nobody else's."

"It's just…"

"Shh! I don't want to hear it."

He quirked an eyebrow. "For your will is as strong as mine," he quoted.

Sarah grinned, "That's right."

A moment later, the doctor walked in, white coat swirling around him. "Good morning. I'm Dr. Goetz, Sarah's attending physician," he reached out a hand to shake Jareth's. Jareth looked at it for a moment before hesitantly grasping it. The doctor looked at the clipboard in his hand. "I see that we took a bit of a fall yesterday. How are you feeling, Sarah?"

"My head still hurts, but the pills the nurse gave me seem to be helping."

Dr. Goetz nodded. "Good, good… now, I have your CAT scan results here," he pulled a folder out from under the clipboard and flipped it open. "Have you been having any headaches of late, Sarah?"

"Some, but I figured it was just stress."

"Hmm, yes it is often mistaken for it," the doctor nodded and pulled a sheet that looked like an x-ray result from the folder and handed it to Sarah. "Do you see this spot right here?" he pointed out a darker area in the top back half of her head. "This is a tumor. Before you ask, it's benign and small enough that there isn't much to worry about. However, I'd like to set up appointments for you to come back in so we can monitor it. In fact, it might be a good idea to remove it."

"But I thought you said it was benign?" Sarah asked still staring at the dark spot on her brain.

"It is, but because it's causing headaches, it might be better to remove it before it grows anymore."

Sarah nodded, her mind curiously blank. She would have to have brain surgery… her gut seemed to clench at the thought. "When – when would this happen?" she stuttered.

"Within the next couple of months would be best. I'd like you to come in again in a couple of weeks then we'll see if it's changed at all and decide from there how soon it should come out." Sarah nodded and handed the sheet back to him. "You're free to check out anytime you want, but your head is probably going to hurt for another week or so at best. A couple of Tylenol should do the trick."

"Thank you," Sarah answered in a flat voice.

"Just stop by the receptionist's desk to make that appointment," Dr. Goetz said before leaving.

Silence filled the room for a moment until Jareth broke it. "Sarah? What does he mean? What's wrong?"

Sarah continued to stare ahead as though in a trance, but she answered, "I have a growth in my head… here," she pointed at the back of her head. "It isn't cancerous, but they want to remove it before it has a chance to grow or become more."

"This is good isn't it?" Jareth asked cautiously, moving closer to her.

"Yeah, but… Jareth I'm scared," she turned to look at him, tears starting to well up in her eyes. He swiftly closed the distance between them and sat on the bed, pulling her closer to him. "This is brain surgery, Jareth. There's always a risk… of…"

"Shh… don't think about it," he whispered to her.

"But…"

"Sarah, I promise you everything will be fine."

"How can you say that? They're gonna cut my skull open then cut out a freakin' tumor from my brain!" she was working herself up into hysterics.

"Sarah, I won't let anything like that happen! I have a healer back in my kingdom who may be able to help, no cutting involved."

Sarah's sobs slowed, "What?"

"We have twelve more days until my trial. If the council deems me fit to rule again, I can take you back with me and have my healer attend you."

"And if the council doesn't deem you fit to rule?"

"We'll deal with that if it should happen, but I promise you I will do everything within my power to make the council rule in my favor," he continued to hold her close, rocking gently.

"Thank you," the words were small and said quietly, but he heard them and smiled.

"You're welcome, Sarah. Now, shall we get you out of this ridiculous gown and back to your apartment?"

Sarah giggled a little and nodded.

o O o O o O o

After checking out and making an appointment to return two weeks hence (if Jareth lost his trial) Jareth and Sarah returned to her apartment via taxicab. He insisted on helping her every step of the way and when they were finally in her apartment, he sat her down on the couch and told her to stay put. She reluctantly agreed and was pleasantly surprised when he came back out of the kitchen five minutes later with two mugs of steeping tea. "Thank you!" she said earnestly accepting her mug from him.

He sat next to her, tossing the blanket from the back of the couch over both of them. Sarah grabbed up the remote to the television and clicked it on, flipping through the channels until she found a movie that she liked. She settled back and sipped at her tea. Jareth watched the TV with curiosity; the tiny characters moving around inside of it with their dramas and unbelievable lines intrigued him to no end. After two hours, the movie ended and Jareth turned to Sarah to ask what she'd like to watch next only to find her fast asleep. He fell silent, figuring it was better for her to rest now.

Instead, he picked up the remote and flipped through a couple of channels until he found a show that interested him. It seemed to have more intense drama than any normal human life could possibly hold. It seemed that the father to Nicole's unborn child was missing in a place called Iraq and a man named Heath was trying to convince her that the father wasn't coming back and that Nicole should allow him to court her. When the episode ended with the cliffhanger of Nicole receiving a call supposedly from her baby's father, Jareth's mouth nearly dropped. However he was placated when the story continued in the next episode. The commercial in between indicated that there would be six more hours of the show in what was referred to as a marathon. He settled back further into the couch and was slightly startled when Sarah's head tipped over to rest on his shoulder. He smiled and continued watching the drama unfold before him inside the small box.

It was several hours later when Jareth was woken by the sound of someone knocking on the door. He looked around, realizing that he'd fallen asleep while watching the TV. Glancing over at Sarah, he found her to still be asleep, followed by another sudden knock on the door. Jareth was tempted to ignore it until he heard Jackie's voice from the hallway. "Sarah?" her muffled voice called out.

Jareth carefully extricated himself from the blankets and helped Sarah to lay down on the couch before answering the door. Jackie's surprised face greeted him. "Jareth! I wasn't expecting you to answer the door."

"Yes well, Sarah is sleeping at the moment," he replied looking towards the couch.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she whispered. "I came to talk to both of you about the date, but I guess you can give me some of the nitty gritty."

He stepped aside for her to enter. Jackie slipped off her coat and hung it on a peg near the door before tiptoeing over to peek over the back of the couch at Sarah's slumbering form. She spotted the nasty bruise on her head and turned to Jareth mouthing the words, 'What the hell happened?'

He gestured for her to follow him, and led her up to the loft. "Well?" she asked.

"There was an accident when we went ice skating."

"I can tell, what'd you do, hit her over the head with a puck?"

One of Jareth's eyebrows rose, he was not amused. "I would never do anything to harm Sarah."

"Of course not, Jareth, I was just joking. What really happened?"

He related the story to her and she let out a low whistle. "Huh… last time I get to pick what happens on the date."

"It isn't your fault, Jackie."

"No… I know that, but I still feel somewhat responsible."

"There's something else you should know, but I feel that it's Sarah's place to tell you, not me."

Jackie gave Jareth a concerned look. He was clearly uncomfortable and wanted to tell her something, but unsure about it. "Jareth, if it helps, Sarah's confided in me in pretty much everything that's gone on in her life."

Jareth nodded, remembering that Sarah had said she'd told Jackie about the whole situation with Karen and Berkley Institute. "When we were at the hospital today, the doctor came in to show us Sarah's CAT scan results and revealed that she had a tumor."

Jackie covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh my god! Is it malignant? Where is it?"

"It's in her brain towards the top in the back, and he said it was benign."

"Oh thank God for that! So what are they going to do about it?"

"He requested that she come back in a couple of weeks and they would examine it further then decide how soon it should be removed."

"Oh she must be terrified! I know how much she hates hospitals."

"She was, until I told her of a healer in my kingdom that might be able to heal her without having to cut into her head."

Jackie's eyes widened. "Is it true?"

He nodded, "Yes, I just have to win my trial when the council comes to deem whether I am suitable to rule my kingdom." Jackie put a hand to her head. "Are you okay?" Jareth asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This is just a lot to take in at once."

Jareth chuckled, "Yes, I suppose it is."

Jackie breathed in a couple of deep breaths before speaking again. "I suppose I'll come back tomorrow when Sarah is awake then."

"I think that would be best," Jareth agreed and led her back down the stairs and to the entryway. Jackie tugged on her coat, but before leaving she turned and whispered to Jareth, "You had better win that trial, Goblin King."

He gave her a reassuring nod before ushering her out the door, leaving him alone with Sarah. As silence crept over the apartment, he approached the couch to find her still in the same position as he'd left her. Carefully he reached out and brushed back a strand of hair from her peaceful face, glared at the large livid bruise on her forehead and sighed. He'd said he'd be there to catch her should she fall, and he'd failed. A grim kind of determination entered his eyes and he vowed that he would do everything he could to make sure nothing like this would happen to her again.

o O o O o O o

The next morning arrived to find Sarah still asleep on the couch, her head resting on a pillow in Jareth's lap. Jareth was sitting upright, his head leaning back on the couch in what looked to be a very uncomfortable position. Sarah was first to wake up; she was surprised she didn't wake sooner from the loud grumbles her stomach was making. To her memory, neither she nor Jareth had eaten anything yesterday except for a mug of tea.

She rose slowly from her spot. Once she noticed where she'd been laying, her cheeks flushed a bright red, but she smiled. He'd stayed with her yet again, even though she hadn't asked it of him. A dull thudding pain in her head just then made her grimace and she reached up to console it, only to hiss in pain as her fingers came into contact with the angry bruise. "Sarah?" Jareth's groggy voice questioned. Her hissing must have woken him. "Are you okay?"

"Not really, but I will be after I take some Tylenol," she answered rising from the couch to make her way to the bathroom.

Jareth followed, "Maybe we should wrap up your head so you don't accidentally bump it?"

"I'll be fine."

He frowned and an eyebrow rose, "Really, I think I might have to insist, Sarah."

"And if I refuse?" she asked before popping two pills in her mouth followed by a swig of tap water.

"Don't defy me, Sarah. You're no match for me," he said, quoting his words from the past.

She glanced over to see he was absolutely serious. Scoffing, she relented and sat down on the closed lid of the toilet. "Bandages are in the cupboard behind the mirror."

Jareth smirked a triumphant smile then moved to pull out a square of gauze, a roll of dressing to keep it in place, and some medical tape. He carefully placed the square on her bruise, but Sarah still grimaced in pain. "Hold this here for me please," he requested. She did as bid and he started wrapping her head to keep it in place. When he was satisfied, he placed a piece of medical tape on the end to hold it together. "There, that should do it."

He stood back and she rose to view herself in the mirror. "I look like some kind of escaped hospital patient," she commented.

"Yes, but at least your bruise won't pain you as much," he replied before leading the way out of the bathroom. She followed, shaking her head in exasperation; she'd keep the bandaging if it made him happy. "Are you hungry?" he asked making his way towards the kitchen. Sarah's stomach answered for her in a loud growl, which caused Jareth to laugh. "I'll take that as a yes. You sit, I'll cook."

"I'm not a complete invalid," she commented sulkily.

"No, but I'm insisting," he replied pulling out one of the kitchen chairs for her.

Sarah sat and watched as he moved about the kitchen preparing eggs, English muffins, and sausage. Once again, she was surprised with the ease with which he moved about the kitchen. He'd never struck her as the cooking type, but his claim to be good at cooking eggs was proven true when she was presented with Eggs Benedict. "I didn't know I had Hollandaise sauce," she commented before taking her first exquisite bite. "Mmm… you get to cook breakfast from now on!" she declared.

Jareth grinned, but merely took a bite of his own breakfast. They ate in silence for the most part until Sarah finished her last bite and set down her fork. "So, you seem intent on keeping tabs on me. What are we going to do today?"

"Well, Jackie will be coming over later."

"How do you know?"

"She stopped by last night while you were asleep. I told her about the visit to the hospital and what the doctor said," he said quietly as though afraid to bring the subject up. "I pray you can forgive me if you didn't want her to know."

"No, it's fine. She would have found out sooner or later," Sarah responded looking away.

Jareth frowned, he didn't want to bring the subject up, but he'd had to tell her. Suddenly a smirk came to his face. "I found something the other day in the loft I was hoping we could try."

Sarah looked back up, "Oh?"

"A game of some sort called Chinese Checkers?"

A smile crept across her face and she rose to retrieve the game. After setting it up on the kitchen table and explaining the rules to Jareth, they attempted their first game. Jareth proved to be quite the strategist and proved his mettle by winning three of the six games. "Okay, tie breaker," Sarah said after they'd reset the board again.

However a knock came at the door just then. Both looked toward it. "That must be Jackie," Sarah commented rising to answer.

However upon pulling the door open, she wasn't met with the dark brown eyes of her best friend, but the pale blue ice chips of Todd. "Todd!" she exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thank you for reading yet another chapter of The Reference. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I gotta keep you coming back somehow! Anyway, this story is about to get very interesting. *wink*
> 
> Labyrinth (c) Henson & Co.
> 
> P.S.
> 
> Sorry if my medical stuff isn't that good. I'm not sure if you can tell if a tumor is benign just by looking at it on a CAT scan result.
> 
> *EDIT: Apparently you cannot tell just by a CAT scan... my bad... and thanks to jinx1764 for telling me!


	10. Moving

"Todd!" Sarah exclaimed upon opening the door. "What are you doing here?"

Todd glanced at her bandaged head. "What did you do, Sarah?"

"It's nothing, why are you here?"

"You haven't answered your phone the past couple of days when I've tried. I was worried and now I see I had good reason to be. Are you going to let me in?"

"Um… I'm actually a little busy just now."

"That's fine, I just wanted to stop by and ask if you were free for a date tomorrow night?" Sarah felt a strange compulsion to accept, but she didn't want to. She gripped the door harder, but the feeling that told her to accept grew stronger still as Todd looked into her eyes. "You are free tomorrow night, correct?"

"I – I…"

Todd narrowed his eyes; "You want to go out with me right?"

Sarah couldn't seem to form the words to say no. Her tongue kept lifting to the middle of her mouth in preparation to say yes. It was then that she felt a hand enclose on her shoulder and a warm presence behind her. The compulsion was swept away with that touch. "I believe Sarah is occupied tomorrow night," Jareth's voice came from behind her.

She saw Todd's eyes widen and his face contort into what looked like fear for a split second before he covered it back up. "Sarah, who is this?" he asked.

"I am Jareth, the reason Sarah is not available tomorrow night," Jareth answered for himself, his hand tightening on Sarah's shoulder.

"I see… Why didn't you tell me about this, Sarah?"

"I – I was going to, but things have been a bit busy lately."

"Really? Is this how you treat all your boyfriends? Like something to be used then tossed aside?"

"You will not speak to Sarah in that tone," Jareth growled. Sarah felt Jareth's hand tighten even more on her shoulder until it was almost painful. "Sarah, I think it's time you said goodbye to Todd."

"What if she doesn't want to?" Todd asked threateningly, but staring into Sarah's eyes the entire time as though to convince her to come with him.

"Todd, it didn't work out before, and while I had a nice time on our last date, I don't see this working out this time either."

The tension was so taught Sarah thought that one breath breathed the wrong way could shatter it. Todd was switching between glaring daggers at Jareth and giving imploring looks to Sarah. "This isn't over, Sarah," Todd said backing away finally.

"Yes, it is. Now be a good chap and don't come back," Jareth said before slamming the door closed.

Sarah let out a long breath. "You didn't have to be so rude…" she commented turning to look at him.

"You have no idea the danger you were in just now, do you?" Jareth asked, his jaw set and his eyes still held a furious look.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, her brow furrowing.

"That was the man you were dating?"

"Todd? Yeah, we dated for a couple of months then I broke it off."

Jareth sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair. "You do have a talent, Sarah, for drawing those with power to you. That was no ordinary human; that was a UnSeelie fae."

Sarah's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "What? Todd… isn't human?"

"Far from it I'm afraid. And that's not the worst of it."

"How could this be any worse?" Sarah asked in an exasperated voice.

"I recognized him as a henchman of the King of the UnSeelie. And I'm afraid he recognized me as well."

"Isn't that a good thing? Now that he knows you're here, he'll leave us alone?"

Jareth shook his head and led Sarah over to the couch. "No, it only means that when he comes back with reinforcements he'll be able to get whatever he wants because I have no magic to protect you."

Sarah plopped down on the couch as her legs gave way. Jareth sat next to her, a hand resting gently on her arm. "But – what does he want?" she asked.

"I can think of only one thing."

Sarah looked up to see he was looking at her with concern. "Me?"

He nodded, "Sarah, you are the only person to have beaten the labyrinth. It can't be a coincidence that your former boyfriend is an UnSeelie fae."

"What does he want from me?"

"I don't know," he shook his head and rubbed her arm comfortingly.

To his surprise, Sarah leaned over and rested her head against his shoulder. "Why do these things happen to me, Jareth?

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and scooted closer to her. "You are a unique woman, Sarah. Your belief in the unbelievable is what draws beings like myself to you."

"So this is my fault because of some stupid defect in my brain to tell reality from fantasy?"

"No, Sarah! What you have is a gift. The human race is losing its ability to see like you do. Very few individuals have your level of faith anymore."

"But it's still my own fault."

Jareth smiled. "It's part of who you are. You can't change it anymore than I can or would want to."

Sarah sighed, but dropped the subject. Another knock on the door brought the couple to attention. "If that's Todd again I swear I'll kill him, magic or no," Sarah grumbled.

Jareth chuckled and rose to answer the knocking. It turned out to be not Todd, but Jackie who after saying hi to Jareth, rushed in and hugged Sarah. "Oh Sarah! Are you okay? How are you feeling?"

Sarah laughed and pushed Jackie away a little. "I'm fine Jackie. Or at least I will be soon," she smiled over at Jareth.

Jackie gave her friend a pat on the arm. Jareth grinned at the two. "I'll just leave you two at it. I still have another couple of books by that Eddings man to read. I'll be up in the loft if you need me, Sarah," he said before retreating up the stairs and leaving the two friends to catch up.

o O o O o O o

"What did I tell you, Todd, about interrupting me?" the King of the UnSeelie said in an annoyed tone.

Todd bowed low before the mirror. "I'm sorry, Master, but I assure you I wouldn't bother you unless it was this important." The dark fae sighed and gestured for Todd to continue. Todd straightened, "The Goblin King is staying with the mortal Sarah Williams."

At this, the King straightened, an alarmed look on his face. "What is the Goblin King doing in the Aboveground, let alone in that particular mortal's home?"

"I know not, Sire. I approached the mortal at her home today to enact the trust potion I gave her. I was almost successful until he stepped up behind her. The moment his hand landed on her shoulder I could tell the potion became ineffective."

"Impossible! That could only happen if she truly trusted the Goblin King."

"I assure you, your Majesty, that I made the potion as strong as possible. The only explanation is that the mortal must trust the Goblin King with her life. Of which I don't understand, Master. I thought they parted last as enemies?"

The King's brow furrowed in anger, "Did he recognize you?"

"I believe so, my lord."

"This will make things difficult, but it does not change our plan. The mortal must be secured. Contact me when it is so!"

Todd bowed low again, "Yes, Master."

o O o O o O o

It was several hours after Jackie had first arrived at Sarah's apartment and the two women were in the kitchen preparing dinner. Jackie was cooking because she was quite familiar with Sarah's infamous skills. "So Todd is what, some kind of evil version of Jareth?" Jackie asked adding some oregano to a white wine sauce on the back burner.

"Yeah, something like that," Sarah answered from her perch on the counter near the sink.

"And you think he's after you because you defeated some maze?"

"Not just any maze, the labyrinth that protects the castle beyond the Goblin City. Jareth told me that it's meant to be a defense system that is tested with runners."

"But you managed to get through?"

Sarah shrugged, "I have my suspicions that Jareth didn't make it quite as difficult as normal."

"Speaking of which, I've noticed you two are getting along now," Jackie flashed a grin at Sarah before turning back to the chicken breasts.

"I've decided to stop fighting it… my feelings for him that is."

"About damn time! I mean for God's sake! The man is the hottest thing on two legs within a fifty-mile radius! And don't you even deny checking out those cute buns when he was walking up the stairs to the loft!" Sarah blushed, but didn't say anything. "Uh huh… that's what I thought. So what changed your mind?"

"I don't know. I think it had something to do with that date you two set up. That was when I told him about Karen and Berkley."

"You told him about that? How did he take it?"

"Quite well actually… I – um – started crying and he comforted me."

"Aww!"

"Oh shut up!" Sarah threw the sponge from the sink at Jackie.

"Hey! Cooking over here!" she picked up the sponge and tossed it back to Sarah who returned it to its spot. "Why don't you go get Jareth? Dinner will be ready in about two minutes."

Sarah slid off the counter and headed up the stairs to the loft. The door was slightly ajar and she slipped inside to find Jareth relaxing in the Lazy-Boy. He was reading another of her David Eddings books, but he looked like he wasn't concentrating on it very much. His eyes kept staring at the same spot as though he'd stopped reading and was instead thinking some pretty heavy thoughts judging by his furrowed brow. "Hey, Jackie says dinner's ready," Sarah announced.

Jareth glanced up with a jerk. "Oh, thank you."

She walked toward him a little. "What were you thinking about? It looked pretty intense whatever it was."

Jareth gave her a weak smile as he lowered the footrest on the chair. "Perceptive as ever, my dear." He rose, leaving the book on the chair, and made his way toward her. "I was thinking about Todd and when he'll come back."

"Do you think he'll come back soon?"

"I'm not sure. It would be in his best interest to… even if I had my powers. He could strike before we've mounted a defense. But he doesn't know that I don't have my powers, so this gives us a kind of advantage."

"How so?" she asked moving closer to him.

"Did you see his face today? He's afraid of me, and with good reason I might add…"

"Boast much?" Sarah teased.

"No, darling, just stating facts…" Jareth grinned.

"So what are we going to do when he does come back? Because I'm guessing he won't be courteous enough to wait until after your trial…"

"No, I don't think he will. I think our best option is to leave your apartment."

"Hide? That doesn't sound like you, Jareth."

He quirked an eyebrow, "Trust me, it's not my usual choice of action, but without my powers I have no way of protecting you and your safety comes first," he said raising his hands to take both of hers.

She looked up into his eyes and could see the sincerity behind them as well as how much it pained him to hide from Todd. "I understand."

He smiled at her and bent to give her a chaste kiss before straightening again. "Come, let's not keep Jackie waiting," Jareth said leading the way out the door.

When they arrived in the kitchen, it was to find Jackie had finished dinner and set the table. Each plate had a chicken breast and bowtie pasta with white wine sauce poured on top followed by a generous helping Parmesan cheese. A helping of mixed veggies and a wine glass half filled with white wine rounded out the meal. "Wow, Jackie, you didn't have to go all out on us," Sarah commented as she sat in the chair Jareth held out for her.

Jackie waved a hand nonchalantly while taking her own seat. "It was nothing, I've been wanting to try out the recipe so consider yourselves guinea pigs."

"Excuse me?" Jareth asked looking affronted as he took his seat.

"No, Jareth, it's just an expression," Sarah explained.

"I see…" he replied, but his expression belied his comment.

"Well… dig in!" Jackie exclaimed picking up her knife and fork.

The dinner conversation was light, mostly consisting of compliments to the chef and some light teasing at Jareth's expense regarding his lack of knowledge in human sayings. It wasn't until the dishes were being cleared that Sarah brought up the topic Jareth and she had been discussing. "If you need a place to stay, there's always the furnished apartment above the gallery…" Jackie suggested drying a plate that Sarah had just handed her.

"I thought you rented that out."

"I did… and then evicted the guy for throwing loud obnoxious parties every night."

"Oh… Jareth that would be perfect! It isn't too far away, but Todd would never guess. He only ever came to the gallery once when we were dating."

Jareth brought a hand to his chin in thought. "It just might work. When can we move in?"

"Anytime you want. I can give you the keys tonight if you want. There's a staircase directly to the apartment in the back of the building, so you don't have to go through the gallery," Jackie reassured.

"Oh Jackie, that would be so wonderful of you!" Sarah said hugging Jackie.

"It's no problem, Sarah. Really…" Jackie commented hugging Sarah back. "Okay, I've got to get back home, early morning tomorrow. Here are the keys for the apartment," she dug out a key ring and selected a small brass one to detach. "You can move in whenever."

"Thanks again, Jackie," Sarah said taking the key from her.

"Yeah, yeah, you can pay me back by not getting mixed up with Todd again."

"No worries there, my Todd dating days are over."

"Alright, see ya later, Sar," Jackie waved as she headed out the door.

As the door shut, Sarah turned to Jareth. "So, when should we start heading over to the loft?"

"As soon as possible. If you're not opposed to staying up all night, I'd recommend using tonight to pack everything and then tomorrow we can move it all over there."

"I can still pull all-nighters. I'm not as old as some people think," she grinned. "All right, lets get to work then. Jackie said it was a furnished apartment so we don't have to worry about the big things. Mostly just clothes, toiletries, food, drink, pots and pans, silverware, and cups and plates and all that stuff," she ticked off the items on her fingers as she went. "You can start in the kitchen. I'll write down a list of things to pack."

"And what shall I pack them in?"

"Hang on a sec…" Sarah hurried into her bedroom and opened her closet. She pulled a stack of plastic totes out of the corner. "I was going to get rid of these, but I guess they'll come in handy after all."

"There isn't enough to pack everything," Jareth pointed out.

"No, we'll pack what we can in these then use the plastic bags in the kitchen cupboard for more things. What we can't fit, we'll just have to take the totes over to the apartment, unload them, then re-pack them."

Jareth nodded and followed as Sarah led the way into the kitchen to make out a list for him. "Sarah," he said quietly.

"Hmm?" she turned to find him extremely close.

"I just want you to know that I will do everything in my power to keep you from harm."

"I – thank you, Jareth," she blushed.

He leaned closer, one of his hands rose to cup her cheek as his lips made contact with hers. It was a gentle meshing of raw feeling. Sarah started to respond, her own hand moving up to tangle in his long hair. Jareth broke the kiss before it grew out of control though. Sarah was grateful for it; short and sweet was what she needed now. "Come on then, we'd best get to work," he said taking the list from behind her.

The rest of the night was spent in a frenzy of packing until there was nothing left to pack in. The totes had been filled to the brim, all the plastic bags Sarah had saved from shopping were used as well and what few actual cardboard boxes Sarah had were also full. It was nearly four o'clock in the morning when they stopped and they met in the living room, plopping down on the couch in exhaustion. Sarah couldn't remember being this tired since when she used to stay up all night studying for college exams. "So, we have to move some stuff to the loft now," Sarah said as she leaned back into the couch, her head resting on the back of it and her eyes closed.

Jareth was in a similar position. "So it seems," he answered.

"If we do it tonight, not so many people will give us weird looks for carrying totes down the street."

Jareth leaned forward and rose off of the couch then held out a hand to help Sarah up. She accepted it and they moved about putting on their coats and gloves. Each grabbed two totes and backed out of the door to Sarah's apartment. "You're sure you can handle those?" Jareth asked as Sarah readjusted her grip after locking the door.

"Yeah, lets just get this done with."

She led the way down the hall and out the door. The eight blocks over to the gallery seemed like torture to Sarah's arms. They were burning as she and Jareth turned the corner to go around to the backside of the building. She looked up to see the wrought iron staircase that led to the loft. "Almost there…" she muttered before starting up the stairs.

Once inside, they set the totes down and plopped down on the chairs at the kitchen table. "I'll go back and get some more stuff. You stay and unpack," Jareth said rising to go out the door.

Sarah rose with him. "No, if we both go it'll get done sooner."

"Sarah… you look exhausted."

"So do you. Now come on, lets go."

Jareth smiled at the stubborn woman before him and followed her out the door. It took six more trips and many mumbled swear words, but by the time seven thirty in the AM rolled around, they were done. Everything that had been packed was in the loft and several of the totes had been unpacked, brought back to the apartment, then re-packed with more items. Jareth and Sarah shakily closed the door to the loft for the last time. They set the plastic bags they'd carried down on the floor among the other supplies, then promptly crashed on the couch. Jareth was the first to plop down and when Sarah tried to simply sit on the end of the couch, he pulled her down with him. She didn't resist in the slightest; her muscles were so sore, she would be surprised if she could get up at all tomorrow. "You know, the bed would be more comfortable," she commented from her perch on top of him.

"Yes, but I seem to have someone laying on top of me."

"Mmm… I don't think they're going to move any time in the near future either," she smirked, her eyes already closed.

"In that case…" Jareth shifted, pulling a blanket from a bag near his head and spread it over them. He then tucked his arms back under the blanket and wrapped them around the woman on top of him. "Good night, Sarah," he kissed the top of her head.

"More like good morning," she mumbled, already half asleep.

Jareth chuckled, "Then good morning, my dear. Now go to sleep."

She didn't need to be told twice; Sarah fell asleep within minutes. Jareth followed shortly after, comforted by her steady breathing and her warm weight on top of him.

o O o O o O o

The mirror usually used to contact his master fogged over for a moment then cleared. He saw the girl lying on top of the Goblin King. They were both asleep in a room unfamiliar to him. The evidence of hastily moving in was around them scattered in boxes in bags. "You attempt to hide from me, my dear," he chuckled. His gaze moved from the mortal to the fae king beneath her. "How very unlike you, Goblin King, to hide from your enemies." A hand came up to stroke his chin. "Unless you fear not being able to fight me. Why are you in the Aboveworld?"

Suddenly an idea came to him and he wiped the mirror clean. The image of the Goblin King and his mortal was replaced with one of the throne room in the castle beyond the Goblin City. Todd's eyes widened as he recognized Lord Utgard sitting in the throne of the Goblin King. It was common knowledge that Lord Utgard was a pawn of the High Council. "Rotar!" Todd called out and a small imp with grey scabby skin appeared nearby.

"Yes, Master?"

"I need you to find out why Lord Utgard is currently occupying the throne of the Goblin King."

"Ah, but Rotar already knows the answer to Master's question." Todd turned from the mirror to face the imp, motioning for him to continue. "Goblin King been suspended, he has…. will have to attend trial for crimes. Lord Utgard be acting steward to Goblin Kingdom. Goblin King hasta spend time in Above with no powers, he does. Is under mortal's custody."

Todd's eyes widened at this information. "When is his trial?"

"Nine days, Master," the imp supplied.

A nasty grin crept across Todd's face. "Thank you Rotar, that will be all."

The imp bowed and disappeared, leaving Todd alone to figure out where the Goblin King and the mortal had taken refuge. He brought the image of them back to his mirror and carefully traced the outline of the mortal with a gloved finger. It appeared that the Goblin King cared for this particular mortal. Oh what fun it would be to take the mortal away from him, use her, and then throw her back to him broken. A Goblin King with no powers would not be able to do anything to him. Todd had connections to the High Council, he was positive he could influence them to vote against the Goblin King during his trial.

Todd gleefully twisted his hands together. What a scrumptious way to deny the Goblin King what was his, by taking his mortal then ensuring that his powers and kingdom would not be returned to him. "You will lose Goblin King. You will fall and fall hard and you will deserve it for no other reason than the defiance you have shown the UnSeelie court," Todd murmured before wiping the mirror clean again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading again! Please feel free to leave a review! They encourage me to write faster for you. This is my last update for this story for this year. Hopefully it won't be too much farther into 2011 until this story is finished.
> 
> Here's wishing you all a wonderful new year. I hope 2010 wasn't too unpleasant for you all. I know it was a big year for me. I traveled to Europe and spent three weeks abroad traveling between countries. I also traveled in the United States, down to Colorado and over to South Dakota. (I'm from Minnesota.) And I graduated from college with a Bachelor of Arts in writing. It's been one hell of a journey through school for the past 20 years, and now I have to find a job…
> 
> Anyway *raises glass of champagne* here's to the New Year! May it bring more happiness than sorrow to you and yours!
> 
> Labyrinth (c) Jim Henson & Co.


	11. Touch

Jareth woke with a start; his breathing was rapid and his skin felt clammy. He couldn't quite remember the contents of the dream he'd just had, but he knew it'd been threatening to both himself and Sarah. Speaking of Sarah, her warm weight still pressed down on him. He shivered and wrapped his arms around her again. She shifted on him, nuzzling her face into his neck. He stroked her back, calming himself with the knowledge that she was safe here with him at this moment. The future was uncertain, but at this moment she was safe in his arms.

He shivered again as he thought about the UnSeelie fae. The one who was after Sarah, Todd, he'd only met briefly, but his master, the King of the UnSeelie, Jareth had had enough experience with. Zuul, King of the UnSeelie had contacted Jareth a long time ago with an offer. He'd wanted Jareth to become UnSeelie. He'd argued that the goblins were creatures of trickery and deceit and having an UnSeelie king would only benefit them. When Jareth had refused Zuul's offer, he'd come back with a different tactic. He'd offered to make Jareth his heir to the throne. Still Jareth refused. King Zuul had become frustrated, to put it mildly, at that point, confused about what the Goblin King would want. It was then that Jareth made it perfectly clear that there was no possible way he would ever take the vows of the UnSeelie. King Zuul had retreated back to his kingdom and Jareth hadn't heard from him again; however he suspected that the increase in raids on the part of the UnSeelie creatures against his kingdom and subjects was Zuul's way of retaliating, if subtly.

It was the secret hidden by the labyrinth that was the reason Jareth would never take the vows of the UnSeelie. Despite the high court's annoyance with him from time to time, they were forced to admit that he was loyal to the Seelie court and kept their treasure well guarded. However it was because of this treasure that he was currently cast out of the Underground. His letting Sarah through the labyrinth's defenses had been a serious mistake that should never have happened. But damn if she wasn't so distracting! The way she defied him and continued onward with only one goal in mind impressed him. He'd warned her she was no match for him, but she'd brazenly proved him wrong. She'd barged through every obstacle he'd set before her until he felt he needed to take drastic action and had had Hoggle deliver the peach to her. He'd met her in the peach dream in an attempt to distract her just long enough to win. However it was she who was the distraction once again. He'd have had to have been blind to not see her beauty. Even though she was barely a woman at the time, the beauty that she would show later in life was visible then. When she'd broken through the dream trance though, he'd set himself against her, taking only one more chance to win her over. When he'd failed, he'd sent her home and tried to forget about her until a couple of weeks ago when the council had put him in her custody.

Sarah shifted again in his arms, but did not wake. Jareth took the opportunity to admire her. She'd grown into a beautiful woman, there was no doubting that, but there was a kind of pull towards her that he could feel inside of him. He wasn't sure if it was her appealing scent, like that of juniper and honey, or her physical appearance, or maybe it was her strong belief in the supernatural that lured him in. He wasn't even sure when the attraction had started. He'd gone from loathing the sound of her name to the man he was now; a man who worried when she got a cold, who was terrified when she got hurt and had to be taken to the hospital, a man who loved the feel of her body against his own, who felt himself come alive when she kissed him, and a man who loved kissing her back.

Jareth let out a deep breath and looked down at the face that was as familiar as his own now. She slept peacefully as a slight smile played around the corner of her lips. He gently brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face then let his hand slide back down her back. He smiled slightly as he realized that he loved this mortal woman before him. A bubble seemed to form inside his stomach at the realization and he felt the need to wake her and tell her in person. He glanced at the clock on the wall; it was nearly two o'clock in the afternoon. She'd had enough sleep… "Sarah," he whispered, rubbing her back.

"Mmm…" she groaned and buried her face in his chest.

"Sarah, luv, wake up."

She shifted again and stretched, one of her arms coming up to prop her chin upon his chest. "What time is it?"

"About two in the afternoon," he answered.

"Hmm… how long have you been awake?"

"Not long."

Sarah stretched again and moved to get up, but Jareth tightened his hold on her. She looked into his eyes to see him grinning mischievously. "Jareth…?"

"I've been thinking…"

Sarah settled back down on top of him, "This sounds dangerous…"

He flashed her a smile. "I've come to a decision, Sarah."

"About what?"

"About you."

Her eyes widened a little, "Oh?"

His arms tightened slightly around her and his head lifted to catch her lips in a gentle kiss. It was a chaste thing, barely a touching of lips, but when he moved to pull back, Sarah followed him down, refusing to break contact. Her hands slid up his chest, over his shoulders, and cupped his face on either side as she pressed against his mouth with her own. He was surprised she continued the kiss, but didn't complain. Instead he growled his approval and deepened the kiss, his tongue seeking entrance as it outlined her lips. She opened to him with a moan and he eagerly took advantage, sweeping into her mouth. His tongue danced about, caressing her own and taking possession of her mouth imitating his arms' possessive hold around her. "Jareth," she gasped as his mouth slipped down to her neck.

He traced her collarbone with his tongue until he reached the hollow of her throat where he paused and began to nip and suckle at it. Her moans only encouraged him and one of his hands slipped further down to grip her derrière. She gasped again and began kissing his face; his cheeks, his nose, his eyelids, his forehead, and his chin. She then moved her head to the side and started on his left ear. Her tongue slid over the shell and down to his lobe where she used her teeth to playfully pull on it. He growled and used both hands to press down on her buttocks as his hips thrust up at her. "Oh my God…" Sarah moaned as she realized how evident his arousal was beneath her.

She thrust back at him, pleased when he moaned gutturally. Her hands moved along his shoulders and attacked his mouth with her own again. His hands caressed her back, sliding under her shirt to allow skin on skin contact. She shivered as electricity sparked down her spine from his fingers.

They both jumped at the sudden loud knocking at the door. Sarah looked down at Jareth to see both pupils dilated with arousal and his breathing was coming in deep gasps. She imagined she looked quite similar. The knock came again. "I – I'd better get that. It's probably Jackie."

His only response was a sharp nod and to loosen his hold on her. Sarah moved to get up, but was halted when Jareth rose suddenly and mashed his lips back against hers. She straddled his hips and fought to gain control. Her hands betrayed her though as they tangled into his hair to pull him closer. Another loud knock at the door broke them apart. Sarah disentangled herself, tripping on the blankets as she got off of him. "I'm not finished with you, yet," Jareth warned, a smirk evident on his handsome face.

"Did I say I was done with you?" Sarah responded as she reached for the door.

Jareth chuckled as she opened the door. She'd been right; it was Jackie. "Geez… take you long enough?" she commented as she entered the loft, walking past Sarah. "What were you…" she paused as she noticed Jareth's mussed hair and half hidden legs still under the blanket on the couch. She turned back to see a rosy blush on Sarah's face. "Oh… sorry for interrupting," she grinned.

"No, it's fine," Sarah said as she closed the door. "We just woke up."

"Uh huh… Look, I just came to see if you needed any help?"

"No, we got everything moved in last night," Sarah answered.

Jackie glanced around at the bags and boxes scattered in the living room and kitchen. "Wow… when did you get to sleep?"  
"About seven this morning."

"Huh… well, is there anything you need me to get you? Food? Toilet paper? Condoms?" Sarah smacked Jackie's arm. Jareth snickered. "Alright! I'll leave! I'll be down in the gallery all day, so just come down or give me a call if you need something." She headed toward the door. "OH! How long are you planning on staying?"

"Just until after Jareth's trial. He'll have his power back after that and we can deal with Todd then."

Jackie nodded. "Okay, catch ya later!" she backed out the door.

Sarah's eyes met Jareth's as soon as the door closed. He smirked again and rose from the couch looking for all the world like a hunter stalking his prey. Sarah instinctively moved to put more of the couch between them. "Jareth… maybe we should wait a bit."

He didn't respond, but continued to slowly move around the end of the couch. Sarah mirrored his movements, keeping the piece of furniture in the middle. "Jareth…"

He grinned and suddenly vaulted over the back of the couch, grabbing hold of her as he plopped on the seat. She squealed as he pulled her down on his lap and kissed her behind the ear. He paused though as a loud grumbling was heard. "Was that you or me?" she asked looking down at her stomach. Another grumble was heard, "I think we should fix that before we… do anything else."

Jareth smiled again, but let her go. "As you wish, my dear."

Sarah rose, "Ugh, I feel disgusting. I need a shower before I eat."

"Would you like some company?"

She blushed again, "Not this time."

He chuckled as she found the bag with her clean clothes in it and pulled some out before ensconcing herself in the bathroom. When she emerged twenty minutes later dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, hair in a towel-turban, she went straight to the kitchen and began to prepare grilled cheese and tomato soup. It was a warm and comforting type of meal and Sarah felt that was exactly what she needed. She felt when Jareth entered the kitchen and turned to face him. He smiled again, but didn't advance on her. Instead he wordlessly set the small table with plates, bowls, and silverware from one of the boxes on the floor. She served the food; it was a quiet meal until the end when Jareth was sipping the last of his soup. "We should unpack today. I mean we have like nine days till your trial so we might as well settle in a bit," Sarah commented, wiping her hands on a napkin.

"Of course, my dear. Whatever you wish," the look he sent her way was full of heat and unspoken promises.

She rose to put their dishes in the sink before her deep blush could give her away. How did he do that to her? He barely spoke half a dozen words and she felt the blood rush to her cheeks like she was still a schoolgirl. She took her time washing up the plates, bowls, cups, and spoons, to give herself time to let the blush recede. Unfortunately, Jareth wasn't having any of that. She suspected he quite enjoyed embarrassing her just to see her flush. As she was rinsing the last bowl, she felt his arms snake around her waist, his hands coming to rest on her rib cage. A small squeak indicated her surprise. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you're avoiding me over here," he whispered in her ear.

His warm breath flowing past her cheek caused her to shiver. "I – I'm just finishing up the dishes. We can start unpacking now," she said as she set the bowl carefully in the drying rack.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do right now?"

NO! her mind shouted out. "Y-yes…" she stammered instead.

He squeezed her closer to him and placed a gentle kiss at her temple before releasing her. Sarah was glad she had the sink to hold onto; she wasn't sure her knees could support her just then. After a couple of seconds she regained her breath and turned to see him smiling at her, that knowing smile on that ever so smug face. "Unpack…" was all she said as she managed to push away from the sink and walk into the living room.

Jareth followed, his smugness only increasing with her lack of vocal skills. "You can do the kitchen stuff, I'll do the bathroom," she said pushing a box toward him and grabbing the bags with the toiletries.

He nodded and picked up the box of non-perishable canned goods she'd shoved. All of the perishable food items had been done last night as soon as they entered the loft so that nothing would spoil. Sarah turned her back on him and went into the bathroom with her bags. She had to admit that she was grateful to have a little distance between herself and Jareth. As much as she thrilled at his touch or those unforgiving gazes, there was work to be done.

It didn't take very long to put all of the bathroom items away, in fact it took far less time than she would have liked and she found herself back out in the living room looking at the rest of what needed to be put away. She decided to put away her clothes and make the bed. That would give her some more time. She took her time placing all of her clothes in the dresser and even put away Jareth's clothes while she was at it. When she was done, she returned to the living room and glanced into the kitchen to see Jareth stacking dishes in the cupboard and smiled. What if she played his own games against him?

As quietly as she could, she stepped over the now empty bags in the doorway and snuck into the kitchen, making sure Jareth's back was turned before so. She snuck up right behind him and waited till he'd just set down a stack of plates before pressing herself against his back and wrapping her arms around his torso. His sudden intake of air and frozen body pleased her. He was wearing one of the tight band t-shirts she'd gotten him and dark pair of jeans that hugged his form nearly as amicably as his leggings. She pressed herself tighter against him as her hands started to roam his chest. "Sssaarah…" he hissed.

Sarah didn't respond… vocally. Her hands did the talking for her as they found the hem of his shirt and slid underneath. She her nose nuzzled into his neck, causing him to jump slightly and shiver at her attentions. Her bare fingers skimming over his torso was driving him crazy. "Sarah…" he gasped out. "I would advise you to st-stop," he stuttered as her tongue flicked out and slid up his neck. "'Else I may not be held accountable for my actions."

Sarah paused in her ministrations, "And just what type of actions would those be?" she asked her voice an octave lower than normal.

He growled as he turned suddenly and pulled her to him, his lips meeting her own in a passionate kiss. His arms wrapped around her and kept her close as her hands continued their wanderings over his back underneath his shirt. She gasped as she felt his hands slide down to the back of her thighs and pull her up. He carried her into the bedroom, never breaking contact with her lips. The passion driving the kiss flared the fire burning low in her abdomen.

Sarah's back suddenly met the bed. She gasped as Jareth's weight momentarily pressed her down before he caught himself and held himself above her. He broke away for a moment, his breath coming in sharp gasps as he stared down at her. She stared back up at him; both of their pupils were dilated with lust. "Sarah…" he started.

She shook her head and cut him off, "Don't stop."

"But…"

"No, I know what I want, Jareth," she growled as she pulled him back down to her.

He gave in with a low moan, which only encouraged Sarah as she started to pull his shirt off. Sarah's shirt followed shortly after along with their jeans. Skin met searing skin accompanied with low moans of pleasure. Rational thought and logic had flown out the window, leaving plenty of room for mind blowing and inescapably intense gratification. It wasn't certain where one began and the other ended, so tangled were they. Finally, with a hoarse yell, the height of delight was reached and they both collapsed in a boneless embrace.

o O o O o O o

When Sarah woke, she could feel the lean naked form of Jareth curled around her. She smiled at what they'd done yesterday… only to repeat an hour later… and then once more in the early hours of pre-dawn. She blushed at the memory of how he'd woken her the last time. It had involved a slow sensual dance of his fingers across her body.

As she stretched, she realized that she ached… but in a good way, a way that said her body had been thoroughly used. Sarah glanced at the clock to see that it was almost five in the morning. She wondered why she was up so early then remembered that they'd fallen into bed quite early last night. She smiled again; she just couldn't seem to stop herself from smiling. And it was with that wide grin that she snuggled back down against Jareth and convinced her brain that it was much too early to be awake. "I love you," she whispered to the fae against her before joining him in slumber.

o O o O o O o

It was much later that day when Jareth and Sarah could be found playing an intense game of backgammon. They'd finished unpacking a while ago and after they lunched, Jareth had come into the living room to find Sarah setting up the game. He'd not had much trouble learning the rules since there was a very similar game in the Underground that went by a different name, but had the same principles. Sarah was grateful there was a certain amount of luck involved in the game otherwise it was quite possible she wouldn't have won a single match, so great a strategist Jareth was. "You shouldn't have done that, my dear," he commented, a glint in his eye as Sarah looked up questioningly.

She watched as Jareth shook the dice and the minute they landed, she saw her mistake. She now had three pieces on the centerboard. "Oh shit…"

"Language, language, my dear Sarah. You shouldn't swear in front of a king," he mocked, gleefully moving two of his pieces into his home base.

Sarah gave him an evil stare, "Well maybe if the king weren't such a ruthless player…"

"I play to win, Sarah. You should know this."

Sarah grumbled something indistinct and took her turn, cheering up a little bit as she got one piece off of the centerboard.

The day continued in a similar fashion until just before dinner when Jackie popped in again. She chatted with them and they invited her to stay for dinner, which she accepted. It was several hours later when Jackie was leaving that she pulled Sarah aside and commented on how happy both she and Jareth looked. Sarah blushed at the comment and Jackie's eyes widened. "Did you… you know...?" Sarah nodded discreetly. "Good for you! It's been way too long since you got any!"

"Jackie!"  
"What? Just stating facts, Sar."

"Uh huh…" she crossed her arms and gave her friend an embarrassed glare.

"Right, I'll just be on my way then. Nice talking to you again, Jareth!" she called over Sarah's shoulder at Jareth who was watching the television. "Remember, just call if you need anything. I'd rather be inconvenienced than rather have you wandering outside where Todd could find you," Jackie stated.

Sarah nodded, hugging her friend. "Thanks for lookin' out for us, Jackie. You're a great friend."

Jackie hugged Sarah back, "Thanks, Sar. That means a lot."

The two waved goodbye as Jackie walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading again! I hope the smuff wasn't too much… let me know if it was and I'll change the rating to M.
> 
> Please feel free to leave a review!
> 
> Oh and thanks to Verity Kindle for suggesting the name Zuul! lol...
> 
> Also! This was uploaded today in honor of David Bowie's birthday! Happy Birthday! :D
> 
> Labyrinth (c) Jim Henson & Co.


	12. Sometimes Being A Woman Sucks

The next three days passed quite pleasantly for both Sarah and Jareth. Their days were spent in competition between backgammon, chess, several card games, and Chinese checkers, and Sarah kept at her art, having Jareth pose for her again as she drew in her sketch pad. They hadn't had time to pack her painting supplies, and in all reality, there was too much supplies to conveniently bring along, so Sarah had settled for simply bringing her sketch pad and a few pencils.

It was during a drawing session on the fourth day that the pain had become too much for Sarah. She'd been having a headache all day and she'd asked Jareth to pose for her so she could draw in an attempt to go into that blank space she was always swept to when she really got into her art. Jareth was sitting leisurely in the armchair next to the sofa, one booted foot propped on the arm. Sarah kept glancing back at him to get the correct pose sketched out, but it was difficult to concentrate when he kept contorting his face between the comedic and tragic masks used in theater. She giggled and threw and eraser at him. The rectangular piece of rubber bounced harmlessly off his chest. "I'll have you know I've started wars over less than that," he remarked, one eyebrow raised in his usual smug look.

"Uh huh… pick a face and stick with it your Majesty," Sarah replied laying down some heavier lines. At her prompting, Jareth suddenly threw his head back dramatically, raising a hand to his brow so he looked like a swooning maiden. Sarah snorted in laughter when she glanced away from her paper again. "Come on! You were so much easier to draw the first time!" she complained.

Jareth righted himself; "Yes well I was paid in kisses that time if I recall correctly."

She glared at him, "Would his Highness like his payment after the finished product is delivered?"

He cupped his jaw in thought, "Hmm, yes tonight should be lovely."

"Fine, two kisses, same as last time."

"Deal."

"Deal," Sarah agreed and went back to drawing.

"Oh my lovely innocent Sarah… you should learn to bargain better."

She looked up at him confused. "What do you mean?" He gave her a mischievous smile and proceeded to tell her exactly how he was going to kiss her later that evening. When he had finished his rather graphic depiction, Sarah was blushing ten different shades of red. "But… I…" she stuttered.

"Ah, ah! You failed to negotiate the specifics of my two kisses when the time was proper, no take backs…" his grin was insufferable, but Sarah had to admit that what he'd described had sounded really quite pleasurable. It was just the fact that he'd one-upped her once again that irked her.

"Do you have to do that?"

"What?"

"Trick me all the time…."

"You know I didn't mean it as such, Sarah."

"Then what was it suppose to be?"

"Simply a way to ensure I get two amazing kisses tonight," he smirked.

"I would've let you kiss me anyway," she grumbled.

"But this was much more fun," he flashed her a smile then settled into his pose for her.

Sarah sighed and rolled her eyes. She wondered if all fae males took so long to mature or if it was just him. Going back to her drawing, she sketched in a few more curved lines to form his relaxed posture on the chair. She stopped though as pain lanced through her head so strong, it nearly blinded her. Whimpering, she dropped the sketchbook and clutched her head in her hands. She was glad that she was already sitting on the couch. "Sarah!" Jareth's voice rang out. She could feel strong hands grip her shoulders. "Sarah, what's wrong?"

His voice seemed far away even though she knew he was crouching right in front of her. "Head," she gasped out before clenching her mouth shut again.

"Tell me what to do, Sarah. What do you need to make it stop?" his voice sounded desperate.

"In bathroom cupboard… white pill bottle in drawer labeled Excedrin. I need that and," she was cut off by another wave of pain and she gritted her teeth. "… water!"

Jareth's warm presence left her, but returned in under a minute, thrusting the bottle of pills into her hand and holding the glass of water for her. She unscrewed the cap and shook out two pills, downing them with a gulp of water. Her hands continued to clutch her head as she waited for the pills to kick in. Jareth crouched before her, his hands on her knees, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles over her denim clad thighs. She took a shuddering breath and slowly opened her eyes, the light not as blinding as before. "Better?" Jareth's soft voice asked.

She nodded, "Thank you."

"Is it the tumor?"

"I don't know, but it feels like it's coming from that general area."

Jareth's lips formed a thin line as he rose. "Maybe you should rest for a bit."

"No, I'll be fine in a minute," she shook her head.

"Sarah, this is not a negotiation."

She looked up to see he was quite serious. He held out his hand to help her up. "Really, Jareth… I'll be fine." Jareth sighed then bent and picked her up bridal style. She gasped and clutched at his neck to steady herself. "What are you doing?"

"I told you, this is not a negotiation," he said as he carried her into the bedroom. "You will rest in here for at least thirty minutes." Sarah didn't see any point in arguing when it was clearly not Jareth she was facing, but the Goblin King as his demanding manner made clear. She simply allowed him to lay her down on the bed; her eyes sought his as he pulled away. "I will return in half an hour. Please try to get some rest." His eyes clearly told her to stay put.

She nodded and relaxed against the comforter, closing her eyes. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to just sit still for a while. She felt a blanket being placed over her and she smiled. "Thank you," she murmured. A leather-gloved hand caressed her cheek before she heard him leave the room.

Jareth did his best to remain calm and composed as he laid Sarah down before retreating to the living room. He sat on the couch, noticed her sketchpad on the floor and picked it up. She'd been about half way through his portrait, just barely finished with the rough outline. He carefully traced the lines with his fingers. After a minute, he put the sketchpad on the coffee table and leaned back into the sofa. Sarah needed help. Of that much he was sure. He didn't trust the human doctor. What could he possibly know from the image on that piece of plastic he'd shown Sarah? It was obvious that he was unaware of how much pain she was in, else he would have done something more while they were still at the hospital. If only he could reach his personal healer back in the Goblin Kingdom, it would make things so much easier.

There were still four days left until his trial though, and even then he wasn't sure how the council would rule against him. What if Sarah got worse? He took a sharp inhale with that thought. He wasn't ready to face the possibility of losing her. Instead he forced himself to think of ways to win the council over. He'd behaved himself quite well during these past few weeks. There was no reason for the council to revoke his title completely, but there was always the chance that those who didn't like him would sway the rest of the council. He'd ticked off a few too many council members in the past to really be sure of the vote.

Cursing himself, Jareth stood and began to pace. The sharp movement when he turned felt good and he wished for a moment that he had a couple of his goblins about to kick around. The sturdy creatures were tough and if he didn't know any better, they actually liked being kicked about. He smirked a bit at the thought of his subjects. He could just imagine the reactions of Sarah's three companions when they found she was back in the Underground. Ludo would be happy beyond belief, turning into a rather large and furry teddy bear. Sir Didymus would also be overjoyed and would busy himself with asking after Sarah's well being. Hoggle would most likely be happy to see her, but be very suspicious of Jareth's plans.

Jareth paused in his pacing; what were his plans? He'd promised Sarah that should he win his trial he would take her back and have her healed, but would she want to stay longer? He knew she felt something for him, but was it strong enough to make her want to stay Underground with him? Would the council allow it? He shoved that thought away; he really didn't care what the council thought. He would do anything he could to keep Sarah with him if she wanted to be there, but would she? He resumed his pacing once again making sharper turns almost to the point that he would spin more than 180 degrees.

He grumbled to himself as he paced, not noticing the scuff marks his boots were making on the floor. If Sarah wanted to return to the Aboveground after she was healed, he would let her for he could not refuse her anything. He stopped pacing to glance up at the clock; it'd been nearly forty minutes since he'd lain Sarah down. Taking a huge breath in, he let it slowly back out, focusing on channeling all of his worries out with it so he wouldn't concern Sarah.

After two more deep breaths, he quietly entered the bedroom. Sarah was lying in the same position as when he'd left her. Her hair fanned out around her head, her eyes were closed, and her mouth was slightly open; she was asleep. Jareth admired her from the doorway for a while before moving towards her. He quietly crouched before her and tucked a stray strand of hair back from her face. Her mouth closed and she unconsciously moved her face into his hand as it came back down along her jaw line. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss before moving back. Her lips curled up in a smile and she seemed to hum a little. "Mmmm…" her eyes opened. "I can honestly say that is my favorite way to wake up."

Jareth smiled back at her, in awe of how beautiful she looked with her hair in soft tangles, her eyes sparkling with happiness and that look one has after just waking up, and her mouth… her oh so sensuous mouth grinning back at him. "Well I can honestly say I quite enjoy waking you as such." He ran a gloved digit along her jaw again. "Did you rest well?" She nodded. "Good, I'm glad. How's the headache?"

"Much better, thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, are you up for some food? Because it's just past dinner time and I do believe we haven't eaten since breakfast."

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes, and I can see that you're shriveling up from starvation."

Jareth clutched his middle in mock pain, "Aye! I'm simply wasting away where I stand!" Sarah giggled and Jareth smirked as his visage turned mischievous. "Of course, I could always just eat you…"

She gasped in mock horror. "You would turn to cannibalism?"

"No, it's only cannibalism if you eat your own species. I am not human, but I've heard they taste quite delicious," he said before he swooped down and capturing her lips with his.

He kissed her as if her were a drowning man, his lips slanting over hers and his teeth nipping at her lower lip in a delicious way. He suddenly dropped down and began to nibble his way down her neck, her mouth free to let out delectable moans. He reached the curve where her shoulder met her neck and he stopped there to suck in the skin and bite down gently, leaving a mark that he was sure would stay for a few days. Her vocalization indicated that she found the pleasurable pain to be confusing, but delightful. "Mmmm…" he hummed against her throat. "I was right, humans are quite delicious."

He pulled away, a rather large grin stretched across his face. Sarah stared back at him, her eyes wide and her breaths coming in gasps. He suddenly stood, "Time for dinner!" his jaunty attitude as he walked out annoyed Sarah, but she rose to follow him anyway.

When she arrived in the kitchen, it was to find him pulling items out of the fridge. "You're making dinner?"

"Yes, I do know how to prepare a few meals that do not involve eggs," he replied not turning to her.

"This I have to see…" she murmured, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Jareth turned to her as he set the ingredients he had pulled on the counter. "Yes, you should rest while I prepare dinner. You're going to need that energy later tonight when I come to collect my kisses."

Sarah's eyes widened and she flushed as she remembering what he'd described to her about how he was going to extract the kisses. "But I didn't finish the drawing…"

"Call it advance payment," he smirked.

She blushed a deep magenta color.

o O o O o O o

Todd kicked a carelessly forgotten glove out of the way. He'd broken into Sarah's apartment in an attempt to figure out where she and the Goblin King might've gone. However they'd left no trace, and judging by the amount of things they'd taken with them, they weren't planning on coming back anytime soon. He pulled a crystal ball out of the air and glanced into it to see Sarah sitting at a table in an unfamiliar kitchen. He could see King Jareth hovering around the edges as he walked around. Todd had only ever been to Sarah's friend Jackie's apartment once, but he knew this wasn't it because he remembered Jackie's apartment was painted in vibrant colors. This one was a dull standard cream color.

He frowned, his master, King Zuul, would be displeased to say the least if he failed him again. In fact, Todd was quite thankful to be alive at the moment considering King Zuul's reputation with failures. He knew his king must trust him immensely if he would give him a second chance to rectify his mistakes.

Todd glanced into the crystal again and snorted in disgust as he saw Jareth and Sarah kissing. Though he couldn't blame the Goblin King… the mortal was a tempting wench. He was going to draw great pleasure from ruining her for the goblin brat. A wicked smile grew on his visage at the thought of what he'd do to the mortal when he had her in his clutches. He tossed the crystal up suddenly, and it disappeared at its apex. "Rotor!" he called out to his imp servant.

The scabby grey creature appeared a moment later, prostrating himself before his master. "Sir called for Rotor?"

"Yes, I want you to watch this apartment in the event that the mortal, Sarah Williams should return."

"Yes, sir."

"If she does, you will contact me immediately to inform me."

"Yes, sir."

Todd gave his servant a disgusted look before disappearing, leaving the imp to himself in the apartment.

o O o O o O o

It was late that night when Sarah awoke with a familiar pain in her lower abdomen. She sat up in bed, leaving the warm comforting arms of her fae lover to make her way to the bathroom. When she was secluded in the small room, she groaned as she discovered she was right. She'd forgotten to count days since her last cycle and this one had sprung upon her without warning. She checked below the sink and swore as she realized she'd forgotten to pack the necessary supplies for period. Quickly she rushed out to the front entryway and checked her purse for the spare she usually kept. "Damnit!" she swore as she saw that she'd not replaced the spare from last time.

Glancing up at the clock, she saw that it was too late to call Jackie. She groaned as she realized what she had to do. Quietly as she could, she crept back into the bedroom and pulled on and old pair of sweats and a hooded sweatshirt. "Where are you going?" a soft voice called out as she was about to leave.

She cringed, "Sorry to wake you. It's nothing serious, I just forgot something back at the apartment."

"And you need to go get it now?" Jareth asked looking at the clock on the nightstand that confirmed for him how ridiculously early it was.

"Yes."

"What could be so important that you need to get it at two o' clock in the morning?"

"Um, tampons?"

Jareth's eyes widened. "What?"

Sarah groaned, she guessed he'd never heard of tampons before being that he was A: from the Underground and B: a male. "Tampons… they're… um, you know… for when a woman has her period?"

His eyes grew wider, "Oh…"

She held back a giggle at his speechlessness. "So, I'm just gonna run back to my apartment and grab the ones there."

"Wait, I don't think that's such a good idea. Todd could be there."

"At two o' clock in the morning? I highly doubt it."

"Couldn't you just buy some new ones?"

"The corner store closes at midnight, and besides, I'm not going to buy new ones when I've got perfectly good ones back at my apartment."

Jareth groaned and ran a hand back through his hair. He threw the covers back and got out the bed. Sarah blushed and turned away from his nakedness. Seeing him in his full glory during the heat of passion and then at two o' clock in the morning in her sweats were two completely different things. She heard him open a drawer and pull out some clothes. When she turned back around a minute later he was zipping up the fly on his jeans. "You're coming with?" she asked.

"You don't expect me to let you go alone?" he looked at her as though she was crazy as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Thanks," she murmured.

He smiled and walked towards the door. "Come on, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can get back."

They put on their coats, gloves, and shoes before heading out the door. The eight blocks to her apartment were quiet and bare. It seemed as though everyone else in the neighborhood was smart enough to stay in and sleep on such a cold night. Sarah smiled though as she felt Jareth grab hold of her hand as they walked. He didn't say anything, but then he really didn't need to. The rest of the walk seemed slightly warmer as they bumped shoulders playfully along the way.

As they approached, Jareth pulled Sarah slightly behind him. "Let me go first."

"Jareth, I highly doubt Todd is going to be staking out my apartment."

He turned towards her, his face serious. "Sarah, we don't know why he wants you or what lengths he's willing to go to get you. Now please let me do this my way."

She frowned, but gave him the key so he could go in first. Quietly, so quietly Sarah could barely hear it, Jareth unlocked the door and pushed it open slightly, glancing in through the crack to see if Todd was anywhere in sight. He pushed it open even more and cautiously entered, pulling Sarah with him. Jareth indicated for Sarah to stay put while he looked into the kitchen then made a reconnaissance into the bedroom, bathroom, and finally the loft. When he returned, Sarah could see that he was slightly disturbed. "What is it?" she whispered.

"It's too quiet. He should have put some kind of booby trap in here or an alarm or something to alert him if we came back. He's either very confidant that we won't come back or very stupid." He sighed as he contemplated which it was. "Go get what you need, but hurry."

Sarah nodded and rushed into the bathroom.

o O o O o O o

Rotor hid himself in the closet the moment he heard the door lock click. His sharp imp ears served him well when it came to avoiding being snuck up on. He left the door slightly ajar and peered through as the front door inched open slowly. He saw the Goblin King enter cautiously shortly after. A moment later he saw the mortal enter. He stayed put though and waited as the Goblin King searched each room. When had finished and came to stand before the mortal again, Rotor vanished with a sharp crack to inform his master of the girl's presence.

o O o O o O o

"What was that?" Sarah called from the bathroom.

"What?" Jareth asked coming to stand in the doorway.

"That crack, it sounded like a piece of wood snapping or something."

Jareth frowned, "We may not be alone any longer," he whispered. "Hurry, we need to leave."

"Hang on, I just need a minute."

Jareth backed up and closed the door to the bathroom. Sarah hurriedly did her business and was just finishing up when she heard a loud bang outside the bathroom. Stuffing the supplies she'd just picked up into the pocket of her hooded sweatshirt, she wrenched the door open in one swift motion to find Jareth sitting at the foot of the door. His body leaned back when the door opened inward. "Jareth!" she cried as she crouched down next to his head. "Jareth, come on talk to me!"

"Ah, Sarah. How nice to see you again," a cool voice said.

Sarah's head whipped up to see Todd standing before her. "What do you want, Todd," she growled at the dark fae.

"I would think that quite obvious by now," he said sauntering slowly toward her. "Come now, Sarah. We must be going."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" she spat out.

"Sarah…" Jareth groaned from her knees.

"Jareth! Are you okay?"

He sat up, a hand pressing against his forehead. "Sarah, stay in the bathroom," he ordered as he stood swaying slightly.

Todd looked almost pleased that his adversary was on his feet again. "Well done Goblin King, I really would have been disappointed had that been all it took to take you out of the action. Unfortunately, I know your secret… you don't have your powers just now do you?" Jareth scowled at the fae before him, but remained silent. "Still trying to protect that little mortal are you? Well, that's just too bad…"

"You will not touch her, Todd," Jareth growled.

"Is that so? I really don't see how you're going to stop me." At this, Todd drew a crystal from the air and glanced into it, a smirk forming on his lips. "My Master will be quite proud of me when I present the mortal to him. Perhaps he'll let me keep her…" he taunted.

Jareth lunged at the fae, but Todd threw the crystal at him. It exploded against his chest and sent him flying backwards into the wall near the bathroom door. Sarah gasped as she heard the plaster wall crack at the impact and despite Jareth's warning rushed out of the bathroom to kneel beside him. One hand shook his shoulder and the other hesitantly touched his head. She spotted a thin stream of blood trickling down his skull beneath his pale winter blond hair. "What did you do?" she cried out to Todd.

"Not to worry, he's not dead, but he probably won't be waking anytime soon, and when he does I imagine he'll have a splendid headache. Now," at this Sarah felt his hand grab her upper arm and drag her up. "…it's time we be going."

"NO! Jareth! Wake up!" she cried to no avail.

"Don't make me hurt you, Sarah, because I would have no issue doing so, but my Master would be displeased."

She continued to struggle, and Todd proved his words true when he slapped her once across the face to gain her attention. She stopped struggling at the shock of the slap, but then her eyes narrowed and her knee came up to make contact between his legs, but it never did as Todd quickly formed another crystal and pressed it against her temple. At the touch of the cool crystal, she slumped against him unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!
> 
> lol… Thank you all for reading. We're nearing the end of this story. I'm expecting another two or three chapters. I'll make all the big thank you's at the end of the last chapter. Actually I'm really quite pleased with myself at the moment. The majority of this chapter and all of chapter 13 were written last night. That's right, for those of you wondering that would be a grand total of 8,558 words (or about 18 pages single space) all in under 24 hours! Actually it was under 14 hours if I want to be honest... *does happy dance* So, with that note, chapter 13 is being sent to my beta right after I upload this chapter, so it will be another few days before I put it on here.
> 
> On a side note, you may have noticed I upped the rating to M. This was partially because of the last chapter and partially because it kind of opens up what I can do with the rest of the story.
> 
> Labyrinth (c) Jim Henson & co.


	13. Back In The Labyrinth

Jareth groaned as the pounding in his head intensified. He wished he could just go back to sleep to escape the pain, but the sweet numbing slumber evaded him. Hesitantly, he opened his eyes and tried to remember where he was. He was sitting on a cold wooden floor with his back propped up against the wall. The back of a sofa was in front of him and a short hallway stretched out to either side. He remembered then that this was Sarah's apartment. "Sarah…" he breathed out.

He made to stand as he remembered that Todd had been there and had most likely taken Sarah, but his head pounded and his back ached to the point that movement threatened nausea. He could hear the crumbling of the plaster wall behind him as he shifted. Small chunks had broken off and landed on the floor beside him. His eyes widened as he realized this was because of how hard he'd hit the wall when Todd's spell had thrown him back. The memory of being thrown backwards into the wall seemed to spring a whole new set of pains upon him and he groaned again.

He had to get to Sarah, but Todd had most likely taken her back to the Underground and without magic, it would be very difficult to get there. There were ways though, ancient ways that hadn't been used in centuries. The mortals had long since forgotten about them seeing as their faith in the supernatural had all but disappeared. He would need help, as much as he was loath to admit it, and there was only one person he knew in the Aboveground. He hoped that Jackie would be able to do what needed to be done.

First though, he had to contact her. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to his feet and leaned heavily on the wall until the pain in his head subsided a bit. Then he made his way out to the kitchen and picked up the phone. Jackie's number was posted on a sheet tacked just above the phone along with several other numbers. "Hello?" a groggy voice answered.

Jareth winced as he glanced at the clock in the kitchen; he hadn't thought about what time it was. The clock showed that it was just past six in the morning. "Jackie?"

"Jareth? What's wrong?" her voice sounded slightly more awake.

"It's Sarah… he took her."

There was a long silence on the other end of the line. "He took her? Where did he take her?"

"I don't know precisely, but most likely to the Underground."

"Where you live?"

"Yes."

Another silence then, "Well how the hell do we get there? Jesus Christ, I'm gonna fricken' kill Todd! How the hell did he even get her? Did he find the loft?"

"No, we had to come back to Sarah's apartment for something," Jareth replied trying not to curse himself for allowing Sarah to come back here.

"Christ, Jareth! You could have called me!"

"Please don't berate me, madam, for things I am well aware of now."

"Sorry, Jareth. I'm just a little pissed off at the moment. So what the hell are we going to do?"

"I need your help, Jackie," and with that Jareth proceeded to tell her how he planned to get back to the Underground.

When he'd finished there was another long pause on the line, "Say what?"

Jareth wasn't quite sure what she meant by the saying, but he repeated himself. "The most important part is being in a place almost completely free of technology."

"And just where do you suggest we find that?"

"Sarah once told me of parks. We need to find a park that has very little human interference."

"I think I know where we can find one, but it's a bit of a drive. Are you sure this will work what with you not having magic?"

"I won't be the one performing the ritual."

"What?" she deadpanned.

"Because I'm fae, and a fae with his power cut off from him at the moment, I am not able to perform the ritual. You, being human, have a certain degree of natural magic in you… less now than in centuries past, but some. I have hope for there being more than normal in you because of how close you are to Sarah."

"Wait a second, rewind. You said I have to do the ritual? Doesn't that mean that I'll be the one going to the Underground?"  
"No, you'll just be summoning someone who can take me back."

"But I want to help you! I'm coming too!"  
"No, Jackie. You need to remain in the Aboveworld."

"Why?"

"Because you would only be a hindrance."

A long silence then, "I see…"

"Jackie, that's not what I meant. It's just that you know nothing of the Underground and cannot perform magic and explaining everything to you would take more time than I have."

"You wouldn't need to explain anything to me. I would follow you. I mean if there's one thing I know about you, Jareth, it's that I can trust you. I trust you for Sarah and I trust you to lead me. Besides, you don't have magic at the moment either! Two non-magical people working together would be better than one I imagine."

Jareth let out a long sigh. She had a point. Without his power, he probably would need help at some point. However it was the part where she'd said that she trusted him that resonated with him. He didn't know he'd made such an impact on her. But then again, he reasoned, she was Sarah's best friend and for Jackie to give her blessing at their being together, as she had done when she helped Jareth arrange his first date with Sarah, meant that she did indeed place a lot of trust in him. "Alright, you can come on two conditions."

"Name them," her voice sounded determined.

"You obey every command I give you with no hesitancy and you promise not to intentionally put yourself in danger."

"Well I'd be breaking the second by going with you in the first place wouldn't I?"

"Yes, but we'll overlook that."

"Done. What is your first command, your Majesty?"

Jareth smirked, it had been a while since someone had called him that and actually meant it as the title was suppose to be. "I want you to dress as if you were going on a three day hiking trip and meet me at the loft above the gallery in thirty minutes. Pack light."

"Yes, Sire. See you in half an hour."

Jareth hung up the phone and headed out the door to go back to the loft to properly dress and pack, praying the entire way to every god and goddess he knew of that Sarah was okay.

o O o O o O o

Sarah groaned as she attempted to open her eyes, but the lids didn't seem to want to lift. It was as if there were weights too heavy to lift attached to them. When she finally managed to pry open her lids, it was too dark to really see anything. She could feel that she was lying on a settee of some sort (it was too uncomfortable to be a bed) and that there was a chill in the air. She could also feel that her hands were tied behind her back. She glanced around for some indication of where she was, but once again, it was too dark to make anything out.

She raised herself to a sitting position. "Awake are we?" a cold voice called from the darkness.

Sarah squinted to try to find the owner of the voice. "Where are you?"

"Right in front of you, silly mortal."

Suddenly a light shone from in front of her and Sarah blinked fiercely at the sudden brightness. As her eyes adjusted, she could see that the light came from a crystal perched on the tips of black-gloved fingers. The fingers belonged to none other than Todd. As he'd said, he stood right in front of her, about ten feet away at the moment, but he was slowly making his way forward. "Where I am?"

"The palace of the UnSeelie fae. This is my room while I'm here. You will be meeting with King Zuul shortly," he said coming to a standstill before her.

"Why am I here?"

"I'll let his Majesty explain that one. Speaking of which, we should be on our way to the throne room."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," she frowned.

"Are you going to start that up again? I do believe I've already proven you wrong once, however if you insist on being difficult I don't imagine it would be too difficult to simply sling you over my shoulder and carry you down to the throne room."

Sarah's eyes widened. It was just something in the way he said it that made her think he would actually do it. She rose with as much dignity as she could from the settee. He frowned as though he'd been looking forward to slinging her over his shoulder, but shrugged and led the way across the small dark room to the door. She followed him down the dark stone hallway, down a staircase, and through a large doorway. The throne room of the UnSeelie King was bedecked in dark reds and blacks so black it seemed like they sucked in all the light that came from the sputtering candles and torches around the room. The king himself sat on a throne that looked as though it was carved from ebony. He wore clothing similar to Jareth's usual garb in darker shades of purples accented with black and silver. His dark hair was tied back with a purple ribbon and a rather plain silver circlet sat upon his brow.

She stumbled to her knees as Todd pushed her from behind. "Kneel before the King of the UnSeelie!" he hissed. She saw him bow low out of the corner of her eye and stayed where she was on her knees. The fae before her did not look like one to be trifled with. "Sire, the mortal Sarah Williams as you commanded," Todd said, still bowed low.

The King seemed to study them for a moment. Sarah was very conscious of her old sweat pants and Alma Matter hooded sweatshirt. "Rise, Todd," he commanded in a deep gravelly voice. Todd rose to his full height beside Sarah. "Bring the mortal closer so I may inspect it." Todd grabbed hold of her upper arm and dragged her forward. Sarah could barely keep her feet under her, before she was thrust forward to land on her knees again at the King's feet. She frowned up at the fae. "It is rather insolent isn't it?" the King asked of Todd who didn't answer. "Sarah Williams, that is your name correct?"

"Yes," she bit out.

"Good, good… it can understand me." Sarah did her best not to jump up and strangle him, but her twitching fingers gave her away. "Now, I have a request to make of you, Sarah Williams."

"What could you possibly want from me?"

"Your knowledge, and since we can't extract that from you, you will give it to us willingly."

"Unlikely…"

The King seemed amused by her response. "Todd, you have permission to use whatever means necessary to gain its cooperation in the task we discussed."

"Yes, Sire," Todd bowed again.

"I am satisfied that this is the correct mortal, you may take it away now and begin your task."

Todd nodded in his bow then straightened and roughly pulled Sarah to her feet. While she was glad to be leaving the King, she could do with less of the manhandling. Once they were out of the throne room, Todd stopped. "Just what the hell is this task you think I'm going to help you with?" Sarah demanded.

Todd didn't say anything, but pulled her towards him and grabbed hold of both her arms tightly. Everything suddenly went dark and Sarah felt the ground drop out from under her, but Todd's hands still gripped her arms like iron bands. There was a moment where it felt like they were in the center of a small tornado before it all stopped and they stood on the ground again and weak light struggled to light the area around them from behind dark grey clouds. Sarah glanced around to see that she recognized this place. It was the same hill that Jareth had brought her to, to start her run through the Labyrinth ten years ago. "The Labyrinth?" she asked thoroughly confused.

Todd nodded, "You are the only being to have ever made it through."

Sarah's eyes widened with understanding. "Are you saying I have to lead you through the Labyrinth? Why?"

"That is not your concern. You will do as told."

"Or what?" she spat back getting seriously annoyed with his conceitedness.

A lecherous smile crossed his face and Sarah took a step back. "I dare you to find out…" he leered.

Fear rose up in Sarah's chest and she took another step away not wanting him to get too close. "N-no thanks," she stammered.

He frowned, but remained where he was. "You will lead me through the Labyrinth then?"

"I can try, but it changes."

"I know, and yet you managed to find your way through last time."

"I'm going to need my hands."

"For what? You don't need hands to walk."

"No, but there are obstacles in the Labyrinth for which I might."

He seemed to consider this for a moment. "Fine, but you will wear this instead," he said and produced a crystal that turned into what looked like a black leather collar with a silver buckle.

Sarah frowned, "I'm not a dog."

"No, a dog would be more obedient," he retorted. "You will either wear this, or your hands will remained tied."

She wasn't overly enthusiastic about wearing a collar, but having her hands free would be beneficial. "Fine, the collar then," she growled, glaring daggers at him.

Todd moved toward her and she instinctively took a step back. He raised a brow, "Do you want your hands untied or not?"

"Yes, I just don't want you behind me," she snarled.

Todd grinned, "Sorry, darlin', but you're just gonna have to trust me a bit."

"Not likely," she muttered, but allowed him to move around behind her to untie her hands.

He ran a hand down her arm from her shoulder to her wrist as he moved around her. She shivered at his touch, but stood still, wanting him to untie her. His other hand skimmed her side through the bulk of the sweatshirt before coming to rest on her derriere giving it a squeeze. Sarah jumped and gritted her teeth, "Will you just untie me and cut the groping?"

Todd grinned and did as he was asked. As soon as she felt the bonds loosen she made to pull away, but Todd swiftly pulled her back against him with the collar at her neck, buckling it with quick fingers. She lifted a hand to feel the thick black leather collar, but couldn't find the buckle. Her other hand came up to feel along the other side, still not finding the cool metal; it seemed that the collar was now a seamless leather strap around her neck. "How the hell will I get this thing off?" she demanded becoming slightly claustrophobic.

"Magic…" he whispered in her ear. He moved away from her, stepping around so he was in front of her again. "You didn't think I'd leave the buckle so that you could go and undo it?"

Sarah glared at him then turned on her heel and started down the short hill toward the gate. Todd grinned a lecherous smile and followed her, enjoying the view. Sarah started looking around as she neared the gate, looking for her friend Hoggle. Her heart sunk as failed to find him. In fact there weren't any fairies either, and the foliage growing on the Labyrinth's walls was dried and brown. It looked dead. "What's happened here?" she asked in a near whisper.

"This is what happens when the master of the Labyrinth is defeated, he neglects his duties… part of the reason he was placed in your custody I do believe," Todd muttered stepping past her to go through the half-open gate.

Sarah followed reluctantly. Inside, Todd waited for her to direct him. She'd decided that trying to follow her old path would be best and took a right. Todd followed. She led him quietly, noticing that the brick walls no longer shimmered and that there were more dead branches and debris on the walking path. The eyeball moss was still and the eyes were glazed over, not moving. She sadly walked past them, looking for the opening she took before. Once she spotted it (minus one Cockney accented blue worm), she slowed a little, thinking that perhaps Todd wouldn't see it like she hadn't seen it her first time through. When they drew close to the opening, she made a mad dash forward and whipped around the corner in an attempt to lose him. She only made it about twenty feet though before the collar around her neck tightened and she fell to her knees gasping for air. Her fingers scrabbled at the collar trying to pull it away from her skin. It loosened as Todd caught up with her. "Foolish mortal, did you really believe I wouldn't think of that?"

Sarah sat catching her breath, glaring out of the corner of her eye at his boots standing next to her. "Would've been nice to warn a girl," she muttered as she got to her feet.

He laughed, "Ah but where would the fun be in that?"

She huffed and started off again, Todd trailing her. So she couldn't run away from him; that made things difficult, but not impossible. She would find someway. Maybe she would find Ludo and get him to throw Todd into the Bog of Eternal Stench? She smiled a little at this thought and continued on her way.

o O o O o O o

"Are we there yet?" Jareth asked from the passenger seat of Jackie's red Jeep Wrangler.

Jackie groaned and flopped her head back against the headrest. "You asked that a half hour ago. Does it look like we're there?" she retorted.

Jareth crossed his arms and scowled at the short African American girl beside him. "I'm merely curious as to the estimated time of our arrival."

"Uh huh… our ETA is approximately twenty-five minutes, your Majesty," Jackie responded.

They'd been driving for just over two and a half hours since six thirty that morning and the irritability levels in the vehicle had grown every passing minute. Jareth was anxious to get to Sarah and had questioned several times why it was necessary to drive so far away, if there was any place closer? Jackie had patiently explained that he'd requested the least technology contamination possible and the state park they were headed to now was the closest one that fit that qualification. He'd grudgingly accepted her answer, but that didn't mean he had to be complacent about it.

He strove to remain silent for the next twenty-five minutes, focusing instead on the forest that whipped by outside the window. They arrived at the entrance to the state park, tall pine trees rising on either side of the road, and Jackie parked at the ranger station to purchase a day pass. "You owe me," she murmured as she applied the sticker to her windshield.

Jareth snorted, he doubted the tiny sticker cost very much. "How much farther?" he asked.

Jackie unfolded the map she'd gotten from the ranger and traced the road into the park with a finger. "According to the map's legend, the park is about fifty miles in diameter, so I figure we should drive into here," she pointed to a parking lot about ten miles away on the map. "Then we should hike along this trail toward the center of the park. If you really want to get away from man-made things, I suggest going off trail a ways, but that can be dangerous because it's easy to get lost." Jareth stared at her, "What?" she asked.

"I'm not exactly worried about how we'll be getting back at the moment. We need to get to Sarah!"

"I realize that, but we need to have a plan first."

"I've got a plan, once we get Sarah then we'll make a new plan."

Jackie groaned, "You know what? You're the King, if we get lost, it'll be your fault."

She put the jeep in gear and started toward the parking lot. They arrived twenty minutes later and Jareth practically leapt out of the vehicle before it was in park. He moved around to the back and pulled out a pack that he'd made at Sarah's. It contained enough food for himself for a couple of days, his own clothing from Underground, a Bowie knife, and about two gallons of water. Jackie had her own pack filled with similar stuffs except she'd also packed a med kit that she kept filled for camping trips and the like. She glanced over at Jareth in his leather boots, jeans, heavy jacket and gloves. "You sure those boots are gonna be okay for hiking?" she asked.

Jareth gave her a look, "I can assure you that my feet will be more comfortable than yours."

"Okay, whatever…" she muttered sliding her pack on and buckling the straps that would help distribute the weight.

"Are you ready?"

She jammed a blue and white ski cap on her head and nodded, locking up the jeep before following Jareth to the start of the trail.

They hiked in towards the center of the park along the Chesapeake Trail, Jackie occasionally checking the map to make sure they were on the right course, until they reached a curve in the trail that would lead them away from the center. Jackie and Jareth stopped on the edge of the walking path. They needed a short break seeing as they'd been on the move for nearly an hour straight. "This is it," Jackie said from her perch on a rather large rock. "I have a compass to guide us back to the trail if we really need it. Hopefully we won't. Do you really not have a plan for after we get to Sarah?" she looked over at Jareth who appeared to be meditating on the ground on the edge of the trail.

"I don't know what to expect, so no I don't have a plan, nor will I attempt to make one until I know what we have to work with. Right now, it's simply get to the Underground, get Sarah, get back."

"Uh huh…" Jackie took a sip of water out of her canteen. "And you're sure this ritual thing will work? That it'll call who you're looking for?"

Jareth glanced up at her, "I think I know a bit more about ancient rituals in calling fae than you do."

"No offense," she held up both hands.

Jareth's shoulders relaxed and he let out long breath. "I'm sorry, Jackie. I'm anxious. I've never had to rely on someone so much as I'm relying on you at the moment."

Jackie rose and patted Jareth on the shoulder. "It's fine, I know how much Sarah means to you."

Jareth smiled up at Jackie. "Shall we continue?"

"Lead on, your Majesty," Jackie grinned.

They continued onward off the trail for another forty minutes until they reached a small clearing in the woods. The tall pine trees around them creaked and groaned in the wind and the fresh sent of pine needles drifted all around them. "This should do," Jareth said stopping in the middle of the clearing.

Jackie nervously unbuckled her pack and set it down on the side of the open space. "What do I need to do?" she asked.

Jareth laid his pack down next to hers and pulled three small candles and a pack of matches out of one of the pockets. He carried them over and arranged the candles to form a triangle in the middle of the clearing. "Kneel here in the middle of the candles and rest your hands palms up on your thighs," he instructed. Jackie did as told and took a deep breath once she'd settled herself within the candles. "Good, now close your eyes and try to clear your mind of everything except my voice." He waited for a few minutes while Jackie took deep cleansing breaths. "Jackie? Nod if you are ready." She nodded slowly. "Okay, now repeat after me: I Jackie of the Aboveground, call upon the greater forces." Jackie repeated him in a calm voice. "I ask for Titania, Queen of the fairies, wife of Oberon to heed my call." He paused again while she repeated. "For I have dire need of her wisdom and strength." Pause… "Titania, come to me and show me your glory, I beg of thee."

There was a long silence as Jackie finished the incantation. Jareth looked around the clearing, his hope dwindling as nothing continued to happen. The woods were utterly silent except for the whistling of the wind through the canopy. He bowed his head in defeat and was about to tell Jackie to get up when a voice as pure as crystal spoke. "Who doth call upon me, Titania, Queen of the fairies?"

Jareth's head snapped up to see a slight woman with pale skin and golden hair. She wore a simple golden gown draped over one shoulder despite the cold, which she did not seem to acknowledge. She stood before Jackie who was staring at her in utter shock. Jareth stepped forward, "Auntie Titania!" he called out.

The magnificent fae woman looked over to see him approach her. "Jareth, darling!" They embraced and pecked each other on the cheek. "Oh have you been a naughty boy?" she asked as the broke apart. "You need a mortal to call upon me? Did the council finally toss you out of the Underground?"

"No my dear Aunt, it's merely temporary." Jareth turned to Jackie who was still staring in shock. "Jackie, I'd like you to meet my Aunt Titania, Queen of the fairies."  
At the mention of her name, Jackie seemed to jolt out of her trance and stood. She slowly approached Jareth, staying slightly behind him. "You didn't tell me Titania was your Aunt!" she whispered.

"You didn't need to know," he cocked an eyebrow. "Auntie dearest, I'd like you to meet the mortal who called upon you on my behalf, this is Jackie."

Titania seemed to look Jackie over. "Why is she dressed like a man?"

Jareth snickered and Jackie looked affronted. "That, my dear Aunt, is the current fashion of the Above, for women to dress as men."

"And do the men dress as women as well? How strange you mortals are!"

"No, it's a one way street as far as that is concerned. However the current fashions of the mortal world is not why I called for you."

"Oh, and prey tell what is?" Titania asked turning her full attention back to Jareth.

"We need your help. I need to return to the Underground a bit ahead of what the high council has planned for me."

"And why is that?"

"Because someone very dear to me has been stolen away and I should be very much displeased if anything were to happen to her."

Titania's eyes widened. "Is this a mortal you speak of?"

"Aye, it is."

"And is it the mortal of whom I think it to be?"

Jareth rolled his eyes, "Who, prey tell, do you think it to be, my dear Aunt?"

"The Lady of the Labyrinth, Sarah Williams?"

Jareth didn't answer right away, but simply glared at his aunt as she anxiously awaited him. "You have been listening to the servant's gossip again haven't you, Auntie dearest?"

Titania seemed to brush away the accusation. "It is, isn't it? They say your dismal attitude towards your kingdom has been because of her and now here you are in the Aboveground, claiming that you care for her." At this Titania smiled a wide grin and leapt upon her unsuspecting nephew, hugging him as tightly as she could. "I told them so! I knew she was the one!"

"Auntie… Let go, please!" Jareth choked out.

Jackie had backed up and hidden behind Jareth even more at Titania's outburst. As Titania let go of Jareth she glanced back at Jackie then back to Jareth. "How can I help you?" she asked looking more than happy to assist them despite the consequences that might be had at the hand of the high council.

"We need to go to my kingdom. If I am correct, Todd will force Sarah to show him the way through the Labyrinth, even though that idea is utterly ridiculous considering that the Labyrinth changes based upon who's inside of it. I'm afraid of what will crop up as obstacles with that slimy UnSeelie in there."

"UnSeelie did you say?" Titania's visage turned serious. Despite her disregard of the high council, Titania was the ideal image of what a Seelie fae should be and she abhorred the UnSeelie with a passion unlike any other. Of course this may have been because of what her subjects were. The fairies were all naturally Seelie creatures, creating only happiness and light… when not biting fifteen-year-old girls' fingers that is. "Of course I shall do all I can for you, my beloved nephew! Where do you need to go in your kingdom?"

"To the gates of the my Labyrinth. I need to catch up to them before they reach the Goblin City. I doubt that doddering old fool they put in charge of my kingdom temporarily will even notice they're there let alone what to do with them when he does know."

Jackie spoke up for the first time behind Jareth, "Why not just go to the Goblin City and meet them there? I mean it's the middle right? So they'll end up there eventually."

Jareth turned to face his companion, "As absolutely correct as you are, what you don't know is that there is a spell preventing just that from ever happening. Transportation spells are not allowed into the Goblin City unless the ruler gives express permission, and even then it's a one-time pass. An individual needs permission each and every time they want to transport in. It's a defense mechanism, and if I can avoid it, I would prefer to not let the high council know I am back in the Underground. Else I'm afraid they may rule against me when my trial comes up," Jareth explained patiently. Jackie nodded, feeling dismissed even though Jareth had taken the time to explain things to her. "Now, we really must be going if we are going to catch up with them. They already have more than a five hour start on us."

Titania nodded, "Gather your things then take my hand, and join hands between yourselves," she instructed. Jareth and Jackie did as they were told, strapping on their packs before forming a small circle. "Hold on tight, my dears."

And with that their feet left the earth and wind whirled around them as everything darkened for a moment. When all stopped and their feet were back on solid ground, they were standing on a hilltop in front of the Labyrinth. Jackie stared in wide-eyed wonder at the massive maze before her, as Titania gave her nephew a grim smile, for she knew she could not help him in his quest, but she wished him success. Jareth smirked and took a deep breath, reveling in the fact that he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again my lovely readers for continuing to read this story. I have to say this is probably one of my favorite chapters; I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it. I should really apologize to Mr. Shakespeare for stealing his character, but he writes them so fantastically and Titania is amazing. I thought about it being Oberon who they called, but the possible dynamic between Jareth and Titania was just too good to pass up! lolz... If you have not read A Midsummer Night's Dream by William Shakespeare, I would recommend it. It's definitely one of his best. And if you feel like you would have issues understanding it with all the 'thee's' and 'thous', check out gradesaver (dot) com. Look up the play and read the scene by scene summary. :) (Truth be told, my favorite Shakespeare play is Much Ado About Nothing, if you wanted to know ;) )
> 
> Labyrinth (c) Jim Henson & Co.
> 
> Titania (c) William Shakespeare


	14. Fear

A sharp kick in the side was Sarah's wake up call. She jumped and grunted in pain, looking around to see who had done it. Not surprisingly, Todd stood before her, arms akimbo, frowning down at her. "Let's move," he growled as he started to walk away.

Sarah scrambled to her feet before he got too much farther. She'd learned the hard way that the collar worked very well whether it was she who got too far away from him, or he who walked faster. She caught up just as he turned the corner around the hedge.

The previous day they'd walked for hours and hours, but despite Sarah's best efforts, she couldn't find the markers from her previous trip. Instead they'd dealt with an entirely new kind of labyrinth, a darker one. Besides the death of the foliage all around them, it was evident that the labyrinth had changed in other ways. It had been about three hours into their journey when they came upon an open area in the maze with several choices for exits. Todd had looked to her as if she should have known which way to go, but she'd had no idea. This hadn't happened to her last time, so she picked a path at random. Unfortunately, it appeared that some paths led you right back where you started as was made clear when they trudged back to the same open area an hour later.

She'd been truly afraid of Todd harming her then, but the lividness in his eyes was kept in check and he allowed her to try again. The second path meandered along then doubled back the same way the first one had. She'd practically ran from him towards the third path, the collar kept her in check, but she made sure she kept far enough away from him that he could not reach out and throttle her like she was sure he wanted to. The third path had gone on and on until they'd reached a dead end. Sarah had turned to find Todd approaching her with murder in his eyes. "What do you want me to do? This isn't my fault! The Labyrinth was NOTHING like this last time I was here!" she'd yelled at him.

"I expect the Lady of the Labyrinth to know SOMETHING about how to navigate it!" he'd yelled back.

"Well you're wrong! I was lucky last time, nothing more! That and I had help!"

"Well where is this help then, huh?"

That had hit her kind of hard. He had a point; they hadn't seen a living being their entire time in the Labyrinth. She was starting to worry about what had happened to everyone. There had been a hope inside of her that she would find her old companions and they could help her out of her predicament, but it appeared it was only a false hope. She'd turned away from him then back to the stone wall and her eyes nearly popped out of her skull. Where before there had only been a dead end, was now a door in the wall. She pointed at it mutely. Todd had stepped around her towards the door; he'd examined it a moment, before pulling it open. On the other side of the door was the entrance to the hedge maze, which was where they were now.

They'd spent the night huddled in an alcove of the hedges, a small fire fueled by some of the nearby debris kept them somewhat warm. Todd had wanted to keep going through the night, but Sarah had convinced him that traveling the Labyrinth in the dark was probably the stupidest thing they could possibly do. Todd had finally agreed to wait out the night.

Now, it was early morning and they were weaving their way through the brown and dying hedges. Sarah, as much as she didn't really want to talk to Todd, felt that she should get some idea of why he needed to navigate the labyrinth. "So," she started, looking back at him. "Why do you need to get through the labyrinth?" she asked taking the most direct approach.

Todd studied her for a moment before answering. "My Master wants me to retrieve the treasure that is guarded at the center."

Sarah scoffed, causing him to raise an eyebrow. "I've been to the center. There isn't any kind of treasure; just a rickety goblin city and twisted castle."

"Just goes to show what a mortal knows," he muttered. "The treasure is an intangible made tangible and hidden where no mortal could hope to find it."

"What?"

Todd growled, he didn't really want to discuss this with her, but there wasn't much else to do besides continue walking. Sarah noticed his reluctance, but did not retract her question. How could something intangible be made tangible? "It is theorized by many, that the Underground and the Aboveground are connected by one thing only: belief. The human's belief in the supernatural is what keeps the two worlds tethered together." Sarah's eyes widened as she struggled to grasp what he was telling her. "However," he continued, "as you know that belief is dying and the connection between the two worlds grows weaker."

"But, isn't that a good thing from your perspective?" Sarah interrupted. "I mean call me crazy, but I'm pretty sure your king hates humans."

Todd smirked, "Yes. It is true that King Zuul despises humans, but he does believe they have their place."

"Their place?"

Todd turned to face her, a lascivious grin on his face, "On their knees, serving us. You are a lesser being than us. Your natural magic is insubstantial, and your hold on how to connect with and control what little natural magic you have is practically non-existent."

Sarah stopped walking, her hands were on her hips and she was glaring at him. Todd stopped as well to stare back at her, his arms crossed over his chest in an intimidating pose. "And that makes us lesser than the fae? How so? Magic is only one aspect of life. Just because you can control it doesn't mean you are superior."

"Ah, but there is also the fact that the fae are immortal. We cannot die a natural death."

"That doesn't stop me from driving an iron dagger through your heart," she muttered.

Todd's lewd grin turned into an irritated frown. "I'd like to see you try, mortal. You couldn't get close to me unless I allowed you to."

"Then I'd wait till you slept," she retorted.

"Do you want me to tie you up?"

Sarah scowled; she didn't want him getting close to her at all. "Well I don't have a weapon of any kind anyway, so there wouldn't be much point, would there?"

His lewd grin returned, "Oh but Sarah… there's more than one reason to tie a person up."

She gulped and tried not to let her fear show, but she could tell by Todd's reaction that she was failing. He chuckled then turned and continued to walk along the path. Todd had made it clear that he wanted her in front of him, so she'd had to get past him when she caught up. She couldn't stop the shiver that ran through her when his hand brushed along her arm as she passed.

They continued walking in silence for a time. They still hadn't met any other living beings along the way, for that matter they hadn't met any dead ones either unless one counted the foliage. The lack of other beings besides themselves really was starting to concern Sarah. It was almost as if everyone had upped and left, simply migrated out of the labyrinth. It had occurred to her that perhaps it was because of the degradation of the labyrinth that everyone had left. She wondered if what Todd said was true, if the decay around her was because of Jareth, and if so why had he let this happen?

Her train of thought derailed suddenly though as the ground beneath her opened up and she fell. She heard Todd scrabble for purchase behind her as he fell too. The dark tunnel steepened and suddenly she was airborne only to land a second later on her backside. She rolled to the side as Todd came hurtling in after her. She groaned as she got up, sure that there would be bruising later. The darkness was so complete Sarah could barely see her hand in front of her face. She heard Todd groan as well, "Where the hell are we?" he demanded.

"An oubliette," Sarah answered automatically.

"What?"

"A place you put people to forget about them," she responded remembering what Hoggle had told her from her first journey.

o O o O o O o

Jackie stumbled over a branch as she and Jareth made their way through his labyrinth. They had been walking for hours upon hours, only stopping for brief breaks. When Jareth had told her to dress for a three-day hike, he hadn't been kidding. When they'd appeared on the hillside and she'd initially looked over the labyrinth, it hadn't really seemed that far. What she'd failed to include in her calculations was the miles upon miles of weaving maze, and while Jareth did an amicable job of finding shortcuts, their journey was still proving to be much longer than she would have thought.

Of course, they might have gone faster if Jareth hadn't spent so much time lamenting over his treatment of his maze. It appeared that everything was dead or dying and they had yet to meet any beings. Jareth had spent the first few hours of their journey describing to Jackie the splendor of the labyrinth at its full glory. She had to admit, what he described sounded brilliant, but what she saw was only death.

It was towards the end of the day when they were walking through part of the stone wall maze. Jareth was convinced they were getting close, but Jackie hadn't seen any sort of trail. "Jareth?" she addressed the fae. He turned back to her, waiting for her to catch up so they could talk. "Do you know why Todd took Sarah?"

"I'm afraid it has to do with she being the only one to have successfully navigated the labyrinth."

"Okay, that makes sense, but that indicates he needs to get to the center for something. Do you know what?"

Jareth sighed and ran a hand back through his unruly hair that he'd tied back into a ponytail. "Yes," he replied simply.

Jackie waited for a minute than asked, "Care to share?"

"It is an object representing the human's belief in the supernatural."

"Okay," she said slowly.

"The object was placed under the protection of the labyrinth by the High Council, which was why I was in so much trouble when Sarah made it through to the center. If a mere mortal girl could do it, who's to say an UnSeelie fae couldn't?"

"So they sent you to our world as punishment?"

"Yes, being cut off from my magic has been irksome to say the least, but other than that I can't say that this sojourn has really been a punishment as the usual definition implies."

Jackie smiled at that, thinking of her best friend and the fae before her. "No I don't suppose it is. So what'll happen if Todd gets his hands on this object?"

"I've been thinking about that and I've settled on two possibilities. Either the UnSeelie intend to use it to break ties entirely with the mortal world or they intend to bring the mortals to heel."

"Meaning?"

"Ever heard of slavery?"

"No! They wouldn't! That's barbaric!"

"I quite agree, but many of the UnSeelie view the human race as beneath the fae and believe they should take their place as our servants."

Jackie's face paled. "But that's only the UnSeelie, right?"

"For the most part… there are some Seelie who view mortals as lesser creatures as well, but they wouldn't dare to suggest something so unsavory as slavery."

"I'm not sure if that's a relief or not." Silence passed between the two as they walked a ways more. "So, what would happen if the UnSeelie broke ties with the mortal world? That wouldn't be as bad would it?"

"Compared to the enslavement of the human race? No, but it's bad enough in its own respect. For one thing, the two worlds would be completely cut off from each other, meaning I could not attend the wished away nor could there be any contact whatsoever between the two worlds."

"Meaning you and Sarah would never see or hear from each other again..."

Jareth nodded then continued, "That and there are some who theorize that the human belief in the supernatural helps support the magic here in the Underground, so if we were cut off then there is a possibility that magic would die here as well."

"Wow… so wouldn't the UnSeelie being screwing themselves over if they cut ties with the mortal world?"

Jareth raised an eyebrow at the slang, but nodded. "It's only a theory though. Besides, I'm guessing they will go with the first option of enslavement."

"How pleasant…"Jackie deadpanned.

Jareth chuckled, "Quite."

They walked for a while longer before Jareth suggested they stop for the night. "But won't we lose more ground on them? I thought we wanted to catch up before they reached the Goblin City?" Jackie protested despite her aching legs.

"Aye, we do, but it is beyond idiocy to attempt to navigate the labyrinth at night. If Todd knows this he will stop as well, and if he doesn't, I'm sure Sarah will convince him to. She knows the hazards of this place well," he smirked at some memory Jackie didn't share.

"Alright then," she settled down, leaning back against the wall of the hedge maze they'd entered not very long ago.

Jareth settled down as well, shedding his pack and gathering kindling for a small fire. They'd just finished with a small dinner when a noise startled them both. Jackie glanced at Jareth who held a finger to his mouth, indicating for her to remain silent. He rose and moved around the fire toward the place where the sound had come from. Jackie sat silently, her ears on overdrive straining to hear any other sound, but Jareth was so quiet, she couldn't even hear his footsteps. A sudden scuffling sound made her jump again, and she debated going to help Jareth until she heard the sounds of greeting. It seemed Jareth knew whatever was hidden in the dark. Jackie strained her eyes to try to see whatever was approaching with Jareth. It sounded like it had hooves. Just then Jareth emerged from the darkness, a creature at his side. Jackie's eyes widened as she realized the creature was a faun, a man with the bottom of a goat. "Jackie, I'd like for you to meet Puck. Puck, this is Jackie, a mortal from the Above," Jareth made the introductions.

Jackie rose on unsteady legs to greet the faun, who held out a hand for her to shake, which she did hesitantly. "Pleased to meet you," Puck said. "As much as I would love to be staying and get better acquainted," he smirked at her before turning to Jareth, "I be here with a message from your Uncle Oberon."

Jareth crossed his arms. "Oh?"

"Aye, he wishes to inform you that despite the lack of activity in your labyrinth, your subjects be well and whole. Because of the degradation of the labyrinth, many have sought refuge elsewhere and King Oberon has granted asylum to any who seek it. He simply wishes you to know this so you don't worry. He also be saying that if you don't fix things up soon, he'll be quite displeased."

Jareth nodded, that certainly sounded like his uncle, "And how did he know I was back?"

It was Puck's turn to cross his arms, "Are you serious, Jareth? You called upon his Queen to bring you back to the Underground. Of course he be knowing you're back."

Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose. "And the High Council?"

"Nay, they do not know, nor will they be finding out from my master or his wife. They be fond of you, Jareth, as am I. You have naught to fear from us."

"Thank you, Puck," he said clapping the faun on the shoulder.

"Aye, besides, I haven't pulled no trickses lately, and pulling one over on the High Council be just too good to pass up!"

Jareth chuckled, "Remind me if the High Council grants me my kingdom back to thank you."

Puck smirked a devilish grin. "I must be going now. Places to be, people to prank."

"Thank you again, Puck," Jareth called out as the faun disappeared into the darkness.

Jareth watched the faun go then returned to his spot beside the fire. Jackie watched him, her face scrunched up as though trying to figure something out. "There was more to that than what I saw wasn't there?" she finally commented.

He glanced up at her, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, he wasn't just here to tell you your subjects were safe, was he?"

Jareth smirked, "No," he paused for a moment. "Puck and I have a long history. Many pranks, jokes, and tricks were involved when we visited my aunt and uncle. As a result we've developed a different kind of relationship, one that only those who regularly run from trouble have."

"Got in a lot of trouble as a kid, huh?"

"What? No, I said we ran from trouble, I never said we got caught. Often times, there was no evidence against us." He smirked again. "No, Puck had a dual purpose in showing himself tonight. It wasn't just to reassure me about my subjects, but to also let me know he's willing to help if we have need of him. My aunt and uncle cannot do anything without gaining the attention of the High Council, but Puck, being a faun, can get away with more things."

"Well that's good… I think."

Jareth chuckled, "Yes, we may need his help before this is over." He looked up from the fire to see Jackie yawning. "Perhaps it's best if we sleep now. We'll need to be up as early as possible tomorrow."

Jackie nodded and curled up on her side, her pack acting as her pillow and a small blanket she'd packed overtop of her.

o O o O o O o

A sudden light illuminated a small area around Todd. Sarah shied away from the light; as her eyes adjusted though, she could see that he held a crystal that was emitting a soft white glow. "Damnit!" he cursed. "They know we're here."

"Not necessarily," Sarah mumbled, rising to her feet.

Todd turned on her, "What do you mean?"

She shrugged, "Just that the labyrinth has tricks of its own to prevent people from reaching the center. This wasn't necessarily caused by an outside influence."

He stared at her for a while, letting what she'd said work through him. "How do we get out?"

"I don't know. The last time I was in an oubliette I had help getting out."

"How did you get out?"

"There was a door that depending on how you unlocked it would lead to different places."

Todd turned about to examine the small space around him, searching the walls for a door of some kind. Sarah searched with him, only to see smooth rock wall. She wasn't sure what was worse, being stuck in an oubliette with Todd or him forcing her through the labyrinth? She sighed and sat back down against a wall. Her limited experience in oubliettes wouldn't be much help. Maybe if they stayed here long enough, someone would find them and help her.

She glanced back up to see Todd still examining the walls. Her eyes narrowed as she thought of what he'd done to Jareth. She hoped he was okay; there had been blood trickling from his head, however she guessed that was probably from a piece of plaster… she hoped it wasn't anything serious. She hoped he would come for her, but she couldn't see how he could. He was stuck in the Aboveworld with no magic and only Jackie for help.

She slumped further back against the wall; her situation seemed hopeless. If she helped Todd succeed, then the human race would become slaves, and she really didn't want to think what Todd would do with her personally. However if she failed, she still had to contend with Todd and hope to God she could fend him off despite his advantage with magic. God-willing, she could give him a good kick where the sun didn't shine and it would discourage him, because with the collar she couldn't run. She let out a sigh and let her head flop back against the wall. It landed harder than she planned and she found herself falling backwards as the wall behind her fell out. A small squeak escaped her as she flopped back against the floor.

Todd rushed into her line of sight, a surprised look on his face. "Not that I'm complaining, but what did you do?" he asked looking at the newly opened tunnel.

"Nothing, just pounded my head against the wall," she replied standing and rubbing a hand over the back of her skull.

They both looked at the piece of wall that was now lying on the floor. It had some kind of ruin on it that Sarah assumed was goblin or fae, although a glance at Todd showed he didn't recognize it either. Assuming the goblins could write and read, this was probably a word or phrase from their language. Little did either of them know that it was indeed in the goblin language and read, 'Pound Head Here', and if the king knew how his goblins were defacing his oubliettes there would be many more of the rambunctious creatures getting bogged.

"Lead," Todd's sharp command came from behind her.

She scoffed, but led the way into the tunnel, Todd's crystal illuminating the space before them.

Sarah speculated that he sent her before him in case there was something down there, but she doubted it, judging by the lack of other beings prior to this point. A cool breeze floated down the tunnel, chilling her and she was glad she'd worn a sweatshirt. She was just starting to wonder if this was the same tunnel with the false alarms when a low growl was heard ahead of them in the darkness. Sarah stopped dead in her tracks. Todd nearly bumped into her. "What?" he snapped.

"There's something up there. I heard it growl."

He scoffed, "I didn't hear anything and we haven't seen a single creature since entering this labyrinth. Get moving!" he shoved her forward.

She stumbled a bit before catching her balance. Sparing a glare back at Todd, she continued forward at a more hesitant pace. Perhaps the growl had been a figment of her imagination. Still, she walked slowly through the dark tunnel until another low growl was heard. She stopped again, "There! That!" she whispered.

Todd made a growl of his own, neither confirming nor denying that he'd heard the sound. Instead he made another glowing crystal and gently tossed it down the tunnel, illuminating the area ahead of them. It stopped after a minute, standing perfectly still in the middle of the tunnel floor. Both fae and human gazed in silence as a pair of eyes gleamed from the darkness on the opposite edge of the field of light. They glowed a greenish color the same way a cat's eyes glowed when a light hit the retina just right. However these eyes were much larger than any house cat's. Sarah stifled a gasp and backed up a step and Todd's face paled as the creature stepped into the light. It was huge, taking up a good half of the tunnel, and looked like a cross between a wolf, lion, and some kind of demon with pointed horns sticking up from his mane and a long forked tail flicking back and forth.

Having no weapon, Sarah backed up even further, hoping the creature wouldn't attack if left unprovoked. Unfortunately, Todd didn't share this idea because he pulled a crystal from thin air and threw it at the beast, another crystal in his hand before the first had struck. A blinding light filled the tunnel as the first crystal struck the beast and it let out a deafening roar. Sarah lowered her hand from her eyes that she'd put up against the light to see the beast charging forward, seemingly unharmed. Todd threw the other crystal, another flash of light filled the tunnel and the beast was thrown against the wall, sliding forward a bit with the momentum of its charge.

Sarah held her breath as it skidded to a stop right in front of her. It didn't move immediately and she took the opportunity to look it over, searching for some kind of weakness or perhaps to see if Todd had knocked it out. Grey fur covered the expanse of its sleek body and a darker gray mane surrounded its neck, making it look fiercer. Sarah looked down at the massive paw near her shoe to make a startling discovery. The paw was going through her shoe, as though the beast were a ghost or an illusion. "Get away from it, you stupid mortal!" Todd yelled.

Sarah didn't listen, and instead knelt before the beast, hesitantly reaching out toward it. Her hand moved toward the beast's arm, but instead of feeling the course fur, it went through the arm. This wasn't real. Her eyes widened with the realization. Suddenly the beast rose and growled at her, its fangs snapping at her face, but Sarah knew the truth now, that it was illusion and could not harm her. "MOVE, HUMAN!" Todd yelled, pushing her away and throwing another crystal at the beast who was thrown to the floor again.

"Stop! It's not real!" Sarah yelled from her position on the floor behind Todd.

Todd turned to glare at her before looking back at the beast who'd regained his footing and was facing them, no longer growling, but looking at Sarah with respect. It was almost as though she shared a telepathic link with it, the realization came to her that suddenly. Fear was the absence of knowledge. There was nothing to be afraid of from the beast because she now knew more about it; knew it could not hurt her. Both human and fae watched in awe as the beast gave Sarah what looked like a small bow then disappeared in a poof of glitter. The tunnel was dark and silent except for their heavy breathing.

The silence was broken when a bit of wall opened across the tunnel from them, revealing an alcove with a ladder leading up. Sarah slowly got to her feet and walked over to the ladder, testing its strength with her foot on the bottom rung. She could feel Todd's presence behind her and she started to climb the ladder before he could yell at her to move. She was strongly reminded of her first time through the labyrinth when she'd been following Hoggle. The ladder led to a closed door, Sarah heaved against it with her shoulder, pushing it up and over on its hinges. Day light greeted them as they climbed out of the tunnel. Sarah brushed herself off as she waited for Todd to join her.

Looking around, she saw they were much closer to the castle that she would have suspected. In fact, they were just outside the gates to the Goblin City. She drew in a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. Even if they did make it into the castle, Todd still needed to find the object that represented the human belief in magic. She had no idea what that was, but she hoped it was difficult to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading once again! Just a small notice for those who noticed it, I changed the rating back to T because in all reality, the scene in chapter 11 was not that graphic and I don't intend to make any other similar scenes all that graphic either. Though be warned, there will be violence in upcoming chapters.
> 
> Labyrinth (c) Jim Henson & Co.


	15. Quicksilver

"Jackie! NO!" Jareth's voice called out, but it was too late. She'd touched the small blooming purple flower, just a gentle caress, but that was all that was needed. A seemingly dead vine suddenly shot out and wrapped around the wrist of the hand touching the flower. Jackie gave a startled yelp and attempted to pull back, only to find she couldn't as vines snaked up her legs, binding them together. "Jareth!" she cried out a desperate plea as the vines circled about her arms, making their way toward her neck.

Jareth rushed to her side, his Bowie knife already pulled out of his pack, and he began to hack at the vines that seemed intent on suffocating the woman before him. He managed to free her arms and was just getting started on the vines that had circled up her legs to her waist when another vine shot out and circled around the wrist of his free hand. Surprised, he hesitated a moment too long and it resulted in his other wrist being captured as well. He let out a furious yell and tugged against the restraining vines. Jackie, whose hands were still mercifully free after Jareth's efforts, grappled for the dropped knife and used it to cut away at the vines that had snuck further up her waist. She got as far as her knees, when the vines wrapped around her arms again, pinning them to her sides. She struggled to no avail and glanced over at Jareth only to find that he was being consumed by the vines as well.

Jackie let out a choked sob at the thought of her impending death, but was startled into silence when she felt the slight breeze of a knife flying past her face. The blade sliced through the vines around her torso, also freeing her arms. She looked wildly up at the owner of the knife, but only saw a brown and tan blur as the knife came flashing down again, this time slicing through the vines about her legs. "Move!" a familiar voice commanded and she lost no time in scrambling to her feet and moving away from the vines.

As soon as she figured herself to be far enough away, Jackie turned back to find the blur cutting Jareth free as well, moving too fast for her human eyes to focus. A second later, Jareth was pushed away as well. He stumbled to a stop beside Jackie. They both turned to look at their savior. He looked just as he had the previous night, even down to the smug grinning face. Puck stood before them, a long knife in his hand, his chest rising and falling rapidly from his exertions. "Do you realize how lucky you be?" he complained.

Jareth nodded, speechless for the moment. "How did you know?" Jackie asked for him.

Puck scoffed, "One mortal and one fae with his magic cut off trying to get through a labyrinth that has taken a decidedly darker turn since I last saw it? T'was only a matter of time before you would need my help. I kept watch."

"But… how can you… how did you move so fast?" Jackie asked, eyes wide with amazement.

Puck arched an eyebrow, "Have you not read my Lord and Lady's history? 'I shall put a girdle round about the earth in forty minutes'."

Jackie's eyes widened even further as she realized Puck was quoting directly from the play A Midsummer Night's Dream. "Wait, you mean that actually happened?" she asked, her voice an octave higher than normal. "I thought that was all just a big story William Shakespeare made up!"

Puck scoffed and Jareth chuckled. "And just where do you think he be getting the idea?" Puck asked.

"William, or Will as we so affectionately called him here, visited the Underground numerous times. The first being when he wished away his sister."

"Shakespeare had a sister?" Jackie asked.

"He used to… he wished her away and didn't win his run through the labyrinth. However the human belief in magic and the supernatural was much stronger back then, so it was easier to call upon the fae for favors or open portals to the Underground. After the first visit, he called upon me again because he was worried about his sister. Back then we didn't wipe the memories of the people who ran the labyrinth," Jareth explained. Jackie was having trouble processing the fact that she was talking with someone who had literally known William Shakespeare and as a result remained silent.

"Thank you by the way, Puck," Jareth said changing the subject. "I appreciate your efforts however I have a favor to ask." Puck raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips, waiting. "Would it be possible for you to perhaps travel ahead of us to find those we seek? I should like to know if Sarah is alright."

Puck seemed to consider then nodded, grinning. "I shall put a girdle round about the earth in forty minutes," he quoted again then disappeared faster than Jackie could blink.

"Come on," Jareth said continuing their trek.

"Shouldn't we wait here for him?"

"He'll figure out where we are. Besides, I doubt we could move fast enough to lose him."

Jackie shrugged and followed him down the path. "Just out of curiosity, how close are we?"

"Very, which is what worries me."

"Because we should have caught up with them by now," Jackie said catching onto his train of thought.

"Precisely… I fear that this means they've made far better progress than I would have hoped."

"What about all those traps Sarah told me about?"  
"The labyrinth is dying. It doesn't have the energy. I'm surprised the creeping vine was able to move so fast. It probably put a lot of energy into that one attack against us."

"Hey, look on the bright side. At least we know Sarah is probably okay."

"Yes, but with Todd?"

"Ah, yeah…" Jackie rubbed the back of her neck. "So if they're already in the castle, how do we get in without being noticed since you want to stay incognito?"

"There are side entrances. I know all the ins and outs of my castle, believe me, we won't be seen."

"Well then… lead on mon capitaine," she waved a hand.

Jareth smirked at the human beside him, but continued walking. They were very close to the castle, just on the outskirts of the junk piles when Puck caught up to them. He skidded to a halt, his hooves throwing up dirt. "Lord Jareth!" he gasped as he stopped.

"Puck, the last time you addressed me properly my uncle caught us spiking the punch at Samhain a couple hundred years ago."

Puck waved a hand absently, "Yes, the two you sent me to find… they're already in the castle."

Jareth's face dropped and he started shedding his pack. "What are you doing?" Jackie asked.

"Running," he said seriously.

Jackie's eyes widened as his pack hit the ground and Jareth took off. She quickly rid herself of her own pack then took to her heels after the fleeing fae.

o O o O o O o

"The Escher room?" Sarah asked as she was pushed forward into the bizarre room.

"You've been here before and did not see the object?" Todd asked coming to stand beside her.

"Yes, my final confrontation with Jareth was here. I didn't see anything that would represent the human race's belief in magic though."

"That's because you didn't know where to look," the dark fae sneered.

He pushed Sarah forward again as they started off into the room. It hadn't been very difficult getting into the castle. In fact, it had been easier than the last time she'd been there, seeing as they didn't have the goblin army trying to kill them. They'd slipped in a side door, avoided the throne room, and had discreetly made their way to the Escher room. Sarah watched as Todd stepped over the edge of a pathway to walk along the bottom of it. He peered back over when he noticed she didn't follow. "Come along, then!"

"I can't! I'll fall," she said backing away from the edge.

Todd rolled his eyes and shook his head; "Stupid mortal, gravity is relative in this room. The fact that I'm standing on the bottom of the same path you are standing on top of should make that evident!"

"But… I don't have magic," she hedged.

"You don't need it. This room provides the magic for you, so even a foolish mortal such as yourself can bend gravity to their will. Now you will follow me or the collar will make you."

He turned away and Sarah felt the collar tighten slightly as he continued moving. She gasped for air as it slowly continued. Closing her eyes, she stepped over the edge of the path and felt wind blow through her air as she swooped around to stand on the bottom of the same path. She opened her eyes and felt slightly nauseous when she realized it had worked and that she was now upside down from her original position. The collar tightened again and she ran off to follow Todd.

He led her over several more edges and through a couple of arches, but what really threw her was when he ran up a set of stairs only to walk over the ledge at the top and traverse the same set of stairs on the other side. She ran to keep up with him. "Do you even know where you're going?" she asked, slightly winded from her jogging.

He turned on her, a glare evident on his face. "Of course I do! This room changes though and it takes a while to navigate."

He continued his journey and Sarah rolled her eyes… Men! Never ask for directions! However it was shortly after when Todd let out a triumphant shout and rushed forward toward a particular arch. Sarah followed, curious as to what the object would look like. She entered the room behind the dark fae, keeping slightly behind him as she looked around the room. It was a very plain circular room, made of the same stone as the Escher room, but there were glyphs carved into the wall running along the perimeter at eye level. The ceiling rose into a black oblivion. If Sarah hadn't known any better, she would have said she was standing in a stone silo.

Todd shifted to the side, allowing her to see what was in the center of the room. She gasped as what she was seeing registered in her brain. Floating about five feet off the ground was a spherical object with a silvery sheen to it. It was about the size of a basketball, but looked to be quite smooth and had no identifying markers. "What is it?" she whispered to Todd.

"What we're here for," he replied, but didn't make any move toward the sphere and instead continued moving around the perimeter of the room.

"So… are you going to get it?" she asked still standing in the same place as when she'd first entered.

"No, you are."

"What?" she deadpanned.

"I cannot touch it, which is part of the reason for bringing you along."

"Why can't you touch it? "

"Because it is uncertain what will happen when it is touched. It's been here for centuries, but very few know about it."

"How did you find out? I mean you don't seem like the kind of fae the High Council would trust with this thing."

He glared at her, "It doesn't matter how I found out. You are going to get it for me."

"Oh sure, send the mortal after the strange floating sphere in the middle of the room…" she mumbled.

Todd turned toward her and raised a hand as though to grab her neck, but he was half way across the room. His fingers tightened slightly and Sarah felt the collar mirror the motion. She dropped to her knees gasping for air as his hand continued to close. Who the hell is this guy? She thought frantically. Darth Vader?

Abruptly, the pressure lessened and she choked as her lungs tried to greedily suck in air. "Any more protestations?" he sneered. Sarah shook her head violently as she struggled to catch her breath. "Good, then you will fetch me the sphere, now!" he demanded.

Sarah rose shakily to her feet and slowly made her way toward the sphere. She moved slowly, mindful of what Todd had said about being uncertain what would happen to it when touched. She could feel sweat forming on her skin as she got closer. Why her? What had she done in life to deserve this? As she got closer she could see that the silver seemed to be moving, like quicksilver. It made the sphere look molten. She reached out a hand toward it, her fingers inches from the silvery surface. "DO IT!" Todd yelled.

Sarah jumped, and her fingers brushed the surface of the sphere, which shuddered at her touch. The entire room started to shake and dust fell from the unseen ceiling. "SARAH! NO!" a voice shouted from the doorway behind her.

Sarah turned sharply to see Jareth and Jackie standing the doorway, chests heaving as though they'd just run a mile non-stop. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open at the sight of them both. "How?" she asked, her voice higher than normal.

A loud snort from behind her cut off her thought though and drew her attention. Turning, Sarah found herself face to face with at what appeared to be a Chinese dragon. The long body looked to be made of the same quicksilver that the sphere had been. She stood completely still as the head of the creature, much larger than her own, lowered and its opalescent eyes stared into hers. She couldn't help but stare back at the creature. The enormous head rested on a serpentine body that was supported by four muscular legs ending in taloned feet that looked like they could easily cut through the surrounding stone. Its long tail ended in what looked like a spade and it gently swayed from side to side.

Not a sound was made from any of the beings in the room. Todd stood against the far wall, his mouth hanging open and his eyes bulging; Jareth and Jackie were rooted to their place in the doorway; and Sarah stood only feet away from one of the most deadly creatures she had ever seen. She could feel the warm breath puffing out of the nostrils of the beast. It seemed like hours that Sarah stood, not blinking, not moving, scarcely breathing before the creature that stood just as still before her. "Sarah, back away slowly," Jareth whispered from behind her.

She didn't acknowledge him, but merely lifted her foot and took a hesitant step back. The moment her foot touched down again, the serpentine dragon made its move. It darted forward with a low growl, weaving around Sarah, trapping her in a scaled prison. She let out a startled yelp and struggled against the tightening coils. "Jareth!" she shouted desperately.

Jareth launched himself forward, magic or no he would not allow this creature to take Sarah away from him. He jumped over the tail of the dragon and reached for Sarah's outstretched hand, barely grasping onto it before a solid wall of scales in the form of the dragon's tail whipped around and flung him against the stone wall. He slid to the ground, his head lolling on his neck. "JARETH!" Sarah screamed, more worried for him at the moment than for herself.

She pushed at the muscled body wrapped around her and managed to squeeze out of the coils. Dashing toward the fallen fae, she was stopped short when the dragon's tail swept forward again, knocking her legs from under her. She sprawled on the floor face down, groaning at the throbbing in her head from where it had hit the stone. She tried to get back up, but was pushed back down when a taloned foot landed on her back. The dragon used just enough pressure to keep her pinned, its talons digging into her skin slightly through her sweatshirt. "Jareth," she called out again, looking up at the fae who was still dazed and confused.

Out of her peripheral, Sarah saw Todd's booted feet making a silent retreat towards the door, but her attention was drawn away as she felt the dragon's muzzle drift over her, its nostrils flaring as it took in her scent. Its long neck allowed it to curve around and look at her face again. Sarah could swear that if dragons could smile, this one was. Pearly white fangs gleamed at her from the dragon's grinning mouth. Without warning, the talons on her back pierced her skin. A gasp was heard from the suddenly motionless Sarah as the talons sunk into her body.

A loud scream was heard, but she didn't understand it as pain flooded her body and overwhelmed her senses. She felt every nerve tingle and stand on end. Nausea swept through her, but she didn't dare move for fear that more damage would be done, as if enough hadn't been already. Then in the muddy haze that was her thoughts she could feel the dragon. Its mind connected with hers and the pain melted away until she only felt the soothing purr of the beast before her. She closed her eyes and laid her head on the stone floor as the strange communal continued.

Images floated across her consciousness, never anything solid, but blurry shapes that would leap away from her just as they started to become clear. Strange colors like she'd never seen before floated before her against a starry background. She could hear muffled sounds, but none of them made sense. The feeling that everything would be all right washed over her and she relaxed. A large presence floated above her and she heard in the depths of her mind a bell-like voice intone, "Mistress…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know… you guys hate cliffhangers. Deal with it…
> 
> No really I love you guys, please review! *kicks self* god I'm such a suck up…
> 
> So anyway, the first half of this chapter was difficult to write, but then I got a plot bunny rush and wow... let me tell you it's way better than an adrenaline rush! lol… Gotta love those little buggers sometimes! (They're responsible for the quicksilver dragon… or rather, what the dragon does to Sarah… the fact that it was a dragon was my idea. They thought I should have gone with a giant crystal spider… psh!) Oh and sorry for the short length... I don't really have an excuse for it.
> 
> Labyrinth (c) Jim Henson & Co.
> 
> Darth Vader (c) George Lucas
> 
> Puck, Titania, & Oberon (c) William Shakespeare


	16. Consciousnesses

Jackie stood frozen to the spot as Jareth rushed forward to free Sarah from the dragon's clutches. It felt like her feet were glued to the floor and her lungs were reluctant to work. Jareth had ordered her to not put herself in unnecessary danger, but how could she leave her best friend to fend for herself against a dragon? She watched as Jareth was swept backwards off his feet in a single swoop from the dragon's tail. A sickening thud announced his body's meeting with the wall and she cringed.

Oh god… how was she suppose to compete with that beast? Even if Jareth had magic, she had doubts defeating the creature would be simple. Jackie watched as Sarah managed to free herself from the quicksilver coils and ran towards Jareth only to be pulled up short by that damn tail. Everything happened so fast then, the dragon's foot reached out and pinned Sarah then its talons were sinking into her back. Jareth was still completely out of it against the wall. Jackie felt as though something were squeezing her chest; her breathing was restricted and she didn't know what to do. Her friends needed her help, but what could she do against a friggin' dragon?

A movement against the wall drew her eye and she glanced over to see Todd trying to make good his escape. "Oh no you don't…" Jackie mumbled.

She marched over to the fae and grabbed hold of his shirt with her fists. "You are the reason we're in this mess. Now get us out of it!"

He stared down at the mortal as through she were insane. "I shall do no such thing. Now release me, mortal!" he demanded.

It felt like something broke inside Jackie. She frowned and adrenaline coursed through her as she shoved the dark fae backwards against the wall. "You're the only with magic! You're the only one capable of actually helping! Now grow a set and get to work!" she commanded.

Todd hesitated for a moment then roughly pushed Jackie away and made a dash toward the door. She growled and ran after him; he only made it to the doorway before she tackled him, holding onto his ankles. "Let go, you foolish mortal!" he kicked at her.

She dodged the kick and quickly drew the knife she'd placed in her pocket. The blade flipped open and she held it threateningly as she addressed Todd. "You will help us, or I will give you iron poisoning."

His eyes grew large and he held still. Jackie could see his mind racing as he stared at the knife. After a moment he made a non-threatening motion with his hand. "Let me up and I'll help."

Jackie glared at him, but released him, moving slightly away. Todd rose to his feet, brushed off his clothes, and glanced over at her. He drew a crystal sphere from the air and held it before him. It pulsed with a dark light; if light could be black, then this was. Jackie watched as it seemed to suck in nearby energy. Todd sneered and suddenly threw the crystal at her. Too surprised to move, the crystal hit the center of her chest and seemed to sink into her skin. She gasped as pain radiated outward from the spot, it was as though someone had reached in, grabbed hold of her heart, and was squeezing it. A particularly tight squeeze made her scream in pain and she dropped to her knees, clutching at her chest as though she could pull the crystal back out.

Todd grinned a malicious smile and made his exit, quickly running from the stone room. Jackie didn't even notice him go. She fell backwards gasping for breath. Dark images were floating across her eyes, nightmare creatures that no language had a name for. They slipped in and out of sight, baring teeth and cackling madly. Jackie's breath grew shallow and she tried to fight off the dark creatures plaguing her mind, but she couldn't move… even the thought of moving brought pain, her muscles clenched and her teeth ground together.

They aren't real… I need to help Sarah and Jareth. She thought frantically. The nightmares moved faster across her vision, snapping their teeth and flicking their tails with agitation. Go away! she commanded. The creatures ignored her and instead moved even faster. She screamed again and made to swipe them away with an arm despite the pain.

o O o O o O o

Jareth watched in a daze as Sarah fell before him, the dragon examining her as though determining its next meal. He made to get up, but the order from his brain didn't make contact with the limbs it was intended for and instead was intercepted somewhere in between. Glancing over, he saw Jackie taking on Todd and groaned. "No," he croaked.

The short woman had tackled Todd, but quickly let him up. Todd pulled a crystal that began to emit black light then threw it at Jackie before making good his escape. Jackie fell to the floor, a scream leaving her lips. Jareth felt helpless. His friend was writhing on the floor suffering from what he was pretty sure was a nightmare curse of some sort and his love was pinned under the talons of a dragon. This wasn't going to happen… not if he could help it.

Drawing on all the strength he could, he stood, swaying slightly. He took a tentative step toward the dragon whose eyes were closed and seemed to be purring of all things. Sarah lay on the floor under the dragon's foot, its talons digging into her soft flesh. There was something missing from this scene though… despite how deep the dragon's talons appeared to be embedded into her skin, Sarah wasn't bleeding. There should be a pool of blood surrounding her, but there was nothing besides dust on the flagstone floor. What the hell was going on here?

Suddenly the dragon started to shrink dramatically. Its pose remained the same, but it shrank down until it was just big enough to sit comfortably on Sarah's shoulders, were she to stand up. Jareth eyed the dragon suspiciously; while it wasn't very large now, it was still a very powerful magical being. However the serpentine body did not make any kind of threatening move; it retracted its talons from Sarah's prone back and moved slightly away, examining the woman with something akin to contentment in its eyes. With a flick of its tail, the silvery body coiled around the mortal's arm and settled itself in for a nap.

Jareth approached cautiously, making certain that the beast was truly asleep. A low rumbling purr could be heard and he decided that it wouldn't do him any harm. "Sarah?" he called out softly, but she did not respond in anyway. He knelt down next to her, his hand hovering over her back, afraid of what the dragon might do if he touched her. "Sarah?" he tried again. Still no response. She didn't appear to be injured, but who knew what the dragon had done with her mind. He let out a shaky breath and gently placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder. The dragon stirred, but remained contentedly purring around her bicep. He glared at the magical creature before checking for Sarah's pulse at her wrist. It beat strong and hard under his fingers and he breathed a sigh of relief. At least she would be okay physically.

A clattering of hooves announced Pucks presence just then. Jareth jerked his aching head up to see the faun come to a stop before him. "'Bout time you got here," he remarked.

Puck was breathing heavily, but didn't waste any time in answering, "No time to explain, Lord Utgard, the steward sent to rule over your kingdom, be on his way. You need to get out of here."

Jareth nodded and pointed over at Jackie who was lying very still on the floor near the entrance. "She needs a healer. Todd hit her with a nightmare curse."

Puck's eyes widened as he looked over at the mortal. "How is it that she hasn't done herself bodily harm yet? Victims of nightmare curses usually tear at their skin in an attempt to rid themselves of the nightmare."

Jareth shrugged, "I don't know. Perhaps humans are stronger than we give them credit for. Now come on, we need to move."

Puck nodded and moved forward to carry Jackie. Jareth turned back to Sarah and contemplated how best to not disturb the dragon then decided he didn't give a damn about the dragon and simply picked her up bridal style. Her dead weight put a strain on his already tired muscles, but he managed it and turned toward the room's only exit only to find it already occupied.

Two burly fae guards and Lord Utgard looked on the scene before them with distaste. Jareth felt his chest constrict at the sight; there was no possible way to get out of here without the High Council knowing about it now. "Lord Jareth, I can't say it's particularly pleasant to see you considering the circumstances," Lord Utgard said.

"Yes, I could say much the same, Lord Utgard," Jareth replied consciously holding Sarah tighter to him. The dragon wrapped around her arm perked up slightly, staring at the men in the doorway.

"I'd ask what you're doing here, but that's not really any of my business," Lord Utgard took a step forward.

"We agree on something... How remarkable."

"No need to get cheeky, Lord Jareth. I'm sure you know that I have to turn you over to the High Council now?"

"Yes, I would ask that the two mortals receive medical care though."

Lord Utgard carefully regarded the two mortal females. The one being helped by the faun appeared to be under some type of curse; her muscles were twitching and her eyes were wide open, but she was not making any kind of sound. The one held in the Goblin King's arms appeared to be simply unconscious, but there was a peculiar serpentine-like animal wrapped around her arm. "What is that, Lord Jareth?" Lord Utgard asked pointing to the creature.

"The belief, by every mortal, in magic."

Lord Utgard's eyes widened and he made a quick survey of the room as though suddenly remembering where he was and what should be there. Then his gaze settled back on the quicksilver creature. "Surely you don't mean… it can't be!" Lord Utgard stuttered.

"I assure you it is. I saw it all happen with my own eyes, but that's more information that is not your business. I recommend attending my trial if you wish to hear it all."

Lord Utgard nodded once, still trying to absorb everything. He made a motion with his hand and the two fae guards approached to lead the mortals, faun, and powerless fae away. "Take the mortals to the healer's quarters," Lord Utgard ordered, moving aside to let the group through the doorway.

Jareth stopped when he drew level with Lord Utgard. "I ask permission to take this mortal to the healer's quarters myself."

Lord Utgard's gaze wandered back and forth between mortal and fae then he nodded. Jareth gave an appreciative jerk of the head and made his way out of the room, leading the group through the winding staircases that comprised the Escher room. Puck followed him, carrying Jackie. The two guards followed and Lord Utgard brought up the rear.

Having lived in the castle beyond the Goblin City, it didn't take Jareth long to make his way to the healer's quarters. Along the way he took note of the cleaned-up hallways. It appeared Lord Utgard had put the Goblins to good use. He let out a sigh; if he was to lose his kingdom, he hoped the High Council would let Lord Utgard continue on in his stead. The man may be a stickler for the Council's rules, but he was fair. He seemed to be race-blind, and as a result, all creatures, even the lowliest of goblins, were treated equally.

Jareth waited for one of the guards to open the door to the healer's quarters before stepping in. A row of beds lined one wall, storage cabinets holding healing medicines occupied the space opposite. A door at the end of the room led to the healer's office and living space. Jareth gently placed Sarah down on one of the beds, Puck doing the same for Jackie in the next bed over. The dragon had settled back down and could be heard purring again. "Come, Lord Jareth. I'm afraid I must put you under arrest now until your trial tomorrow," Lord Utgard said from behind Jareth.

"Allow me to make sure they will be okay."

Lord Utgard nodded once again and gave them some space, motioning for the guards to wait by the door. The healer, a short slender ebony haired elf, walked out of his office just then. Spotting the group, he rushed forward. Without making mention of the return of his king, he started examining the two mortal women. Sarah received a short examination and a curious glance at the dragon before the elf turned to Jackie. One long-fingered hand hovered above her brow and he muttered a musical sounding spell under his breath. After the incantation, he rose immediately and went to one of the cabinets, pulling out several bottles and a glass to mix in. Nothing was said, but the feeling of urgency was palpable. Besides the muscle twitches, Jackie was now sweating profusely and trembling.

A glass mixing rod clanked against the glass as the healer poured in a couple drops of one potion then a few more of another. After the final ingredient was added, the healer approached with the potion. "Help her sit up," he requested of Puck who was still standing nearby.

The faun bent and negotiated Jackie's rigid body into an upright position. The healer chanted a soothing incantation and held the glass up to her mouth. She seemed to relax with the sound of his voice and willingly opened her mouth to accept the translucent blue concoction. Once the last drop had been drunk the healer set the glass on the little table near the head of the bed and helped Puck to lay the mortal back down. When she was settled, he placed a hand on her shoulder and pressed down firmly. He nodded to her other shoulder near Puck's hand. "You might want to hold her down. The potion will help her into a dreamless sleep, but the curse won't allow it without a bit of a fight."

Puck nodded and pressed down on the other shoulder just as Jackie's body jerked. The two immortal beings held the woman still as her limbs started to jerk uncontrollably. It almost looked like she was having a seizure the way her body bounced around on the bed, but the healer and Puck held her down firmly so she wouldn't hurt herself. After a minute, she stopped and fell back against the pillow in a dead sleep. The only indicator of her being alive was the steady rise and fall of her chest. The healer rose and Puck cautiously released his hold on the mortal woman. "I gave her a potion to put her into a dreamless sleep. The nightmare curse is still upon her, but it will not affect her while she remains unconscious. I will start work immediately on figuring out how to remove the curse," he made to leave.

"Healer," Jareth called out. The elf turned in mid-step to face the fae. "Is Sarah… is this one alright?"

"She appears to be fine physically, but the magic of the creature wrapped around her arm is blocking me from determining anything more. However it appears the creature wants her alive just as much as you do, so I would not worry… too much. As soon as I am able, I will attempt to counter-act the magic so I can examine her more thoroughly."

"Why don't you simply remove the beast?" Lord Utgard asked.

"Because it has linked itself with the mortal. If I attempt to remove it against its will, it could cause mental and physical damage to her."

Lord Utgard nodded, "It appears there is little else to be done. Lord Jareth, if you'll accompany me."

Jareth ignored the fae for a moment and gently traced Sarah's jaw line. He glared at the dragon again before rising to face Lord Utgard. The steward led him out of the healer's quarters and up to the third story of the castle. Jareth was surprised to see he led him directly to the royal living suite. "You shall be confined to your rooms until tomorrow's trial. I would advise against any kind of escape attempt. Guards will be posted outside the door at all times. A meal will be brought to you later."

Jareth nodded. Escape? Did Lord Utgard really think he would try to escape with no magic? Not only that, but with Sarah being at the healer's… there was no way he would leave her. Lord Utgard held the door open for Jareth as he entered his quarters. As soon as he was in, the door closed and locked behind him. He looked around his sitting room. Nothing had changed. It appeared that Lord Utgard had not taken over his quarters upon his taking control of the kingdom. For that, Jareth was grateful. He had nothing to hide, but it would have been awkward to say the least.

He walked through the sitting room to the small personal library at opposite end of the room. These bookcases were lined with Jareth's personal favorites. Most were written in the flowing script of the fae, but there were a few in Elvish and even some in Goblin. However it was to the section containing the works of mortal writers that he went to. A long pale finger skimmed the bindings of tombs, Shakespeare, W.B. Yeats, Elliot, Socrates, Darwin, C.S. Lewis, and a new writer to the mortal realm who in his opinion was the best thing to come about in the past century… a J.K. Rowling.

He sat down on the settee facing the fireplace; a low fire burned and lit the surrounding area in flickering orange light. Resting his head on his hands, he let his mind wander. He hoped Todd hadn't gotten away, but no one had made any mention of him, so he didn't hope too much. Leaning back, he tried to relax. There was nothing to do now but wait.

o O o O o O o

Sarah drifted through a sea of soothing calm. She felt as though her body were afloat, drifting with the tide. There were no worries or fears, just a tranquil existence. It was like there was something cradling her, making sure no harm would ever come to her. It felt almost as good was being in Jareth's arms while they slept together. Jareth…

Where was Jareth? He should be here shouldn't he? But wait… where was here? She struggled to look around, to break through the haze, but it felt as though something was holding her down, a great weight in her mind. I need to find him.

Calm, little one.

The voice echoed through Sarah's thoughts and she cringed away from the vastness of it. Who are you? Do you know where Jareth is? I have to find him.

He is safe, you are safe, and I… I'm not sure how to explain.

Try… she demanded becoming irritated.

I have recently come into possession of a consciousness, so you will forgive me if I am uncertain of how things are done.

What do you mean?

The voice let out a sigh, but then a thought sparked and Sarah felt it rifle through her memories until it found what it wanted. An image of a quicksilver sphere hovering in midair flashed before her. Do you remember this?

She studied the image. Of course she had to remember this… it was from her memories after all… but the information about the image and situation was slow in coming. Sort of…

It'll come back in time. The sphere…. that was me. I had no consciousness, no body, no thoughts... just a feeling of power. Then you touched me. An image of her hand coming into contact with the sphere accompanied its words. The moment you touched me, I was able to feel more than just the power. I could think… I could reason… I took a form that felt the most natural, a form that felt right for the power I felt coursing through me. Then there was you. I could see you then and I felt the compulsion to become one with you, so I formed a mental link between us.

Mental? But we are still two different beings physically?

Yes. I have… compromised my form to be more practical and even now, we are together.

This link…. why?

I am not sure. I felt it needed to be done, an instinct if you will…

Sarah wasn't sure what to make of this. The voice was honest to a fault. She had a feeling she could ask it anything and it was answer truthfully. But the whole situation with it linking to her mind was a little bizarre. She couldn't really blame it… it had just woken up, so to speak, and instinct took over. If anything, she was to blame for touching it. However blame was useless just now; it wouldn't solve anything. Now she needed to figure out what to do and how to get to Jareth. You said that Jareth was safe… that I was safe. Where are we?

We are in the castle beyond the Goblin City.

Memories flooded back to her on how she came to be in the city once again. Todd… she growled.

Indeed…

Is he here?

Todd? No, he has fled.

Great… that asshole gets away scot-free.

I am not sure that I understand what you mean.

It doesn't matter. I'm just angry.

Silence filled the gap between the two conscious-es. An idea suddenly came to Sarah though. Am I awake?

Not precisely…

Am I dreaming you then?

No.

Oh… So if I wake up right now you're gonna be there physically?

Yes.

Right…. time to wake up then I reckon. Sarah pushed against the heavy weight of sleep, pushing it to one side as she pulled her way toward consciousness. The first thing she was aware of was the feeling of warmth. She could feel the weight of a blanket draped over her and a cushioned mattress beneath her. Her eyes opened to see a dark ceiling. A flickering light drew her attention and she saw that a small lantern light the room, just bright enough to see. She sat up, the blanket falling away from her to pool in her lap.

There were glass-fronted cabinets across the room holding bottles. Beds lined the wall to the left and right of her. In the bed to her left was a familiar face, Jackie. The girl was fast asleep, her chest rising and falling slowly. A closed door was at either end of the room, but there was little else. Where are you? she projected the thought to the voice.

Here, the answer came with a tightening around her upper arm.

Sarah glanced down to see a silvery serpentine body coiled around her bicep. Oh… hi… um… I never caught your name.

I don't have one.

Well that won't do. If we're going to be linked, I'm going to need to call you something. Are you male or female?

Neither… Sarah was taken aback by this answer. … and both. It finished.

Okay then… she said slowly. How about we just go with Hermaphroditus for now... Herm for short. She said thinking of the androgynous mythical Greek character.

The creature seemed to think this over, and then Sarah felt a tightening on her arm. It is acceptable.

Right… I'm guessing we're in a hospital of some sort.

The healer's quarters… Herm confirmed.

Where's Jareth?

I don't know. He was taken away before they said where they were taking him, but I did hear them say that he was to be put under arrest.

Well that's helpful…

I don't see how… Herm said confused.

It's sarcasm, Herm. You're gonna have to get used to it if you're going to hang out with me.

I see…

Okay, so where would they put a king who's under arrest? I doubt they'd put him in the dungeons.

I'm afraid I cannot offer any advice seeing as I don't have any experience in the matter.

Sarah chuckled, That's alright, Herm. I'd say the first step would be to get out of this room.

I would agree.

Sarah laughed a little at its no-nonsense attitude then rose from the bed. She looked down at Jackie; there was no way she could carry the woman. She would just have to come back later when she had Jareth with her. Silently, she crept to one end of the room, hoping that it was the correct door. Both doors were identical and Sarah was sure one of them had to lead out of this place. Gently, she cracked open the door she'd picked. Peeking in, she saw another candlelit room. Bookcases and more cabinets lined the side walls. An unoccupied bed was partially hidden behind a curtain and a large desk sat in the middle of the room with two chairs in front of it. Behind the desk sat a slender man with ebony black hair. He looked up as though he could feel Sarah looking at him. "Ah, you're awake," he said rising from his chair to come around the desk towards her.

Sarah backed up a step. "Who are you?"

He's the healer, Herm supplied helpfully.

"I'm Healer Orin. I believe I head Lord Jareth say your name was Sarah?"

Sarah nodded, "Yes… he was here then? Do you know where he is now?"

"No, I do not know, and you aren't going to find out just now."

"Why not?"

"Because you need to rest."

"No I don't, I just woke up," she argued.

"Yes, but it is uncertain what the creature did exactly when it linked with you," he said pointing toward Herm.

Sarah looked down at the silvery creature coiled around her arm. "It's fine, we're fine."

The man gave her and Herm a curious glance. "As much as I'd like to sit you down and ask you a few questions, I think it's best if you return to your bed. Lord Jareth's trial is tomorrow; if you like I could ask Lord Utgard if you could visit in the morning before they leave."

Sarah could see there was no way the man was going to allow her to leave. He was even denying himself what he wanted in favor of her going back to bed. She sighed, "Fine… In the morning then."

"Thank you, Sarah," he said as he ushered her back to her bed.

She sat down once they reached it. Looking over, she found Jackie to still be asleep. "Is she okay?"

"She is under a nightmare curse, but I gave her a drought to put her into a dreamless sleep while I work on a counter to the curse. As long as she remains asleep, she'll be fine."

"Well, yeah, but eventually she's going to need food and water."

"We can do that magically, and before you ask, I hope to figure out the counter before we have to worry about muscle weakness."

Sarah was satisfied that her friend was receiving good care and she lay back on her own bed. Herm shifted slightly, tightening and loosening as it made itself comfortable. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Your welcome," Healer Orin said before returning to his office.

Sarah settled in… there was nothing to do now but wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow… remember a few chapters ago when I said there would only be two or three more? I lied… lol I plan on there being at least one more chapter, possibly two. Its difficult to say how things are going to turn out now that Herm is in the mix.
> 
> *raises glass of non-alcoholic sparkling cider* Here's to unexpectedness!
> 
> Labyrinth (c) Jim Henson & Co.


	17. The Decision

"Lady Sarah, wake up," a soft voice whispered. Sarah groaned, but made an effort to rouse herself. "Come, come, girl. If you want to see Lord Jareth before his trial then I suggest you get moving."

Jareth… the name brought her to full attention and she sat up, stretching a little as she did so. She looked around, remembering why she was here then she looked down to see Hermaphroditus still coiled around her upper arm. Good morning, Sarah, the dragon greeted.

Mornin' Herm, she replied. She glanced back up to see Healer Orin examining her curiously. It was obvious that he was holding back questions. Normally Sarah would have told him to ask, but just then she really wanted to see Jareth. "Shall we?" she asked standing.

Healer Orin raised an elegant eyebrow, "Yes, we shall," and led the way out of the healing quarters, leaving a still sleeping Jackie behind.

Sarah followed him out the door, down the hallway, up two flights of stairs and down another couple of hallways until they reached a door guarded by two burly fae. Healer Orin showed them a pass of some kind and they stepped aside, allowing entrance. The heavy wooden door swung open on silent hinges. Sarah stared in awe at the royal sitting room. Extravagant tapestries hung from the walls, depicting colorful scenes of men on horseback hunting. One in particular drew her eye; it portrayed a ballroom full of lavishly dressed people dancing. In the center were two individuals, one dressed in blue, the other in pristine pearly white. The way they gazed into each other's eyes was almost heart wrenching. "Sarah?" Healer Orin drew her attention back.

She followed him from the sitting room into a small library. The shelves were completely full, thick books, thin books, tall, short, brightly colored, drab… Sarah even thought she saw a few books by Aboveground authors. However her attention was drawn to the settee before the massive fireplace. A familiar tuft of winter blond hair was sticking up from the other side. Sarah slowly moved around the settee; Healer Orin stayed back, apparently examining the books along one shelf. Jareth was sprawled out on the settee; his head rested on the arm, but his feet remained on the floor as though he'd fallen asleep and simply tipped over.

Sarah approached the fae and kneeled down before him. His face looked contemplative even in sleep. His upswept eyebrows and furrowed brow made her smile. She gently ran her fingers along his cheek and leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. He grumbled and shifted before his eyes fluttered open. Catching sight of her, he sat up abruptly, groaning as the blood rushed from his head. "Sarah," he whispered.

"Morning sleepy head."

"How… how did you get in? There are guards…" he trailed off at her small chuckle.

"I have my ways. I am the Lady of the Labyrinth after all." He smiled and pulled her up onto the settee beside him. One arm stayed behind her shoulders and hugged her close against his side. Without a single word, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, expressing that which he could not in words at that moment. Sarah worked her lips against his and raised a hand to tangle into his hair. The moment she touched his scalp though, he hissed and pulled back. "What? What is it?" she asked slightly panicked.

Healer Orin was immediately at their side. "The back of my head… hurts like a devil," he grumbled.

"Hold still please," Healer Orin requested and gently ran his fingers along the back of Jareth's skull.

He hissed in pain again and Sarah fumbled with her hands not knowing what to do. "Is he alright?" she asked.

"He'll be fine. Just has a nasty contusion back here. I have a potion for it down in my quarters. If you'll excuse me, your Highness, I'll be right back," Healer Orin excused himself.

"You look like hell," Sarah said after a moment.

Jareth chortled, "I didn't get much sleep." She nodded. "I can't say that you look much better, my dear," he commented.

"Ah, yeah, well Herm and I had a late-night conversation."

"Herm?"

"Oh, yeah, Jareth, meet Hermaphroditus… Herm for short," she waved her hand toward the quicksilver dragon wrapped around her arm.

Jareth peered down his nose at the dragon. "We've met," he deadpanned. "Hermaphroditus?" he asked looking back up at Sarah.

"Yeah, it said that it didn't really have a gender as we know it, so that made me think of Hermaphroditus from Greek mythology who was both male and female."

"It said?"

Yes, I said…

Jareth looked back at the quicksilver dragon in surprise. "You speak?"

Technically… I'm actually tapping into your mind and your auditory sensors think they hear me, but in actuality I'm not using vocal cords of any kind.

"Huh…" Jareth puzzled. Sarah tried to hold back her laugh, but was unsuccessful. "What?" he asked, his attention drawn back to her.

"Nothing… just I don't think I've ever seen you speechless."

"Yes well, I've never met a telepathic dragon before. Most dragons communicate by flashing images at the intended recipient, not actual words."

"Still funny…" she giggled.

Her laughter was cut off though as Healer Orin returned. They watched as he marched back into the room, a clear glass bottle with an opaque purplish liquid held in one hand and a tumbler in the other. "This should help with the pain and reduce some of the swelling," he said as he opened the bottle and poured some of the liquid in the short glass.

Jareth took the glass, toasted Sarah, then tossed it all back at once. He grimaced at the taste and handed the tumbler back to Healer Orin. "Not as bad as your usual concoctions, Orin."

Healer Orin raised an eyebrow, amused. "My… concoctions… are not meant to taste good, Lord Jareth. They are meant to heal."

"Never could take a joke," Jareth mumbled to Sarah who grinned.

"Lord Utgard asked me to tell you to make yourself ready. You will be leaving for trial shortly," Healer Orin said putting the stopper back in the bottle of medicine.

This statement sobered them both immediately. "May I request a proper dress be brought for Lady Sarah?" Jareth asked.

"Whatever for?" Healer Orin asked.

"Since it was she whose custody I was in, I have a feeling the High Council will wish to question her."

Healer Orin nodded. "Lady Sarah, if you'll follow me, I'll take you to a guest room where someone will provide you with a gown."

Sarah agreed and rose to follow, but not before pressing another kiss against Jareth's lips. "I'll see you soon," he said, his hand running down her free arm.

She nodded and moved to follow Healer Orin. He led her out the door and down the hallway into another room. This one was smaller and slightly less extravagant, but still more than Sarah was used to. "A maid will be in shortly," Healer Orin said before backing out the door.

Sarah took the time to examine the room more thoroughly. There was a sitting room just as one entered, like in Jareth's chamber, but it was slightly smaller and there wasn't a library, just a small bookcase with a sampling of tombs and a few other knickknacks. An ornate doorway led to the bedchamber; it was decorated in blues and silvers. The bed itself looked like a four-poster cocktail of textures, silks, velvets, brocade... It made Sarah want to just flop down on it and soak in the feel.

She could sense through her mental link with Herm that it was taking in all this as well. She could also tell that it was using her memories to help it understand everything. They both waited in companionable silence for a moment until a click of the door opening and closing announced the maid. "Healer Orin sent me to help you dress," the young blond fae woman said. Sarah took in her plain garb and figured she must be a servant in the castle. She stood and the maid approached. "My name's Sophie, ma'am and if you please I think a quick bath first would be best. Lord Utgard said we have about an hour before departure, so we'll have to be quick."

Sarah nodded and followed Sophie through a door she hadn't noticed upon her initial examination of the room. It blended so well with the surrounding wall the eye was tempted to skip right over it. On the other side of the door was a bathroom of sorts. It held a decent size bathtub, a toilet, and a sink. Sophie had already filled the deep tub with steaming water. "How…?" Sarah asked looking at the tub.

"Magic, ma'am," she answered simply. "Come, I'll help you out of those…. clothes," she said looking at the hooded sweatshirt and sweatpants Sarah was still dressed in.

"I think I can manage to get undressed."

"As you wish ma'am. Would you like help in bathing?"

Sarah blushed, "No, I'll be fine."

"As you wish… I'll wait outside then. Please be quick."

Sarah nodded and Sophie left. She looked down at Herm who was curiously silent. Um… Herm, do you think you could uncoil yourself from me for a while? I need to bathe.

Herm looked up at her then without a word loosened its hold on her arm and climbed down her side. The dragon crawled over to the stack of towels on the counter near the sink and curled up on the soft white terrycloth. Sarah tried to ignore the fact that there was another sentient being in the room as she disrobed and climbed into the pleasingly hot water.

She was tempted to just sit there and soak in the warmth, but Sophie seemed like the kind of person who would barge right in if Sarah took too long, so she scrubbed her body with a cloth and soap and washed her hair with a sweet rose smelling concoction. She was finished in a little under ten minutes and rose from the tub to grab one of the towels Herm was laying on to dry herself. Herm chose to stay curled up on the extra towel and Sarah just used the one she had to dry her hair a bit.

Wrapping the towel around herself, she exited the bathroom to find Sophie pondering over a gown hanging in mid-air. It was a lovely shade of emerald green with a corseted top and an A-line skirt. The long sleeves were loose and looked to be made of chiffon. Gold embroidery accented the corset in lovely little Celtic knots. "That's beautiful," Sarah exclaimed.

Sophie looked up from the dress, "Thank you, it's not my best work, but it will have to do on such short notice. Now come on, lets get you into it and see if it fits."

Sarah moved forward and Sophie handed her some undergarments, which Sarah tried to discreetly put on while keeping the towel covering the necessities. Sophie merely rolled her eyes and muttered something about humans. Once the undergarments were on, Sarah let the towel fall and Sophie moved to slip the dress on over Sarah's head then walked around to her back and started tightening the laces. When she was finished, Sarah felt as though she could barely breathe. "Could you… do you think you could loosen it a bit?" she asked hesitantly.

Sophie let out an exasperated sigh, but made a minute motion with her hand and the laces all loosened just enough so that Sarah could breathe properly. "Sit down in front of the mirror there," Sophie indicated the chair in front of the large bureau.

Sarah sat and Sophie began to comb through her hair, pulling and tugging it into shape. Sarah winced a couple times, but she had to admit that by the time Sophie was done, the elegant chignon made her look quite lady-like. With a spritz of perfume that smelled similar to the rose shampoo and a pair of soft doe-skin slippers, Sophie declared Sarah to be ready.

Just then, Herm emerged from the bathroom. Sophie let out a little screech and backed up several steps. "What is that?"

"That's Herm, and it doesn't like high-pitched noises," Sarah answered sensing Herm's discomfort with the pitch of Sophie's screech. It scurried over to Sarah and climbed up her skirt to her arm. "Do you think you could maybe split the sleeve from the shoulder to the wrist? Herm likes to see things," Sarah patiently explained. Sophie looked like she was going to argue, but changed her mind and waved a hand at the sleeves, which were magically split, allowing Herm to remain coiled around Sarah's upper arm, but poke its head out when it wanted. "Thank you," Sarah said.

Sophie nodded, "If you'll follow me, I'll lead you to the party who'll be going to the High Court."

Sarah moved forward and Sophie led her out the door and down the stone passage. They made several turns and went down a couple sets of stairs before they reached their destination, a place Sarah recognized from her first visit to the kingdom, the throne room. It was much cleaner than the last time she'd been there, no drunken goblins, no chickens, no dirty un-swept corners. In the middle of the room stood three fae guards, Jareth (who was dressed in his usual Underground clothing now), and another fae who Sarah supposed was Lord Utgard. Sarah automatically moved to stand beside Jareth, who grabbed hold of her hand and laced his fingers with hers, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "Nice of you to join us, Lady Sarah," Lord Utgard said. It wasn't sarcastic or angry, just a comment. Sarah bowed her head slightly, but didn't say anything. "Now that we're all here, shall we?" Lord Utgard waved a hand toward the three guards.

Two of them moved to stand on either side of Sarah and Jareth, grabbing on to their arms. Sarah was about to protest, but then everything went blurry and she felt a swooping sensation in the pit of her stomach. It all happened so fast and it took her a moment to realize when it was over. She let out a breath and turned to the guard beside her. "Warn a girl before you do that," she growled out between gritted teeth.

The guard gave her an apologetic look and let go of her arm. Jareth chuckled beside her, and she felt Herm loosen its too tight hold it had claimed when the transport had occurred. No one said a word, but Lord Utgard led the way through a set of doors and into what looked like an antechamber. "Best be seated," Lord Utgard said indicating a set of chairs and a settee. "They'll call when they want us."

Jareth pulled Sarah over to the settee and sat down with her. "There's a few things you should know before we go in," he said. Sarah nodded and indicated for him to continue. Herm perked up from under her sleeve to listen as well. "You will be expected to sit with Lord Utgard until they call for you to stand witness. When you are called to the stand, only speak when spoken to… and try not to let your emotions get the best of you. They'll most likely ask you some personal questions in order to judge your character."

"Okay," she swallowed, trying not to take offense at his assuming that she would allow her emotions to get the better of her.

"Just be your usual pleasant self," he smiled.

She smirked back, "Of course, your Majesty."

"The High Council will see you now, Lord Jareth," a page called from the double doors leading to the High Council's chambers.

Everyone rose and followed the boy into a large open room. It was very similar to a courtroom in the Aboveworld, except instead of a judge and a jury, there were thirteen fae sitting along a high panel. Lord Utgard in front of Jareth and Sarah, bowed low to the Council before taking a seat. Sarah and Jareth did the same, except that Sarah curtsied then he moved to sit in a solitary chair before the Council and she went to sit next to Lord Utgard who nodded in acknowledgement of her. The three fae guards remained in the back near the doors. "The High Council will now review the case of the Goblin King, Jareth le Roi," the elderly gentleman in the middle of the High Council spoke. "This Council last met on this matter twenty-seven days ago. We will now reassess the subject." The fae turned to face Jareth. "Lord Jareth, it has come to this Council's attention that you did not complete your punishment of twenty-seven days in the mortal world. You returned early. Would you care to explain?"

"I would, High Council Master," Jareth said confidently standing to address the fae before him. "I was content to remain in the Aboveground for the duration of my punishment however an UnSeelie fae by the name of Todd stole away the human of whose custody I was put into."

There were mutters among the Council members at the mention of word UnSeelie. "Order!" the High Council Master called out. The muttering ceased. "Please continue, Lord Jareth," he said judiciously.

Jareth nodded in thanks, "With the help of another mortal, I called upon Titania, Queen of the Fairies, for help in going to retrieve the mortal, Sarah Williams." At this, Jareth gestured back at Sarah.

"You do realize, Lord Jareth, that instead of going after her yourself, you could have called upon the High Council about the matter?"

"Aye, however not knowing precisely what Todd had in plan for Ms. Williams, I felt that I needed to act with haste." The High Council Master frowned, but nodded. "I entered the Goblin Kingdom two days ago in search of the UnSeelie and the mortal. I succeeded, as you can tell."

"And where is this Todd now?"

"He escaped, High Council Master."

"I see. We'll come back to this matter. As it stands now, we are merely examining whether your sentence was completed satisfactorily. The High Council calls Ms. Sarah Williams to bear witness." Lord Utgard stood and helped Sarah up then led her to stand before the Council beside Jareth. "Ms. Williams?"

"Yes, your honor?"

"Please describe Lord Jareth's behavior whilst he was in your custody."

"He was a perfect gentleman, your honor."

The fae raised his already exaggeratedly high eyebrow and gave Sarah an amused look. "Is that so, Ms. Williams? That doesn't sound like the Goblin King at all." Sarah blushed and looked down at her twisting hands. "Please, Ms. Williams, we all know Lord Jareth would rather play mischievous tricks than be a proper gentleman."

Something seemed to click in Sarah's head and she looked back up at the High Council Master with a determined expression. "I beg to differ, your honor. Lord Jareth, while being young and playful at times, is perfectly capable of being a gentleman. Perhaps it is your expectations of him that he is reacting to?"

The High Council members started to mutter angrily at Sarah's implications, but the High Council Master's face remained calm. In fact, Sarah could have sworn she saw the corner of his mouth twitch upward a bit. "Silence please," he called out. The other members settled. "May I ask for an example of this gentlemanly behavior?" he requested.

Sarah consciously tried to relax herself before diving into her example. "Lord Jareth showed gentlemanly behavior many times during the twenty-five days he was in my custody, but none so much as when I was physically injured and given bad news."

"Please elaborate."

"Lord Jareth and I were ice skating together when I fell and injured myself. He helped me to a medical facility where he stayed by my side the entire night. In the morning, the doctor… erm… healer…"

"We know what a doctor is, child."

Sarah nodded and continued, "The doctor delivered the news that I had a tumor that morning and the possibility of surgery to remove it. I was…" at this point Sarah lowered her eyes and stared down at her hands again. "I was terrified. I don't like hospitals, or doctors to begin with and needless to say the news that I would have to come back repeatedly and be subject to multiple invasive tests and most likely brain surgery scared me to no end. Lord Jareth was there though to reassure me and give me the alternative that I might be able to be healed here in the Underground by his own personal healer."

Quiet filled the Council chambers and Sarah looked up to see the High Council Master examining her curiously. "Lord Jareth should not have promised something like that, but I can see how it would bring hope at a time like that. Please confirm for the Council… you are the mortal who defeated the labyrinth ten years past are you not?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you now remember the entire journey?"

Sarah wasn't sure where this was going. "Yes, sir. It all came back shortly after you put Lord Jareth in my custody."

The High Council Master nodded. "You may be seated, Ms. Williams." Sarah nodded and turned to sit next to Lord Utgard again. She allowed a hand to brush against Jareth's as she passed. "The High Council will now adjourn to discuss the matter amongst ourselves. Court will resume one hour hence," the High Council Master stood and the rest of the Council followed suite, filing out a door behind the panel.

After a moment, Jareth came to stand beside Sarah. "Come on then, we might as well have tea while we wait," Lord Utgard said leading the way back to the antechamber.

Sarah and Jareth followed in silence, holding hands to reassure each other. They were seated in the antechamber and tea was served to them after Lord Utgard had a word with one of the servants. The steaming tea was served with small pastries and little triangular cucumber sandwiches. Sarah ate, not realizing how hungry she'd been. Is there not any meat? Herm asked sliding down her arm into her lap.

Afraid not, she answered.

It gave a small snort of displeasure, but jerked its head toward one of the sweat pastries; I'll take one of those then.

Sarah selected one and put it on a napkin on her lap so Herm could eat. Jareth gave it a look and rolled his eyes. "You really don't mind him? Even with what it's done?"

Sarah looked up at him. "No, I don't think it had much of a choice in the matter, Jareth. Herm said it was mostly instinct that was guiding it from the moment it woke. Laying blame on it would be like scolding a cat for playing with a string… it's instinctual."

"But you're not a string, Sarah. You are a person," he said grabbing up her hand.

"I know, Jareth," she sighed. "It was just an analogy."

He squeezed her hand and let out a sigh of his own. "I think I see what you're trying to say, but it's going to take me a while to reach that point, Sarah. You didn't see how much pain you were in when it first started the link."

Sarah dropped her eyes to her lap. "No, and thankfully I don't remember much of it."

Jareth let the subject drop seeing as Lord Utgard was still in their company. "Lord Utgard," he addressed the fae. "I would like to thank you for the care you have shown my castle."

Lord Utgard swallowed his tea. "You're welcome however I'm afraid I do not deserve too much thanks. The castle was easy to clean up, but the labyrinth continued to wither while you were away. I believe only the true master of the labyrinth will stand a chance at restoring it."

Jareth nodded. "I think you're right. However if the Council decides against restoring my title, the honor of being master of the labyrinth may fall to you anyway."

Lord Utgard shook his head. "Nay, there is only one true master of the labyrinth and I'm afraid I could never live up to him. Despite your recent temper tantrum and failure to keep the labyrinth in working order, Lord Jareth, you are able to manipulate the entity of the labyrinth with incomprehensible ease. It would be exceedingly difficult to any other fae, including myself, to do what you do on an ordinary day. So while I am happy to play steward to your kingdom, let us hope it does not become permanent."

Jareth smiled and raised his teacup toward Lord Utgard who returned the salute. They spent some time silently sipping their tea and munching on the provided food. After a while, Sarah addressed Jareth again. "Do you think Jackie will be alright?"

"I would not worry too much about her. While a nightmare curse is serious business, I have every confidence that Healer Orin will find a counter to the curse. Besides, it appears that Jackie may be stronger than we believe."

"What do you mean?"

"Normally victims of the nightmare curse are driven to madness and start tearing at their own flesh in attempt to rid themselves of the demons plaguing them. Jackie did no such thing. She remained still in a catatonic state almost. It was bizarre to say the least, but it is hopeful that she will be able to beat back the curse easier than a fae could."

Sarah smiled at his encouraging words. "See… humans are tougher than fae," she smirked.

Jareth snorted, very un-kingly, into his tea and gave her a wide grin, "I never had any doubt, my dear."

She blushed and busied herself with pouring more tea. Lord Utgard smirked as well. Another ten minutes later, the page boy came to fetch them. Jareth stood uneasily and Sarah grasped onto his arm trying to give him some confidence as they walked into the High Council's court. They resumed their seats from earlier once the Council members had been seated. "Rise, Lord Jareth," the High Council Master ordered. Jareth rose, his lean form exuding calmness, but Sarah could see the slight tremble in his form that gave away his nervousness. The High Council Master looked down at the young fae before him, his face not showing any sign of what the Council's decision may be. "Lord Jareth, we the High Council have made a decision on whether you should be allowed back your title and powers. He have examined what the mortal, Sarah Williams, has said in your defense as well as your own testimony regarding the breech in your punishment, and despite the obvious change in your attitude, we have decided against restoring your title and power. This decision was not made lightly, however we felt that because of the obvious breech of your punishment and the other options you had to solve the issue as well as what the mortal, Sarah Williams, has said about her remembrance of her previous trip to the Underground, it was necessary.

"You are hereby revoked the title of Goblin King and will be exiled to live in the Aboveground as a mortal. We charge you with the protection of Sarah Williams so that no other may find their way through the labyrinth as the UnSeelie fae, Todd, did. In regards to that, you will be granted a small amount of power to help you in this aspect, but it will not include the ability to traverse between the Underground and Aboveground. This is the High Council's decision on the matter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love a good cliff-hanger? lol... sorry, the next chapter will be out by Friday. :)
> 
> Labyrinth (c) Jim Henson & Co.


	18. Declarations

Jareth stood in stunned silence before the High Council Master, and Sarah watched as he swayed slightly. It looked like he was about to faint, but she felt too dazed to help him. This couldn't be… what would happen to the labyrinth? Lord Utgard had made it clear that the labyrinth would most likely die without Jareth. The only good thing about this decision was that he could stay with her, but could she let her feelings toward him rule her? He was needed here. The labyrinth needed him… his subjects needed him. She needed him…. NO! she yelled at herself. Her short mortal life was nothing in comparison to the immortal needs of the labyrinth and the subjects of the Goblin Kingdom.

Sarah suddenly stood in a towering rage. Herm tightened his hold on her arm as he felt her fury. Lord Utgard tried to stop her, but she pulled away from him to approach the High Council. She came to a stop beside Jareth and glared at every member of the Council in turn until she stopped at the High Council Master in the middle, giving him the full power of her wrathful glower. "I protest the Council's decision," she said as calmly as possible and not succeeding.

Jareth seemed to snap out of the daze he was in and turned toward her. "No, Sarah. Their decision is just."

Sarah whipped her head about to glare at him. "No it's not, Jareth." She turned back to the High Council Master. "I request an appeal on Lord Jareth's behalf."

The High Council Master stared down at the mortal before him in shock. No one had ever stood up against the Council like she did. He kept his calm though as he asked, "What evidence could there possibly be that has not already been presented that would change the Council's decision?" Sarah raised her right arm, the slotted sleeve evident now as it fell aside and allowed the Council to see her entire arm from shoulder to fingers. The High Council Master's gaze fell on the quicksilver creature wrapped around her bicep. It moved with serpentine grace as it coiled about in order to stare back at him. "What is that?"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell your honor until the appeal seeing as its story is part of the evidence," she snapped.

This girl knew how to play. Despite her obvious dismissal of his station, the High Council Master liked the mortal and decided to play by her rules. He glared down at her as his fellow council members whispered around him. "Fine, an appeal shall be heard tomorrow at thirteen o' clock. I suggest you prepare accordingly. The High Council does not lightly change what it has decided. You all shall stay here in the Palace of the High Council until after the appeal. Court dismissed!"

The members of the High Council all rose and exited through the door behind the panel, leaving a flabbergasted Jareth and Lord Utgard and a confident Sarah. Nobody moved for several long interminable minutes. Finally, Jareth turned to Sarah, his mouth still hanging open slightly. "You… you are crazy! Insane!" he shouted. "And completely and utterly brilliant…" His arms flung around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. She stood stunned as he held her close. "I-" he paused as he realized what he was about to say. He looked to her and smiled. "I love you."

He drew back slightly from his bone-crushing embrace and Sarah could see the sincerity of his words in his eyes. She stared wide-eyed at him not expecting his declaration and action. She was speechless for a moment before smiling as she realized she could honestly return his sentiment. "I love you too, Jareth," she replied and he quickly bent down to kiss her hungrily. She worked her mouth against his and was just getting to the part where she wished they would never have to stop when an embarrassed cough broke them apart. Sarah looked around still in a stunned daze until she caught sight of Lord Utgard. "I believe it is time for us to withdraw," he commented.

Jareth smirked and pulled Sarah along, one arm still wrapped firmly around her waist. They were led by the chamberlain out of the courtroom, through the antechamber and into the main castle. Sarah paid little attention to where they were going. Her lips hungered to return to Jareth's and her arms longed to wrap around him and never let go, but she held herself in check for Lord Utgard's sake.

They finally arrived at a doorway that led to a suite of rooms and the chamberlain informed them that food would be provided in the sitting area at the usual mealtime before excusing himself. The sitting area was a large room with a dining area along with a number of bookshelves and a large fireplace with more comfortable looking furniture gathered around it. Two doors on opposite ends of the room led off to what Sarah assumed were the bedchambers. "If you'll excuse me, I'll adjourn to my chambers to freshen up a bit before dinner," Lord Utgard said walking toward one of the doors.

Jareth and Sarah watched him go silently. Once his door was closed, Jareth pulled Sarah over to the settee in front of the fireplace. "I want to thank you, Sarah, for standing up for me."

Sarah looked down, reminded of the decision she'd made in the courtroom. "It was nothing… I'm sure Lord Utgard would have if I hadn't."

Jareth gently raised her face to look at him. "No, he wouldn't have. No fae would have, which is why I'm so thankful that you are who you are. No fae would dare stand up to the Council like you did. It is very rare indeed that the Council grants an appeal."

"Is everyone so afraid of them?"

"Mostly… they hold a lot of power. The one thing in favor of anyone on trial is that the Council must make a unanimous decision in order for it to pass. If even one council member holds out, the Council must reassess the situation until the vote is unanimous."

"Wow… that's heavy."

"I fail to see what weight has to do with this?"

Sarah laughed, "It's another human saying Jareth… it means that it's intense or serious."

He nodded, "I see…"

They sat in silence for a while, watching the fire lick over the logs in the fireplace. Only the soft purring of Hermaphroditus and the crackling of flames could be heard. Jareth shifted sideways on the settee and pulled Sarah back against him, her body resting between his strong legs. She leaned back, her head rested against his chest, just high enough for him to rest his chin on top of. His arms wrapped around her and she linked her fingers with his. Nothing more needed to be said at the moment. Both understood that this was a stolen moment and that depending on the outcome of the appeal it may be one of the last.

It may have been several hours or several minutes later, neither was sure, that a knock came at the main door announcing the arrival of their dinner. They ate with Lord Utgard at the table, speaking very little. The only one of their number who seemed truly happy was Herm who was quite pleased to be feasting on meat. After dinner, Lord Utgard excused himself to his chambers again for the night and Sarah and Jareth did the same. Herm, sensing that Sarah wished to be alone with Jareth stayed in the sitting room and curled up in front of the fireplace, basking in the warm heat it emitted as only a reptile could.

Alone in their bedchamber, Jareth approached Sarah with the need to show just how thankful he was to her. He started by kissing the back of each hand then running his hands up and down her arms. When she seemed relaxed, he moved around behind her and gently ran his gloved hands up her back, his nimble fingers automatically finding the tense spots in her neck and began to massage them out. She relaxed even further, becoming like putty in his hands, which moved down to loosen the corset of her dress. His deft digits made quick work of the laces. Once it was loose enough, he pulled the dress down over her hips, his fingers caressing the curves of her body as they moved downward.

She shivered as the fabric pooled at her feet and turned to face Jareth. He cupped her face with both hands and kissed her chastely, his lips ghosting over hers in soft butterfly touches. "You are so beautiful," he whispered.

She sighed and took one of his hands, peeled the glove off, lifted it to her mouth, kissed the pad of each finger then repeated the process with the other hand. "And you are the most amazing man I have ever met."

He chuckled as he ran a hand through her hair, freeing it of the delicate chignon. "Technically I'm not a man. I am male, but man refers to a male of the human species. I am fae, not human."

She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Don't ruin the moment, Jareth."

He chuckled again, "I don't think it's possible to at the moment, love."

"Shh! You'll jinx it," she teased.

He leaned down and kissed her again, this time with more passion, his teeth nipping at her lower lip and his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth. She granted him access and wound her arms around his neck, hanging on for dear life as he possessed her completely. His hands slid up and down her sides coming so close to the underside of her breasts. She pressed herself closer to him, melding her body to his, intent on fusing the two together.

Their clothing was lost soon after and they fell onto the bed. Jareth's warm weight pressing down on Sarah in what couldn't feel anything else but absolutely and utterly right. It was as if their bodies were meant to be together, so perfectly they fit. Moans of pleasure could be heard as they met and crashed together. Just like last time, all logical thought flew out the window and instinct took over. The result could be heard from the sitting room and it was several hours later when the sounds had died down that Herm managed to crawl into the bedchamber to check on its mistress.

The dragon found her wrapped in the arms of the blond fae, a euphoric expression on her slumbering visage. Sleep well, Mistress, it projected the thought and then returned to its warm spot in front of the fire.

o O o O o O o

"That's your plan?" Jareth's voice echoed around the sitting room the next morning.

They'd awoken early that morning and met an annoyingly chipper Lord Utgard in the dining area for breakfast. After their meal, Jareth had asked what Sarah's plan was for that afternoon in court. She'd explained that she intended to tell the truth of the matter and perhaps they could call on Puck to witness since Jackie was still in a deep slumber to avoid the ill effects of the nightmare curse.

Herm poked its head out of Sarah's slotted sleeve at Jareth's loud question and hissed. Please inform him that some of us are not morning creatures… the dragon requested preferring to speak through Sarah.

"Herm doesn't like it when you yell," she relayed the message.

Jareth gave the quicksilver creature a dirty look but continued at a normal tone of voice, "Sarah, forgive my impertinence, but we're going to need more than just a good story to win the High Council over."

"Jareth, have you ever heard the saying, 'The pen is mightier than the sword'?"

He shook his head, "I fail to see how more human sayings are going to help."

"Listen to me you arrogant fae," she snapped. Jareth frowned, but stayed quiet, indicating he would comply. "That particular saying is a metaphor indicating that logic and reasoning are better weapons than brute strength. However in this case I'm applying it to stories. If we tell the High Council why Todd took me in the first place, what you went through to retrieve me, and what the implications could have been if you had failed, then I don't see how they could refuse you your title and kingdom."

Jareth scoffed, "Then you do not know the High Council. They take pleasure in knowing they are the cause of anguish for many."

Sarah scowled at him then turned to Lord Utgard who was sipping at a cup of steaming tea. "Lord Utgard," she addressed him. He swallowed and looked up at the mortal woman. "Please tell Lord Jareth that he is a pessimist and that the High Council cannot possibly be so arrogant."

He set his teacup down and waved a hand as though in surrender, "Oh no, no, my dear… I believe I'll stay out of this matter. Consider me to be Switzerland, as you humans say," he exclaimed, a small smirk upon his lips.

Sarah let out an exasperated sigh, "Really? He probably spends less time than you do in the Aboveground and yet he knows more human sayings than you do, Jareth."

Lord Utgard chuckled, "You'd be surprised, my dear…" he mumbled.

Sarah felt the urge to question the older fae, but turned her attention back to Jareth instead. "Don't you think you're being a little pessimistic? I mean, the High Council Master seemed reasonable enough yesterday."

"You aren't fae, Sarah. You don't know half the things people say about the High Council."

"Maybe that's a good thing! Maybe it's all rumor and hear-say and like any good pessimist you're choosing to believe all the negative things!"

Jareth pursed his lips and furrowed his brow, giving her an exasperated scowl. He opened his mouth to refute her, but Lord Utgard cut in, "She has a point, lad."

Jareth turned his scowl to the elder fae. "I thought you were Swiserland?"

"Switzerland," Sarah corrected.

"Whatever!"

"I am, but she's right."

Jareth threw up his hands in defeat. "Gah! I can't win."

Sarah smiled and moved her chair closer to him, placing a hand over his on the table. "No, you can't."

He sighed and turned to face her, "You really think you can make the High Council change their mind?"

"Yes, they were wrong to make their decision before getting all of the facts. Besides, I've already asked Lord Utgard to send a summons to Puck."

Jareth looked over to the elder fae who nodded in confirmation. "He should arrive shortly before the trial," he said.

"Alright… you win. We'll do it your way."

"Thank you," she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

They spent the rest of the morning talking quietly until Puck arrived about an hour before the trial. He gave the good news that Healer Orin was close to finding a counter to Jackie's nightmare curse and they were optimistic for a while until the chamberlain came to fetch them. They followed him into the antechamber, but did not stop and instead went straight on through to the courtroom.

The High Council had already gathered and had seated themselves. The customary bows and curtsies were made before everyone took their seats; this time, Jareth sat beside Sarah. "The High Council calls to order the appeal of Lord Jareth le Roi for the right to his title and kingdom," the High Council Master said starting the session. "Considering the information presented during the… request for an appeal," at this he looked up at Sarah who blushed, but stared ahead determinedly. "The High Council would like to call upon Ms. Sarah Williams to stand first." Sarah rose and moved to stand before the court. She folded her hands in front of her and waited to be asked a question. "Ms. Williams, last session you presented a creature to the court. Please explain how this creature is relevant to the case."

"If it please your honor, I would prefer to start at the beginning. The creature's story is towards the end and I'm afraid it wouldn't make much sense if I start there," Sarah explained patiently. The High Council Master nodded and leaned back in his chair. Sarah then proceeded to tell how she had been dating Todd in the Aboveground not knowing he was UnSeelie. She explained in detail all that had happened from the date with Todd and Jareth, to the night Todd abducted her, to her presentation to the UnSeelie King, to her journey through the labyrinth, and finally to Hermaphroditus. "Herm and I are now linked and are learning to work together."

"May we see the creature?" the High Council Master requested leaning forward.

Sarah nodded and approached the panel. Herm, the Council would like to see you.

I will comply. Place me before them. It said climbing down to Sarah's hand.

She lifted him up and placed him in front of the High Council Master. Herm did its best to look intimidating as it stood staring at the High Council Master, smoke curling from its nostrils. The High Council Master leaned forward, his sharp blue eyes examining Herm from head to tail. "Fascinating…" he murmured. "And you say he can understand us?"

"Yes…" Herm, it might help if you spoke to him. she added to the small dragon.

It nodded and turned back to the High Council Master. I can understand you, it said simply.

The High Council Master jumped back slightly. The other Council members murmured and inched closer to the center of the panel to get a better view of the quicksilver dragon. "Hermaphroditus, could you please explain how you came to be?" the High Council Master asked. Herm explained what it knew, repeating much of what it and Sarah had discussed that first night. "I see… you are dismissed, Herm." The dragon scurried over to the edge of the panel where Sarah was waiting and climbed back up her arm to coil around her bicep. "You are dismissed as well, Ms. Williams." Sarah nodded and returned to her seat. "The High Council calls on Lord Jareth le Roi to stand." Jareth rose and moved to stand before the Council. "Lord Jareth, please fill in the Council on your half of the journey through the labyrinth."

Jareth did so, explaining how he and Jackie had got there with help from Titania, that Puck had also helped them tremendously, and the events of what happened in the Escher room. "Your honor, if I may. I'm sure you are aware of what was hidden in the Escher room, that it is even now sitting with us in this court in the form of Herm. I would like to remind the Council of the theories regarding Herm and his power. It's said that the human's belief in magic helps to supplement our own. It is also believed that one could control both worlds with ease should one have the power. One can only imagine what an UnSeelie fae would do with this power. I request the Council to consider all of this in regards to my actions to prevent it from happening."

"It will be noted in our deliberations."

"Thank you," Jareth nodded.

"If that is all, then you may be seated, Lord Jareth." Jareth returned to his seat and gripped Sarah's hand seeking comfort. "The High Council calls upon Puck the faun." Puck rose, his hooves clattering against the marble floor as he took his place before the council. "Please tell the Council your part in all of this." Puck told his part, corroborating what Jareth had said. When he'd finished, the High Council Master dismissed him and turned to his colleagues. "The Council will reconvene later today once we've come to a decision. Court dismissed!"

Once again the court filed out, leaving Sarah, Jareth, Lord Utgard, and Puck to themselves. They returned to the antechamber to wait out the Council's deliberations. As they sat, tea was served along with pastries and more little triangular cucumber sandwiches. Sarah looked over at Jareth beside her on the settee. He was staring off into space, holding his teacup with both hands. "Jareth?" she addressed him. He glanced up. "What does it mean… that they didn't set a time like last time?"

"Probably that the Council doesn't agree. During the court session, they have a tablet before them that they can write on and the message magically shows up on all the other tablets. That's how the High Council Master knows what questions to ask… though he's been doing the job long enough that he probably doesn't need the guidance of the other members."

"So last time, they'd already decided not to give you your title back when they dismissed?"

"Most likely… or there were a couple members unsure and needed the hour to review. The fact that they didn't set a time this time simply means that they need to discuss things. Which could be either good or bad, it's impossible to say."

Sarah nodded and took a sip of tea. Herm slid down her arm into her lap again and nibbled at the pastry Sarah had selected, but hadn't felt like eating. It's no use worrying… it said looking up at her. There's nothing else you can do. Now it's up to the Council.

Yes, but I can still worry…

It doesn't do you any good…

No, but I want to do it anyway.

Herm gave a mental shrug and went back to its pastry. The tea lasted for about two hours at which time Sarah stood and began to pace. The males watched her go back and forth across the room a few times until Jareth stood and stopped her, placing his hands gently on her shoulders. "Sarah, calm down. We've done all we can do."

"You sound like Herm," she sighed.

He smiled, "Well perhaps the little parasite does know a thing or two."

Herm poked its head out from Sarah's sleeve and gave Jareth a dirty look, smoke curling from its nostrils. Jareth winked at it. "That's not very nice," Sarah mumbled.

"Look, it's uncertain how long the Council will be in there and us being here will not affect the decision at all, so lets take a walk. I can show you around the High Council Palace." Sarah nodded; anything would be better than staying here. "We'll be back in a jiffy, gents," Jareth called out to Lord Utgard and Puck then led Sarah out of the antechamber. "Lets start with the gardens shall we? It'll be nice to get some fresh air."

Sarah nodded and followed Jareth as he led her down a set of stairs and out a nearby door. Outside, a stiff breeze blew, ruffling Sarah's dress and Jareth's overcoat. They strolled along a brick path between beds of exotic looking blooms. "Thank you, Jareth. I needed this," Sarah said watching her feet as she walked.

"Yes, I know, and you're welcome." They walked slower; not really looking at the flora around them, merely soaking in the sun and each other's presence. "Sarah, I've been thinking that since Herm here has decided to literally attach itself to you and you'll most likely be staying here in the Underground, if you'd want to stay with me if I'm allowed to stay here as well?"

Sarah stopped walking. "Whoa, back up a bit there. Why would I have to stay in the Underground?"

Jareth gave her a look as though the answer should be obvious. "Because of Herm… It has to stay here in the Underground. There's no telling what would happen if it ventured to the Aboveground."

"But that's just Herm…"

"Sarah, I thought you realized this. Herm has linked itself with you. I very much doubt you two could stand to be far from each other let alone in different worlds."

Sarah was having trouble breathing. "I need to sit," she whispered. Jareth quickly led her over to a marble bench in a small trellis alcove. "Thanks…"

He nodded and squeezed her hand. "Sarah?"

"I'm sorry, I… I'm not sure why I'm acting like this. It's not as though the Aboveworld really holds anything for me."

Jareth shook his head, "But it's your home. I understand, Sarah."

She looked up at him then leaned against him. "Yes…"

Herm tightened his hold on her arm and seemed to nuzzle against her. I'm sorry to have caused this distress, my lady.

It's not your fault, Herm. Well… it kinda is, but not really.

The dragon didn't say anything else, but continued to comfort her with nuzzles and squeezes. "I guess the only thing I would want to go back to the Aboveworld for would be Jackie," Sarah said quietly against Jareth's shoulder. "But she's here and who knows how long it will take her to recover from the nightmare curse?"

Jareth put an arm around her shoulders and pressed her firmly against his side. "Every case is different, but yes, usually a victim of the nightmare curse needs extensive therapy after the curse is removed. As might be expected, the curse usually results in turning the victim into an insomniac once it is removed."

"I hope she'll be alright."

"I'm sure she will. Like I said earlier, she's shown remarkable resilience toward the curse already, more than any fae victim I've heard of."

They sat in silence for a while, Sarah thinking over everything Jareth had said until she realized she'd never answered his question. Looking up at him examining his sharp features, his high cheekbones, his thin lips, his hawk-like nose, his upswept eyebrows. He was a handsome fae to be sure, but she'd come to appreciate more than just his looks. Somehow she'd come to love this foolish fae for who he was inside and out and she couldn't imagine living without him now. "Yes," she whispered.

"What?" he asked looking down at her.

"To your question from before… yes."

His eyes widened as he realized what she was talking about; then he beamed and leaning down to kiss her upraised face. It was gentle, but passionate, showing exactly how thankful he was, and Sarah reciprocated, showing just how grateful she was for his offer.

They broke apart after a minute and Jareth rose to his feet, holding out a hand to help Sarah. She accepted it and stood beside him. "We should head back now," he said still holding her close.

She nodded and they made their way out of the garden back to the main palace. They traversed the marble hallways slowly, taking their time getting back to the antechamber. As they stepped through the doorway into the room, they noticed the alertness of Lord Utgard and Puck. "The Council has reached a decision, Lord Jareth, " Lord Utgard said, rising from his chair.

Jaw set, Jareth nodded and made to follow Lord Utgard into the High Council's chambers. The court sat in their places behind the panel and those entering paid their respects before resuming their seats from earlier in the afternoon. "Lord Jareth, please rise and stand before the court," the High Council Master said not giving any hint of what the decision may be. Jareth did as requested, giving Sarah's hand a squeeze before leaving her side. He stood before the Council awaiting his fate. "We, the High Council, have reviewed the case of Lord Jareth le Roi in his appeal for his kingdom and title. We have decided that the actions Lord Jareth took that led to his breaking the terms of his punishment were in fact necessary to keep the peace between the Seelie and UnSeelie kingdoms, not to mention between the Underground and Aboveground. As such, we will grant Lord Jareth le Roi his title as Goblin King, his powers, and his kingdom on certain conditions," he paused and looked over at Sarah. "Please rise, Ms. Williams, and stand beside Lord Jareth." Sarah did as asked, preparing herself for what was to be said. "The condition the Council has provided is that Ms. Sarah Williams remains Underground in the protection of Lord Jareth. Being that she now appears to be the keeper of the mortals' belief in magic, it will be required of the Goblin Kingdom to continue to do its job in protecting that belief and the keeper of it."

"Thank you, High Council Master…" Jareth said bowing.

"I was not finished, Lord Jareth," the High Council Master said disapprovingly. Jareth looked up in interest and waited for the High Council Master to continue. "The High Council requires that the mortal undergoes the transformation that will make her immortal. It wouldn't do to have the Keeper dying in only a few short decades."

Jareth ground his teeth and Sarah glanced back and forth between the two men curious as to what this meant and what the transformation would involve. "As the Council wishes," Jareth said and bowed again.

Sarah curtsied as well. The High Council Master watched them for a moment before addressing them again. "In regards to the UnSeelie fae, Todd. A warrant will be put out for his arrest in all the Seelie kingdoms and among those fae living in the Aboveground. Also, the High Council wishes to be kept apprised of the situation with the other mortal, a Ms. Jackie I believe her name was, in regards to whether or not she will continue to live in the Underground." He gave one last glance around before announcing, "Court dismissed!"

The Council rose and left the room through the door behind the panel. Jareth and Sarah remained standing, not saying anything until all the members of the Council had left. Once the last black robe had disappeared behind the door, Jareth turned to Sarah and took her hands in his. His eyes seemed to be showing more emotion than she had ever seen from him before. "I'm sorry," Jareth said, sincerity evident in every syllable.

Confused, Sarah opened her mouth to ask why, but was cut off when Lord Utgard rose to address them. "We best be getting back to the Goblin Kingdom."

Jareth sighed and nodded. They'd already been gone too long. Leaving the goblins unattended for such long periods of time could lead to some nasty consequences… such as the time he'd left unexpectedly for two days and come back to find that the little cretins had attempted to move the bog of eternal stench inside the castle. Their reasoning had been that it was only for their King's benefit, so he wouldn't have to expend so much energy transporting goblins so far to the bog. Jareth shook his head clear of the memory and turned back to Sarah who was still staring at him perplexed. "Later, I promise," he said taking up her hand and pulling her along to follow Lord Utgard out of the court room and through the antechamber. They traveled the short distance to a transport room, where they would be free to use transportation spells to go back to the Goblin Kingdom. Puck stopped at the entrance to the transport room. "Here is where we part ways. I must be returning to my master now," he said giving them a short bow.

Jareth nodded, "Thank you for your testimony, Puck. I am indebted to you."

A sly smirk crossed Puck's features. "And I'll be holding you up to that someday." Jareth grimaced, he was almost afraid to know what was going through the faun's horned head. "I'll take my leave now," he said. Before he left though, he turned to Sarah, a serious look now on his face, "Good luck… I'm afraid you'll need it." And then he was gone.

Sarah turned to Jareth again, even more befuddled than before. However he didn't say anything as he pulled her close in the small circular transport room. Sarah felt a swooping sensation in her stomach as they transported away. Once again, she felt a kind of nausea sweep over her during the short time in transit. She was relieved when she felt smooth stones beneath her feet again. Looking back at Jareth, she found him smiling a gleeful smile. She couldn't figure out why until a thought struck her. "Did you? Was that…" she trailed off.

He beamed down at her and nodded. "Yes, I have my magic back."

o O o O o O o

A/N: I wish to take this time to announce that I am going to kill my plot bunnies. They seem to think this story needs at least another couple of chapters beyond this one even though this one was suppose to be the last.

Labyrinth (c) Jim Henson & Co.


	19. The Astral Physical Plane

"GAH! I can't do this!" Jackie cried out, burying her face in her hands. She curled in upon herself on the settee she'd been seated on for the past hour, clutching at her hair and trying to not completely fall apart.

"Jackie, we've only been at this for a couple of days. You can't expect to master something in so short a time," Healer Orin, who was seated across from her in his own plush chair said comfortingly.

The two had been working together for the past two days, attempting to work through Jackie's insomnia, a result from the nightmare curse. Healer Orin had expertly put together a potion to take away the most harmful aspects of the curse for Jackie the day after Jareth was restored his powers and kingdom. It'd taken another day for her to wake, and since then she'd not been able to sleep for more than thirty minutes at a time. It was evident that the small dark skinned woman was exhausted, but her mind would not allow her to rest. Orin was reluctant to give her more of the dreamless sleep potion for fear of her becoming dependent on it, but if she didn't get some rest soon he would have to.

He frowned at the young woman. Her exhaustion wasn't helping her concentration, making what he wanted her to do more difficult. They'd been practicing clearing the mind of all thought, image, and sound. Entering a complete meditative state would allow Jackie to relax, hopefully enough that she would fall asleep and stay asleep for a few hours. Unfortunately, it didn't look like that was going to happen today. He rose and moved to sit beside her, placing a long fingered hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I just can't seem to help it," Jackie mumbled, looking up at the elf now seated beside her. "I'm honestly trying to clear my mind, but as soon as I think I've got it the nightmares come back."

Orin nodded, "I understand, but you need to try harder. When you see them, try to push them away. Pretend you are a rock, a solid stone in a stream; let all thoughts and images flow around you. You can observe them as they float by, but let them go. Don't let them take control. Now try again."

Jackie took a deep breath and resumed her cross-legged position. She relaxed her shoulders and let her hands sit limp on her knees. Closing her eyes, she took another deep breath and let it out slowly, imagining all thought leaving her with it. The silence of the library was only broken by the crackling fire in the hearth nearby. Healer Orin watched with hopeful eyes as she stayed still, eyes closed, for twenty whole minutes. He rose from the settee to retrieve the scroll he'd brought to take notes. However the moment he'd left the settee, Jackie let out a scream. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped for breath. Orin sat back down beside her, taking in the terror that was evident in her features.

To his surprise, she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she sobbed against his chest. He sat still for a moment, unsure of how to react. Deciding that the weary girl had finally snapped, he wrapped his arms around her trembling shoulders, trying to give comfort. She cried and whimpered, letting out her fears and soaking the front of his tunic with her tears. He gently held her, stroking her back and making soothing sounds. Eventually she quieted, her shoulders stopped trembling and her breathing slowed. Orin looked down at the girl to see she'd fallen asleep in his arms.

He remained still and silent, not wanting to wake her. If she was to sleep, he didn't want anything to disturb her; she needed her rest. However it felt quite awkward being her pillow and he did have other things he could be doing. Cursing himself if he woke her, he slowly extricated himself from her arms and slid a pillow beneath her head. Quietly, he picked up his scroll with his notes and turned to leave the library when he heard Jackie whimper again. He turned back to her; she was shifting around on the settee and making small frightened sounds. He moved back to her, placing a hand on her shoulder and she stilled almost immediately.

His brow furrowed. Curious, he moved away again toward the door and she started whimpering and shifting about. He walked back to her side, placing his hand back on her shoulder and she stilled. His eyes widened. Was it merely the presence of someone else she needed or was it his presence? Either way, it was evident that she took comfort in his being there, so he settled himself back on the settee, used magic to conjure a blanket for her, then used more magic to summon a book from one of the many shelves in the library. Making himself comfortable, he settled in to see how long she would sleep with him there.

o O o O o O o

"Sarah, you're not listening to me," Jareth interrupted the brunette in the beginning of what was sure to be a fantastic tirade. She turned to glare at him, hands on hips, lips pursed, and eyes narrowed. "You keep insisting that we send out search parties for Todd. While I agree that he needs to be apprehended, I'd be willing to bet that lowly piece of scum has already secluded himself in the most deserted cave he could find."

"So send a search party there! Find him!"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out an exasperated sigh. "Precious, I've already explained… there is a search going on for him, warrants for his arrest have been sent to every part of the Seelie kingdoms as well as with those of our kind who live Above. He will be apprehended; it just takes some time." Sarah turned from him and sat on one of the chairs in the King's sitting room. Her shoulders drooped as she sat and it looked like she'd just been defeated in a great battle. Jareth furrowed his brow and slowly approached her, placing a gloved hand on her shoulder from behind. "What is it, dearest? What is it you're not telling me?"

She took a deep breath and let it out before answering in a quiet voice, "Nothing, I just want him to be found."

Jareth's frown grew, he could tell she was lying to him, but he couldn't understand why. He didn't press the issue though. If there was one thing he'd learned about Sarah, it was that she was just as stubborn as he was. She would talk about what was bothering her when she was ready. "And he will be, Sarah. Don't worry about it. Todd will be caught."

She nodded, but didn't make any more issue of it. "I'm going for a walk." She stood and made to leave.

Jareth took a step forward. "At this hour? Sarah, it's almost midnight."

"I know, but I'm not tired and I just need to think, okay?"

He studied her face for a moment. "Would you like company?"

"No," she smirked. "I can't always think when you're around. I've even asked Herm to stay here as well," she said gesturing toward the silvery dragon who was curled up by the fireplace.

The corner of his lips twitched upward. "I can assure you, I know exactly what you're talking about, love." He crossed the distance to reach for her. Cupping her cheek he pressed a kiss to the end of her nose. "Don't stay out too late. You have an appointment with Healer Orin tomorrow, remember?"

"I know. I just think he should focus more on Jackie versus the council's request to make me immortal. Really? What's a few weeks going to do?"

"Oh believe me. He and Jackie are making progress," he commented remembering Lord Utgard's report to him of finding the pair sound asleep on a settee in the library. Jareth had asked Lord Utgard to stay on as his chief of staff, of which Utgard had happily accepted. He'd said that for some unknown reason, he'd become rather fond of the goblins and he liked the Goblin Kingdom enough to become a citizen.

Sarah gave Jareth a curious look then shook her head. "You know what, tell me later. I'll be walking around the gardens until I can get my thoughts to settle down."

He smiled and kissed her once more before letting her leave. She leisurely made her way down to the first floor, then out to the King's private garden. Unfortunately, the garden was suffering as much as the labyrinth and the once magnificent blooms were brown and withered. Sarah didn't pay them any mind though, seeing as how they weren't the reason she'd come here. She'd come here to avoid sleep. The past two nights she'd been plagued with dreams of Todd. He would appear before her and try to seduce her. Unfortunately for her, she didn't have Jareth's protection in her dreams, and Todd had come close both times to taking her. Of course, they were just dreams right?

Sarah shook her head and sat down on a large marble bench, leaning back against the backrest and closing her eyes. Why was she dreaming of Todd? She wanted Jareth, didn't she? She had Jareth… So what was all this stuff about that rat who calls himself Todd? She very much doubted this was her subconscious telling her she wanted Todd… in fact, in both dreams, she'd been very aware of feeling repulsed by him. Which was why she'd woken up in time to stop him from committing unspeakable acts against her.

Maybe somehow Todd had put a nightmare curse on her? Of course, that led to when would he have done it? She wasn't sure it was possible for her to have a nightmare curse from Todd, after all, the collar he'd magicked onto her neck had disappeared when Herm had linked with her, so any other negative magic from Todd would've disappeared too, right...? Unless it had a delayed reaction? Could fae even do that with magic, put a time delay on it; make it lie hidden until they wanted it to activate?

Sarah mentally shook herself. This line of thought was only going to serve to make her paranoid, and she didn't need any help with that. She tried to think of something else, anything else. Maybe going to sleep without Todd on her mind would help? But there he was again! Like weeds in a garden, his name kept popping back up. "Oh sweet Sarah, how beautiful you look tonight," a soft voice said.

Sarah's eyes snapped open to see Todd standing before her. His hands were folded behind his back and the moon haloed his dark hair. His eyes wandered her form, and she could tell he was thinking concupiscent thoughts. "Todd," she choked out. "What are you doing here? In the middle of the Goblin Kingdom no less… I can't imagine you'd be stupid enough to come out where you'd be caught, but…" she trailed off at the obvious ending.

"Oh no, my dear. You see, I'm not really here."

"But…"

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah… how you forget so easily," he mocked her, moving closer. "How is it we've been meeting these past two nights?"

Sarah's face paled and her eyes widened. "I'm dreaming…" she deadpanned. "I can wake up though and you'll be gone."

"Oh but why would you want to do that? I just got here, that and I doubt you would be able to anyway… I can feel that the Goblin King nor that dragon are anywhere near you."

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you figured it out?" he mocked. "Their magic so close to you prevents anything too dreadful from happening to you. However, now that we're alone…" he smirked and one hand came out from behind his back to make a rising gesture. Sarah could feel something pressing against her back, forcing her to stand. She rose as the pressure continued and found herself scant inches from Todd. "I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming…" she panted trying to ignore how she could feel his body heat.

"Yesss," he hissed as a hand came up to brush a strand of hair behind her ear. It slid down her jaw, to her throat then to her shoulder. "Yes, Sarah… comfort yourself with the knowledge that this is a dream. However it makes little difference, seeing as how when one dreamwalks, what happens in the dream happens in the physical realm as well." He started to move slowly around her, dragging his fingertips along her exposed collarbone.

Startled by the sudden exposure to her skin, Sarah looked down to see she was now wearing a thin silk sleeveless negligee that exposed much more of her chest than she would've liked and clung to her form. "How…" she whispered. She was having trouble breathing as Todd now stood behind her and was using both hands to lightly trail down her arms. "Stop…"

"Hmmm… I don't think you actually want me to do that, do you?" He slid his hands onto her hips and leaned his head down to taste the skin along her neck. She shivered, but couldn't find the will to pull away. "No, I didn't think so."

"I – I need to wake up… I need to – to…"

"Husssshhhhh…" he whispered against her neck before moving to kiss along it. His hands wandered up her ribcage and clasped just below her bosom. His order to hush tightened her throat and she found it very difficult to even think about making a sound. She tried to concentrate, perhaps if she could break his hold… "Why do you fight me so, Sarah? You want this as much as I do," he whispered in her ear.

"Nnn…" she moaned.

"I told you to be silent," he commanded. Her jaw locked shut at this more direct command. "That's better," he muttered before burying his face in her hair and pulling her flush against him. His hands started to move higher, to cover her breasts. She gasped as he started to massage through the silk.

"You're so beautiful, my dear," he muttered.

Come on Sarah, you can do this. Just call out for Jareth. she thought. She wasn't sure why she knew calling out for Jareth would work, but she did. Todd lowered his head to kiss and bite along the bare part of her shoulder. Sarah felt sick to her stomach. He would rape her if she didn't put a stop to it. Concentrate! She carefully ignored Todd's ministrations, simply partitioned off the part of her mind delivering those feelings that told her exactly what he was doing. She could already feel her jaw loosening. Just a little more…

Stronger… she had to make the wall stronger, block everything else out. Her tongue could move now. It's now or never, Sarah… "JARETH!" she screamed out to the best of her ability.

Todd jerked at her screech, completely surprised that she'd been able to speak. "Why you b…"

"I wouldn't finish that statement if I were you, Todd," a cool deep voice said. Sarah opened her eyes to see Jareth standing before her. "Get your hands off her," he commanded. Todd's hands dropped away, but he stayed close behind her. "Come here, Sarah," Jareth said in a much gentler voice.

Sarah lifted a foot to obey, but Todd suddenly pulled her back again, one hand at her throat, the other holding a conjured dagger to her ribs. "I'll do it, Goblin King. I'll kill her."

"Release her!" Jareth demanded, his gloved hands fisting.

"You know just as well as I, what happens on the astral physical plane happens in the real world too," Todd threatened, not letting go of Sarah in the slightest.

"Jareth…" Sarah whimpered.

Todd's grip around her throat tightened. "Shut it!" Jareth took a step closer. "Ah, ah!" Todd warned. "One more step, Goblin King. One more step and I'll kill her."

"What do you want, Todd? What do you expect to get out of this? We're at an impasse."

"I want you to convince the Council to revoke the warrant for my arrest."

"Is that all?"

"I want her too," he looked pointedly at Sarah.

"No."

"I don't think you're in any position to negotiate, King Jareth," he mocked.

"You will not have Sarah."

"Then neither will you…" he said plunging the dagger between Sarah's ribs.

She gasped at the sudden pain, her eyes grew large and her breath stopped altogether as it was too painful to continue. "SARAH!" Jareth cried out and rushed toward her, but she seemed to flicker like an old light then vanished from the dream. Todd stepped away and disappeared from the dream as well.

Jareth closed his eyes and when he opened them again, he was back in his bedchamber. He jumped up from the bed and concentrated on finding Sarah. A crystal sphere appeared in his upturned palm that showed him the way. She lay gasping for breath on a marble bench in the garden. With a thought, he transported himself to her side. "Sarah…" he muttered, taking her into his arms. "Stay with me, Sarah," he pleaded.

He was just about to transport to the healer's quarters when a silvery mist descended rapidly upon the garden. In the middle of it, a serpentine form moved and grew to alarming proportions. Jareth watched in wonder as Hermaphroditus emerged from the mist at its full size. My mistress is injured.

"Yes…" Jareth said. "She needs a healer."

Herm shook its large head. Place her before me, Goblin King.

Jareth wanted to argue, but the look in the dragon's cold pale eye negated anything he could think to say. Instead he wordlessly carried Sarah to it and placed her at its feet then stepped back. "Don't let her die," he pleaded, fear consuming him.

Herm gave Jareth a glance that Jareth guessed was supposed to be comforting, but it only furthered his fear and uncertainty. The dragon dropped its head to examine Sarah. It took in the wound that was now bleeding profusely. Herm… Sarah muttered.

Hush, little one. The dragon drew back slightly drawing in a deep breath, then leaned close and blew what looked like tiny ice crystals over her. Sarah felt numb all over and her head was swimming. Wooziness swept over her, making her nauseous. Sleep now. All will be well. Herm bid the woman.

Sarah fell into darkness a moment later. Jareth glanced between the two. "What did you do? Is she okay?" he asked.

Yes, she'll be fine. Though I expect she will sleep for a while. I used her own magic to heal her. Mine would have been too much for her to handle.

"Her magic? Sarah doesn't have magic…"

Herm glanced up at the fae king. I beg to differ Goblin King. Of all beings, you should know of it, for you are the one that gave it to her.

Jareth's eyes widened with comprehension. The words of the story floated back to him. The king fell in love with the girl, and gave her certain powers… Pushing it from his mind to examine later, he approached Sarah. He knelt and picked her up, cradling her limp form in his arms. "Thank you, Herm."

The dragon bowed its head. You are welcome, Goblin King. However she is my mistress…. I would have done it anyway.

Jareth nodded. The two looked at each other a moment longer then Herm shrunk to its smaller size and climbed up Jareth's leg to its mistress and curled about her arm. Jareth waited till the dragon was settled then transported them back to his bedchamber and laid Sarah on the silk sheets. He stripped down out of the armor he'd magicked himself into after hearing Sarah's cry for help then carefully climbed onto the bed beside the sleeping maid.

o O o O o O o

A light prodding along her temples woke Sarah and she groaned. Sleep still weighed heavily on her, but the light prodding continued and it woke her further. "Stop…" she grumbled.

"Hold still please," a calm voice requested. "I'll be done in a moment."

Sarah opened her eyes to see the tranquil visage of Healer Orin looming over her. His eyes were closed and his brows were furrowed in concentration. His long fingers were gently probing along her temples. "What are you doing?" she asked, remaining still as he'd requested.

"Searching…" he replied. "Ah! There it is… yes, I don't think we have anything to worry about though. I am rather surprised that the human's technology picked it up."

"What?" Jareth's concern was evident. "What is it?"

Healer Orin dropped his hands from Sarah's head and turned face his King. Sarah shifted as well to glance at Jareth sitting beside her on the bed before looking back at the healer. "Lady Sarah does not have a tumor."

"What?" Sarah asked trying to sit up, but was held back, when Jareth put hand to her shoulder.

She looked back at him, but he wasn't looking at her. His hand remained on her shoulder though as he continued to look at the healer. "The 'growth' the human's technology detected is not a tumor. It's magic."

"What? How is that possible? I don't have magic," Sarah objected trying to rise again, but Jareth held her back. "Jareth…" she deadpanned looking at the hand on her shoulder.

"You should rest. I mean you were just stabbed less than twenty six hours ago."

As though this reminded her, her hands automatically went to where the wound had been, but she only felt smooth skin under her probing fingers. "Jareth, I think I need some explanations, and I need them now."

He sighed and brushed a hand back through his hair. "I know… I'll tell you what happened then Healer Orin can tell us what he's discovered."

She nodded, "Can I sit up?"

"Fine," he gave in. "But you are not getting out of this bed until I say so." She raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as she sat up and leaned against the headboard. "Todd was doing what's known as dreamwalking. That's how he was able to hurt you. Normal dreams are just that: dreams… nothing can hurt you, but when someone dreamwalks into your dream they are, in a way, astral projecting themselves. Meaning they are using their mind to project their physical body somewhere else. What I don't get though, is how he had so much control over you. Normally that takes at least couple previous visits."

"Ah… yeah. I was going to tell you about that," Sarah mumbled.

Jareth gave her a stern look. "We'll be discussing this later." Sarah lowered her head and nodded. "Anyway, when you called out my name, I was able to sense your distress and was pulled into the dream myself. As you know, Todd stabbed you. A couple seconds after you were stabbed, Todd made himself scarce and you vanished from the dream, meaning you woke up in reality. I transported to where you were in the gardens and was just about to take us to the healer's quarters when Hermaphroditus appeared in his full form." At this, the small quicksilver dragon made itself known on the bed beside Sarah. It popped its head up and crawled into Sarah's lap. She stroked it absently as Jareth continued. "It healed you using your own magic… the magic I gave you when we first met."

"What? What magic, Jareth? I've never done anything magical in my entire life."

"Really? How about being able to summon me? Or defeating the memory spell the labyrinth put on you when you won? Or wishing away your brother?"

"That was different!"

"No it's not. Very few humans actually believe in magic nowadays, but you are an exception, Sarah. We've had this discussion before. You are unique in your belief of the supernatural, and that gives you power."

"Okay, fine, but what are you talking about giving me magic?"

"It was when we first met, I doubt you remember it…"

"Are you kidding? How could I forget how you swooped into my parents' bedroom?"

"That's not what I'm talking about…" Sarah's eyes widened, but she remained silent. "We met prior to that… about five years prior in fact, just after your parents' divorce. You were in that park that you're so fond of. You were crying because you'd just found out that your mother had left." Sarah could recall the time… she'd come home from school that day to find her mother walking out the door. She'd kissed Sarah once on the forehead and told her she wouldn't be coming back this time before getting in the cab waiting for her and leaving. Sarah had stared after the tail lights of the cab until they disappeared then she'd run straight to the park and crashed to the ground beside the obelisk, tears streaming down her face.

"You were so sad… I couldn't help myself. I watched from the top of the obelisk and decided then and there to give you certain powers… the power of wishes," he said quietly.

"Jareth…" Sarah whispered and reached a hand out to place on his knee. "Are you sorry for what you did that day?"

He looked up sharply. "No."

She smiled a little, "Good... neither am I." Jareth returned her smile with one of his own and clasped the hand resting on his knee. They both then turned their attention back to Healer Orin. "Now, what's all this about me not having a tumor?" she asked.

"It's just as I said, my lady. What the human's technology picked up was the magic that has been resting idle inside you for some time now because it hasn't properly integrated with your body."

"Why didn't it integrate?" Jareth asked.

"As far as I can guess, it's because of the limited time she was exposed to the Underground. For some reason, magic needs more than just fertile ground to integrate. It also needs the support of a magical atmosphere. Lady Sarah only spent a grand total of thirteen hours…"

"Ten," Sarah corrected automatically. "Ten hours," she cornered a look to Jareth.

Jareth grimaced, but didn't say anything. "Yes, well either way it was not enough time for the magic to properly integrate." Healer Orin finished, looking between the couple with interest. "I dare say you've experienced headaches over the past few years." Sarah nodded. "They were the result of the magic inside of you trying to integrate unsuccessfully."

"Huh…" was all Sarah said. It was difficult transitioning her mind from the There's-something-wrong-with-me mode. "So… so is the magic integrated now?" she asked still trying to sort things out.

"Yes, almost completely. However you were severely weakened when Hermaphroditus used your magic to heal you, most likely because your power is very new and untried. You will need to rest for a while longer before you feel completely back to normal. I would recommend strengthening your powers before using them for anything really big, else you will find yourself weakened and vulnerable."

Sarah nodded again as Healer Orin stood from his chair beside the bed. He was about to leave the room, when he turned suddenly. "Oh, your majesty. I've been asked to place a request before you," he said.

"Yes?"

"Lady Jackie requests permission to see Lady Sarah."

Jareth seemed taken aback by the request. "Of course! Tell Jackie she is welcome to visit Sarah now if she so desires."

"I will inform her," he gave a short bow before exiting the bedchamber.

A moment of silence passed before Jareth leaned closer to see Sarah's face. "Sarah? Are you all right? Do you want to see Jackie?"

Sarah shook her head to clear her thoughts. "What? Oh, yes! Yes, I'd love to see Jackie! I haven't seen her in what feels like forever."

Jareth flashed her an amused grin, "Not long at all."

A moment later there was a quick tap at the door. The knocker didn't wait for permission to enter though and simply barreled through the sitting room and into the bedchamber. Jackie paused when she caught sight of Jareth and Sarah on the bed, Sarah looking a little paler than usual. "Oh, Sarah…" she gasped out before rushing toward her friend flinging her arms around her.

Sarah wrapped her arms around her friend's thin body, noting that Jackie was a bit thinner than the last time she'd seen her and that she was wearing a simple lavender dress. She'd never seen Jackie in a dress before… ever. "Jacks… God am I glad to see you!"

Jackie sat down on the bed then, pulling away from Sarah, but still clutching her hands. "I'll just leave you two for a while," Jareth said rising. "I'll be in my library if you need me."

They waited until he'd left before launching into their conversation. They both wanted to hear what the other had been going through for the past few days and Sarah went first, filling in her friend on all that had happened with the High Council and Hermaphroditus, (who was snoozing lazily on the bed nearby), and finally the dreams of Todd. "Geeze, Sar! Lady of the Labyrinth for less than a week and you already have an assassination attempt!" Jackie joked. "But no really, I'm so happy for you, honey! I'm glad that you and Jareth are being so open with each other and even though you're technically ordered to, you get to stay with him."

"Thanks, Jacks," Sarah grinned. "I just keep waiting for Todd to strike again though, you know? I mean what's to stop him from trying again?"

The shield Healer Orin put in your mind, Herm's soft but compelling voice said.

Sarah glanced over to the small quicksilver creature. "What?"

Jackie stared at Sarah with a confused look. "What, what?"

"Herm, it just said that Healer Orin put a shield in my mind."

"Oh… it can talk?"

Herm rolled its eyes and puffed out a small bit of smoke from its nostrils. Yes, I can talk. Why is that so hard for you people to believe? It said now including Jackie in the conversation.

"Umm… wow…" Jackie mumbled obviously speechless at the creature before her.

Anyway, as I said, Healer Orin placed a shield in your mind while you were asleep that will prevent anyone from entering via dreamwalking.

"Oh, well that's nice… I suppose. I would've liked to have been asked before he tampered with my brain, but whatever," Sarah grumbled, clearly a little peeved off at the situation.

Do not be mad with the healer, Herm said looking up at its mistress. I requested the shield and in fact, helped him to build it.

Sarah's eyes widened. "Herm, you and I need to have a little talk about a person's rights… very soon I think."

Herm looked confused, but nodded once before curling back up to go back to its nap. Sarah turned back to Jackie. "Well, it's nice to know that I'm looked after I suppose."

"That's one way of looking at it," she agreed.

"So what about you? What's been happening? Are you getting to sleep now?" Sarah asked eager to change the subject.

Jackie blushed a little before answering. "Yeah, I slept completely through last night."

"That's great Jacks! I'm proud of you! How did you do it? Last I heard you couldn't sleep more than thirty minutes at a time."

Jackie ducked her head a bit and twisted her hands. "It's all because of Healer Orin," she started.

"Did he give you a sleeping potion again? I thought he wasn't going to do that."

"No, I mean… I can only sleep with him around." She took a deep breath and waited for Sarah to say something, but she didn't. Jackie looked up to find Sarah staring at her with curiosity. "It's just that… I feel safe when he's around. I don't know why." Sarah smirked. "No! Don't say it, because I know what you're thinking and it's not like that!"

"Sorry, Jackie, but it kinda looks that way from here."

"Well it's not…"

"Uh huh…"

Jackie grabbed up a throw pillow from the end of the bed and tossed it at her friend. It hit Sarah in the head before flopping down on her lap. "You're one to talk anyway, Ms. I'm-in-love-with-a-fae-king!"

Sarah laughed. "At least I'm open about it!"

Another pillow was thrown at Sarah and both girls dissolved into fits of laughter until their ribs protested. They sat in silence for several long minutes, simply enjoying being together again. "So, Rynn…"

"Who?" Sarah asked looking over at Jackie was now sprawled out on the bed beside her.

"Rynn… Healer Orin has a first name you know."

"Oh really?" Sarah made a wiggling motion with her eyebrows.

"Oh shut up!" she hit her with another pillow. "Anyway, Rynn mentioned that you're going to become immortal."

Sarah frowned, "Yeah, Jareth hasn't told me much about it though. Whenever I ask him, he skirts around the answer and changes topics. It's making me a little worried. I mean what all is involved in the process? What's this going to mean for me? How will it affect me?"

Jackie gave her friend a sympathetic look. "Rynn mentioned it in passing, but from the sound of it not many people have undergone the process and it kinda sounds painful."

"Did he tell you what's done to the person?"

Jackie shook her head. "No, sorry."

"It's not your fault. I just want to know why Jareth won't talk to me about it."

"Maybe he's trying to protect you? I mean if it is painful, maybe he just doesn't want you to worry so much?"

"Maybe… but wouldn't it be better to prepare me for it?"

Jackie shrugged. "He's doing what he thinks is best."

"Will you be there for it, if you can?"

"Of course, honey." Jackie sat up and grabbed hold of Sarah's hand, squeezing tightly. "I wouldn't leave ya hanging like that."

Sarah smiled at her friend. "Thanks, Jacks."

The two hugged, clutching each other as though their lives depended on it. "I think I need to talk to Jareth now," Sarah said as they pulled apart. Jackie nodded. "And you… don't be a stranger! Come back and see me!" she teased.

"Wild dragons couldn't keep me away," Jackie replied with a smirk before exiting the room.

A moment later Jareth came back, smiled at her, kissed her forehead, and sat on the edge of the bed. "Jackie said you needed to talk to me?"

Sarah sighed and decided to just dive right in. "Jareth, I want to know what happens during the immortality procedure."

His face fell; it was obvious that he hadn't been expecting the question. "Sarah…"

"Don't give me some run-around answer. I'm the one going through it; I need to know."

He dropped his head, "I'm sorry, Sarah. I should have told you by now. I've been selfish in trying to protect you." He let out a long breath before starting. "The immortality procedure is something rarely done. The risks, to most people, outnumber the outcome." He let out another sigh and brushed his hair back. "In order to gain immortality, you must first give up your mortality."

"What does that mean?" Sarah asked after a pregnant pause.

"It means you have to die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow… so thanks for reading and continuing to review. I'm gonna have to do a big list of people who I'm grateful to soon here. And just an FYI… I don't think chapter 20 will be the last one either because there are still too many loose ends to wrap up… and as requested by so many readers in the last chapter, I am not going to kill my plot bunnies. However this means that they are celebrating by multiplying like… well… rabbits!
> 
> Labyrinth (c) Jim Henson & Co.


	20. Immortality Rites

"I have to what?" Sarah deadpanned.

Jareth let out a sigh and tightened his grip on her hand. "I promise to be there with you the entire time and Healer Orin will be supervising the procedure. I trust him with my life… with your life."

Sarah sat completely still; the blank look on her face mirrored the still waters of her thoughts. "I – I have to die in order to live forever?" she stuttered.

"Sarah, I know this sounds bad, and I'll admit that it is risky, but the council requires it. We're on their good side right now and we don't want to jeopardize that."

"Jareth, you can't honestly tell me you want me to do this because the High Council told you to do it. I know you, rules are meant to be broken and just how the hell am I suppose to live if I have to die?"

"I confess that the idea of being with you forever is quite appealing to me. I had hoped that it would be to you too."

Sarah narrowed her eyes and pulled her hand away from Jareth's. "Don't you dare try to play the victim in this, Jareth! You know I love you, but excuse me if I'm having trouble dealing with the fact that I'll be dying in a couple days!"

"Tomorrow actually…" he mumbled.

"What…" she deadpanned.

"The procedure has been scheduled for tomorrow because the High Council sent a message saying they would be here two days hence to make sure their orders are being carried out."

"I… Jareth, I can't do this," she stuttered, a wave of fear enveloping her.

"Yes you can, Sarah," he encouraged, taking hold of her hand once more. "You are the bravest person I know. As I understand the procedure, you'll only be clinically dead for a couple of minutes at most."

"And just how do you go about killing me? And have you thought of how this will affect Herm?"

"Yes, we have thought about how it will affect Herm and Healer Orin believes that it will be fine because it will be with you during the procedure and because of the limited amount of time you'll actually be dead. As for how we…" he paused.

"See! You can't even say it!"

"An injection… Healer Orin will give you an injection."

"Jareth…"

"Do you want to stay here with me?" he paused again. "You told me you would."

"I…" she stuttered. "Yes, I still want to stay with you."

"Then you have to trust me. I would never allow this if I didn't think Healer Orin couldn't do it."

"I do trust you, Jareth, but you can't blame me for being scared."

"No, I don't blame you in the slightest," he shifted forward on the bed and wrapped his arms around her shivering form.

"You have to admit though," she said into his shoulder. "It is rather ironic that I was so afraid of brain surgery only a week ago and now I willingly go to my death."

Jareth pulled back, a grin on his sharp-planed features. "Yes, it is a bit ironic isn't it?"

Sarah pulled back slightly and looked up into Jareth's mismatched eyes. She could remember when she first noticed the difference in her kitchen back in her apartment. That seemed so long ago now, but it had only been a little over four weeks. So much had changed since then. It was baffling to think that a month ago she'd thought Jareth to only be a figment of her imagination and the Underground to be existent only in fairytales. Now it seemed like anything was possible. The door between reality and fantasy had been blasted open; what once wasn't fathomable was now just another facet of the new world she was coming to know.

She leaned back into his embrace, wrapping her own arms around him. "Jareth?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"Tell me you love me."

It was Jareth's turn to pull back a little. He looked down into the pale face of the woman he'd come to love and smiled. His lips touched the end of her nose as he leaned forward to kiss her. "How to express something so large is not an easy task, but I shall try." He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Sarah, I have lived a very long life by your standards. However in all those years, I've never felt anything like what I feel towards you. You have inserted yourself into my life and I find it difficult to think about life without you now. You're in my heart; you're in my soul. You'll be my breath should I grow old. You are my lover; you're my best friend."

She smiled, "That's Rod Stewart."

Jareth smirked, "What can I say? He phrased it quite well." He took hold of one of her hands and pressed it against his chest over his heart. She could feel the steady thump as the muscle pumped blood through it. "Do you feel that?" She nodded. "It's yours… I believe it has been since we first met ten years ago. I love you, Sarah."

Sarah traced her fingers from Jareth's temple to jaw line then leaned forward to press her lips to the corner of his mouth. "Thank you," she whispered and proceeded to press soft kisses along his jaw until she got to his lips.

He let her lead the kiss, content to allow her to physically reciprocate his verbal declaration.

o O o O o O o

"If you keep pacing like that you'll wear a hole in the floor," Jackie commented from her seat in the King's sitting room.

"Liar," Sarah retorted as she passed by, hands clasped behind her back.

"Hey!" Jackie held up her hands defensively. "Just telling you what my mother used to tell me."

Sarah paused in front of Jackie, unclasped her hands, and took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry, just a little nervous I guess. I just wish…"

"Stop! Please don't finish that, my dear," a deep voice requested from the doorway. Sarah whirled about to see that Jareth had just entered the room. "No wishes until you learn to control your magic."

"Sorry," she twisted her hands in front of her.

Jareth smiled at the woman before him as he approached her. He tilted her head up with a finger below her chin and kissed her chastely. "Healer Orin is ready for us," he said taking hold of her hand.

She took another deep breath and nodded. "Lets do it."

Jackie stood to follow them out the door. The walk to the healer's quarters didn't take as long as Sarah would've liked and she soon found herself being ushered to a bed set slightly apart from the others. A tray filled with multicolored bottles, several sterile cloths, and needles sat on a nearby table in easy reach of Healer Orin who was mixing two liquids with a stirring rod. "If you'll lie down we'll get started after I'm done preparing this," he said trying for a reassuring smile, but Sarah didn't notice as she sat uneasily on the bed.

"You can do this; Jackie and I will be here the entire time. I promise," Jareth encouraged her as she lay back against the propped up pillows.

Jackie smiled as well and rested her hand on Sarah's knee. Hermaphroditus was reassuring too from his perch coiled around her arm. Healer Orin moved around the end of the bed, a needle and a sterile cloth in his hand. "Lady Sarah, I'm going to tell you how the procedure is going to go and what to expect. While I do so, I want you to focus on relaxing. It will hurt less if your muscles aren't tense." Sarah nodded and took a few deep breaths, imagining all the tension in her body flowing out on the exhale. "Good, now, I'm going to give you an injection with a lethal dose of poison. As the poison works through your system, you'll feel some pain, but it will be brief. The pain should fade away within a minute and be replaced by numbness then fatigue. It is at this point that you will most likely fall unconscious. After another couple of minutes, the poison will have worked its way through your system and you will be technically dead. However I will be injecting you with a potion right before the poison claims you.

"I'll admit that the timing is essential and it is this part that is the most risky. I am confident in my abilities though, so you have nothing to fear. The potion I'll be injecting you with is the key to immortality and while you are technically dead, it will be working its way through your body to transform it. The potion only works when the blood is still, which is why you must be dead. There will come a point once the potion has settled into every last centimeter of you when I will inject you with adrenaline. The introduction of the adrenaline in combination to the potion is what will awaken you, so to speak. You'll still be unconscious, but you will be reborn as an immortal.

"You can expect to be unconscious for about twenty-six hours. There shouldn't be any dramatic changes in your psyche, but there might be some physical changes. It is possible that you will take on some of the features of a fae.

"Now, I suggest we get started. I will explain more of what comes with immortality tomorrow when you wake up."

Sarah nodded and watched as Healer Orin swabbed the crook of her elbow with iodine then raised the needle and pressed it against her skin. She turned away right before it pierced through to look at Jareth and Jackie, the former holding tightly to her hand and the latter resting a hand on her knee. "I love you both," she said.

She felt a gentle tugging as the needle left her arm and despite what Healer Orin had told her, she tensed in preparation for the pain. There was no mistaking it when it did come. She only had to wait a minute before it lanced through her like a bolt of lightening. Gasping for air, she fell back against the pillows, one hand clenching the bed the other squeezing Jareth's hand tightly. Her teeth ground together to prevent herself from screaming. Her entire body tensed and lifted from the bed. The pain stopped just as quickly as it came though and she fell back with a thump.

There was no more pain… no more anything. She couldn't even feel Jareth's hand in hers or Jackie's hand on her knee. She looked down to make sure they were still there. Jareth's hands were still wrapped around hers, but she couldn't feel it at all. She blinked and had trouble opening her eyes again. It was getting difficult to breath. Her head dropped back to the pillow and her eyes closed. She couldn't open them again.

Healer Orin placed his index and middle finger on her wrist to check her pulse. "Her pulse is slowing. She'll be dead in a couple of minutes." He reached for another needle on the tray beside him. The clear tube behind the needle held a smoky purple liquid. He placed it at the crook of her elbow and waited… feeling the beat of her pulse slow.

"What are you waiting for? Give it to her," Jareth commanded, feeling the pulse point of her other wrist.

"It must be delivered the moment before death. If it's too soon, it will be ineffective, too late and the heart can't give it that final pump to spread it through the body."

Silence filled the room; the only sound was the unsteady rattling of Sarah's slowing breath. Jackie fidgeted nervously, clenching and unclenching her fists. Jareth kept one hand on Sarah's wrist, the other holding her hand, his eyes glued to her ashen face. "Wait for it…" Healer Orin muttered. Sarah's breath stuttered; her pulse fluttered. "Now." He slid the needle beneath her skin and quickly depressed the potion into her body. Her heart gave one last thump then laid still.

Jareth inched closer to the head of the bed and gently ran the back of his hand along her cheek. "Sarah…" he muttered.

"How will we know when to inject the adrenaline?" Jackie asked, her face paler than usual.

"You'll notice the ashen pallor to her skin right now; it's a result of the poison. The potion will restore her skin's natural healthy look, it even gives it a kind of glow… literally. That is when we'll know she's ready."

Jackie nodded. "How're you doing up there Herm?" she asked trying to distract herself.

My Mistress… I cannot feel her. I – I feel hallow… empty… unsure of what to do. the small dragon stuttered, raising its head to look at Jackie.

"It'll be okay. She'll be back in a little bit… hopefully."

It was uncertain whether she was trying to reassure the dragon or herself, but everyone in the room could feel the strain. They were all searching for any sign that the potion was working. "Look," Jareth whispered five minutes later.

He pointed at the sight of the injection. The skin around the crook of Sarah's elbow was different than the surrounding skin. It looked healthy and seemed to have a kind of light radiating from within. "It's working," Healer Orin grinned. "This means we did it! We just have to wait now for the rest of her body to look like this."

Slowly, but surely, the healthy look spread over Sarah's body. If it wasn't for the fact that she wasn't breathing, one could almost assume she was just napping. "Check her toes, they'll be the last to change," Healer Orin ordered.

Jackie moved down to the end of the bed and removed one of the doeskin slippers Sarah was wearing. "Yes, it's all the way down here. Even the very tips of her toes are glowing." She smiled.

"Then she is ready," the elf said and reached for the last needle on the tray. He carefully inserted it in the crook of Sarah's elbow and depressed the syringe. The liquid emptied into her and he pulled the needle back out. "There, she should start breathing again in a minute… then we just have to wait."

Every being in the room; human, elf, fae, and dragon, waited with bated breath. Every eye watched for the telltale rise and fall of her chest. "There…" the healer whispered.

The other three pairs of eyes widened as another breath was taken and the lungs expanded, moving the chest cavity with them. "You did it…" Jackie muttered, not taking her eyes from Sarah's slumbering form. She suddenly jumped up and hurried around the end of the bed to hug Healer Orin. "YOU DID IT!"

The healer let out a startled grunt as she held tight to him. "Yes… I did, didn't I?" He hesitated for a moment before hugging the small woman back. They held tightly to each other as they both watched Sarah breathing. "We might as well get some rest," Healer Orin stated. "She'll be out of it until this time tomorrow."

"Yes…" Jareth moved to sit on the closest bed.

"You don't have to stay with her, your Majesty. She's out of the worst danger now. I expect she'll pull through nicely."

"I'd rather stay beside her," he responded not taking his eyes from the soft features of her face.

"Of course," Healer Orin bowed slightly to his king. "I shall inform Lord Utgard of the success of the procedure then retire."

"Thank you, Orin. Would you also tell him I'm grateful for his taking over my duties while I'm with Sarah as well?"

"I will, Sire. I bid thee good night," he bowed again and led Jackie out of the room.

Jareth moved the bed he was sitting on closer to Sarah's until there was almost no perceivable space between them. Lying down, he magically changed into his sleeping attire, a pair of loose cotton pants, and intertwined his fingers with Sarah's. "Rest well, my Queen…"

o O o O o O o

"Lord Jareth! You are needed in the throne room," an urgent voice said accompanied by a slight shaking of the shoulder.

Jareth groaned and made to sit up. Who would dare to wake their king in his bedchamber? Groggy eyes opened to see plain cream-colored walls… definitely not the tapestries found in his room. Then it all came rushing back to him and his eyes darted to Sarah's slumbering form. She had not moved an inch from last night, but he could see minute physical differences in her visage. Her skin was slightly paler, her lips more rouged, her eyebrows swooped up slightly (though not as dramatically as in a full-blooded fae), and there were pale markings on her eyelids almost like soft bruises. Overall, the changes made her appear to be a delicate china doll. He marveled over the changes and raised his hand to gently run his fingers down her bare arm. Silk and satin… that's what her skin felt like. "Your Majesty?" the servant asked breaking through Jareth's fascination with the woman before him. He snapped around, a frown set on his face. The elvin servant cringed back slightly, but held his ground. "Sire, you are needed in the throne room."

"Can Lord Utgard not take care of it?" he demanded reluctant to leave Sarah's side.

"He is the one requesting your presence, Sire."

Jareth sighed, but stood and made a motion with his hand resulting in his regular garb appearing on his lean body. The servant did not wait to be instructed and simply led the way from the healer's quarters to the throne room. It was evident from the windows they passed that it was well into the morning hours. When they arrived in the throne room, it was to find a very unexpected guest. Lord Utgard stood before the throne, his face carefully trying to stay blank, but his animosity toward their guest was tangible. Jareth marched forward with as much dignity as he could muster after being awoken only a few minutes ago and came to a stop beside Lord Utgard who stepped down a step in deference to his king. "To what do we owe this visit, King Zuul? I hope you don't think me fickle enough to have changed my mind about your offer?"

King Zuul, High King of the UnSeelie, was dressed regally in black with silver trim. His clothing was reminiscent of the Aboveground's Regency era. He gave a low chuckle before answering, his broad shoulders moving his knee-length cloak as he did so. "Oh no, Lord Jareth… I only ever make offers like that once. You passed by your chance. Why? Feeling remorseful?"

"Not by a long shot," he retorted raising a swooped eyebrow. "Lets cut to the chase, Lord Zuul. Why don't you tell me why you're here?"

"Important things to do, lad?" he smirked. Jareth glared at him. "Ah, yes, your precious little mortal… how is she?"

"Your purpose here, Lord Zuul," Jareth demanded, refraining from fisting his gloved hands.

"Yes, yes… I see you won't be sidetracked. I am here with another offer, Lord Jareth. One completely unrelated to my last."

"Oh?" Jareth crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, I would like to join our forces in the search for a fae I believe is a mutual acquaintance of ours."

"Todd…" Jareth muttered. Lord Zuul nodded. "What would you get out of it?" Jareth asked.

"Todd failed me and is avoiding his punishment. Though I am loath to admit it, my forces need help finding him. You would get the pleasure of knowing your enemy is captured and I would receive the pleasure of ending his life."

Jareth was silent for a moment. Working with the UnSeelie was a repulsive thought by itself however the end result would almost be worth it. Knowing Todd was dead and unable to hurt Sarah again would indeed be a prize. But could he sentence a fae to death like that and still live with himself? The answer was obvious, yes… if it meant Sarah would be safe… then yes. "Have you any idea where he might be?" Jareth asked.

"We've tracked him to the Aboveground, but you know as well as I how restrictive the boundary between worlds is when letting fae through. By the time, I amassed a large enough search party on the other side, Todd could have returned to the Underground."

Jareth nodded. The boundary between worlds only allowed a certain amount of magic through at a time. It was possible for up to five fae to travel at once, but that depended on how much magic they had. If they were more powerful, like himself or Kind Zuul, then fewer could travel at once. Goblins, however held very little magic and many could be transported at once. "If I dispatch my goblins to help you retrieve Todd, I will need your oath that they will not be harmed by your UnSeelie."

"Of course not! The little cretins are nearly UnSeelie as it is and we don't harm our own… not often anyway."

Jareth supposed this was the best he could hope for. "Then yes, I will provide reinforcements in the search for Todd."

"I'm impressed, Lord Jareth! You didn't even feel the need to consult your precious High Council!"

"Is it really necessary to insult me right after I've agreed to help you?" Jareth snapped.

King Zuul smirked, "It's my nature, King Jareth. Pardon me."

Jareth scoffed. "A battalion of my goblins will be waiting for you on the south edge of the Labyrinth tomorrow at dawn."

"I thank you, Goblin King. Your battalion will be returned as soon as Todd is in my custody."

"You're welcome, UnSeelie King. Now if you'll excuse me, I do have important things to attend to."

"Oh yes, your mortal. Do send my greetings to her. She is a pretty thing… for a mortal that is."

"I believe it's time you left, King Zuul."

The UnSeelie High King chuckled again. "As you wish, King Jareth."

And with that, he disappeared in a cloud of dark smoke. Once it had cleared, Jareth turned to Lord Utgard. "Arrange for a battalion of goblins to be ready by tomorrow morning, and make sure they're armed. I don't trust the UnSeelie King."

"Yes, your Majesty," Lord Utgard bowed low then left to make the preparations.

Jareth sunk down into his throne, one hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. It would still be another seven hours or so until Sarah was expected to awaken. He looked up at the large clock with thirteen numerals around the edge. Why was it that thirteen hours could pass so quickly when there was a runner, but when he was waiting for something truly important, time slowed down?

Annoyed with himself, Jareth pushed up out of his throne and marched out of the room. He'd been back in the Underground for nearly a week and what had he done? Appoint a chief of staff so that he could do all the work? Damn if it wasn't true so far! Determined to do something productive while he waited for Sarah, Jareth went straight to his office, of which he had not visited since his return to the Underground. He opened the paneled dark wooden door expecting a mountain of paperwork on his desk, but was surprised to see Lord Utgard sitting there jotting something down with a quill. Lord Utgard looked up when he heard the King's entrance. "My lord, is there something I can do for you?"

"What are you doing?" Jareth asked after a long pause, still standing in the doorway.

"I'm reviewing the commerce report from the Goblin City." Another long pause. "I'm sorry to have taken over your desk. I'm arranging for my own office next door, but it's taking a bit longer than expected. Did you need the room?"

"No, no… I just thought I'd start to catch up on the workload since I've been gone, but I see that you have everything in hand."

"Yes well, I'd just finished giving the orders for the battalion and I was just getting started up here."

"Thank you, Lord Utgard. I appreciate everything you've done for me, both when I was not here and since my return."

"T'was my duty, Sire."

"Send a messenger if you have need me," Jareth said before backing out the door.

It seemed Lord Utgard was quite capable of taking care of the day-to-day things. However that left Jareth with little to nothing to do. "Sarah…" he whispered quietly. It was difficult being away from her, but she wasn't very good company at the moment, perhaps if he were to bring along some reading material. Decision made, Jareth went back to his office, requested the summary reports since the beginning of his absence, and then made his way back to the healer's quarters to read and wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's another chapter down... not quite sure how many more to go. I swear I'm trying to wrap it up! However it's very difficult when the characters keep clamoring for more. I'm sorry about how long this chapter took to get out. I had some issues to sort out, and while they're not quite gone, hopefully I can shove them off for a while longer.
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who has kept with me through this and thanks to everyone who has recently joined the quest. A special thanks to my beta, Christine!
> 
> Labyrinth (c) Jim Henson & Co.
> 
> Lyrics to You're In My Heart (c) Rod Stewart


	21. Out of Sight...

"Why isn't she awake yet?"

"The twenty-six hours was merely a guess, your Majesty. Everyone is different. Lady Sarah may need more time for her system to right itself."

There was an exasperated sigh and the sound of footsteps pacing back and forth nearby. The clicking of low heels was sharp against what sounded like a stone floor. Cool fingers gently applied pressure to the inside of her wrist. The same cool hand, she guessed, came to rest on her forehead for a moment before leaving. "Her pulse and temperature appear to be normal," the second calmer voice stated. "I believe she is merely sleeping."

"So wake her," the first voice commanded from farther away than the first time.

"That would not be a good idea, Sire. Waking her before she is ready could result in damage to her psyche. It's best to just let her wake up on her own."

Another exasperated sigh was heard. "Pacing isn't going to do any good, you know," a third voice chimed. A low growl could be heard in response. "Hey, just saying…"

Mistress? a gentle, but powerful voice echoed in her mind. I would recommend waking, Mistress, for Lord Jareth is quite ill-tempered and I believe his mood will only deteriorate until you do.

Lord Jareth… her mind grasped the familiarity.

Yes, he's been giving Lady Jackie and Healer Orin a difficult time.

She realized she recognized the other two names mentioned as well. So tired…

You've been asleep for nearly thirty-seven hours, Mistress.

Thirty-seven?

Yes.

Her tired mind fought to put things in order. Was thirty-seven hours a long time? Why was… Herm, yes that was its name – why was Herm so insistent on her waking? Was it because of Jareth? Yes, Jareth… she felt the sudden urge to see him, to feel his touch, to experience the butterflies that swooped through her stomach whenever he turned his searing gaze on her. Jareth…

"Sarah?" the deepest of the three voices asked. Had she said that last bit out loud? "Sarah, I'm here." Perhaps she had…

The heavy weights attached to her eyelids were extraordinarily difficult to fight against. The same weights weighed down her limbs as well. It would have been so much easier to give in and simply return to blissful sleep, but the need to see Jareth was overpowering. With strength she didn't know she had, Sarah slowly opened her eyes.

Everything was dark. Strange shadows drifted over her and she could feel cool hands flutter over her pulse points. "Jareth?" she whispered.

A moment later, a strong warm hand gripped one of hers. "Right here, Sarah."

She turned her head toward the low melodic voice, a lighter shadow hovering near her head. "I can't see you."

"What's wrong with her eyes," the angelic voice hissed at the shadow across the bed.

"I – I don't know, your Highness. Nothing went wrong during the procedure as far as I'm aware. I can't explain this," he apologized. The shadow came closer. "Sarah? Can you see anything at all?"

"No," she shook her head. "Only shadows. Is this permanent?" her voice quivered with the last word.

"I'm not positive, Sarah. So few people have undergone the transformation between mortal and immortal that it's difficult to tell what the norm is."

Sarah's hand shook as it squeezed Jareth's gloved digits. "Is there anything that could be done to help her eyesight? Like Lasik surgery or something?" Jackie's voiced asked from farther down the bed.

"Lasik surgery? I'm sorry, but I've never heard of that," the shadow that was Healer Orin said sounding genuinely apologetic. "I think we should wait and see what happens. It's quite possible that her vision will clear on its own with some time."

"Perhaps," Jareth's low voice replied.

Sarah remained still and quiet. What if her vision didn't come back? She'd never be able to see Jareth again, never be able to read a book, enjoy the view of the rose gardens… Why is this happening to me?

Please don't be so sorrowful, Mistress.

How can I not be, Herm? In case you couldn't tell, I rely heavily on my sight.

There's still a possibility of it coming back though.

But what if it doesn't? What then?

Then you continue on. You still have Lord Jareth and Jackie. Perhaps losing your vision will open you up to possibilities? There are many things you can still do without sight, and some things you can do better.

Sarah scoffed. Like what?

When one sense is dulled the others are heightened. Imagine the possibilities of things such as music? Or taking a walk through the gardens with an intensified sense of smell?

There was a short pause as Sarah's breathing slowed and she gave serious thought to what Herm had said. How do you know about that? she asked realizing that the dragon had just spouted facts from scientific studies done in the Aboveground.

I drew the information from you, actually.

You can do that?

We ARE linked… it explained as though the fact should be obvious.

Oh… yeah. I guess I didn't realize you knew so much about the Aboveground.

I know just as much as you do. I sifted through your stores of knowledge when I first linked with you. It was a way of getting to know you.

So… could I do that to you?

I suppose, but my knowledge is very basic. It's only elemental and subjugated by instinct.

We'll have to try that out later.

If you so desire.

"Sarah?" the angelic voice broke into her conversation with Herm. She looked up at the lighter shadow to her left. "Are you alright? You looked like you were about to have a panic attack."

"No, I'm fine. Herm just gave me a bit of a pep talk."

"I see."

She could hear the amusement in his voice and imagined that he was smiling a little. "Can I get up?" she asked turning toward Healer Orin.

"I don't see why not," he replied. "However I wanted to go over some things you should be aware of now that you're immortal."

Sarah nodded and raised herself into a sitting position. Her head swam a little as the blood rushed from it, but otherwise everything seemed good. A warm hand supported her back and she smiled at Jareth. "Jackie, could you please fetch a glass of water from the pitcher over there? I imagine Sarah is rather dehydrated."

The sound of someone retreating was followed by the sloshing of water into a glass. A moment later, a smooth glass goblet was pressed into her hand. She drank greedily, relieving her parched throat. "Thank you."

A smaller warm hand rested on her arm, "You're welcome, Sarah. I'm just so glad you're back among the living."

Sarah chuckled, "Rising from the dead… so does that make me a vampire or a zombie?"

Jackie laughed, a loud burst of sound that Sarah recognized from some of their girls' night-in parties. "Well, since you don't crave my blood… you don't do you?" she hesitated.

"Nope," Sarah smirked, tempted to do a Count Dracula impression.

"And since you don't want to eat my brains, then I'd say you're neither. Maybe you're Frankenstein's monster?"

The two women snickered. However Sarah could sense the two males in the room didn't have a clue as to what they were talking about, so she stifled her laughter and slid her legs off the side of the bed so she was facing Healer Orin… or the shadow that she now kind of recognized as him. Jareth's warm hands migrated to her shoulders, his thumbs rubbing comforting circles across her skin. "So, what's up doc?"

Jackie snorted and another peal of laughter could be heard. Healer Orin let out an exasperated sigh and proceeded to lay out some new facts of life that come with being immortal. "First things first, you are immortal only from aging. You can still die from unnatural causes."

"Well that's pleasant…" she muttered.

Healer Orin ignored the remark. "Something else you should be aware of... The fae are deathly allergic to iron if entered into their blood stream. During the process of changing from mortal to immortal, you took on a few fae features physically, so I'm not sure if it applies to you or not, considering you are human and have iron in your blood to begin with, but it's something to be aware of."

"Okay…"

"Another thing to keep in mind, you are very young in the eyes of other immortals. Don't be surprised if they tend to not take you seriously. Also, it is a stereotype of humans that they are quite emotional and let their feelings guide them to make rash decisions."

"Well that's ridiculous!" Sarah protested.

"I'm just informing you of what many immortals believe. I don't hold with the notion myself. Well… not always."

Sarah gave Healer Orin a glare, despite the fact that she couldn't actually see him. "I'm sorry, but it is true that humans tend to get very emotional at times. I've theorized that that's why they are so short lived… they live so passionately that they burn themselves out within a century."

Sarah shoved down the knee-jerk reaction to defend her species. "That's a fascinating theory," Jackie said sounding truly interested.

"I've studied humans extensively, both Aboveground and Underground," Healer Orin replied trying to sound immodest, but Sarah recognized the lower timber in his voice as he spoke to Jackie. She smirked at the elf's attempts at impressing her friend. The two continued to chat about Healer Orin's theory.

"Jareth? Could you help me? I want to walk around a bit."

"Of course. Where would you like to go?" A low grumble was heard and Sarah's hand automatically moved to cover her stomach as if the action would mute the sound. Jareth's low chuckle was heard behind her. "I believe the kitchens would be appropriate."

She blushed as she slid off the bed and stood. Her legs were slightly shaky under her weight. Jareth's warm hand let go for a moment and she heard the clicking of his boots as he walked around the bed before his hand returned to steady her. "Easy now, perhaps we should make it a private meal in our quarters?" he suggested.

She smiled at the fact that he'd said 'our'. "I think that might be best. I can freshen up a bit before the food comes as well. I imagine that I must look rather frumpy after lying down for so long."

"You are nothing short of beautiful, my dear," he whispered in her ear.

Sarah felt her cheeks heat up as blood rushed just under her skin. "Thank you," she whispered back taking the compliment instead of pointing out that he was most likely biased.

"Come along then," he said wrapping an arm around her waist and keeping his other hand in hers as he guided her.

The stone floors felt cold beneath her feet. Someone had removed her slippers as she'd slept. She could hear the sharp clicks of Jareth's heeled boots and smell a peculiar blend of earthy scents combined with the warm spice smell that she immediately recognized as Jareth. "Stairs in two steps," Jareth warned.

He moved slower, allowing her to navigate the stairs by herself… that was until her legs started to shake and she had to stop. "What's wrong?" he asked holding tightly to her to keep her upright.

"It's nothing. My legs just feel really weak. Low blood-sugar and all that," she murmured.

"Do you think you can climb the rest or shall I carry you? There's still another flight."

"Just hang on a minute. I can do it."

"Sarah, you shouldn't press yourself so hard when you're so weak."

She was about to protest when she remembered that 'weak' was the same adjective she'd used a couple seconds ago. "I'm fine, come on," she urged pulling her self up another step.

Jareth stayed at her side. She could feel his arm tighten around her waist whenever she faltered in the slightest, but she continued on determinedly. It took nearly three times as long as normal, but they eventually reached the top of the stairs with Sarah shaking and breathing slightly harder than normal. "I think that's enough," Jareth said as he suddenly swooped her into his arms.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "Put me down!"

"Sarah, your legs were shaking so much it was a marvel they could hold your weight at all."

She crossed her arms in defiance, but inside she was glad he'd intervened before she'd collapsed. Another advantage to no sight, Herm said suddenly perking up.

What? He sent her a mental image of Jareth carrying her. Oh… she blushed again as she realized what he meant.

Herm snuggled back down, a sense of smugness radiating off it. "Here we are," Jareth announced as he slowed and the sound of a door opening and closing followed. He set her down on a plush chair. "There, see it's much faster if you just allow me to help." Sarah stuck her tongue out in the general direction of his voice. "Now, I believe you wanted to freshen up a bit?"

"Ah, yeah…" she paused thinking about how she was going to do that without being able to see anything. "I think I might need some help."

"Oh," he paused. "Alright then."

He moved to pick her up again, but she put a hand against his arm. "Hang on, I can walk now and I need to get to know our room."

He sighed, but allowed her to stand and move on her own, his guiding touch the only help permitted. Herm had slid off her arm, explaining that it would wait at the table. Jareth then led her to the bathroom, pausing at the doorway. "Just how freshened up did you want to get?"

"I'd like to wash my face, brush my hair and change clothes if that's alright with you."

"Ah, yes… sit here," he directed pulling her forward again. She sat on what felt like a stool, she could feel a counter directly in front of her. The sound of water being poured filled her ears and Jareth pressed a small cloth into her hands. "You can wash up your face with this while I fetch a clean dress for you," he said before exiting.

Sarah felt along the counter until she found the large bowl that Jareth had poured warm water in. She soaked the cloth and wrung it out once before wiping it over her face. The warmth felt good and she took her time wiping the last of the sleep away. A few minutes later, she felt a gentle tugging at her head. "Jareth?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"I didn't hear you come back in."

"My apologies, do you mind if I brush your hair?"

"No," she murmured.

He continued to run the brush through her hair. It felt extremely intimate for so simple an action. He carefully combed out the tangles, working from the bottom so it wouldn't snare. The hand not holding the brush rested on her head, holding the strands of hair down so that in case he did pull, it wouldn't cause any pain. Sarah relaxed and closed her eyes. Jareth's gentle rhythm was soothing. His soft inhales and exhales were calming as well. She could get used to this…

"There," he said quietly setting the brush down and running his ungloved fingers through her now silky strands. He must have taken the gloves off sometime before starting to brush her hair.

Sarah took a deep breath. "I suppose I should change."

"Do you need help?"

"I should be fine, provided you didn't pick anything too complicated?"

"No, just a simple skirt and blouse. They're sitting on the counter beside the wash basin."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you, my dear," he said before kissing her forehead. "We may have to get you a personal maid though."

"Why?"

"Because I highly doubt I could help you dress without undressing you a few times," she could hear the smirk in his voice.

A bright blush spread over her visage. "Get out, you pervy old fae," she joked pushing against his chest.

He chuckled, but left the room. Sarah was able to manage getting dressed easy enough. She even found the hamper for dirty clothes that sat on the floor beside the counter. Perhaps this whole blindness thing wouldn't be as bad as she originally thought. When she emerged from the bathroom, Jareth was there at her elbow. "I took the liberty of ordering us up some food."

"Thank God! I'm starving."

He chuckled again and led her forward into the sitting room.

o O o O o O o

"Anything?" Healer Orin asked.

Sarah sighed and shook her head. "No."

A warm arm wrapped around her shoulders. "It's only been a week, Sar," Jackie said.

"I know, but you'd think I'd be able to see something by now besides shadows." Jackie pulled her friend close in a comforting hug. Sarah embraced the shorter woman back thankful that she was there to help her through this. After a minute, she pulled away and turned to Healer Orin's shadow. "Do you have any idea why I've gone blind?"

Healer Orin cleared his throat and Sarah could hear him shifting uncomfortably. "I've thought about it for a while now and the only thing I can come up with is that it was the poison."

"What?"

"The poison I used to… erm… kill you. There are several choices for how to end a person's life when performing this procedure, but the particular poison I used is the best option, if also the most risky."

"How so?" Sarah asked sitting down on the chair behind her.

"It is the best option in that there are certain chemical bonds created in combination with the potion that gives immortality. It allows the potion to work at its best and therefore the patient is more likely to come through the procedure. However it is also the most risky because of the intensity of the poison. This particular poison is a blend of several extremely dangerous substances. Needless to say the poison is the most likely, of all the ways to incapacitate someone, to have lingering effects after the procedure."

"It can cause almost total blindness?"

"Well, considering that the poison is designed to end the life of the victim within five minutes I'd say you're rather lucky over all."

"That's not very helpful, Rynn," Jackie accused from behind Sarah's chair.

"I'm sorry… I'm just frustrated that I was not able to prevent this. The procedure went by the book… nothing went wrong. However the poison decided to leave some lingering effects anyway."

He huffed in annoyance as he plopped down in the chair across from her. "So this is most likely permanent?" Sarah asked.

Healer Orin heaved out an enormous sigh before answering simply, "Yes."

There was a long silence before Sarah spoke again. "It's not your fault," she muttered. She didn't know why, but she felt the need to comfort him. And in truth it wasn't his fault. It was no one's fault. Healer Orin had simply been trying to make the potion work at its fullest strength by choosing that particular poison.

In truth the past few days hadn't been completely unpleasant, far from it in certain cases actually. Jareth, while being extraordinarily cautious with her, had proven to be most helpful in helping her around the castle and in some ways their relationship had flourished under the circumstances. She blushed a deep red as she remembered the other night when she had gotten fed up with Jareth's mollycoddling. The ensuing argument had led to one of the most satisfying nights spent with the Goblin King ever. She'd allowed herself to re-learn his body with only the tips of her fingers. Needless to say, he'd been much more lenient with her ever since.

Jareth had also been good to his word about getting her a maid. She had objected at first, but after a couple attempts of having him help her to dress she'd relented. The electricity between their bodies was too much to ignore when he was so intimately touching her. Instead, she now had a young elvin maid who helped her bathe, dress, and do her hair. Jackie had also been of enormous help. Whenever Jareth wasn't there to assist, Jackie was. The King had been kept quite busy in his office with Lord Utgard for the past few days, but Jackie had been very available to help her friend. Healer Orin sometimes joined them during their walks in the garden and it was impossible to miss the light flirting between the mortal and the elf.

Mistress? Herm's voice intruding on her musings. I believe I can help.

With what?

With your eyesight. I've been thinking about what you requested – looking into my thoughts – and I believe we could do that to the effect of you being able to see through my eyes.

You could do that? she asked after a moment.

Yes. We just have to expand the amount of how deeply linked we are. Just relax, I'm going to try it.

Sarah remained still in her chair, her eyes wide open and waiting. She could feel Herm's presence in her mind; it was pushing further – almost like when they had first linked. She stared harshly at the shadowy figure of Healer Orin. Suddenly his shape became more defined and the darkness bled away. She could see that he was sitting in the chair across from her with his head resting in his hand, self-blame written clearly across his face. "I can see him," she murmured. And it was true… to a point. It wasn't like her old vision, the colors were slightly skewed and everything seemed to have sharper angles. "Herm, you did it!"

"Did what? What did it do?" Jackie asked moving around to the front of Sarah's chair.

Herm shifted to look at her creating a dizzy sensation for Sarah who was still looking at Healer Orin. Except it wasn't Healer Orin who filled her vision, it was Jackie's concerned face. It was apparent that she only saw what the dragon did, which made it quite strange when it looked at her. She could see her own perplexed face through the dragon's eyes. "I – I can see."

Healer Orin rose suddenly and Herm shifted its gaze to him as he approached. The healer bent down and looked into Sarah's eyes. She could see the strain on his face as he searched for a change that didn't exist. "Your eyes are the same though," he muttered.

"No… through Herm. I see what it sees," she explained.

Healer Orin shifted his gaze to the quicksilver dragon, examining it curiously. Herm studied the healer back; Sarah could see the bewildered elf through its calculating gaze. "How absolutely fascinating," he muttered.

The sudden urge to see Jareth – to actually see him – was overpowering and she rose from her seat with haste. Jackie stumbled backwards at her friend's sudden movement, with a dumbfounded expression filling her visage. Sarah didn't pause to explain anything though and instead rushed for the door from the king's sitting room. Herm was able to sense through their mental link where she wanted to go and helped by showing her the way. A headache was starting to form from the unusual quality of her new-found sight, but she ignored it in favor of being able to see her fae king. She knew exactly where he'd be – the same place he'd been for the majority of the past six days – his study.

Sarah pushed her self to go faster despite the increasing pain in her head and was relieved when she saw the dark wood door ahead. As she approached she could hear raised voices coming from behind it. The intensity of the voice, which she now recognized as Jareth, made her pause before the door. "It's been a week, Lord Utgard, and I have not heard a word from the battalion!"

"I realize that, Lord Jareth, but there is no need to overreact, perhaps they've just been delayed."

"You have not seen an overreaction, my friend… no, trust me, you will know when you are seeing an overreaction," Jareth's cool low voice said menacingly. "I can't trust Zuul with the well-being of my subjects. I should never have agreed to help him in the first place."

It was at this point that Sarah pushed the door open. She entered hesitantly as both sets of eyes in the room flashed toward her. "Sarah…" Jareth whispered.

Ignoring the conversation from earlier for the time being, Sarah allowed herself to take in Jareth's lean physique. The memory that she'd been relying on for the past week hadn't done him justice. "Jareth," she gasped out before rushing to him and enveloping him in her arms.

His surprised expression filled her mind through Herm's eyes, but he quickly returned the embrace, squeezing her tightly against him. After a minute though, he pulled back slightly and raised her face with a hand below her chin. Herm raised his head to look at Jareth's face as he spoke. "Can you see me?"

She smiled, "Technically…" At the confused look on his face, she continued. "I'm seeing what Herm see's through our link."

Jareth turned to look directly at the dragon and Sarah could see him clearly now. However the pain in her head was growing and she didn't know how much longer she could stand it. Jareth continued to study the small serpentine creature wrapped around Sarah's upper arm for another minute before nodding his head once and muttering an appreciative, "Thank you."

You're welcome, the dragon responded. Mistress, Herm continued now directing its thoughts to Sarah. I believe we should terminate the visual link soon. it said also feeling the growing pain.

Sarah agreed, but was hesitant to do so because she didn't want to lose sight of Jareth's arresting visage. She slowly reached up on her toes and pressed her lips to Jareth's, but drew back before he could respond, tracing the line of his jaw with her fingers. She closed her eyes and another disorienting feeling rushed over her as she could still see Jareth even though her own eyes were closed. Okay Herm, pull the plug. she requested of the dragon.

Almost instantly everything went dark again and all she could see were hazy shadows. She sighed and rubbed her aching temples. "Sarah?" Jareth asked, his arms still resting on her shoulders.

"I can't see you anymore. I had Herm stop it. I was getting a headache."

"You shouldn't strain yourself…"

"No," she cut him off. "I wanted to see you… to actually see you again."

He let out a long breath that teased over her face. "I guess I can't really blame you. I am devilishly handsome," he joked.

Sarah smirked and aimed a kiss for his mouth again, but it landed on his nose instead. Laughing, she turned to where she last remembered seeing Lord Utgard. "I'm sorry for the interruption,"

"Nonsense!" Lord Utgard brushed off her apology.

"So who's Zuul?" Sarah asked turning back to Jareth.

There was a short pause before he answered, "The UnSeelie King…"

"And you're helping him, because..."

Jareth then went into the meeting he'd had with the unsavory fae while Sarah had been asleep. "However now it has been a week and we've heard nothing from the battalion. They were supposed to check three days ago."

Sarah arched a single brow up. "Once again, we're helping him, why?"

She heard Jareth let out an exasperated sigh. "Because I foolishly thought I could trust him."

"Okay, now how do we fix it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we have the blame thing out of the way now how do we find your goblin battalion to check in on them?"

Jareth marveled at how she'd come up with the simple solution. "I suppose I could send a scout to the Aboveground."

"Alright, then do it."

Jareth suddenly pulled Sarah to him in a tight hug and whispered in her ear, "If I didn't love you so much you'd be in big trouble for telling the king what to do."

"Well it's a good thing you love me so much then," Sarah laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason this chapter was very difficult to write… dunno why. Thank you for continuing to read though! I appreciate all the reviews you guys send. It really does make me happy when I see how many reviews I get each chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this short chapter and hopefully we'll be coming to a conclusion in the next few chapters.
> 
> Labyrinth (c) Henson & Co.


	22. Hell Hounds

She couldn't be entirely certain, but Sarah felt nearly positive that her lack of concentration was linked closely to Jareth's presence so close to her that she could feel the heat radiating from his torso behind her back. She sucked in a shaky breath as his cool gloved fingers slid down her arms and covered her hands. Electricity raced through her body leaving tingling sensations that all seemed to concentrate where he'd last touched. Leaning back, she could feel his lean frame immediately behind her. His arms and body had effectively created a tiny cave just perfect for her to shelter in. A light teasing tickle could be felt along her right cheek as he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You're not paying attention, Sarah."

Well no duh! How could anyone pay attention to such an inane thing as learning scales on the piano when they had an extremely handsome and inviting fae king standing so close behind them? "You keep distracting me," she accused.

She could feel his mouth smirk against her ear. "I don't know what you're talking about. You asked me to teach you to play the piano and that's what I've been doing."

"Do you have to do it with so much touching?"

"I'm merely showing you where to place your hands. How else am I supposed to teach if my pupil is blind?"

He did have a point, but it was still extremely difficult to concentrate when his cool gloved digits were skimming along with her own hands over the ivory keys. Sarah took another shaky breath and tried to calm her libido, difficult as that seemed. Jareth backed off a little, still standing behind her, but not touching. "Play the scales you just learned," he commanded gently.

Sarah relaxed her shoulders and let her fingers find their starting places before pressing down on the keys and moving up the first scale. They'd done seven scales so far, the last two being where she lost concentration. Her thin fingers flew over the keys in scale after scale and she even managed the sixth one, but she faltered on the last. "Oops…" she muttered.

Jareth's hands came back to her shoulders, squeezing gently. "You did quite well… on the ones you paid attention for," he assured.

"Thank you," she blushed.

Sarah could feel the soft tickling of his hair as he bent forward over her. His breath ghosted over the side of her neck right before his lips pressed against it gently. Suddenly the door to the music room banged open loudly. "Sire!" an urgent voice called.

Jareth's presence behind her was gone in an instant and she reeled from the sudden cold feeling. "This had better be important, Kip," he threatened in a low voice very much different from the low voice he used when being intimate with her.

"It is, Sire, it is! Kip be sent from throne room. Blurg returned! Lord Utgard say Kinga want to know," the goblin's high pitch voice explained quickly.

Silence filled the room for a moment before Jareth reached out and pulled Sarah to her feet in one swift motion. She fell against him as the unexpected movement set her off balance. "Thank you, Kip. I appreciate your telling us immediately."

Before Sarah could ask what was going on, she felt the familiar whirling sensation that happened when Jareth transported them. The whirling stopped after a moment and she could feel hard stone floors beneath her feet. The confusing din of many goblins speaking at once filled the air as well as the stale smell of ale. She was pretty sure Jareth had ordered no drinking in the throne room, but it was obvious that the goblins had been ignoring him.

Jareth pulled Sarah down to sit beside him on the throne and the cacophony died as the goblins noticed their monarch. Herm, I think I need to see what's happening. Sarah requested of the quicksilver dragon wrapped about her upper arm. It squeezed her arm silently in acknowledgment then Sarah felt the tendrils connecting them creep further into her mind. The gray, fuzzy shapes that usually filled her vision cleared slowly as though a filter were being lifted from her eyes. The shapes solidified and took form into that of the many goblins littering the throne room. One in particular caught her attention and Herm turned its head toward it to study it closer.

The goblin was standing very still before the throne, much more still then the other goblins. Usually goblins hopped from foot to foot, swayed back and forth, or twitched their limbs like they couldn't bear to remain still. However this goblin was standing motionless, his armor loose and hanging from his slouched form like he'd been through hell and back. His body looked battered and Sarah could see he was favoring his left leg. "Blurg, approach and report," Jareth commanded, his tone clearly that of the Goblin King.

The tired and weary goblin took a few steps forward and gave a feeble bow before beginning. "Blurg did as King asked. Blurg has gone to Above to find battalion."

"And? Did you find them?"

Blurg took a shuddering breath and nodded. "Blurg found battalion in dark forest… evil forest. Battalion dead."

Silence filled the throne room and Herm looked back and forth between Jareth and the goblin scout. The fae wore a stunned look, his eyes wide and his mouth slack. However the expression quickly changed into rage. His eyes narrowed and his thin lips grew thinner. "Everyone? There was no one left alive?" he asked in barely contained anger.

"No, Sire," the goblin shook his head.

"I see…" the Goblin King murmured. "Was there anything else, Blurg?"

"The dark evils in the forest. They the ones who be eatin' the battalion. Blurg barely escape to tell Kinga."

"Dark evils?"

"Nasty big black vicious hounds… lotsa pointy teeth and they has big eyes and good ears and noses. Blurg knows cuz theirs slobbery teeth gots real close. Blurg don't like thems at all!" The goblin shook his head so hard, his helmet moved about.

"Sire, if I'm not mistaken, and I pray I am, I believe the goblin just described one of Beelzebub's Hounds," Lord Utgard said, as he stood aside Jareth.

Jareth nodded. "I'm afraid you're not mistaken for that is what I thought as well, Lord Utgard."

"What's a Beelzebub's Hound?" Sarah asked.

"I'll explain later, I promise, but right now immediate action needs to be taken," Jareth replied turning to look at her. She nodded and he stood, drawing himself up as though sucking up the magical energy in the room to make himself bigger. He faced the goblins in the throne room with a mask of fury on his visage. "Goblins, your kin have been attacked and brutally murdered. As your King, I cannot allow this to pass without meting out retribution." An angry murmur followed the King's words and the goblins moved about tightening their armor and waiting for their King's command. "I call on those of you here to spread the word through the labyrinth that we are at war. Make ready the necessary preparations. Now go!"

With a roar of fury, the goblins swept from the room en masse. Herm turned to look at Jareth who was still bristling and still looked every inch the fierce Goblin King he was. He turned to Lord Utgard, "Assemble the generals and explain the situation to them. I have to raise the Labyrinth's defenses."

"Yes, your Majesty. It will be done," Lord Utgard said with a small bow and left the throne room as well.

Jareth turned back to Sarah, his face blank and expressionless. "Come, it's time you learn to use some of that magic I had given you."

Sarah placed her hand in his waiting one and once again felt the whirling sensation of a transportation spell. When the shifting world stopped, she saw they stood in the middle of the hedge maze in the labyrinth. It was the same place where she'd met the old man with the talking bird hat. The old man was not here now, and Sarah could see that the hedges, though not as brown and withered as when she first passed through with Todd, were not back to their vibrant green yet. The stone chair the old man had sat in stood on the other side of the small square and the flagstones across the square were uneven and jutted up at odd angles. Jareth drew her attention back though when he placed a hand under her chin and led it to face him. "You might want to break the sight-link with Hermaphroditus before we begin this. You'll need to concentrate on connecting with your own power."

She nodded and mentally gave Herm the command to disengage the extended link. It withdrew from her mind and her sight went dark once again despite the brightness of the sunny day. Jareth could tell at once when she was no longer seeing through Herm's eyes and he gently turned her to face the open courtyard. Taking her hands in his, he pulled her to the center and stood still. "Now, the first thing I want you to do is clear your mind."

Sarah did as he asked and relaxed every muscle in her body in the process. Jareth still held her hands and he felt her go slack. "Good, now we are going to raise the labyrinth's defenses together. By doing it together, we establish that we are the rulers of this kingdom and assert our authority."

Sarah's blank mind suddenly flared up. Did he just suggest that I was his Queen? she asked herself. But that would mean marriage? And wow… I want to be with him, but marriage?

Sarah, calm down. Herm commanded in that voice that seemed to vibrate through her.

She took several deep breaths in an attempt to follow the dragon's command. Jareth seemed to notice, but thought she was clearing her mind. He squeezed her hands in support. Sorry Herm. Kinda freaked out there.

We'll examine what he meant later. Lord Jareth needs you to pay attention now.

She nodded and allowed her mind to go blank again. "Are you ready?" Jareth asked after she'd nodded.

"Yes."  
"Alright, I want you to open your senses. Listen to the breeze rattling through the leaves, smell the clean air and the earth, feel the air shift around you."

She did as he requested and opened herself to her surroundings. Perhaps her loss of sight was starting to enhance her other senses, because Sarah could soon hear every leaf in the hedges as it moved, the rich smell of earth combined with the dry flagstones and the clean air filled her nostrils, the light breeze brushed its cool tendrils over her skin raising small goose bumps in response. There was a kind of thrumming in her chest as she reached out further to experience more. The thrumming grew to a low murmur that she could hear as if every living thing were emitting a low hum and it was all combining into a chorus. "Can you hear it?" Jareth's voice asked.

"Yes," she breathed.

"That's the labyrinth."

"Amazing…" she whispered.

"Yes, it's quite magnificent. I'm going to open my mind as well. You'll be able to feel it as another living thing in the multitude of life surrounding you. Once we are connected I'll lead the way in communicating with the labyrinth. Just follow me."

Sarah nodded and waited for Jareth to join her. She could tell the exact moment he did, because a kind of cool confident spearmint flavored consciousness appeared. She took in a deep breath and felt as though a small cloud should be visible when she exhaled. The coolness suddenly seemed to tug at her and she felt herself rising with it until if felt like they were supported by the air itself. The coolness held her close and suddenly they were joined by a third consciousness. This one was a personification of all the things Sarah's senses had picked up when she'd emptied her mind. There was a strong earth smell and a warm touch like a ray of sunshine warming her skin. There was a low humming suddenly that changed pitches, almost like the sounds a whale makes to communicate. However these sounds were translated in her head and words replaced the humming. Are congratulations in order?

No, not yet, though I hope it will be soon.

I am pleased.

I hoped you would be… we need your help.

Yes, I can sense it. They will come soon. Preparations are being made?

Yes, as much as I can.

Then I shall ready myself as well, though I require the necessary sacrifice.

I know. We offer twice the amount you usually require in repentance for the neglect you have suffered recently.

And she… she knows what she gives?

No.

It must be willingly given; you know this.

Yes.

The source of the warm voice suddenly seemed to examine Sarah intently. Greetings youngling.

Sarah hesitantly sent out a reply. Greetings…

There is no need for shyness dear one. I am quite pleased with you, though not with Lord Jareth's choice of keeping things to himself.

Sarah grinned, knowing exactly how the presence felt. Yes, thank you.

In order to help you I must take something from you.

What do you want?

The necessary sacrifice is all the available magic in your body at the moment. Not to worry though. Magic is replenishable and you will recover, though it may take some time.

How long?

Not more than a day, usually a few hours. Do you willingly give this in return for my assistance?

Sarah seemed to consider this and knew there was no other choice. She didn't understand what was coming, but she could sense from the cool presence of Jareth who she was currently connected to, that whatever it was, was bad. Yes, she gave her answer simply.

Thank you, youngling.

Sarah felt the gratitude emanate from the being and then suddenly she felt weak… like she had run for hours on end. She continued to weaken until staying awake became too much and she sank into darkness.

o O o O o O o

The large black beast put its nose to the ground, searching for the scent that would lead it to its quarry. The others of its kind were spread out along the edge of the forest they'd just exited. Their master had brought them to this land after giving them a taste of the prey they would be searching for.

The massive dog-like creature was as big as a Great Dane and twice as muscular, but its head was held low and long fangs protruded from its jaw. Sharp claws dug into the dirt as it turned sharply to turn back and cover another area. The sound of a scuffle broke out between two others as they crossed each other's path, but the fight broke up quickly and they went back to searching for the scent. They'd been at it for nearly a half hour when he found it. His head jerked up in surprise then quickly lowered again to double check. This was it… this would lead them to their prey. He raised his muzzle and let loose a long low howl, letting the others know where the trail started. Answering howls and barks filled the air and soon the thudding of heavy paws could be heard as the pack gathered for the hunt. The pack's alpha led the way; his jaws open to catch the wind to better taste the scent of his prey. Soon… they would be able to rip, shred, tear. Soon…

o O o O o O o

Jackie stood at the window of her second story room and gazed out at the massive labyrinth spread before her. She still had a hard time believing that Sarah made it through the thing in only ten hours. However it appeared that the labyrinth was shifting, creating new pathways and more dead ends. It almost appeared to be making itself tougher and more formidable.

Suddenly a warm arm drew about her waist and she was pressed against the now familiar form of Rynn Orin. She relaxed in his easy grip and leaned back into him. Because of her need of him while she slept, they'd formed a relationship that went beyond friendship and allowed them to feel comfortable in each other's presence. "Why is it doing that?" Jackie asked of the elf behind her, pointing to the shifting labyrinth as a sinister looking tower suddenly sprang up.

"It prepares for battle. Our King and his lady have asked it to help defend us."

"Is that why I didn't see them around this afternoon?"

"Yes, the labyrinth requires a sacrifice of magic in order for its help. I'm guessing that our King and his lady both offered the sacrifice to give the labyrinth more magic."

Jackie stiffened. "Will they be okay?"

"Yes, they'll be fine. They'll just need to rest to allow their magic to replenish itself."

She relaxed again. "Thank goodness. So what will we be fighting?"

"YOU won't be fighting anything. And if I understood Lord Utgard correctly, Beelzebub's Hounds will be attacking soon on the command of King Zuul of the UnSeelie."

What do you mean I won't be fighting? And what are Beelzebub's Hounds?"

"They're very dangerous, that's what they are, and you'll be staying far away from them."

"But I could help…"

"How, Jackie? You are human, you have no magic to wield and as far as I know you are not proficient with any weapons."

She shrunk a little at his reproach. He was of course correct; she couldn't help in the battle itself. "Well then how can I help? I won't sit around twiddling my thumbs while others go out and get killed!"

"If you insist on helping, you can assist me in the Healer's Wing. There will most likely be casualties and I will need help attending them."

She considered his words and figured this was the best she could hope for. "Okay… I'll help you."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not volunteering to go out and get killed," he said mimicking her words.

She smirked and pressed closer against him. They stood in silence before the window, watching as the labyrinth readied itself for battle and took comfort from each other, hopeful about the future.

o O o O o O o

The slow steady pounding in Sarah's head was lessening. It was almost down to the point where opening her eyes didn't seem like such a chore. The ground beneath her was hard and unyielding, making her position lying on her side quite uncomfortable. With a groan, she rolled to her back and sat up. Blood rushed from her head leaving her dizzy and slightly nauseous. She opened her eyes and there was nothing but pitch black. Usually she could see some hazy gray shapes, but now there was nothing. "Jareth?" she called out.

A slight shuffling from her left drew her attention and she stiffened until she heard a familiar moan. Her hand moved out, seeking the form of the man she knew to be there. Finally she found his outstretched hand and grasped onto it, using it to pull herself closer to him. He was lying on his back and seemed to be just coming around to consciousness himself. "Sarah?" he grumbled.

"Here." Jareth's hand gripped hers then and he sat up. "Where are we?"

"In an oubliette. After the labyrinth took our magic we were vulnerable, so it put us in an oubliette for protection until we woke."

That explains the darkness, she thought to herself. Herm? she projected the thought at the dragon, suddenly concerned for it.

I am well, Mistress. it replied from its perch around her arm.

She let out a relieved sigh. "So what now?" she asked of Jareth.

He let out a sigh before answering. "Now we wait to get some of our strength back."

Sarah had to admit that she did feel rather weak. "Well while we wait, care to explain what a Beelzebub's Hound is?" she asked shifting so she was leaning against him.

"I doubt you'll like the answer…"

"Does it matter if I like it?"

"No," he replied. "First of all, have you heard of the demon Beelzebub?"

"In passing… isn't he like the Devil's right hand man or something?"

"Something like that…" he responded and she could hear how his voice was lighter and could imagine a smile on his face. "Beelzebub is also known as the Lord of the Flies or one of the seven princes of hell. He's a demon high up in the hierarchy of demons. He reports to higher-ups on the demons beneath him and is known for his cruelty. Anyone he chooses to kill does not die a quick death. No, it's quite laboriously drawn out and painful."

"Sounds like a swell guy…" Sarah deadpanned.

Jareth chuckled, "Yes… anyway, the hounds are not his directly, more that they were named after him because of their ability to draw out a victims death. They don't go for the immediate kill as most vicious animals do, but instead make sure their victim will not be able to recover then leave them to die."

"That's horrible! And they killed one of your battalions?"

"Yes. I suspect King Zuul was raising a pack of them and he needed something to feed to them. Goblins are high in protein after all… just what a growing hell hound needs," the sarcasm on his voice was almost tangible and Sarah flinched away at the thought of all those goblins dying so horribly.

"Is he going to use them to attack us? What's his purpose behind attacking us anyway?"

"He wants the Goblin Kingdom under his rule. And yes, he will attack us, which is why we needed to contact the labyrinth to raise its defenses."

"But why would he want the Goblin Kingdom?"

"Because it is the easiest to transport between worlds here as a result of my duty collecting the unwanted."

"So he wants the Aboveworld?"

"The UnSeelie have always wanted the Aboveworld if only as a place to gain slaves. Humans are their slaves of choice because of their lack of magic."

"That's terrible! Just because we don't have magic doesn't make us any less of a person!"

"You don't have to tell me, my dear. I'm actually quite fond of humans, especially one in particular."

Sarah was glad of the darkness for her entire face had just turned a brilliant shade of red. They were silent for a minute before she asked another question. "So, how do you kill them? The Beelzebub's Hounds I mean…"

"YOU won't be killing anything except time."

"What? But…"

"No, I don't want you in harm's way. I won't chance you being hurt."

"But I want to help, Jareth!"

"You can help my sanity by staying out of the fray."

"No, I can do more than just sit around waiting for you to die. If you won't let me help kill the hell hounds, then what about something else?"

"Like what, Sarah? I don't want you getting hurt."

"Healing. Herm can talk me through it. If these monsters don't go for the kill, then what if I came through after them and help to heal the injured with magic?"

"I'm hoping the battle won't range that far and won't last too long."

"Jareth!" she cried out exasperated.

"Sarah, you are my love, my lover, you've promised to stay with me, and I have every intention of making you my Queen and my wife. Please don't risk yourself. I couldn't live without you."

This stopped Sarah dead. He wanted her to be his wife? His Queen? She wasn't sure why this surprised her so much. After all, it was assumed that she would continue living with him as Keeper of the Mortals' Belief in Magic. Wow that was a long title. She would have to come up with something shorter… perhaps just Keeper? Sarah mentally shook herself and came back around to the topic. She still really wanted to help Jareth. His dying was incomprehensible to her and if she could do anything to prevent that from happening then she would. Finally she let out a heavy sigh and tightened her grip on his hand. "I'll stay out of the fight if you promise me one thing."

"What's that, Sarah love?"

"Don't you risk yourself either! I can't be your Queen if you aren't around to be my King."

Jareth chuckled and drew her into a tight embrace. "I promise."

They held each other for a while just listening to their slow breaths and taking comfort from one another. It must have been at least a couple hours later when Sarah was startled from her light dozing. She'd heard something and was straining to hear it again. And there it was… a long low howl could be heard from a distance and it raised the hairs on the back of her neck. "What is that?" she asked of the fae beside her who was also listening intently.

"Beelzebub's Hounds… the battle is about to start."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end approaches… this story is quickly drawing to a close and I want to thank each and everyone of you for putting up with me through this whole thing despite my extended (sometimes ridiculously long) writing breaks. I will be focusing on my unfinished story Stolen Kisses after The Reference is finished, so look out for that. Also, I have every intention of writing more Labyrinth fanfiction. The plot bunnies just won't leave me alone, so I have no choice!
> 
> Thanks again!
> 
> Also, a massive thank you to my beta through the majority of this story, the lovely I'Like'Cheetos as she's known here on !
> 
> Labyrinth (c) Jim Henson & Co.


	23. Rise of the Goblin Queen

"What is that?" Sarah asked of the fae beside her who was also listening intently.

"Beelzebub's Hounds… the battle is about to start," Jareth replied and immediately pulled Sarah to her feet with him as he rose.

"Where are we going?"

"I need to get to my goblins to lead them, and I need to get you to safety. Actually this oubliette would be a good place, but I doubt you'd be very happy with me if I left you here."

Sarah frowned and growled out, "No, I wouldn't be very happy."

"Then come on, we need to move quickly."

He started to pull her forward into the darkness. "Why don't you just use a transportation spell to get us there?" Sarah asked as she heard the grinding of rock on rock as he opened a door of sorts.

"Because my magic isn't back to full strength yet and I need to save what I have to fight against the hounds."

Sarah nodded and allowed him to lead her through the tunnels under the labyrinth, remembering that the last time she'd been there with him had been during her run through the labyrinth. It was a memory that made her blush at the sexual energy she'd missed the first time she'd experienced it. Of course, now was not the time to ponder over such things. However she firmly decided that she wanted to show Jareth just how well she remembered that particular scene once this was all over.

Placing her mind in the now, she raced behind him, trusting him to lead her well enough so she wouldn't stumble. The cool dry tunnels felt safe enough, but then she heard another long low howl, closer this time, and she shivered and gripped Jareth's hand tighter. He in response, moved faster still, flying through the tunnels and whipping around corners with the same agility as his owl form.

"Hang on," he suddenly commanded before swooping her up into his arms, not breaking pace as he started climbing up stairs.

Sarah clung to his neck and pressed herself close against him to make herself easier to carry. Another grinding sound could be heard as Jareth slowed to a stop for a moment, waiting for the door to open before rushing through. He didn't bother to put her down and instead picked up his pace to one that Sarah doubted she would've been able to keep up with. It was apparent from his even breaths that he was not exerting himself anyway and Sarah took this into stock mentally. He was much stronger than he appeared. He'd been holding back on her obviously. She smirked and decided that was something else she would discuss with him when this was over.

She suddenly felt him come to an abrupt stop and he placed her on her feet. "Where are we?" she asked sensing that wherever it was, it was much lighter than the tunnels under the labyrinth.

"You're in our quarters. I want you to stay here until I come to fetch you."

"But Jareth…"  
"No," he cut her off. "I won't have you getting hurt, Sarah."

He pulled her to him in a tight embrace and kissed her forehead before pushing her down into one of the plush chairs in the sitting room. Then he released her and quickly moved away. She could hear the door close and the lock turn. For a moment, she thought he would come back for her and tell her how she could help, but after several minutes, she realized that he'd meant what he'd said. Sarah grew livid at the thought that he was keeping her here like some helpless fragile girl. She wasn't a mere girl anymore… hell, she wasn't even sure she was completely human anymore. He was not going to leave her to die, not if she could help it.

Herm, she called out to the quicksilver dragon who was tightening agitatedly around her arm sensing her anger. We need to help.

I agree, Mistress. We must help Lord Jareth. The foolish fae will perish without help.

My thoughts exactly…

Did my lady have a plan in mind?

Yes… and Sarah proceeded to explain her idea to it.

The dragon listened intently, hope for success growing with every word she said.

o O o O o O o

Jareth pushed his feelings for Sarah out of his mind as he rushed from the room. He needed to focus on his subjects and how to best protect them. From what he could remember, it sounded like the Hounds had barely penetrated the perimeter of the labyrinth. This however was not an issue; in fact it made things easier. One of the labyrinth's defenses was to create as many dead-end passages as possible. It helped to confuse the enemy and the smaller goblins could run along the top of the walls flinging stones and raining arrows down on the foes.

He ran faster and was soon out of the castle and met his goblins, armed and ready for battle. Howls of frustration could be heard from the labyrinth and he grinned, baring his teeth, settling himself in the necessary frame of mind to make war. He drew a crystal and peered into it. The hounds were getting closer. Time to show them who they were dealing with.

With sharp commands, he sent a battalion of smaller goblins scrambling along the tops of the walls of the labyrinth and another battalion into the labyrinth proper to mislead the hounds and trick them into oubliettes that were not nearly as friendly as the one he and Sarah had just been in. If Zuul wanted a battle, then he would get one.

o O o O o O o

King Zuul of the UnSeelie stood erect and tall on the hill overlooking the labyrinth. He'd sent his hounds in and now waited for victory. The wind whipped through the air, tearing at his cloak, but he paid no mind to it. A movement at the bottom of the hill drew his eye and he glanced down to see Todd steadily making his way up. Zuul sneered at the fae, but allowed him to approach. Once Todd was close enough, he knelt before his king. "I have done what you have bid, Master. The hounds will tear the labyrinth apart in their search for Jareth and his goblins."

Zuul considered the fae lying prostrate before him. Todd had failed him too many times. The lower fae shifted nervously before his master, but did not dare to look up. "Rise," Zuul ordered.

Todd scrambled to his feet, but he was still shorter than his king due to his standing slightly lower on the hill. "Todd, you have failed me too many times to count…"

"I am sorry, Master! I beg for your forgiveness!" Todd interrupted falling to his knees again.

"Do not interrupt me!" Zuul commanded in a deadly voice. Todd fell silent and stared up at his master. "Despite the fact that you've failed me too many times to continue living, you've also been instrumental in achieving our current status. Therefore, I am giving you one last chance to prove yourself. Should you fail, I will allow Beelzebub's hounds to ravage your sorry carcass." Todd shivered, but did not comment.

"I want you to find the Goblin King and kill him. Bring me his head and his pendant and I may consider sharing his worthless human with you."

Todd's eyes widened as he realized he was being allowed to live and may have another chance at Sarah. He nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, my King! You shall have the head of Jareth la Roi!"

"And his pendant! I will need his pendant in order to rule over the labyrinth," Zuul snapped.

Todd nodded again and rose to his feet. "It shall be done, Master." The fae bowed low then departed, making his way down the hill over looking the labyrinth.

o O o O o O o

It was time to meet them head on. The hounds had gotten too close to the Goblin City and it was imperative they did not reach it. Those of his subjects who could not fight had been moved to the castle, and Jareth would be damned if the hounds made it that far. They'd proven to be a difficult opponent, being far smarter than he'd originally given them credit for. Several of his goblins had been injured and a few reports of deaths had reached him, however the hounds were not without their own casualties.

Several hounds had found themselves falling to their death in iron spike laden oubliettes and a few others had been injured thanks to the goblins along the tops of the walls. However it seemed the battle was still too evenly matched and that did not sit well with the king. Thunder rumbled over the kingdom and he glanced up to see dark clouds had moved in. He moved toward the remaining goblin battalions, all awaiting his command, and with a manic grin, gave the command to charge. Chaos ensued as the goblins, cackling and shouting, rushed past their monarch out of the city gates and into the forest surrounding it.

Jareth calmly strode through the bedlam to his mount, a wild looking dapple-grey stallion who, once Jareth had mounted, reared and trumpeted. Rain began to fall in thin sporadic patches, but soon accelerated to fat drops that soaked through the King's cloak and breeches, matting his wild hair to his skull. His torso remained protected by his armor. Riding out the gates and into the forest, his mount turning up large lumps of mud, the Goblin King soon caught up with his warriors. He navigated his way to the front of the attack and drew his sword as soon as he could see the eyes of the hellhounds gleaming in the dim light. He shouted out a battle call and the goblins answered before throwing themselves at the hounds resulting in a crash of bodies, armor, and weapons.

The hounds bore down on the goblins with no mercy, tearing into the smaller creatures with a ferocity only matched by the goblins themselves as they stabbed and swung at the beasts with their crude weapons. Jareth brought down his mighty sword on the head of a hound who had leaped toward him. A sickening crack followed as the hound's skull caved in. However the King didn't waste any more time with the creature and instead buried his sword in another hound's shoulder. The animal yipped pitifully, but didn't hesitate coming back around to attack Jareth once he'd withdrawn his sword. It flung it's heavily muscled body toward the King who laid back on his steed, letting the animal fly over him, but not without gaining another mark as he slid the sword up and the hound's own momentum caused it to gut itself. Jareth gave his foe a parting glance before turning back to the frenzied battle strewn throughout the forest.

His goblins were attacking the hounds in groups now, using numbers to outmatch the creature's abundant strength. There were dozens of the hounds in skirmishes with his goblins, and he sought about for where he was needed most. However he was caught by surprise when a hound leapt for him while his back was turned. The beast had aimed low and barreled full on into the stallion who let out a horrified shriek as he toppled over, bringing his rider with him. Jareth crashed to the ground and rolled away from the stallion, using his momentum to spring back up on quick feet. The hound growled as it stalked the King. The stallion, not badly injured, but terrified, ran off back towards the castle. The king was left alone to deal with the hound now bearing down on him. He held his sword low, prepared for the hound to launch, but it did not. It continued to circle around him; he moved with it, never letting it at his back. Finally, the hound made his move and leapt forward, jaws snapping. Jareth thrust with his sword, catching the hound on the side, but was also caught in return by the beast's massive claws. He let out a pained yell as three deep wounds appeared on his sword arm.

Instinctually, he held the arm close and tried to ignore the pain with deep steady breaths. The hound glared balefully back at the injured king, the long gash left by the sword weeping a thick dark substance that Jareth supposed was the creatures blood. The two sized each other up once more before Jareth raised his sword and leapt at the hound, a battle cry on his lips. The hound, surprised by the sudden attack was caught off guard and the sword swept down, digging deep into its ribs. The hound lay still under the King's sword and Jareth, breathing heavily, pulled it out of the now dead foe.

He turned back to the battle to see that there were bodies scattered everywhere, but there were more large dark forms than small ones and it gave the king hope that they could prevail in this battle. That was when he spotted the other fae only feet from him. The dark haired being bounded forward, sword raised high, and Jareth was forced to raise his at the last second to prevent being decapitated. "Todd," the king growled out. "We all thought you ran away like the cowardly runt you are!"

Todd parried the Goblin King's blows, backing up a little to give himself more room. "I think not, Goblin King. I merely retreated to better serve my master. I know when to call a cause lost."

"And so you went crawling back on hand and knee to beg his forgiveness for failing him again?" Jareth countered, thrusting forward with his sword, the painful marks on his arm now dripping blood.

"Ah, but my master has given me another chance," Todd grunted out the last word then swung back viciously at the monarch's head. Jareth blocked the blow, but Todd continued with his momentum and was finally able to draw first blood as Jareth's sword arm was slow to block a slice towards his legs. The tip of Todd's sword sliced through his thigh, leaving a three-inch gash in the muscle. Jareth drew back with a hiss and Todd leveled his sword, prepared for the next onslaught. "For you see, Goblin King, my master likes me and finds my services useful. In fact, he's given me a very important task just now."

"Really? I suppose sticking your head up your arse would be difficult, but not impossible. Allow me to help!" he roared as he darted forward, weaving his sword so fast, it was all Todd could do to parry the blows as he backed up rapidly. However he didn't block one swipe entirely and the Goblin King managed to slice into his enemy at last. Todd fell back with a hiss of pain as the sword ripped through his armor and into his side. The Goblin King stood catching his breath, waiting for Todd to rise. Despite how much he disliked the fae, he refused to strike an enemy while he was down. Todd lay panting in the mud; rain poured down on them both continuing to soak their surroundings as well as the pair of fae. "What now, Goblin King? Too afraid to finish me off?"

Another hound came bursting through a bush just then and leapt at the pair, but Jareth drew a crystal and hurled it at the beast, causing it to become entrapped in a block of ice. "Not all," he said quietly as though nothing had happened. "I'm merely following a code long forgotten by the UnSeelie."

Todd scowled at the fae king, but then smirked. "How's Sarah? Is she still as luscious as I remember?"

Jareth glared at the UnSeelie. "Don't talk about her. Don't you even mention her. You have no right."

Todd laughed; "What? You and I both know how soft and nubile she is. In fact, if you hadn't interrupted that dream I'd be willing to bet she would have been out of that tantalizing negligee and under me in naught but five more minutes."

Jareth ground his teeth and launched himself at Todd, swinging his sword around as he did so. Todd however was prepared for this and kicked out at the Goblin King's sword arm, hitting the deep gashes that the Beelzebub's Hound had left. Jareth gasped and dropped his sword because of the pain. Todd leapt to his feet and kicked at the Goblin King again, this time hitting him in abdomen, his leather armor doing little to deflect the blunt force. He let out a grunt and curled in on himself. His sword was too far away to reach and Todd standing between him and it anyway. He gazed up at the UnSeelie with rage. "Strike me down if you will, Todd, but your master will never rule the labyrinth! It is loyal to me only!"

This made Todd hesitate for a moment and the two fae glared at each other, one waiting for death; the other deciding whether to deliver it. Suddenly a great roar and crash grabbed their attention. Trees quaked around them and limbs were snapped off as a giant quicksilver dragon landed amongst the trees with a dark haired Valkyrie clad in armor upon its back. Thunder rumbled overhead and rain pelted down, plinking off the maiden's armor. The mighty beast settled to the muddy earth with grace and glared at the UnSeelie. "Back off Todd," the Valkyrie called out calmly.

"Who are you to order me?" Todd called out, putting more confidence into his voice than he actually felt.

"I am the Keeper, I am the Lady of the Labyrinth, I am death to any who would harm my King," she replied.

Todd's face paled for a moment, but then he gained some of his color back as he realized just whom he was dealing with. "Little Sarah… is that you?" he asked, a lecherous grin crossing his face. "I must say you look magnificent, my dear."

"Back away from the Goblin King, Todd," she repeated.

Todd let out a low chuckle. "I'll tell you what, princess. I'll let your Goblin King die a swift death if you'll come quietly with me. Oh and tell your pet there to back down."

The dragon let out a plume of smoke from its nostrils and glared at the UnSeelie in a way that made Todd shiver right down to his soul. "Don't count on it... now back away from my King!" she demanded as more thunder rumbled above.

Todd narrowed his eyes, he could see that the woman would not back down and that left him with only one choice. "So be it…" he muttered and thrust his sword into Jareth's abdomen.

The Goblin Monarch gasped at the sudden pain, his eyes opened wide and he found it difficult to draw a breath. "NOOOO!" Sarah screamed out and the dragon, responding to its mistress' fear and anger, launching itself at the Unseelie.

The dragon tore into the fae, ripping him limb from limb. It was quick and not nearly as painful as Sarah would've liked, but she was much more worried about her King just then. Cutting off her link with Herm as she slid from its shoulders, she stumbled across the uneven ground to where Jareth lay gasping for air. "Jareth!" she called to him as her hands fluttered about, finally grasping upon his sleeve. "Oh god, Jareth! You – you're gonna be fine! We'll take you up to the castle! Just please don't leave me!" she sobbed.

She felt for the sword still sticking out of him and grasped hold of it, pulling it out with a quick movement. He grunted in pain, but then fell back shivering as blood leaked profusely from his open wound. "Sarah…" he gasped out.

Her hands found his face and she leaned over him, placing her forehead against his. "I'm here, I'm here! Please don't leave me!" she begged.

"Sarah, I lo – love you," he choked.

"Jareth," she sobbed, hands running through his wet hair, tears running down her face to land on his, rain soaking them both thoroughly. "I love you," she whispered.

o O o O o O o

There are few things more magnificent in the Goblin Kingdom than the King's garden just after a healthy rain. The flora perks up and its vibrant colors shine through in jubilation and thanks to the life giving rain. The marble statues shine a brilliant white and the fountains' water falls in tinkling little waterfalls. However in the midst of the cheerful garden sat a woman who paid no attention to the marvels around her. She sat cross-legged on one of the marble benches near the gladioluses, head in her hands and her elbows resting on her skirt clad knees. It had been two days since the battle and she'd had next to no sleep in that time. She was dependent on Hermaphroditus to keep her going through the day and the long quiet nights next to the Goblin King's bed in the Healer's Wing. It had been just that morning that Healer Orin had declared it safe to move the King to his own apartments.

They had done so carefully and afterwards, the elf had beseeched Sarah to get some rest, but she had refused. She was needed elsewhere. And so it was shortly thereafter that she'd met with the High Council's representative. He had been kind enough once he'd seen that Sarah was indeed an immortal now. She'd hosted him in the Goblin King's study, offering him drinks and light conversation. He'd flinched slightly when she implied that it was because of the council that she was now mostly blind, but she hadn't gone any further than that in accusations. Instead they'd shifted to talking about the battle and how the UnSeelie King had been taken into custody for breaking the Escheat, the law binding all fae Seelie and UnSeelie alike. Sarah had been rather relieved to learn that he had been stripped of his powers and imprisoned. The High Council's representative was also informed of Jackie's decision to stay in the Underground with Rynn Orin.

In fact, the human and the elf had been nearly inseparable for the past few days. Jackie had worked tirelessly on the sick and wounded from the battle beside Rynn. Sarah suspected that they were nearly as close as Jareth and she. She'd learned that with time, Jackie would absorb more and more magic, lengthening her life, but not making her immortal. The couple would come to that stepping stone when the time came.

The High Council representative had left after a couple hours and that left Sarah alone. She didn't want to return to the King's apartment, she'd spent so much time there and Healer Orin had said that it would be some time more before Jareth would awaken. He'd been poisoned from the blade thrust through him, but the healer had managed to extract it, which left only the healing of his wounds. Sarah had actually spent a lot of time with Lord Utgard, learning of the Goblin King's duties and his day-to-day occurrences. To both hers and Lord Utgard's surprise, she'd had an easy time picking it up, and she even helped out a little with the goblins.

However when the day ended, she found herself back with the slumbering Jareth, praying for him to wake up soon. It had to be soon; he'd been unconscious for going on fifty hours. She sighed and made to stand, wobbling slightly as she did so. Mistress, I know you want to be awake when Lord Jareth comes around, but would it not be better to have a functional mind when he does? Herm beseeched from its usual perch.

I know, Herm… I just want to see his eyes, that's it. Then I'll sleep. She could sense the dragon's displeasure, but ignored it. Show me the way back to the royal apartments, please. she requested.

Herm grumbled a bit, but extended the link to allow her to see through the dragon's eyes. She stumbled into the castle and up the stairs then down the hall and into the royal apartments. The two goblin guards moved aside for the sleepy human as she staggered into the room. She managed to change into a night shift, even though she didn't intend on sleeping, before lying down next to Jareth. She stroked his soft winter blond hair as she lay there. Herm broke the sight link and her sight grew dark again. Thank you, Herm. she mumbled.

Whatever for?

Everything… you've helped me in more ways than I know how to thank for.

You are my Mistress… it explained patiently.

Yes, but…

No, you don't understand. As the goblins are bound to their king, I am bound to you, Mistress. Of course I've come to care for you as well…

Aww, Herm!

Don't start…

Sarah chuckled at the tender moment. Still… thanks, Herm.

You're welcome.

Sarah settled back onto the bed, her head tucked against Jareth's side, her hand resting on his chest. She never even noticed the slight veil of magic coming from Herm as she drifted to sleep. The dragon sighed with satisfaction. Its human Mistress could be quite stubborn. If she ever found out the dragon had cast a sleeping spell over her, it would certainly get a long talking to, but it would be worth it because she was finally getting some rest. It slowly unwrapped itself from her arm and slithered down from the bed over to the fireplace to curl up.

o O o O o O o

A light spicy breeze blew over Sarah's face and she smiled as she breathed it in. She settled back onto the bed, content to lay there in perfect comfort forever. However a gentle tickling along the right side of her face woke her further and she frowned as she tried to swat whatever it was away. A low chuckle was heard and Sarah's eyes snapped open. The light in the room was low and she could see very little through the veil that constantly covered her eyes, but a darker shape shifted on the edge of her vision and she turned toward it. "Jareth?" she whispered.

"Yes, love," he replied and pressed his lips to the end of her nose.

"OH, JARETH!" she thrust herself at him, throwing her arms around his slender form. A low grunt of pain made her back up a little though. "Oh, I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"No," he answered hoarsely. "Just broke another rib is all," he teased.

Sarah's hands couldn't stay away from him and she caressed his face and torso gently. "I was so scared that you wouldn't wake up."

Jareth shushed her and ran a pale hand down her face. She leaned into the caress and closed her eyes before snuggling into his chest. "I'm here now. I'd never leave you, precious. Not willingly at least." There was a long silence where they simply held each other and gave reassuring caresses. It was enough at the moment for them to just be together. "Sarah," Jareth broke the silence. "What happened with King Zuul? I'm assuming that he did not win since we are here in our chambers."

Sarah shifted so she could touch his face then told him of the visit from the High Council representative and how Zuul was now powerless and imprisoned. Jareth held her tighter as she described how she'd been helping Lord Utgard to manage the kingdom. He kissed the top of her head right below his chin. "I'm very proud of you, love," he started. "You have overcome immense odds and will make a fine Goblin Queen."

She smiled, but pulled back a little from him so he could clearly see her. "About that… you never asked."

"What?" he questioned confused.

"You never asked me if I wanted to be your wife or the Goblin Queen for that matter."

Jareth was silent for a moment before understanding what she meant. He sat up, groaning slightly as his sore muscles protested; then rose from the bed and came around to Sarah's side. Sarah sat up, her head following him based off the sound of his movements. He knelt on one knee before her and took one of her hands in both of his. "Sarah," he began. "I have come to realize over the past month and a half that there are no words for how I feel about you. Love, adore, like, adulate, revere… all of these words are too paltry to express how I feel for you. The only way I know of to express my feelings toward you is to ask you to be my wife then I can properly worship you the way you deserve. So I ask of you, Sarah Williams, will you consent to be my wife even though I am less than worthy of you?"

Sarah sat motionless for a moment before thrusting herself at the fae before her, pressing her lips to whatever part of his face she could find. "You – are – more – than – worthy," she said in between kisses. "Yes…" she grinned. "Yes, I'll be your wife!"

Jareth held her tightly and met her kisses with his own until they found each other's lips and meshed together. The scorching heat from the kiss sent tingling bits of electricity up and down Sarah's limbs as she wrapped them about Jareth, digging her fingers into his soft hair. He moaned as her digits worked their way into his hair and touched the base of his skull. His own arms were busy as well; one was wrapped around Sarah's waist, holding her close; and the other was supporting her back. The kiss deepened and the two lovers fell back onto the floor. However Jareth broke the kiss as he landed, grunting in pain. Sarah's hands fluttered over him, unsure of how to help. "Jareth, I'm going to call Healer Orin. He'll want to know that you're up anyway," she said rising from her position on top of the Goblin King.

She helped him to rise and get back on the bed then moved out into the sitting room. Despite the darkness that constantly surrounded her, she had made an effort to learn the layout of their suite of rooms and could now walk unhindered between the bathroom, bedchamber, sitting room, and library. She opened the door that led to the hall from the sitting room and poked her head out. She heard both goblin guards salute with a clanging of metal on metal. "Lady Sarah?" one of them asked.

"Yes, could one of you fetch Healer Orin? The King needs his attentions."

Another clang of metal as they saluted then the scurry of hurried footsteps rushing away. Sarah closed the door and made her way back into the bedchamber, climbing on the bed next to the fae she'd just promised to wed. She sat next to his resting form and gently ran her fingers through his hair. He let out a pleased hum, almost like a giant cat purring. "Thank you," he said.

"For what?"

"Agreeing to marry me. I really am not worthy of you, you know."

She playfully smacked his arm. "If anything, I'm the one who's not worthy of you," she replied.

"I seriously doubt that, love."

"How about we both just accept that we're made to be together because of our unworthiness?" she suggested.

He seemed to think this over. "I could accept that I suppose, though I'll never believe you to be unworthy," he replied humming again as she continued to run her fingers along his scalp.

Healer Orin arrived only a few minutes later and bustled over to the king's bed with a bag of instruments and potions. "Your Majesty," he bowed slightly before beginning. "I'm pleased to see that you are awake. You suffered from iron poisoning when the UnSeelie Todd stabbed you. However I've managed to extract the iron and your wounds should be healing nicely now, but I'd like to check if that's alright?"

Jareth nodded and the healer helped him to sit up. He lifted the king's nightshirt and began to unwind the bandages around his torso. Jareth leaned back again once they'd been removed. The healer gently ran his long fingers around the edge of the wound made by the sword. It had closed over, but was still red and looked like it would be a nasty scar when all was said and done. "This is healing nicely, but I'm going to put some salve on it just to be sure," Healer Orin said rummaging through his bag and coming up with a jar of white cream.

He unscrewed the lid and lifted out a dollop with his fingers, spreading it over the wound. Jareth grimaced, but held still. "I expect you'll be quite sore for a few more days, but I'll give the cook orders to send tea with some of my herbs for the pain twice a day." He finished rubbing in the salve and closed the jar, putting it back in his bag. "Now, the arm," he requested, reaching for the king's right arm that had been gouged by the Beelzebub's Hound. He examined the scratches carefully, but seemed satisfied with how they were healing. "Alright, everything appears to be doing well," he said helping the king to sit back up so he could put new bandages around his torso.

Sarah helped to get the bandages tight and she frowned as Jareth grimaced more than once as she tugged on the bandage to make it tighter. When they had finished, they helped the king to lie back down. "I would request that you remain in bed resting for another day at least, your Majesty," he said lifting his bag from the nightstand. "If the pain gets to be too much, don't hesitate to call for me. I'll leave some of the herbs here for you." The elf set down a packet on the nightstand.

"Thank you, Healer Orin. I appreciate all you've done."

The healer bowed his head then left. "Would you like some tea?" Sarah asked once they were alone again.

Jareth nodded and she rose to fetch some water from the pitcher across the room. She poured it into one of the small cups and brought it over to the nightstand. "You'll need to heat it in the fire," Jareth commented.

"Hold on a second," she requested and closed her eyes, concentrating intensely for a moment. Suddenly the cup between her hands started to steam and the water bubbled slightly with the heat.

Jareth's eyes widened as she placed the packet of herbs in the now hot water to steep. "How – how did you do that?"

"Herm and I have been practicing how to connect with my magic. I can't do very much, but heating water isn't that hard."

"The magic I gave you?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes, I doubt I'll be making any of those crystals anytime soon, but I'm working on it."

Jareth still stared at her dumbly. "You are an amazing woman, love."

Sarah blushed and checked his tea, deeming it to be ready and pulled out the teabag of healing herbs. "Here, drink," she said, handing him the cup.

He sat up, leaning against the massive elaborately carved headboard, took the cup and sipped at it, still pondering over Sarah's successful use of magic. She climbed back up next to him on the bed, resting her head on his shoulder. There was another moment of quiet, only disturbed by Jareth's sipping. Once he'd finished the tea, he set the cup down on the nightstand and settled back against the pillows between him and the headboard. A large grin crept over his face and he turned to Sarah, kissing the top of her head. "I just had a thought, dearest." She raised her head and looked up at him. "Do you remember when I said that I could change you into a bird and we would fly together?"

Sarah furrowed her brow, trying to remember. Then it hit her. It had been when he had first arrived at her apartment and they had gone to the carnival in the park. It seemed so long ago now. "Yes?" she replied.

"When I am strong enough to, we could do that, only I'll teach you how to change yourself now."

She smiled at the idea of them both soaring above their kingdom as pale owls. "I think I'd like that very much," she said laying her head back down on his shoulder and hugging him gently, careful not to upset his wound.

"You'll love it; I know you will. And I'm sure you'll make a magnificent owl," he responded, his voice light. His arm about her tightened, pulling her closer. "I love you, Sarah."

She snuggled further into him before replying, "I love you too, Jareth."

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so this is it. The Reference has ended. My apologies for how long it took to get this chapter out. We were having some technical difficulties… However I hope you all enjoyed it and will review letting me know what you thought. Any and all comments, critiques, or questions will be welcome. Also, I have a tumblr account that I would be more than happy to answer questions on as well if you want to follow me. I don't visit as often as I'd like, but I will answer all questions put to me on there. You can find a link to my tumblr account on my profile page.
> 
> I would like to offer a HUGE thank you to my beta I'Like'Cheetos who has supported me throughout the majority of this story. She is a wonderful person and a great beta!
> 
> I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story, especially those who have been with me from the beginning including the members of the jdbfangirlharem.
> 
> And one last thanks to my family and friends who've been so supportive of my writing throughout my life.
> 
> I'm planning on taking a little break from writing now, but I have more planned for future stories. If you are impatient and haven't already done so, I urge you to check out my profile page and my other stories. I have several one-shots that are perfect for a short read as well as a couple longer fics (though not nearly as long as this one). Thanks again!
> 
> Ismira Daugéne
> 
> Labyrinth (c) Henson & Co.


	24. Epilogue: Flight

Sarah felt a slight sense of annoyance as Jareth led her through the stone corridors of the castle beyond the Goblin City. He'd insisted on surprising her tonight and it was obvious that Hermaphroditus had been in on it, because the silver dragon had refused to say anything and was currently enjoying its bribe from Jareth for keeping its mouth shut, the bribe being an entire slow cooked pheasant. How the small dragon could eat that much, Sarah couldn't figure out, but she suspected it had something to do with the creature being magical.

"Nearly there, love," Jareth remarked as he pulled her along the drafty corridor. They'd been walking all over the castle and Sarah had long given up trying to figure out where they were going. She could feel a cool breeze along her face and arms suddenly and she figured they must have stepped out into one of the courtyards. Jareth stopped and she bumped into him before stopping herself. "Okay, we're here," he whispered pulling her close.

She could feel his body heat and his soft breaths against her cheek. "Now, I want you to follow my directions without question, or you'll ruin the surprise."

She quirked an eyebrow, a habit she'd picked up from him, but did not argue. "First I want you to connect with your magic, feel the power of it as well as the control you have over it."

Sarah closed her eyes and did as asked, allowing herself to relax as she felt for the pool of power that was her magic. Over the past couple of months, she'd become quite proficient at doing several things magically, but she was still having issues forming a perfect crystal sphere. Jareth would always give her a hard time about how she could easily transport herself from one place to another, but she couldn't form a proper crystal. It was just something about fragility of the crystal. They always came out lumpy or odd colored.

She sighed as she put her crystal making skills in the back of her mind and focused on connecting with her magic. Once she was absorbed in the warm ebb and flow of it, she smiled and nodded slightly to let Jareth know she was there. Suddenly she felt the familiar cool minty touch of Jareth's magic. He gently pushed against the edges of her magic, probing for an entrance. She let him in and he immediately set to work shaping how her magic would be released. She attempted to sense what he was doing, but was firmly reprimanded, and she settled for allowing him to surprise her. He prepared for another minute before retracting. "Okay, you can release now," he whispered in her ear.

She shivered at his cool breath, but did as requested and allowed her magic to flow through her. It was immediately apparent that this spell was very different from any other she'd done. The closest comparison would probably a transportation spell because it was done to one's self. This spell was changing her; she could feel herself shrinking and a soft tickling along her skin. A warmth spread throughout as the spell finished and she opened her eyes. However the usual darkness that veiled her sight was not there and she squawked in surprise and stumbled backwards, flapping her wings to steady herself. Wait a second… squawked? Wings? She turned her head about to examine herself. Soft white and tan feathers covered every inch of her now significantly smaller body except for her taloned feet. Sharp talons had replaced her feet and she clicked her beak as she took them in. She slowly extended a wing, feeling the muscles work and the resistance in her tendons. This was utterly amazing. The fact that she could see was absolutely amazing all by itself. She quickly turned her head to see Jareth who still stood before her, admiring her new form. Her new sharp eyes took in his lean form until she reached his face and his pleased grin. His shape seemed to shimmer then and a moment later a male barn owl stood before her.

Do you like it? a low melodious voice asked in her head.

Yes… I – I can see again, Jareth. she replied not blinking as she continued to ogle the Goblin King's handsome owl form.

I thought it might be a possibility. I'm glad to see I was right.

Can… can we do this with my human sight? Fix it with magic?

No, I'm afraid not. Healer Orin explored that option thoroughly. The nature of the poison won't allow it.

Oh… she turned her gaze away.

But we always have this. he continued. You are most beautiful, my dear.

Sarah looked back up at him. So I take it this is my surprise?

If owls could smirk, she was sure he was. This is only the beginning, love. Come, let's test those instincts of yours.

And with that he gave a short hop and took off, making fast strong strokes with his wings. Sarah studied his movements and made to imitate. She found it rather easy, and there seemed to be a kind of silent voice in the back of her head telling her how to fly. Perhaps this is what Jareth meant when he said instincts? Hopping along, she soon pushed off and flapped down with strong, sure movements.

She soon caught up with Jareth as he soared a good forty feet above the ground. Holding her wings stiff, she allowed the warm thermals left over from the day's heat to push her higher. It was an intense feeling, soaring above the ground, the wind rustling her feathers; her sharp eyes picking out minute movements back down on the ground. If she could've laughed, she would have done so with exuberance. Flying was an experience she decided then and there that she wanted to experience as often as possible. How did Jareth get anything done when he could soar above the labyrinth all day? Enjoying yourself, my dear? his voice broke through her reverie

Immensely! This is fantastic! I just want to fly forever!

Jareth chuckled and swooped around to fly slightly above and to the left of her. It is rather relaxing, isn't it?

She hummed in agreement. There was really no comparison to this. The Ferris wheel back at the carnival now seemed like a kid's plaything. The view alone was astounding. The labyrinth spread out below them in the light of the setting sun like a toy model. The twisting and turning pathways darkened and cast long shadows. Sarah could pick out tiny goblins searching for shelter from the oncoming night and she felt a sense of pride and belonging knowing that just two days from now, she would officially be their Queen.

They soared above the Goblin Kingdom for hours, Jareth leading the way with only the moon to guide his way. It was well past midnight when the couple returned, landing on the balcony of the royal suite. Jareth transformed from owl to man with ease and turned to Sarah who was perched on the railing. "It's time we retire for the night, my dear," he said coaxing her. She sighed and reluctantly nodded. "I'm going to let you control the change back to human. All you have to do is picture yourself and let your magic flow through you. It's really quite simple, especially since the magic is returning to its natural form. It's like a rubber band springing back to its normal shape."

Sarah closed her eyes and concentrated on being herself. The magic flowed through her and she could feel a tingling sensation as the feathers retreated back into her skin. Once the change was complete, she opened her eyes again only to see darkness. She hung her head and leaned back on the railing of the balcony. "I miss it already," she murmured.

Jareth strode forwards, placing a hand under her chin to raise her eyes to his. "We will go flying every night if it will make you happy, my dear," he said before chastely kissing the end of her nose.

Sarah smiled and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered.

Jareth tightened his arms around her and pressed his lips against the skin along her neck, leaving light butterfly kisses. Sarah sighed and tilted her head to allow him better access. He took advantage of the new amount of skin exposed and started to nip along the side of her neck, soothing the small marks with gentle kisses. A small moan escaped Sarah's lips and Jareth walked them backward off the balcony and into the royal bedchamber where they proceeded to the massive wooden structure drenched in silks and velvets sitting in the middle of the room against one wall. The back of Sarah's knees hit the edge of the bed and she started to topple backwards, gasping and clenching Jareth's lapels in her fists.

Jareth chuckled as they landed with a bounce on the bed then resumed kissing along Sarah's throat. "Mmmm," she hummed as he backed away for a moment to take off his jacket. "Perhaps we don't have to fly every night."

Jareth grinned and returned to the beautiful changeling nestled in the duvet. Her arms welcomed him and her lips caressed him as he paid tribute to her with his own hands and lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know! I thought it was done too, but then iiAmmy-chan on Deviantart pointed out that an epilogue where they fly together might be beneficial. So here we are. I do rather like it. It gives a bit more hope for the future. I hope you've enjoyed this story.
> 
> Thank you,
> 
> Ismira Daugéne
> 
> Labyrinth (c) Henson, Froud, & Lucas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So this is the first chapter of my latest story! (thank you Captain Obvious…) I'm kinda letting the characters run loose on this one to see where it goes, and so far they haven't disappointed. I hope to keep this updated once a week or perhaps a little more time in between. (I'm starting up school soon so there's a lot of prep work and packing that needs to be done… grrr… loans!)
> 
> Please let me know what you think! I thrive off of reviews! :D
> 
> And a HUGE thanks to I'Like'Cheetos aka Figarro-Luv on Deviantart, who graciously offered to beta for me!


End file.
